


Phoenix Warriors - A new beginning

by Mystic_Comix



Category: MysticComix Original, Phoenix Warriors - A new beginning
Genre: A lot of violence but other than that it’s SFW, Angst, Bones is annoying, Bradley discovers magic, Bradley is a cinnamon roll, Bradley is oblivious, Fake Wedding, Fantasy, Hurt, Lowell is a bad dad, Lowell’s A+ Parenting, Magic, Mif’wa’s, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rylin is a cinnamon roll, Rylin is best boy, Sky is a Mif’wa, Sky is a spicy pepper, Ty is best boi, Violence, Violent Language, blood and wounds, fake relationships, lots of fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 137,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Comix/pseuds/Mystic_Comix
Summary: Long ago when the world was in danger a figure appeared and saved them all. They chose warriors to defend the world after their reign which came to a end sooner than they expected when a warrior turned on them. Now new warriors have risen in their places to take down a new kind of evil.





	1. Past and the present

The beast arrived on a brisk November morning, the air was icy cold and all the guards were busy handing out provisions for the city’s people. I remember it clearly, no one had time to react. The walls were torn down in an instant and the beast stormed through the village calling out for a challenge. Calling out its own name too. Megaladon purged the city looking for anyone worthy of his challenge, the king and queen were helpless and neither were prepared at that moment to fight. The entire city was destined to go up in flames. A beast fifteen feet tall with wings as dark as night, torn in most places. Fangs sharp enough to piece steel and eyes that froze most with fear. A body with the looks and strength of a lion but a sentient snake tail with emerald green scales and its own independent mind, a two beast monster. He was unknown to our realm, unknown to anyone. I myself had never seen anything like him, but I was intrigued and curious, too curious. I was the first to approach, I tried to talk to him, calm him down but even though his lion body listened his snake tail didn’t want to talk. I spoke of peace and wanted to know his intentions, his motives. Inside he was simply panicked and stressed. Up close he acted scared and distraught. Soon he was calm as his actions quickly changed from violent to frustrated. Unfortunately his tail was mad with its own power and lunged in to kill me. But before I was devoured his lion half snapped, his tail gave in to his master and I was spared. But because the beast accepted me as an equal I was also branded a traitor. No one was around to watch what had truly happened at the beginning but when someone watched me greet the beast they were also the one who shot me down. A spear through the chest is all it took. As I stuttered and fell Megaladon tried to save me, god knows why, we had just met. But in my last few moments his voice changed from lifeless and hollow to a soft and soothing. Our unknown and forbidden friendship lasted a few moments but it was because of me that the realm was in more danger. After my death I watched consciously as I rose from my body and floated up to the heavens as Megaladon roared and reeked further havoc just to find my killer. But he got away. His anger was controlled purely by his bloodlust and although I called out nothing could be done. He continued to kill but many managed to run, I watched women frantically trying to save their children and men attempting to fight but all were taken down easily. Except one. One man stood tall in the face of danger and accepted Megaladon’s challenge, Malamar the Warlock. Although the immense power of Megaladon seemed unstoppable, Malamar was the only living person who stood a chance. While my soul slowly drifted from the world I met with a light that spoke to me softly.   
“Everything will be fine, where there is darkness, light is present as well. He may fall but more heroes will rise. Vanessa will make sure of it.” I hadn’t heard the goddesses name in so long, I always imagined Vanessa as a myth but this experience had driven me to believe. Malamar and Megaladon took their battle far from the city, away from the all the people and there they fought for hours. I watched the whole time, unable to look away. But in the end Malamar was the one to fall to his knees. In his last few breaths he spoke of a new generation of heroes, the new Phoenix warriors. He gave only their powers and abilities no names were given, but he was killed before he could finish. His last statement was never finished as Megaladon quickly disposed of him. Malamar was the kingdoms last defence and with him killed the city fell into Megaladon’s power. But he had achieved something. The royal family escaped the castle and many others had fled to other islands, but without order everyone was scattered and had to fend for themselves. Megaladon was powerful but scared of an uprising and of the prophecy told by Malamar. So with his demonic powers he summoned his own army, his own guards. The banished skeletons of the underworld. Although their figures were unsettling and they were easy targets on their own, in the mass numbers that Megaladon was able to summon the army could’ve been unstoppable. Then as I watched from the heavens, thinking it couldn’t get much worse, Megaladon picked up my human body and took me inside his new kingdom. After finding a suitable glass chamber my body was placed inside and then covered with water. The blood from my bodies wounds turned the water red but then I heard Megaladon chanting, I couldn’t remember what he said because as it was chanted I blinked before opening my eyes again. But I was alive. Instead of watching my body being drowned in water I was now there myself. A miracle of course but also an act of dark magic. As I struggled to breath my wounds began to close but Megaladon looked at me scared from on the other side. That was the last I remembered of him because my body froze and my eyes closed. The liquid hardened and I was trapped inside an unbreakable substance. But in those last few moments my mind fused with that of everyone in our realm, although I lost most of my memories I was a spectator of new ones.

9 years later…

The bells of the town hall rang and echoed throughout the foggy morning, each ding louder than the next until it slowed and finally stopped. Those bells signalised a meeting, anyone late would be executed on sight. Everyone from every house walked out and began to slowly trudge towards the centre of town, these were the people who hadn't escaped when Megaladon took over, and even after 9 years they hadn't even tried to leave - not like there was anywhere to go. All of the other islands were taken over by skeletons and everywhere was on lockdown, no one could leave from any port without permission. As a few minuets passed everyone began to pile into the town centre. The air was cold and the sky was grey, the wind howled softly like a tired wolf and all of the drone like people stood in silence. The last to get there was a boy, his face covered by the shadow of his hood that hung over his head and concealed his face. He leaned against a house at the back of the crowd as few skeleton guards began to walk around everyone else. One spotted the boy and strutted over then stared at him clearly aggravated.  
“Get into the crowd kid.” The guard demanded. The boy scoffed and kicked off the wall he was leaning on then he walked slowly to the back of the crowd. Another higher ranked guard walked onto the platform (that was laid out for this occasion) and began to talk to everyone.   
“Everybody shut up! Now, we've called you all out here for a good reason.” No one argued or said anything they just stared at the skeleton as he bored them. Well, all apart from the boy who laughed under his breath. He found these events quite amusing. To most he would be the one who never spoke to anyone, or simply just an 18 year old with sass but he had a bigger purpose than most thought. A guard heard his quiet laughter and pulled him out of the crowd then over to a building as he pushed him against a wall. The guard took out his sword and held it to the boys side.  
“Think somethings funny, punk!” The boy laughed and moved the sword down a bit with his left hand. The guard grabbed his hand and held it to the wall then lifted his sword up so it was just under the boys left arm. The boy struggled and tried to get his arm off the wall when a few more guards came over and stood behind the other. One of the three guards that stood behind the other grabbed his shoulder and shook their head. The guard lowered and put away his weapon then finally let go of the boy. The kid jerked his arm away then walked back over to the crowd and tried to mingle in. By now he had completely missed the point of the meeting but he never really listened anyways so it was nothing new to him.  
“Bring up the outlaw.” The skeleton on stage announced. This caught the kid off guard and he actually looked up at the stage to see what was going on. Two guards walked up on stage the sound of metal jingling with them and beside them was something no one in the town had seen before. It wasn't a person, let alone a human - but it stood on two human legs and wore normal human clothes. It had a furry, orange, black and white tail then he also noticed it also had ears – he knew it looked like a human but then again, why would a human look like that. Suddenly the boys head started to ache while he thought to himself quietly as if he had see the human-ish animal before somewhere. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
“I didn't do it!” The creature yelled out in a frightened voice. The boy stuttered from within the crowd of shocked people, but as he stared at the creature amazingly it's ears pricked up and it slowly turned its head to look at him. Suddenly their eyes locked and he knew that he had seen her before. And it was only then that he got a better look at her, she was a human with long blonde hair but she had a fox like tail and ears, she wore a red top, short cut jeans and trainers. One of the skeleton guards pulled out a sword and held it up to the creatures throat then announced a statement loudly while the other guards held her firmly.  
“This creature broke 5 of our most strict rules! And this is what will happen to anyone who breaks the rules! So I'll say it now and I will continue to say it, all hail-“ the creature kicked the guard behind her then turned and knocked over the other while avoiding a sword swing. She turned and the edge of a guards sword chipped and cut through the chains holding her captive, she’d had an escape plan this whole time. She grabbed onto a guards arm and threw them off stage then gracefully caught their sword as it fell out of their boney hands. She readied herself but tonnes of guards began to run onto the stage. Frowning and looking around for an escape she saw the boy who still stood in the crowd of shocked people (most of which had already ran away). She jumped down and ran over to him then tackled him and held him in a head lock with her sword held to his waist.  
“STOP!” The girl yelled. The rest of the people around them jumped and ran away so the annoyed skeletons could clearly see where she was. “Take one step closer and I'll kill this kid right here.” She continued. The head guard looked at them surprised.  
“Ha, you don't have the guts Mif’wa! And you know that we don't care for anyone in this town so why would we care for him!” The girl pulled his hood of his head. His sparkling sky blue eyes and his light brown hair now shown to the world. He didn't want to hurt her but he also knew the feeling was mutual as her grip was soft.  
“You need him alive, I know that, but I also know that you can't let him go with me either!” The skeleton stepped back in shock of her knowledge and lowered his blade. The boy hadn't even tried to escape this whole time but only now realised the situation he was getting into, he attempted to struggle away but couldn't as her grip got stronger. The girl took this moment of weakness from the guards to pull out a small round object from her pocket. The boy saw it in her hand but continued to struggle vigorously. She held it up high then smashed it onto the ground creating large amounts of smoke. As this happened everyone began to cough as the guards came charging looking for the girl and her prisoner. The boy felt himself being pulled as the girl grabbed his arm and started to run away quickly. He ran blindly through the smoke behind her and tried to keep it out of his lungs as well. She stopped after a few minuets and hid inside an abandoned house, slowly letting go of the boy’s hand as well.  
“What the hell, your going to get me killed!” The boy yelled as she closed the door. She looked back at him confused.  
“Hey you were a distraction, I would've been dead if it wasn't for you.” He backed down. “Well, at least it's over.” She said happily. “Your pretty hard to drag along.” The boy looked at her confused.  
“So are your tail and ears real or…” He reached in to try and touch them but she smacked his hand away.  
“Of course they are real, I'm a Mif’wa.” She studied the boy and then looked into his eyes.  
“What are you doing here anyways?” He asked observing the girl constantly.  
“You really don't know, do you?” The girl replied.  
“Know what?” The boy asked curiously. The girl was about to explain when she heard guards talking and slowly walking their way, peeking outside she saw them searching. She grabbed the boys arm and dragged him outside.  
“Look if you really want to know then follow me.” Suddenly she pounced up and climbed onto a roof then ran along the tops of the houses with ease as the boy started to run beside her on the ground. He didn't know why he ran immediately, maybe it was because he was curious, or maybe because he knew something good would come from it. They ran for a while all throughout the town as people cowered in their homes. Until finally, they reached an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. It was disgusting, overgrown, dirty, smelly, rotten, corroded and most of all completely unsafe.  
“That does not, look safe.” The boy explained questioning the girl’s hideout.  
“Of course it doesn't, you don't want a safe place to look safe or people will suspect your hiding there. That's why my base is inside the oldest and most rundown house in the village, plus there are no cameras and no guards, within the surrounding one-hundred meters.” She opened the cracked and dismantled door and walked inside as he followed her cautiously. The inside looked even worse than the outside, there were spider webs everywhere, the kitchen looked broken and overused, the stairs up to the second floor were lying in pieces on the ground and the boy had to watch his step because the floor was sticking up in places. As they walked inside he caught his jumper on a piece of metal and looked over to see the pipes of the house sticking up like a fountain. None of them were spilling water thankfully but it caught him off guard. The girl walked over to the opposite wall and put her hand on one of the wooden planks then pushed it until it sunk back. Suddenly the floor boards in the centre of the house sank into the floor and then retreated to the sides which revealed a hole in the ground.  
“Awesome!” The boy mumbled quietly. The girl looked over at him then walked over to the hole and jumped in. He heard a splash then a few seconds later she yelled up at him.  
“Come on, you'll be fine there's water at the bottom!” He took a few steps back and then ran and jumped into the hole and a few moments later he held his breath. He plunged into the water and surprisingly it was warm, not hot but warm. He swam to the surface and took a deep breath then swam over to where the girl was standing. When he reached the edge of the water he grabbed onto the side and the girl offered him her hand. She pulled him out of the water then started to speak.  
“Sky.” He looked at her confused.  
“What?” She giggled then continued.  
“My name is Sky.” The boy smiled.  
“Bradley.” She smiled back at him then gestured towards something.  
“Come with me, I've created a machine that will dry us off extremely quickly. I hate water mainly because I can't swim very well but I prefer it over heights.” She walked round the corner and then into a hole in the wall. Bradley stepped in too then she pressed a button and hot air began to blow all around them. One minuet later they were completely dry. Sky showed him all around her base and into almost every room. The walls were solid stone and the floor was made of darkly coloured oak, the ceiling had fancy lights hanging down from it and it was in general a beautiful and well looked after base. Sky stopped outside a door and told him to wait outside while she got something. She brought out a pair of blue striped PJ’s and passed them to him then handed him a map as well.

After walking around for about 30 minuets they sat down in the living room to chat. It was certainly the largest room and had beautiful red couches and a fascinating fish tank inside the wall. It also had a massive bean bag laying in the middle of the room. Bradley sat on the couch and Sky sat on the bean bag. They sat in silence until Bradley finally asked her the question he had been wanting to ask her ever since he saw her.  
“Your not like the person in my dreams. I'm sorry that was weird! I meant… Have you, ever… Seen me before. Not in a weird way, it just because I had a dream and you were in it and so was another person. Oh god this is embarrassing.” Sky was looking down at the floor then she sighed and answered.  
“Your not really like the guy in my dream either but I-Ive had the same kind of dream…” Bradley looked at her sadly.  
“So what about this thing I don't know, it doesn't seem like I'm going back to my old life now so you mind as well tell me.” Sky looked at him dead in the eyes.  
“How much can you remember of your past?” Bradley thought about it.  
“Megaladon took over the world when I was little, my dad and mum escaped with my brother but I was captured… Then I grew up in the town.” Sky looked at him and blinked a few times repeatedly.   
“Look, what would you say if I said you were special, if you were the one who could save the world and because Megaladon knows that too he is trying to stop the prophecy.” Bradley scoffed and replied quickly.  
“I'd think you were crazy.”  
“And what if I was right, what if he couldn't kill you and instead erased your memory so you couldn't accomplish anything.” Bradley thought about it.  
“I… I don't know.” He replied sheepishly.  
“Look how about you sleep on it, we can talk more tomorrow.” Sky sighed as Bradley stood up and pulled out his map.  
“Yeah, now let's go make dinner.” Sky smiled as they walked out of the room and down the hall, Bradley taking the wrong turn straight away.  
“Wrong way Bradley!”  
“Thanks!” 

They both sat at the table in the dining room and ate what Bradley had prepared. It looked interesting and Sky had never seen anything like it.  
“This is amazing, what is it?” Sky asked.  
“Well I don’t really know, it's something I used to make with my mum… I think. I chop up pork chops, carrots and potatoes then add them to her homemade soup.”   
“Mmmm, best thing I have ever eaten.” Bradley smiled and started eating his stew too.  
“Looks like I'm already affecting your memory, there is no way you could remember something like this if your family ‘escaped’ when you were younger.” Bradley nodded.  
“Yeah I see your point. But what makes you so special that I get my memory back around you?” Sky sighed.  
“It’s the fact that I have an impact on your life, none of those people living in that town have done anything to benefit you.”  
“And you have?” Bradley asked.  
“Yes, in a way even I don't know but I know that without you this world is doomed.” They sat in silence, neither one of them talked for ages. Once they finished eating Bradley took the bowls back to the kitchen then walked with Sky back to the living room.  
“Did you build all of this?” Bradley asked when they sat down on the couch together.  
“No it was my… My… Friends, yeah my friends.” Bradley looked at her unconvinced.  
“Sure... but seriously who?” Bradley asked curiously. Sky sighed and took a deep breath.  
“10 years ago, when I was 8 years old. I was living happily in Exora with my family, and me being a Mif'wa I loved it there, it was always hot and peaceful and I had a lot of friends. Then one day I woke up to the smell of smoke. I was lucky to get out of the house but once the village had burned down completely I went back to see if anyone else had survived. But I didn't find anyone. My mum, my dad, my best friend and my little brother died in that fire or at least that's what I think. I tried to find out who started the fire and killed everyone in my village but my only clue led me to a boarder. I was told never to go near it because only a few creatures could pass through it unharmed. Eventually I just jumped through and ended up in your realm.-“ Bradley cut in confused.  
“Realms? Exora? Borders? What junk are you telling me.” Sky looked at him a little annoyed.  
“Urgh, you must be stupid. It’s not just your realm in this world. There are 14 others and they are all separated by magic borders that protect one realms dangers from another. Exora is the realm which I come from.” Bradley was quick to take it all in and accept the fairytale which he thought she was telling him.  
”Ok, I get it now. Continue.” Bradley replied. Sky sighed and continued slowly.  
”At first, I had no idea how to do anything and I found myself lying in caves and in old rundown homes until one day a nice man found me and took me home with him. He gave me the name Sky but better than that, he gave me a home. His name was Aaron and he built this hideout for me and he taught me how to be human. Soon after I was taught to speak English I taught him about Mif'wa’s and my realm, I told him about what my life was like and how I was brought up… Then Megaladon arrived and everything changed. The skeleton guards destroyed mine and Aaron's house, which in the one above the entrance to my base. Then they took him away from me… I haven't seen him since…” Sky’s eyes started to water when Bradley patted her shoulder.  
“I think it's time for bed, I'm tired after all that excitement and I think we should both get an early night.” Sky nodded and stood up then led Bradley down the halls and to the spare room.  
“I'll be in the room right across from you if you need anything, Goodnight.” Sky said cheering up a bit. She closed her door and then Bradley closed his.  
“Goodnight.” Bradley replied walking over to his bed. He sat down on it and bounced up and down a couple of times the sighed and sat in confusion. What was he going to do, he had never been away from his home. He looked down at his hands thinking about who he really was, thinking about Sky and how much she knew, how everything he knows might just be a lie. What if he was special and what if he really could save the world, end everyone's suffering. But then another thought hit him, what if she was wrong and if everything she told him was a lie. He didn't know wether to leave or stay. Bradley shook it off and took off his clothes then changed into the ones Sky had given him then he laid down slowly then carefully pulled the covers over himself. After hours of looking at the ceiling Bradley turned over and closed his eyes.

Bradley woke up in a void. He had never seen it before and the experience was new to him, he looked around confused and lost when he saw a light appear. It was bright and looked like a doorway to another world. He walked over cautiously and stood in front of it then looked in carefully, it was a forest. He stepped through and turned around to look back at the void he had escaped from, but it was gone. He saw only more forest behind him. Suddenly everything began to sing with life, birds chirped and leaves rustled in the wind but then Bradley heard a scream and he ran instinctively towards the sound. He pushed back a bush and saw a boy who looked around the same age as him pinned against a tree by a rabid wolf and it was closing in on him. Bradley ripped a tree branch off of the nearest tree then ran in and whacked the wolf on the side. It whimpered on the floor for a second then got up and ran away. Bradley turned around and looked at the boy.  
“Are you ok?” He asked. The boy looked at him and replied.  
“Yes, thank you for saving me-.” A laughter filled the air and a snake wrapped around Bradley then it lifted him high into the air. Someone began to speak but it wasn't the snake or the boy who was standing on the ground below.  
“The three of you will never stop me, I am two powerful. I control your realm and you will listen to me so don't even try to face me. Powers or no powers, you will loose!” Then the snake dropped Bradley but when he was about to hit the ground, he fell into the void.

Bradley sat up and took deep breaths when he spotted Sky sitting at the end of his bed with a piece of paper and a pencil. His head was sweating and he was shaking too.  
“What are you doing?” Bradley asked tired and scared. Sky turned around and looked at him dumbly.  
“Hmm oh, I came to check on you when I saw that you were having a nightmare so I sat down and started to write down everything that you said.” She pulled his head forward quickly and placed her forehead onto his softly. Confused and dizzy Bradley didn’t bother to resist but she moved away from him soon after.  
“Fever has decreased.” Sky mumbled softly as Bradley put his own hand to his head. Delirious he searched the room with his eyes before coughing gently.  
“Oh and by the way, what were you dreaming about?” Bradley sat up straight and thought for a second.  
“I can't remember much more than the main bits of it. First there was a void, darkness all around me, like it was trying to consume me. But then there was a forest and boy getting attacked, I saved him then all of a sudden a massive snake picked me up. Someone said something to me and when it finished talking the snake let go and I fell. Then I woke up.”  
“Hmm, ok. Anything else?” Bradley shook his head then looked down at his chest but out of the corner of his eye saw the clock on the bedside table.  
“Wha! It's 2 o'clock in the morning!” He yelled but Sky looked at him confused.  
“Yeah, is something wrong?”  
“It's just… Why are you up?” Sky shrugged her shoulders then yawned slightly. Bradley yawned as well then laid back down but her presence still made him slightly uncomfortable.   
“I'm going back to bed and you should really *yawn* get some sleep too, goodnig…” Sky smiled then turned the lights off, walked out of the room and closed the door.  
Then she stood outside his room and clenched the piece of paper she had written on in her hand.   
“That was no dream…”

The next morning…

Bradley opened his eyes sluggishly and sat up then stretched and hopped out of bed, he started walking towards the bathroom door when he saw a note on his bedside table.

\- Morning! Come to the dining room when your ready for breakfast, after that we are gonna go to your house and collect your stuff then bring it back here.   
\- Sky

Bradley shrugged his shoulders then took off the pyjamas Sky gave him, took a quick shower then put on his t-shirt, hoodie and trousers. A few minuets later he met Sky in the dining room.  
“How did you sleep?” Bradley asked.  
“Good, how about you?” Sky replied walking out of the kitchen.  
“Apart from the nightmare, I actually slept ok.” Sky smiled and handed him his breakfast. Bradley looked at his plate in amazement, sausages, bacon, hash browns, eggs and toast.  
“Wow, this is amazing!” Bradley said as he started to eat.  
“Well your gonna need your strength, we're going to get everything in your house that's important and bring it here. You’re a wanted man now, you need to stick with me.”  
“Wanted?” Bradley asked curiously.  
“Yeah, you ran away from the village and they want you back. They will stop at nothing to get you back as well.”  
“Why am I so special?”  
“Because you are the one who will save the world, you are a special. You have powers that some people only dream of.” Bradley rolled his eyes and thought nothing more of it.  
“Ok, when do we leave?” Sky looked at the time and thought.  
“Hm, let's say 10am so in about 30 minuets.” Bradley nodded as they both ate their breakfast.  
“Where do you get all of this food by the way?” Bradley asked curiously.  
“Oh well I have an underground garden and as for the meat I'll either steal it from the skeletons or I'll trade to certain people for it.” Bradley nodded happily while he chopped his bacon up. Sky laughed.  
“So enough about me, tell me more about you. What's your backstory?” Sky asked.  
“I… Don't want to talk about it. My backstory is the reason why I'm like this, the outcast of the town.” Bradley replied sadly.  
“Hey, well that makes two of us. It's not like I'm very accepted here. If a guard sees me he will try to kill me right then and there.” Bradley smiled.  
“Not like they can, I've seen you fight. I doubt a guard would even be able to get close to you without getting sliced to bits.” The two laughed and then they finished eating.

2 hours later

Sky dropped a box of clothes on the floor of Bradley's room then sat on his bed.  
“Phew, is that everything?” Sky asked. Bradley looked around and half counted the boxes.  
“Pretty much, yeah.” Sky panted and stood up.  
“Good, that's enough heavy lifting and running for me today. Actually did you see any guards while we were outside?” Bradley thought about it then shook his head.  
“Weird, they’re often patrolling the town at this time.” Sky thought nothing more of it and shrugged her shoulders.  
“How about you go and get changed I'll make us some lunch, what do you want?” Bradley thought for a second then replied happily.  
“Got anything like Pasta, or spaghetti.” Sky smiled and walked out of the room then Bradley got some clothes together and started changing into a fresher set. He took this time to reflect on what had happened over the past few hours. He had just ran back and forth collecting boxes of clothes with this girl he had only just met yesterday, she speaks of him like a god, a saviour – the person who could save the world. Those words rung in his head for a moment then he sat down on the bed to think. Bradley was so confused, distraught and he had no idea what was going on. He wanted answers.

“What do you think?” Sky asked looking at Bradley enjoying his spaghetti.  
“Amazing.” Bradley replied. Sky placed down her fork and prepared to speak.  
“Cool, so I was thinking. Your dream you had, It could have been a vision. Because you saw me in a dream and now you've met me but you saw that other person. He could also be linked to the prophecy.” Bradley looked at her confused then thought to himself. ‘These are the kind of answers I need’  
“Prophecy?” He replied dumbly.  
“Yes the one that Malamar spoke of right before Megaladon destroyed him.” Bradley still looked confused so Sky started to tell him another story.   
“Malamar was the greatest Warlock in the world, he could do everything, and he was the kings personal warlock. One day Megaladon arrived and Malamar was the only one to see the evil inside him. And on the afternoon of September 5th he challenged Megaladon to a battle. After a long and tiring battle Megaladon finally defeated Malamar and was about to kill him when he spoke of the prophecy. He said that three heroes will rise from the forever falling ashes of this world and with the power of all the pain he has put them through, together they will destroy him and take the only thing that is keeping him alive to restore the realm to the Royals.” Bradley gulped then wiped the spaghetti sauce off his mouth with his sleeve.  
“Wow… So do you really think I am one of the ones he was talking about?” Sky nodded then continued.  
“And me as well. That is why we must save this boy or else he could die and the prophecy would never be for filled.”  
“Wait… You’re one of the three?” Bradley asked.   
“Yes.” She replied happily.  
“But how do you know? And how do you know about me?” She opened her right hand and on a her palm grew a void of darkness, slowly it began to get bigger and black particles started to float around it.  
“I would show you my powers but I might need them, right now I destroy anything I touch but only one thing.” She closed her hand and her power shut off. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going off the fact that I have seen you somewhere before. Now come on, let's go.” Bradley agreed, finished his meal and stood up then they both walked to the exit, climbed up the escape ladder and dashed into the forest. 

They searched tirelessly for an hour but they didn't find anything, eventually they gave up and sat down on the ground to take a rest.  
“Maybe we should split up to cover more ground.” Bradley suggested but Sky shook her head.  
“No, because if one of us gets found, they might get killed and the other would ever know.”  
“Oh come on.” Bradley pleaded. “I'll be careful and if I'm in trouble I'll just make a lot of noise. Plus I'm a special so they won't kill me.” Sky rolled her eyes then looked at him as he stared at her longingly.  
“Fine. But be careful and if you do get caught don't speak a word of my base or I won't be coming for you. Special or not.” Bradley shrugged and walked off to the right, far away from where they were.  
“Be safe.”


	2. Seeking out the final member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Bradley split up to find the last member of their team but one of the two is faced with a difficult situation.

Bradley casually strolled through the forest when he found himself feeling better than ever and began looking at the world around him. The birds started to sing and Bradley could hear running water and rustling leaves. He had never left the town in his life so this was all new and exciting for him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes but when he opened them again everything was silent.  
“Where'd he go?” Bradley heard someone say. He turned around and saw two skeleton guards chopping their way through the forest. Bradley quickly climbed the tree closest to him then watched from above holding his breath.  
“Bones you idiot. How could you loose him!” One Skelton said talking to the other. The one who spoke was a good foot taller than the other and was most likely in charge. But what made it clear that he was the general of the skeleton guards was because he wore a red sash over his iron plated armour.  
“I'm sorry general Skully, he's very fast and very smart. No wonder Megaladon wants him.” The general shook his head and sighed.  
“Whatever, find this kid and catch him. And if you see the Mif’wa or Bradley then you know what to do.” The guard looked confused.  
“Actually I don't…” The general looked at him angrily.  
“Idiots! You're all idiots! Use your bow and load it with the small thin arrows and if your aim is accurate then it will kill them! But like Megaladon ordered, try not to kill Bradley we still need him!” The guard held his hand to his forehead.  
“Sir yes sir!” Then he ran off. After the general had also walked away from the area Bradley breathed normally again. Bradley slipped trying to get a better look at the ground below him, broke the branch he was standing on and hit the ground.  
“Owww.” He said in pain as he moved the branch off of him and stood up. Suddenly something wrapped round his legs and he fell face first to the floor. He looked down and saw rope attached to his legs then looked up slowly as a shadow casted over him.  
“Well, well what do we have here. Looks like I found myself a rule breaker.” General Skully took his bow off his back and pulled out one of the small arrows he was talking about before.  
“You really don't want me to shoot this at you now do you?” Bradley shook his head and inched backwards.  
“Good, now get up and follow me.” He said taking the rope of Bradley’s legs. Bradley stood up and immediately after Skully wrapped the rope around his hands. The skeleton was at least a foot taller than Bradley, he towered over him just like Bones and Bradley felt slightly intimidated. He tried to focus on any way to escape but the skeleton turned around and signalled for Bradley to follow.  
“Come on shorty, or else I'll have no choice but to kill you.” Bradley started to follow when tonnes of bushes began rustling around them. The noises stopped abruptly and a dozen hungry wolves jumped out of the bushes. Then the air filled with deep angry growls. Neither Bradley or Skully could react when suddenly all of the wolves attacked the skeleton general and in a few seconds his bones were pulled completely apart. Slowly the wolves turned and looked at Bradley then walked towards him. Bradley stared at the biggest one (which wore a torn black bandana) and backed up into a tree. Then that wolf (that looked like the leader of the pack) started to run at Bradley. But just when it was about to jump on him it stopped and sat in front of him.  
“That's enough Ty, this person is good and there's no need to scare him.” Said a mysterious voice. The rest of the wolves ran off into the wood with the skeleton bones but the leader still sat in front of Bradley. A tree nearby started to shake when someone hopped down from it and approached Bradley. He was around the same height but wore a light green hoodie and dark camouflaged trousers. He pulled the hood of his jumper off his head and showed Bradley his face. He had darker hair than his but it was shorter, his eyes were emerald green and he had a sweet smile on his face.  
“So your Bradley…. Huh, I was expecting… You know… Someone a bit… Cooler- not saying that you don't look cool, you just looked stronger in my dream.” Bradley smiled.  
“So you’ve been having dreams too.” The boy nodded and held out his hand. Bradley reached out and shook it.  
“The names Fin and my dogs name is Ty, short for Tyson.” The dog stood up and came to his side but Bradley could clearly tell he was no ordinary dog, he had to be a wolf.  
“Nice. Well you already know my name so I guess I'll introduce you to my friend Sky… when we find her.” Bradley said looking around puzzled about the way in which they had entered the forest.  
“Do you mean the Mif’wa? So is she actually a special or..?” Fin asked looking at him concerned and confused. Bradley nodded slowly.  
“But aren't Mif’wa’s dangerous and violent? I’ve learnt about them in school and my teachers said they were really strong and if you were to see one you should never make eye contact.”   
Bradley looked at him surprised and was about to reply when Ty began to growl.  
“What is it boy?” Fin said kneeling down beside the dog. Bradley and Fin followed the dogs glare. It was staring at a tree around 10 meters away. Suddenly something walked out from behind it but stayed in the dark and concealing shadows.  
“What do you want?” Bradley asked staring at the figure. The shadow reached to its side and pulled something out that looked like a twig then it held it up to its mouth. Whistling filled the air for a short while followed by two quick thuds. Bradley looked at Fin and Ty who were lying on the floor and spotted feathered needles in their legs. He looked over at the shadowy figure under the tree as it began to walk towards him. Bradley backed into the tree behind him, but felt the urge to run at the shadow. Bradley placed his foot against the tree and readied himself then just as the shadow was about to walk out in the open he bounced off the tree. Bradley tackled it to the ground and only then did he notice who it was. Bones. Bradley pushed all his weapons away then held his dry boney wrists to the ground and tried to keep them there.  
“Damn, I was so close.” Bones said sarcastically. Suddenly 3 more guards walked out from the trees and surrounded Bradley. One of them grabbed him while the other two tied his hands behind his back and taped his mouth shut then one helped Bones up and the four skeletons looked at Bradley who tried to get his hands out of the ropes. The two skeletons that held him pushed him to the ground so he knelt in front of Bones.  
“Where's the Mif’wa!?” Bones yelled. Bradley smiled because he didn't know if they were stupid of if they wanted him to try and talk through the tape. One of the other guards whispered into Bones’ skull then Bones ripped of the tape.  
“Oww, that hurt.” Bradley said. The other skeletons laughed then Bones repeated his question.  
“Where is the Mif’wa!?” Bradley maintained eye contact when he had an idea and took a deep breath then yelled at the top of his lungs.  
“HELP!!!!” Bones kicked Bradley in the chest and he slid backwards onto the floor. The forest fell completely silent as Bones walked towards him, followed by his friends. Bradley groaned and coughed on the floor for a second and a bit of blood appeared in his mouth but he tried to stay strong.  
“You did me a favour Bradley, killing Skully means I become the new general. Plus It gives me a better reason to kill you.” He pulled his bow off his shoulder and loaded it with an arrow. His colleges did the same and tried to contain their laughter. “Goodbye Bradley.”

Bradley closed his eyes and waited for the arrows to hit him. He braced himself, he coved his face with his arms, scared of death and terrified of pain. But they never came. He opened his eyes and looked at Bones and his friends as they stared at him in horror. He looked around himself and saw a single arrow lying on the floor but it's tip was burnt and still burning with a blue fire.  
‘What happened?’ Bradley thought to himself when he looked at Bones who was now talking to all his guards. Bradley looked down at the arrow again when suddenly an orange blur whizzed past in his peripheral vision. One of the guards saw it and quickly alerted the others.  
“Get Fin over here and someone get Bradley too, we need to leave now!” Bones yelled. One of the guards walked over to where Fin was a minute ago but he was gone.  
“He's gone sir!” Bones growled and glared at Bradley.  
“No matter, take Bradley to the castle and don't get yourselves killed. I'll take care of the Mif’wa.” Two of the three guards lifted Bradley up and walked him away from the scene when he heard a clash of metal and looked back. Sky was fighting Bones and had already taken out the other guard. Bradley tried to loosen the ropes on his hands but he had no luck. Finally he tried to knock the other guards away from his sides but it was no use, they weren't letting him go anywhere. Bradley turned to look at Sky again and saw even worse of a situation. Bones had slashed Sky’s leg and she was struggling to fight when Bones knocked her down and stepped on her chest. Bradley tried to watch but they were far away and one of the guards turned his head forwards and placed a blindfold over his eyes then Bradley heard nothing. The battle was over.

Bradley walked on for ages, with only the sound of his own footsteps to keep him company, until finally the guards stopped and took of his blindfold. It was overwhelmingly bright and Bradley had to squint until his eyes adjusted then he heard a familiar voice.  
“Come on, we're almost there!” Bones said nudging the other guards forward. Bradley’s heart sunk at the thought of Bones being there. He thought only the worst of what had happened to Sky. They walked down a long corridor until finally they made it to two massive oak doors. Bones typed a code into the wall and the doors swung open with a loud creaking noise. Bradley looked into the room and there lying at the other end of the room was Megaladon. Bradley shuddered as Bones shoved him forward and Megaladon looked up.  
“Megaladon sir, we have captured Bradley.” Bones said happily.  
“I see, what about the other two?” Megaladon said in a deep and powerful voice. Bones gulped.  
“We failed to find Fin but I did encounter the Mif’wa.” Bones lied.  
“Did you kill her?”  
“Urr, no actually. She used her powers to get away, but I did injure her a lot so she won't be coming anytime soon.” Megaladon stood up and walked towards them then stood directly in front of Bradley.  
“Good job Bones,” Megaladon said. Bones walked out of the room with one of the guards but the other stayed and held Bradley still.  
“Welcome Bradley.” Megaladon said proudly. Bradley stared at him angrily.  
“What do you want Megaladon?!” He yelled. Megaladon laughed and leaned down towards Bradley.  
“You are so stupid, you don't remember anything!” Bradley wanted to stab Megaladon right then and there, but he couldn't, he could never attempt that without getting killed. “So Bradley, are you scared of me? Do you despise me? Hate me? Guess what! I killed your family, how do you fell about that? Mad? Sad? ANGRY!?” Bradley was confused about what he was saying but he was right, he did feel angry. What he was saying could be true or false but either way Bradley was mad. Megaladon smiled as if he could read his thoughts.  
“Their screams were pathetic you know.” Bradley looked at Megaladon and frowned then stared him in the eyes. Megaladon continued to taut Bradley as he knew it would destroy him mentally. Bradley had no idea what was going on though. Was this just mind games or was he speaking the truth, Bradley didn't know.  
“You knew you couldn't help them, you were afraid. Scared. Alone. And that is how you will always fell because without your family your nothing. Face it Bradley your done, end of the line. There is no way your friends could help you now. Well, it's not like you have any anyway.” Megaladon’s snake tail wrapped around Bradley and lifted him high into the air but Bradley just stared at Megaladon and tried not to show his emotions. Memories started to hit him, first there were flashing pictures of his family and then finally an image of his house burning and Megaladon's laughter echoing behind it.  
“And even if you did escape the three of you would never stop me, I am too powerful. I control your realm and you will listen to me so don't even try to face me. Powers or no powers, you will loose.” Bradley's heart pounded in his chest as those words repeated in his head, over and over again…   
“You know me Bradley, you remember me. I was there, I've always been there.” Bradley's head began to ache and he struggled for breath as the snakes grip grew tighter. Megaladon's voice echoed in his head and so did the skeletons haunting laughs, they bounced through his mind as he tried to hold back the tears and the memories of his past. His tail was squeezing the life out of Bradley and he coughed as his lungs pleaded for air when Megaladon said something that made Bradley snap.  
“And after this is all over, after you've seen all of your loved ones die In front of you. You'll watch as your realm burns with them, then I'll dispose of you too.” Bradley screamed and Megaladon's tail let go of him. The ropes on Bradley's hands snapped, then he landed perfectly on the floor and stared at Megaladon, his eyes filled with rage and a bright blue glow. Megaladon smiled and laughed. But what he said only made Bradley madder.  
“Is that all you've got, all the emotions and anger inside of you do that! Show me more of your power!” He yelled. Suddenly swords formed in his hands and he ran towards Megaladon at lightning speed. Megaladon stood his ground and swung his tail at Bradley. Bradley tried to jump over it but it was too fast and too tall. He flew into the nearest wall and hit the ground with a thud then parts of the wall fell on top of him and Bradley couldn't move. He tried to get up but the pieces of cement from the wall were too heavy and he gave in. Bradley's swords disappeared then Megaladon walked over, every footstep like an earthquake. Bradley was covered in blood from the back of his head and the cuts on his body from the fall.  
“Your not as strong as you look Bradley and also not as smart. Guard, he's still not a threat, get him to the machine again and we’ll finish this.” An arrow flew towards Bradley and hit him in the top of his arm then he felt more pain than he was currently in. Bradley's world began to spin as his eyes grew ever weaker then he closed them altogether and passed out from pain and blood loss.

Bradley opened his eyes slowly and only saw black at first but eventually enough light let him see the world surrounding him. He was in a forest. Bradley looked around confused and started to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked at it and saw a cut just above his elbow. Leaning against the nearest tree he struggled to his feet and started to walk around while gripping his arm.  
“Hello? Anyone?” Bradley called out as he stumbled through the forest. He wandered around for ages until his legs felt weak and he had to stop. He laid against a fallen tree and thought for a second.   
‘What happened? Why am I here? Where is everyone? Is this heaven, am I dead!... No, no I can't be dead… I wouldn't fell pain if I was dead, I think?” Suddenly his head was hit with a sudden strike of pain and lights filled his vision along with scenes and sentences.  
‘Their screams were pathetic’... ‘Well, well what do we have here’…‘My name is Sky’... ‘Is that all you've got… Show me more of your power!’…’names Fin and my dogs name is Ty’...‘Your not as strong as you look…” Bradley opened his eyes and breathed in deeply then slowly started to calm down.  
‘What the heck was that?’ Bradley said to himself. He took a quick look around and he appeared to be in the same place. But then he realised what had just happened, Megaladon’s second attempt at a brain wash hadn't worked, or maybe he over powered it’s effects. Bradley took a deep breath and stood up then started to take a walk when something jumped out of the bushes in front of him. It was a bunny. Bradley smiled and walked towards it.  
“Hey little bunny.” The bunny looked up at him and twitched it nose then hopped closer and finally rubbed its face on his leg.  
“Aww, that's cute.” He reached down and picked up the rabbit then stroked it gently.  
“At least you know where you are and what your doing.” Bradley said placing the bunny down and letting it hop away. But the bunny came back and stared at Bradley, it’s emerald green eyes glistening. It tapped its foot on the ground and hopped a few meters away then tapped its foot again, Bradley smiled and followed the bunny curiously. It stopped tapping its foot as Bradley started to follow then led him through the forest and to a clearing. As soon as Bradley walked into the clearing he felt his heart sink, he'd been here before. He looked around the area then turned to look at the rabbit but it was gone. He turned in circles for a moment when all of a sudden he looked down and saw a red stain on the grass. It was all around him and there was a trail of it off into the woods. Bradley followed it as it ran through the hidden trails of the forest until finally it stopped abruptly at a tree. Bradley looked around for any more of the red dye (which he only realised now was blood) but this was his only clue so he shrugged and started climbing. When he got high enough in the tree he looked around for anymore red spots but there was nothing. He started to climb down when he heard something rustling in the branches above. He looked up and saw something at the top of the tree but he had no idea what it was. Bradley climbed higher and higher even when his arm ached until finally he reached the top. It was Sky and she was asleep in the comfort of the leaves, laying in the support of the branches. Bradley still didn’t quite remember her but he sat next to her anyways.  
“Hello… Are you ok.” He asked kindly. She groaned and rolled over revealing a bleeding cut on her side and leg. Bradley panicked slightly and almost fell out of the tree but after he calmed down he picked up Sky and slung her over his good shoulder. Bradley scaled down the tree at a slow and steady pace with Sky then placed her softly on the ground.  
“Ok, don't panic Bradley you've got this. So I'm lost in the woods with someone who is practically dying. Cool so I'm screwed then. Great, just great you know what things couldn't get any better now could they!” Bradley yelled into the woods. Then he thought to himself quietly. “Think come on think, I’ve got to do something.” Bradley said to himself looking around the forest. He walked away from Sky and had a quick sweep of the area then came back. Sky was still laying in the same place but looked a lot worse than before. Bradley ran over to her and sat beside her then placed his hand on her forehead. It was boiling. Bradley remembered seeing a small river so he quickly struggled with his jumper finally ripping off a piece of his sleeve before he ran to the river. He came back with the fabric dripping wet and placed it on Sky's forehead. Silence. Nothing in the forest moved. Bradley took the fabric off her head to go and get fresh water then to his surprise he noticed the cloth was warm. He ran back to the river and drenched the cloth then once again placed it on her head. She started to cool down but still didn't wake up. Bradley cleaned her wounds carefully and ran back and forth collecting water and every time he did he remembered another key piece of information. By now her shirt was wet with blood and water and she shivered as her body went cold from the brisk afternoon breeze. Bradley looked around dazed when he looked down at his jumper with the one ripped sleeve. Quickly he took off his jumper and carefully put it over her so she wore it instead of him. She started to heat up again as Bradley started to build a little fire and laid her beside him as he laid against a fallen tree. Still shivering Bradley held her close and wrapped his arms around her as the sun started to set. Bradley watched over her and waited until nightfall when finally she woke up.   
“B-Bradley… I-is that y-you?” She said reaching out for him. He smiled and placed her hand back on the ground.  
“Yeah it's me.”  
“What happened?... Did I kill Bones?... How did you escape? Why am I wearing your jumper?” Sky said delusional and shaking slightly. Bradley helped her sit upright.  
“That doesn't matter right now.” Sky started to stand up when Bradley stopped her and told her to sit down. Sky refused and tried again but when she put pressure on her bad leg she stumbled to the floor.  
“I told you.” Bradley said helping her up and letting her lean on his shoulder.  
“Whatever, let's get Fin and go home.” Sky replied as she led Bradley to a bush in the forest only a few meters away from where Bradley found her so the light of the fire lit up the area. Bradley let her sit on the ground as he looked around for Fin. But he stopped and walked back over to her with a short stick, he tore off a strip from the bottom of his T-shirt and then tied the stick to her leg as a splint. Sky sat still as he made sure he didn’t hurt her by touching the cut and she looked at him every so often and smiled.  
“Why are you helping me so much?” She asked. Bradley continued to work on her leg and didn’t reply. Sky put her hands into Bradley’s jumper pockets then sat completely still as he finished up. Bradley looked up and saw her tail wagging side to side slowly. They smiled at each other then Bradley stood up and walked a few paces away. But as he did Sky saw blood dripping from his head and arm. Sky looked at him curiously and saw the gash on his arm just above his elbow and noticed the way he looked curiously at the world around him.  
“Everything ok?” She asked. Bradley looked back at her.  
“Yeah I’m good, are you? Do you need more support on your leg? What am I saying, it’s still bleeding, give me a second.” Bradley said taking off his shirt completely and walking towards her. Sky watched as he carefully wrapped the rest of his shirt around her leg directly over the cut so that nothing would get into it. As he drew closer she also saw blood in his hair and a glimpse of a huge cut that looked like it could of caused memory loss. But before she could inspect it closer he stood up and smiled. Sky looked at him confused.  
“What happened to you?” She asked. Bradley tried to avoid the question. But she kept asking. “They got you, didn’t they. Do you even know who I am?” Bradley looked at her sadly but tried to remember.  
“I don’t, but I know your name.” Sky turned away, but looked back to see the cuts and bruises that covered his chest. She couldn’t even imagine what he went through. Then she looked down at everything he had done for her.  
“So where is the guy you need to find?” Bradley asked.  
Sky gestured for him to take a seat on the rock next to her and Bradley didn't refuse. He walked over and sat down on the rock then a few pistons clicked and the bush directly next to them split open, revealing Fin and Ty in a pit on the inside. The bush sunk into the ground kind of like the floorboards in Aaron's house and the pit they were in was at least 1 meter deep. Bradley realised what had just happened and stood up immediately then went to go get Fin. He jumped down into the hole with them and then tried to wake him up.  
“I already tried that Bradley, it might take them a few more hours to wake up.” Bradley studied Fin’s situation then realised they still had the feathered needles in their legs so he removed them and placed them over to the side. Almost instantly Ty woke up pouncing up and attacked Bradley with happy intentions. He licked his face and jumped on him then after a while he calmed down a bit and jumped off and walled over to Fin who was just now waking up.  
“*yawn*Oh, hello Ty Where's…” Fin looked at Bradley. “Never mind.” He said answering his own question. Bradley helped him stand up then they both helped each other out of the pit. The three of them sat down by the fire for a while as Bradley tried to get some more memories back and as Fin looked at Bradley’s wounds. For what he thought had happened his injuries seemed minor but his head still hurt. Sky kept quite for the entirety of the time as the three of them warmed up around the fire.  
“So you found us, I knew you would.” Fin said finally. Bradley looked at him slowly.  
“What do you mean?” He smiled and laughed for a moment.  
“That rabbit you followed, that was me. I can communicate with animals and give them tasks. Even while I’m unconscious.” “I knew it was weird. Nothing has ever come that close to me.” Sky looked up at Bradley as the two of them continued their conversation. “I’ve been alone all my life, no one to care for me. You two are the first people who have ever been kind towards me.” He looked up at Sky and smiled. “I’ve never felt this feeling of acceptance before.” Slowly his head dropped and he looked at the ground. “And yet, I feel it won’t last forever. This kindness your showing me. It could get us all killed.” Sky scooted closer to Bradley and patted him on the back.   
“Well at least we would all go down together.” Fin smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, if I’m gonna die I want to go down fighting.” Bradley smiled and looked up at them. They both smiled at him sweetly.  
“Now lets get you back to the base, you need some bandages too.” Sky said sweetly. Bradley stood slowly but he still reached down and put out his hand to help up Sky. After a few minuets of resting the three of them stood up and started to walk back to town.

Eventually they made it to the run down building-base and Fin had the same uneasy feeling that Bradley had the first time that he looked at it. Bradley experienced the same feeling as well but it seemed to fade as the familiarity of the place hit him. Sky laughed and walked inside with Bradley but was swiftly followed by Fin who didn't want to be alone. Sky opened the entrance for them then Bradley bravely jumped down first followed by Fin and Sky who needed Bradley's assistance to stay surfaced and get up onto the platform. They all dried off then while Bradley left to get fully dressed again Fin and Sky walked to the dining room for some dinner.

“Ok so we're all gonna go to bed and in the morning we're all gonna come here for breakfast. Is that clear?” Bradley and Fin nodded then they walked off to their room. But Sky called for Fin down the hallway and they let Bradley go to his room first. In his room Bradley was left alone with his thoughts of how he got there, who he was with and what was happening. While he was alone though Fin and Sky were in the living room discussing Bradley’s situation.   
“I saw them take him off into the woods before I had to run the other way, I know they got him but I want to know what they did.” Fin nodded listening closely to what she was saying. “You must of seen the cuts all over him, and his head. His head had a huge gash that was staining his hair with blood.” Fin saw how much this was hurting Sky and he passed her a tissue as tears formed in her eyes. “They must of beaten him for answers, kicked him, cut him, taken his memory, left him to die, I don’t know but those guards did something to him. He’s not the same, he doesn’t remember anything.” Fin looked at the splint on her leg and the fact that she was wearing his jumper.  
“That doesn’t mean that he can’t care though. I mean, he found us. He looked after you he gave you his jumper, his time and his shirt just to make sure you were ok.” Sky looked at him sadly. “Just because he may of forgotten doesn’t mean he’s changed. He will be the same Bradley no matter what they do to him.” Sky smiled and stood up slowly but when she put pressure on her leg she fell. Fin got up quickly and caught her before she hit the ground then they looked at each other happily.   
“It’s getting late, we should probably go to bed.” Sky finally said.  
“Not until I’ve helped you put something better on your leg.” Fin replied picking her off her feet. Sky’s tail wagged slowly as Fin walked her down the halls and into the medical room. He helped her carefully onto the table then got out proper medical equipment for her leg. Sky sat on the table as Fin rolled up her trouser leg and pulled off what Bradley had applied to her leg before. He found some bandages and a support then slowly wrapped them over the cut. Part of her shirt stuck out below Bradley’s jumper and Fin saw blood stained on it.   
“Are you hurt there as well?” He asked pointing at the blood. Sky nodded slowly and lifted the jumper and shirt slightly to reveal the cut on her side. Fin passed her a wet cloth and she cleaned the wound then he also gave her some bandages so she could apply them herself. After they were finally done and her leg was fully covered by bandages and a proper medical splint to support it, Fin helped her off the table. Sky placed her weight off of Fin and onto her leg but still held onto his shoulders. Fin smiled as Sky let go of him and took a few steps by herself.  
“Better?” He asked sweetly. Sky turned back and smiled and Fin blushed slightly. Fin walked with her back to her room as she kept her arm over his shoulder. Gradually as they reached Sky’s room they ran out of conversation, and by the time they reached the bed room doors the two of them were ready to go to bed. As they stood in front of the two doors they both just stared at each other happily.  
“I guess I’ll see you in the morning then.” She said softly. Fin smiled as she let go and walked to her door and as he turned and walked to his with bandages in hand for Bradley.  
“Yeah, see you in the morning.” 

Everybody had a hard time sleeping that night, except Ty who fell straight to sleep on the end of Fin’s bed. Fin spent a while cleaning Bradley’s wounds and applying bandages, the two didn’t talk the whole time. They didn’t want to. Luckily the base had 2 rooms and the one Bradley and Fin were sharing had a bed and a spare mattress for Fin. Fin and Sky managed to fall asleep an hour after Ty but Bradley laid wide awake until 3 o'clock when he finally fell asleep.

Bradley saw nothing… Only darkness. Then a bright light shone in front of him and he saw a screen, he watched as his past self played happily in the grass with his older brother then his memories skipped ahead to the destruction of his house from Megaladon. Then quietly in the background he heard someone singing a tune as his memories all flashed before his eyes. An image of his mother singing flashed in Bradley's memories and then the picture started to dance with light and his mother looked at him through the image. She smiled but the disappeared like everything else in the abyss. 

Bradley sat up in bed hyperventilating when he noticed Ty looking at him from Fin’s bed on the other side of the room.  
“Oh sorry did I wake you, I just had a bad dream… But you can’t understand me anyway. So I don't know why I'm talking to a dog.” Ty jumped off of Fin’s bed and hopped up onto Bradley's then snuggled in next to him and they laid down together.  
“Thanks for the support Ty, common lets get some sleep.” Bradley said tiredly as they both fell asleep beside each other. The same dream occurred but this time it was more clear to Bradley what it was and the same song repeated but at the end of it his mother wasn't in the picture it was just him looking at the stars out of a window and humming the melody. Blue lights flashed around the picture then it faded away along with the rest of his dream world as the song continued playing in his head. Then the dream ended just like before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my Tumblr @mystic-comix and message me if you find any mistakes!


	3. Her rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley makes a grave mistake that doesn’t sit well with another team member. Can he fix it or is it too late to change his fate.

Bradley walked into the dining room wearing a full new set of clothes and sat next to Fin who was already eating some cereal.  
“Want some?” Fin asked holding out the box of cereal. Bradley shook his head and then laid his head on the table. Sky walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to Bradley.  
“Bad dream?” Sky said as he drank half the glass.   
“I guess, it wasn't bad but… I really don't know what it was. It just made me feel so… Empty.” Sky thought for a second.  
“Was it about your family.” Bradley's head perked up and he looked at her.  
“How did you know?”   
“I can tell by the look on your face Bradley, you don't even try to hide it. I've had dreams about my family too especially my mum. She used to sing a song to me when I was little but... well it doesn’t matter” Bradley looked at Sky confused.  
“My dream was about my mum too and she was singing as song but when I had the dream a second time I was singing something and blue lights flashed before my eyes. It was weird though because I only remember being raised by a lady called Kaelin but she and my brother disappeared one day when I was 8 and I had to live and fend for myself.” Fin kind of ignored them as he was more interested in his meal than their sappy pasts.  
“Bradley! Do you know what just happened! You just told me that you were raised by someone, your memory is coming back!” Bradley thought about it and then realised what had just happened. He had remembered a lot and a lot more was coming back to him even now. Sky leaned forward and hugged him quickly out of excitement before pulling away and walking back into the kitchen to grab herself a bowl. Eventually Fin got bored and spoke up.  
“Not trying to be rude or anything but are we gonna figure out a plan to destroy Megaladon or not?” Sky and Bradley looked up then focused on Fin who already had a piece of A3 paper out on the table.  
“Ok so we've never met Megaladon before but we know a lot about him.” Sky said grabbing their attentions. Bradley gripped his arm too afraid to tell them about what he thought might of happened and looked at the floor shamefully.  
“Alright so he has wings, a snake tail and a bulky lion body and face. He is quick, cunning and strong as well as being in control of a huge army of warriors. We're gonna need a bloody good plan guys.”  
“Can’t we get more people?” Fin asked curiously. “There can’t just be us three fighting for freedom.” Sky shrugged.  
“I doubt anyone in the city would be able to help us. They are all too scared. Besides the city has been split into separate towns to avoid an up rising.” Sky added. They sat around the table for hours debating what the best plan would be until at 3 o'clock in the afternoon something exploded above ground and shook their base.  
“What was that!” Fin yelled. Sky shushed him and used her fox ears to listen for anything above the base.  
“There are skeletons upstairs they must be destroying the house to build a new one or something. Wait… It's Bones and he has… 3 others with him. But what are they doing?” Sky said as her ears twitched rapidly. Bradley heard them too and held his ear to the wall to hear them clearer.  
“Sir what are we looking for?” One of the skeletons said. Bradley could never really tell which skeleton was which as they all looked and sounded the same apart from Bones who just had a creepier and more evil tone to his voice.   
“We're following the red dot on this device to find Bradley.” Bradley gulped and looked at Sky who must not of been listening properly and was struggling to hear them.  
“But why is he on that device did you put him in there?” Bones face palmed and then stared at his college who pulled a dumb face.  
“Idiot! No, he's not in the machine. After we tranquillised him I placed a tracking device on the back of his neck and let him go so he would lure us straight to his base!”  
“Oooooh… Do you think he heard us?” Bones slapped his college round the face then continued rummaging through the house. Bradley took his head away from the wall and was just about to look down when Sky grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Then she lifted him off his feet and kept her hand firmly on his neck, pinning him to the wall.  
“You led them right to us!” Bradley tried to pull her hand away but it was no use so he tried to at least loosen her grip so he could breath.  
“It… Wasn't my… Fault.” Bradley gasped. Sky slammed him into the he wall a couple more times and the ceiling began to shake.  
“Not your fault! How is this not your fault!” She screamed her eyes blazing with fury.  
“Let.. Me go. And I'll… Tell you.” Sky didn't let go and Bradley's face turned red with lack of air. Suddenly Fin chucked a bucket of water on Sky and she dropped Bradley then shook it off and stared at Fin angrily. Bradley collapsed on the floor and gasped for air desperately then laid on his back and breathed in deeply until the colour of his face returned to normal.  
“Sky! Chill out or I'll throw more water on you!” Sky growled when suddenly her body began to transform, she grew orange fur all over her body, her sword wounds healed in an instant and she turned into a huge, angry and ferocious fox the size of a wolf. She went down on all fours, her fur standing on end then she backed into the wall next to Bradley. Bradley crawled away then stood up next to Fin.  
“Sky, come on calm down they haven't even found us yet.” Bradley explained.  
“That not Sky anymore Bradley.” Fin replied staring at Sky. Bradley looked too and saw what he meant, her eyes were a deep red, her teeth sharp as knives, her fur was standing on end and she was growling like an angry wolf.  
“Like I said before, Mif’wa’s are not nice creatures. They have 3 forms, she's in her Primal Form, aggressive and violent. When you make a Mif’wa mad or sad they turn Primal, they'll forget every memory about every person they've ever loved and revert back to being their past selves, wild animals. And those memory's only come back when the person that made them mad is dead or fixes their mistake.” Bradley gulped and looked at Sky as she growled and stared him right in the eyes.  
“How do you know all that?” Bradley asked trying to avoid Sky’s death glare.  
“I have read and learnt a lot about Mif’wa's, they are very peculiar creatures. I wanted to know all about them so that if I met one I could escape or know what they like and don't like so we could become friends.” Fin stepped towards Sky and held out his hand. “Ive studied thousands of books about them and took ‘Mystic Creatures’ as one of my classes in school before I was chased out of my town.” He inched closer to her and she started to back up into the wall. “They almost always hate water and some hate heights, people and cold weather. Most of the time they can't control anger or swim and they love fish and - ironically in their Primal forms - being scratched right…” Fin touched the top of her head and she stopped growling then he scratched just behind her ear and she nuzzled the top of her head into his hand in delight. “There.”   
“That's pretty cool, but does she still want to kill me?” Bradley asked.  
“Definitely, you need to become friends or she needs to kill you. But now that she likes me a little better in her Primal form the first one won't be as hard. But if that doesn't work there is another way you just have to...” Suddenly another explosive went off upstairs and Bradley and Fin jumped but Sky let out a surprised yelp.  
“I completely forgot, come on lets get out of here before they find us.” Fin said. They all ran to the exit when Fin realised he was forgetting something.  
“I need to go and get Ty. I’ll be right back. Don’t get too close to Sky!” He yelled as he ran back to the bedrooms. Bradley continued to climb the ladder to the surface as Sky followed close behind growling under her breath. They reached the surface and luckily the ladder came out into the forest and behind trees so the guards couldn't see them. Bradley peered round the tree and saw Aaron's house in a blaze with around 12 guards standing around it. Sky looked around too and saw the same thing before she whimpered then growled angrily and stared up at Bradley. Bradley heard her and looked up as she stared down at him. She jumped on top of him and tackled him to the ground then her claws came out of her hands and she sliced through his clothing and cut his leg. Bradley screamed in pain and tried to kick her off but she dug her claws into his leg and some in the ground. She lifted up one of her hands and was about to slash his face when someone shot a net at her and she fell off to the side.   
“Heh, thanks Fin.” He said not even looking at who had actually shot her off. Bradley sat up and was offered a hand up and it was only then did he look up to see who was actually there. It wasn't Fin but it wasn't a guard, it was a man who kind of looked like a lumberjack. He wore a red striped shirt and dungarees, camouflage boots and was holding a net-gun and a katana. His hair was jet black and he was a lot bigger and bulkier than Bradley with hands that would probably fit over Bradley's whole face.  
“Your welcome young Bradley, but my name is Zane. Commander Zane, head of the resistance.” Bradley smiled and shook his hand.  
“Nice to meet you, but what do you mean by resistance?”   
“I mean an army of people and creatures wiling to fight to kill Megaladon. Ever since he enslaved our realm we've been building an army to fight along side the 3 chosen ones that were spoken of in the prophecy. But we can talk more about that later we need to go before they find you.” Zane said as he watched the guards burn the house to the ground.  
“Wait, but my friend is still down there.” Bradley explained.   
“Do you mean Fin?” Zane asked. Bradley nodded and looked down the ladder hole then called for him. Nothing. He called his name again. Nothing. Bradley turned and exchanged concerned looks with Zane then he turned back and started to go down the ladder.  
“Wait Bradley no, it dangerous down there.” Bradley ignored him and continued, when he reached to bottom though he saw why he wasn't replying. The air was thick with smoke and pieces of ceiling were falling down rapidly. Bradley ran around the base in search of Fin but didn't find a thing. He covered his mouth and nose with his jumper and started opening doors to see if he was in any of them. But he found nothing. Finally he ran into his room and saw Fin and Ty lying on the ground, chocked by the smoke. He ran over and put Fins arm over his shoulder then held Ty in his other arm. Bradley dashed for the exit and tried not to take in much smoke but he had to breath and he couldn't cover his mouth anymore because his hands were full. He reached the ladder and called for Zane and a few seconds later his head appeared at the top of the ladder. Zane climbed down and took Fin up then Bradley followed swiftly with Ty in his arms. Bradley watched as the base burned below them and the ceiling collapsed behind them. They had made it. They had made it back to the safety of the forest alive and Bradley coughed dramatically when they did, then Zane laid Fin down on the floor and gave him CPR. Seconds later he woke up and was breathing normally after a few smokey coughs.   
“Hey, thanks…ur…”  
“The names Zane.” Fin shook his hand then looked around anxiously.  
“Where's Ty?!” Bradley placed down Ty beside him and Zane did the same procedure as before but he didn't wake up, Zane checked his pulse then looked at Bradley sadly.  
“What, what's wrong?” Fin asked.  
“Dogs don't have as good of a pair of lungs as humans.” Zane said trying again. Fin looked at him sadly.  
“No… No he's all I've got, he's my only family. Please, please save him.” Fin begged tugging on Zane’s arm but he just stared at the ground. Bradley looked down at Ty and sighed knowing what was going to happen.  
“Sorry Fin, I can't. But you should ask Bradley he does have the power to save him.” Fin looked at Bradley with big eyes but Bradley had no idea what Zane was talking about.  
“Wo wo wo, I don't have any secrets or any powers...” Zane pulled out a note and passed it to Bradley. Bradley looked at it, there was no name or address it just said Bradley. He opened it slowly and read it to himself quickly. It read.

To Bradley,  
My sweet boy I know you never knew me well but I am writing this letter to you because I feel there is something you must know. And as your farther I feel the need to tell you.   
(Bradley already knew this was going to be bad.)  
My name is Malamar, which make you the son of a Warlock. When you were born we always feared the worst but we were hopeful you would fit in and someday be great like me. When you were two your mother and I decided that I should leave for a while and come back to tell you this when you were older but plans changed when Megaladon arrived. I watched him destroy our house and your mother but I used my magic to save you and you older brother, but I could not keep you as I promised your mother that you would grow up as normal children. I sent you both off in the care of my mother Misami to then be passed on to my well trusted friend Kaelin. She promised to look after you and your brother until you were at a good age to fend for yourselves then she would take you to the resistance to train.  
Bradley you are special and I know why now.  
You have one of the three most wanted powers people only dream of,  
Life, Destruction and Creation.  
And you have Life.  
Ever wondered why when you fell over there was never a bruise or when you cut your self on something sharp it healed in an instant. That's why, and you can heal other too. It just takes a little thought.

-Malamar

Bradley looked up and stared Zane in the face.  
“Where did you get this?” He asked trying not to look sad.  
“Your father gave it to me before he faced off with Megaladon, but we will talk about it later. Your friend needs help right now.” Bradley looked at Fin and sighed then kneeled down next to Ty and thought. He had no idea what to do or how to heal him but when he looked up at Fin he knew he had to at least try. He placed his hands on Ty’s chest and closed his eyes then sat in silence. All he thought about was Ty and Fin, he wanted to save Ty but still didn’t know how. But then something gave him an idea, a thought he didn’t know what it was but when he realised it he felt something change. Bradley opened his eyes and saw bright blue lights in the ground surrounding Ty and him then the lights shot up out of the ground and formed a massive beacon around them. Suddenly Ty was lifted into the air and sparks off of the beacon made a sphere around him then the whole thing exploded like fireworks and Ty fell into Bradley's arms. He was as heathy and happy as ever his teeth were bright white, his fur was silky and soft and for the most part he was alive. Bradley hugged Ty and kneeled down on the floor to play with him as the massive pillars of light shrunk back into the ground but once they were gone Bradley wished that they would of stayed longer.  
“We had the tracking device and the knowledge, but you just had to make it easier for us didn't you Bradley.” Bones said walking towards him as twenty other guards surrounded Bradley. Bradley stood up, Ty by his side. He noticed Fin and Zane hiding in the trees but he didn't want to get any attention drawn to them so he looked away.  
“Looks like the specials have had too much of an effect on you, brainwashing just isn't enough. Looks like we will just have to take you back to Megaladon and keep you there. But it also looks like I'm the smart one here, there is no escape!” Bones said cockily. Bradley laughed a little mainly because he saw a million thing wrong with this plan and when he looked around for Sky all he saw was an empty net.  
“What's so funny! Oh, your having your last laugh. Good.” Bradley sniggered.  
“Nope, I'm just looking at all the stupid mistakes you've made.” Bones was confused.  
“Just look around, where are my friends? Did you capture them first? No, you've done this the wrong way. You should of captured Fin and Sky before you got me because, let me think hmmm… Oh yeah you've already caught me before! Look Bones you’re a smart skeleton but we're smarter. Fin is long gone now and the biggest mistake you make was letting a Primal Mif’wa out of the net I put her in!” Bradley thought for sure that he would have him convinced now but he was wrong, Bones was smiling.  
“Actually, you screwed up Bradley. While you were talking I found your friends…” A few other skeleton guards walked out with Zane and Fin, guns held to their heads. “Plus, you did me another favour! Making Sky angry means we get to watch her kill you then she'll be back to normal and then she will die!” Bones laughed as more guards walked out of the trees with Sky in an iron cage staring down Bradley and growling. Bradley spun in a circle as even more guards appeared and surrounded him.  
“How...” Bradley said to himself.  
“I'll give you three choices and 3 seconds. Choice one, a 1 on 1 battle, me and you. Choice two, I let Sky out of the cage or choice three, you give up. Don't pick one and I'll do both choice one and two and I'll kill you both.”  
“And what happens if I kill you, when I pick choice 1?” Bradley asked stalling.  
“If it was to ever happen then you fight the rest of my men, and no dogs allowed that's cheating.” Bradley smiled and thought of a plan.  
“I pick choice 1.” Bradley yelled then he kneeled down and whispered to Ty. Ty walked off into the forest and the guards just let him go by.  
“No Bradley! He’ll slaughter you, you don't know how to use your powers, don't do it!” Zane yelled trying to break free. Fin on the other hand stared forward in a daze as his eyes flicked with colour.  
“Ok I'm ready, on three.” Bradley yelled again. Bones walked out towards him then drew his sword. Zane and Fin stood in shock, Sky growled and stared at Bradley angrily, the guards started to cheer Bones on and Bradley started to count down.  
“Three… Two… One! Go Ty go!” Bradley screamed surprising everyone. A dozen wolves sprinted through the forest and pouched on all the guards destroying their bodies with swift swipes. But Bones ignored this and swung at Bradley who barely dodged because he was watching the wolf vs skeleton massacre. Bradley turned and smiled cheekily at Bones who swung again. Bradley dodged and then jumped over him by bouncing off of his arms and head. Bones spun around and kicked Bradley knocking him over then he pulled something out of his rib cage and threw a small blue ball at him, it exploded and created a cube forcefield around him. Bradley got up and tried to run at Bones but he just bounced off the wall. Then Bradley tried to dig out but Bones clicked a button on his black controller and the barrier slid across the bottom closing Bradley in, then Bones stepped inside with ease and shocked Bradley.  
“As you can see, this prototype forcefield is made to trap you and your DNA only, which I took when I tranced you as well, but that doesn't matter. No one can hear you in here but you can hear us so yell for help all you want, I won.”  
“My friends will save me, count on it.” Bones smiled and continued.  
“When you look at a skeleton you may not think we're smart, but we are, your first plan may be a good one but we always find loop holes. And this is not the best week for you now is it, in a matter of days your simple life has been turned upside down.” Bradley tried to punch Bones but he just stepped back out of the forcefield and Bradley punched the wall.   
Bradley looked around, all the guards were dead and the wolves were looking at Bones angrily. Zane and Fin were free and Sky was… Well Bradley couldn't see her, or the cage she was in. ‘Did a guard take her away? Did she escape?’ Bradley thought to himself as he stood inside his prison.   
“Open up that forcefield and let Bradley go or I'll set the wolves on you!” Fin yelled. Bradley could hear the conversation but it wasn't very clear, like listening through glass. Bones laughed and pressed another button on the controller and suddenly the ceiling of the forcefield started to slowly move down. 4 meters away. 3 meters away.  
“Try that and your friend dies!” Bradley tried to hold up the ceiling but it was too strong and he just laid down to give him more time alive. 1 meter away.  
“Fine, what do you want.” Fin said. Bones stopped the ceiling and Bradley could relax as his air slowly ran out.  
“I want you both to surrender and follow me.” Bones explained. Fin shrugged and walked towards him then held out his hands and winked at Bradley.  
“Cuff me.” Fin joked. Bradley noticed what he was doing and just went along by staying quiet. For Bones to put rope or cuffs on he needs two hands so he has to put the controller down or away somewhere. Bones placed the controller on the ground and almost instantly Ty jumped forward and grabbed it then ran around and passed it to Zane.  
“What!” Bones yelled outraged. Zane crushed the controller in his giant hands then the forcefield shattered and Bradley was free.   
“Sorry Bones but it looks like we won again.” Fin said. Bradley stood up behind Bones as Bones stepped backwards in terror but right when it looked like he was going to surrender he grabbed Bradley and put him in a headlock then drew his sword and held it to Bradley's chest.  
“One wrong move and he's done for.” Fin rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Do you ever give up, oh my gosh. Like seriously, we're gonna beat you just let it happen.” Suddenly a wolf jumped up and ripped Bones’ sword out of his hand then another bit at his leg. Bones let go of Bradley and the three of them watched as the wolves pulled Bones apart piece by piece. Once it was over all of the wolves apart from Ty ran off with his bones.  
“Thank the Lord, he was really annoying. He is tough as hell but he really needs to work on his plans.” Fin said as he reached into his pockets. “And speaking of plans, I grabbed this before we left.” He said holding up the paper from their debates.  
“Great, we can discuss that later. But now that that's over let go to my base for dinner.” Zane said walking away but Bradley stood still.  
“What about Sky, we don't know where she is. They could be hurting her or worse.” Bradley explained.  
“It's fine I saw her jump out of the cage and run off after you called all those wolves out.” Zane said making Bradley feel better.  
“Yeah you'll see her soon, well when she's trying to kill you that is.” Fin joked. Bradley shook it off then they all started to walk through the forest until they eventually made it to a massive campsite around 2 miles away from town.  
“Everyone, I have brought two of the specials, the third will be arriving soon, so please be ready for when she arrives.” Zane yelled into the campsite as many eyes and faces appeared out of tents and trees. People and creatures walked out to greet Bradley and many asked for autographs and handshakes but Zane just pushed through the crowd and pulled Bradley and Fin behind him. Bradley waved and tried to say ‘Hi’ to everyone but it was so loud and he could only hear a few people.  
“Its really them!”  
“Please give me your autograph Bradley!”  
“He said Hi to me omg this is the best day ever!”  
“He's so cute.”  
“Teenagers? I thought the prophecy spoke of real men!”  
Zane pulled them into the biggest tent then yelled at everyone to leave and prepare a feast. Bradley and Fin laughed a little then started to look around the tent. Bradley was looking around cautiously when suddenly someone popped up in front of him. It was an odd old lady and she had a peculiar shaped staff, long grey hair and was a little shorter that Bradley. Zane walked up behind Bradley and introduced her to him.  
“Bradley this is Misami, you grandmother.” She smiled and hugged him and Bradley kind of did the same but was a little confused.  
“Misami we need a favour could you make a few Primortal darts for us, their Mif’wa friend and also the third special went Primal.” She nodded and walked over to her cauldron.  
“Is it Bradley she wishes to kill?” She asked. Zane nodded and pushed Bradley forward then whispered to him.  
“She just needs a drop of your blood, don't worry.” Bradley gulped and walked over to her. Misami pricked his finger with a needle then let a drop of blood fall into the cauldron. Slowly she added herbs and spices that Bradley had never seen before then she chanted something in front of the liquid. Suddenly the liquid started to bubble and Misami stirred it.  
“It will take five minuets to form.”   
“Thank you.” Zane said bowing his head. Fin wandered over and bumped into Bradley then freaked out when he saw Misami.  
“Oh my gosh, are you Misami? The Misami!” She nodded and Fin had a Fan-boy moment.  
“Omg, I love your work so much I've studied it for years. You have to tell me how to make the Primortal darts I love the study of Mif’wa's and it will be like the greatest thing ever.” Misami smiled and pulled his head down so she could whisper something to him. Then Fin’s head popped up and he looked at Bradley with excitement.  
“You’re her grandson! That means your also Malamar’s son!” Fin was acting so girly and jumped around excitedly until after ages he calmed down just as warning bells rang loudly throughout the camp. Bradley looked outside and saw tonnes of people running inside their homes in a panic.  
“Warning bells? But we killed all the guards? Oh no.” Zane looked at Bradley as he stared out the window, walked over and pushed the hair on his neck up before he spotted the small tracking device still attached to the back of his neck. Zane ripped it off Bradley's neck which hurt him a bit then crushed it in his humongous hands.  
“Bradley, go outside. Now.” Zane said angrily. Bradley walked outside sheepishly and then he was locked outside of the tent to face the guards alone. But he didn't hear any guards talking or anyone coming so he sat down and closed his eyes. Nothing. But then something, someone was hiding in the bushes nearby. Bradley stood up and listened again then opened his eyes and walked towards a bush behind the camp fire.   
“What is he doing?” Fin asked from inside the safety of the tent.  
“No idea. Misami we might need those darts soon .” Zane replied watching carefully.   
“3 more minuets Zane.” Misami replied stirring the liquid. Bradley was now only a few meters away from the bush and was prepared for anything. He inched closer when suddenly something jumped out and he was once again tackled to the ground by Sky. Bradley kicked her off then got up and ran back a few paces. She growled and Bradley stared at her neither of them backing down, then they had a proper cowboy stand off, neither of them moving an inch. He looked at how much she had changed, she just looked like a human sized Fox but she still resembled herself, her eyes and ears and tail looked like before. Sky was the first to attack running at him as her claws went for his face. Bradley jumped sideways and avoided every swipe then ran towards a tree and used his legs to bounce off and jump over her. Bradley landed and she ran into the tree then he grabbed her tail and dragged her back. Sky roared, turned around and bit Bradley in the arm. Bradley screamed, let go of her and fell over then looked at his arm. It was bleeding badly and there was a clear mark for every tooth as they all either penetrated or dented his skin. Bradley cried out in agony.  
“Owww, you bit me!” Sky backed up and sat down then stared at him confused. Bradley gripped his arm in pain and stood up then looked at Sky.  
“You know what, I'm done. Your gonna kill me anyway so why not do it faster. There's no way I could stall you or keep you still long enough for them to dart you, so go ahead!” Bradley said closing his eyes and opening his arms. Sky snarled and ran directly at him then knocked him backwards onto the floor. Bradley didn't fight back. She jumped onto his chest and clawed at him but he didn't move. He felt every painful and agonising strike but he didn't want to hurt her. But then she stopped and sat at the side of him. Bradley opened his eyes and tuned his head.  
“Come on… Kill me…” Bradley said in pain. Sky hesitated and looked at him sadly, Bradley saw the hurt in her eyes as the redness faded away. But it didn't disappear.   
“No….no.. He's my friend.” She growled in an angry voice as if talking to a demon in her head. Sky shook her head rapidly as Zane and Fin ran out of the tent but stayed back.  
“What's happening?” Bradley tried to yell.  
“She fighting her Primal form with her Passion Form, or what she like when she's happy or grateful!” Fin yelled back. Sky covered her head with her hands then laid on the ground and tried to fight her instincts. Bradley tried to get up but he physically couldn't so he tried to help out Sky with emotional support.  
“You can do it, fight it.” He said getting weaker and weaker. She clawed at the ground and her breathing was rapid. Then she stopped. He breathing was gentle and she stopped growling and clawing at everything. She turned towards Bradley and looked at him. With burning red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, message me my mistakes and please check out my Tumblr @mystic-comix


	4. Testing his potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley, Sky And Fin wind up in a new environment and have to train alongside new people who seem to know them better than themselves. Training and living there is harder than it seems, especially since Sky almost killed Bradley.

Sky roared louder than ever before then walked next to Bradley. Bradley’s heart pounded as he laid helpless on the ground guarded by an angry Mif’wa.   
“You destroyed everything!” Sky yelled placing one hand on his chest and one one his arm then sunk her claws into both. Bradley screamed but didn't do anything. ‘This is the best I can do, I tried my best. Plus if I can return her to normal then she and Fin can kill Megaladon. They don't need me.’ Bradley's vision started to blur and darken as he lost blood rapidly. When suddenly Sky collapsed onto Bradley, her head on his shoulder. Bradley tried to look up but all he saw was Zane and Fin in a blur running over then the world turned to darkness and he closed his eyes.

“I have a feeling that this is going to be a common thing now.” Someone said in a distorted voice. Bradley opened his eyes and sat up in the void once more.  
“Who said that?” Bradley asked. Nothing moved and no one was there but there was still the same distorted voice everywhere.  
“You want a lot of answers don't you?” Bradley looked around for any sign of life but there was nothing there. “I am someone who can help you.”  
“Help me with what?” Bradley said, calling out into the abyss.  
“With questions you ask, I bring answers. With those answers you progress through life.”  
“But where are you and where am i?” Bradley said standing up.  
“I am something that someone like you created, in order to get answers. Problem is that within this world time flies, but only if you want it to.” Bradley looked around and saw a light illuminate in the distance.  
“Your just making me more confused.” Bradley replied walking towards the light.  
“That's the point, my answers can't just be answers or else there would be no lesson.”  
“Do you have a name?” Bradley asked getting closer to the light.  
“Yes, but now I cannot answer anymore questions.” Bradley looked around as he stood in front of the light and went to touch it.  
“But why can't you?” He asked his finger inches away from the light.  
“Because this session is over.” Bradley placed his hand on the light and suddenly the whole void began to light up. The light expanded and everything became bright.

“How is he doing doctor?” Fin said.   
“As he is granted with the life enchantment all of his injuries are healed and or healing, but because of the condition he in I can't really tell how much longer he’ll be out for. A few more hours and I will have to start giving him food through a drip.” The doctor replied holding onto his clipboard. Fin sighed and sat down on a chair nearby. Bradley groaned and looked up at Fin slowly.  
“Fin…”  
“Bradley!” They both said at the same time.   
“Thank god your awake you really had me worried then, I thought you were going to die or something.” Bradley smiled and sat up resting on his elbows.   
“Really?” Bradley replied tearing off the drips as he pulled off his covers. Bradley got out of bed then started to walk over when he collapsed and Fin only just caught him.  
“Wo, get back in bed Bradley. You need to take it easy you've been in bed for three days. Your body is not used to you moving so you can't just get up and start running a marathon.” The doctor said.  
“Three days!” Bradley said. Fin helped him back into bed then explained the whole story to him. Bradley remembered most of it but he needed to do something.  
“No, I need to get out of bed, I need to find Sky.” Bradley pleaded.   
“Bradley you need to rest, your body is not ready to be moved yet.” The doctor replied. Bradley ignored him and started to get up again but Fin laid him back down.  
“Your not going, listen to him, he's a doctor. I'll help you find Sky later, but for now take a little rest and have something to eat.” Bradley rolled his eyes and laid down. Fin left and a few minuets later the doctor brought in some food. Bradley realised how hungry he was and ate the food quickly. Then while he waited for Fin he looked at himself. He was shirtless and covered in cuts, his arms were red and torn almost apart and his legs were the same too. The only things he was wearing were trousers and boxers and most of his trousers had been torn. After about an hour the doctor returned again with some fresh clothes and he stayed to make sure Bradley didn’t injure himself while putting them on. Then a few hours after that Fin returned. Bradley smiled and they walked out of the door together. Fin led him to the doctors tent beside Misami's and showed him inside. Sky was in the same kind of space as Bradley, the tent was tall and there was one bed but there were loads more medical supplies around Sky and she already had another few drips attached. Bradley walked beside her bed and looked at her. She had returned to her normal self but her body was shivering and she looked scared and distraught. Misami walked into the tent and moved Bradley out of the way then placed a bowl full of purple liquid next to Sky.  
“What's that Grandma?” Bradley asked.  
“Dragon essence. Takes the hatred out of her head.” She replied rubbing a handful of it onto Sky's head like suncream. Her facial expression changed to a calmer one and she almost smiled.  
“What did you do to make her so mad my dear?” Misami asked him. Bradley explained everything that had happened all the way up to when they got to the resistances camp then he stopped and looked again at Sky.  
“No wonder my dart did not have much effect, you hurt her a lot. How would you feel if someone you loved had made something for you and someone took it and your loved one away?” Bradley thought about it for a second then replied.  
“I would feel… Like her, mad and sad. Unable to think until that person was dead.” Misami smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  
“Grandma… What if I fail? What if I screw up everything mid fight and get us all killed?” Misami looked at him confused.  
“You won't my dear, for you see if you won't allow your self to die then you won't. You were clearly giving yourself up to your friend here or your soul would of made some way to protect you.” Bradley sighed and looked at the ground when something rung in his mind. Beeping. Bradley heard little beeping noises and turned towards Sky’s pulse checker. But it wasn't her heat beating slow it was beating fast, too fast. Misami picked up a thermometer nearby and placed it in Sky's mouth.  
“She's 105* we need to wake her up now!” Bradley shook her but she didn't wake up.  
“Just use a spell or something!” Bradley argued. Misami shook her head.  
“No, if I use a spell it won't help her situation, her vitals are all over the place.” Bradley shook Sky’s hand and tried to wake her up but it didn't work. Her head started to sweat and they all heard her heavy breathing. Fin ran out of the tent and Bradley tried calling her name but that didn't work either. Fin ran through the door with a bowl and splashed some water on her face which made her wake up instantly.  
“What the hell Fin!... Wait… Where am I… How did I get here? Weren't we just in my base? Someone explain please.” Sky said oblivious. Bradley was shocked and so was Fin.  
“Wait so you don't remember anything? The guards? Trying to kill Bradley? Your base bur-“ Bradley covered Fin’s mouth just before he finished his sentence then started from the beginning. He told her everything that had happened, to the smallest detail.  
“…and now we're here.” Sky sat up on the bed and looked at Bradley blankly.  
“Everything’s gone.” She said sadly.  
“Everything.” Bradley replied. Sky took a deep breath in and then breathed out slowly. She stayed quiet for a while and didn’t look at Bradley once.  
“Ok, I'm good.” Sky said after a while clearly holding something against Bradley. Fin rubbed his hand on his neck then broke the tension.  
“So, who’s up for some lunch?” Sky looked up and smiled at Fin then he helped her out of the bed. Bradley and Fin then walked with her outside into the awaiting crowd of fans.  
“Their all here!”  
“Omg, it's the Mif’wa!”  
“Still don't know why we're follow a bunch of kids into battle.”  
“Hi Bradley!”  
“Look at them their all so cool.”  
“We have fans!” Sky said with excitement as she waved at them all. When suddenly they all started to chant Fin’s name which surprised them all. Zane walked out of his tent and over to the three of them then looked at Fin.  
“They’re all talking to you, you do have the power of Creation.” Fin smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about and he closed his eyes and held out his hands. Everyone stepped back as the ground broke around him then lifted up to make a massive pillar of dirt and stone with Fin standing at the top. Then he jumped forward off it and another pillar shot up and caught him. Everyone cheered and clapped when suddenly Fin jumped off and the pillars sunk back into the ground and Fin fell but was caught by the crowd. After being put down Fin ran over to Bradley and Sky.  
“Did you see that!” Fin cried happily. Zane smiled.  
“Think of all the things you could do when we teach you how to control your full power, the power to control the earth and its creatures.” Fin jumped up and down happily then everyone laughed and Zane announced something to the crowd of people.  
“Everyone, let us prepare a feast to congratulate our guests arrival.” Everyone cheered and ran off to their houses to prepare. Bradley on the other hand went back to his tent to rest.

Bradley sat alone as he looked at his body, all of the cuts and bruises that he had endured. And yet, he felt no pain. They seemed to fade away by the minuet and yet it was only the time when he was awake when he felt like he was healing. Bradley stared at his hands as he questioned himself and what he was doing. Then someone knocked at the door and Bradley got up to answer it. Fin stood at the door smiling.  
“Hey buddy just came to make sure you were ok and to see if you were ready to eat.” Bradley smiled as he looked outside to see everything set up for the occasion. A large long table was set out to fit everyone on and the food was spread out all along it suiting everyone's likes and dislikes. The feast lasted for ages and almost all of the food was eaten then nearer the end Zane made an announcement.  
“Settle down, settle down. Now I know everyone is very excited to have the specials here and some want to see their powers in action. But as you know we have been working on this plan for years and we need to keep the specials concentrated on controlling and improving their powers. You may only ask to see Bradley's as he needs a person to practice, so anyone if you seriously feel ill or hurt come to Misami's tent. Bradley will need all the practice he can get, but don’t come if you don’t need healing. As for the other two they will be taking up the training areas to practice from 12 noon till 6pm. Only Retro and Wolfie are allowed to continue training there full time since they volunteered as sparring partners for the specials.” Everyone cheered and some left but most stayed to clear away but Bradley, Fin and Sky were shown to their own tents to sleep.  
The tents were a lot bigger than a usual tent, they looked more like massive huts than tents and were big enough for a desk, wardrobes and a bed. But they were made of thin cloth and plastic wrapped over logs to create walls supported with wooden planks nailed up the sides to give the structures more support. Misami’s tent was the biggest and had a pointed roof that was held up by a massive oak support beam that stood inside the tent.

By the time Bradley was in bed it was 8:30pm and he was knackered. He fell into bed and was asleep almost instantly and the same happened with Fin and Sky. Bradley smiled and stared at the wall finally feeling safe and loved knowing he still had at least one family member and friends, new and old. But one thing still annoyed him, something he couldn't quite grasp at. Something that sat at the back of his mind and mocked him. Bradley tried to push the thought aside and rolled onto his side then fell into a deep and well earned sleep.

Bradley woke up happy the next morning noticing that there was a note on his beside table from Zane. It read.

Bradley,   
Please report to Misami's tent ASAP in the morning.   
Thanks in advance.  
-Zane

Bradley ran outside pulling his hoodie over his face just as he walked into Misami's tent. There were two chairs in the centre of the room one of which sat Misami. Bradley took a seat and Misami handed him a book.  
“Today we will be reading.” Bradley thought this was a joke and just placed the book in his lap but Misami looked at him in such a way that made him want to read. Bradley looked at the cover and his mouth dropped then he opened the book and read it impatiently.

The Prophecy and all its secrets. Written by Misami, Potions master.

Everyone knows already about Malamar the great and what he said the day of his defeat (page 3 for full story) but what some don't know is what he meant and what the powers the children had could actually do.  
The three powers that Malamar spoke of were:  
Life, Destruction and Creation.  
Each one giving the person that possessed it unimaginable strength and abilities.

Destruction:  
Destruction gives the possessor great strength and two powerful abilities. One is Anger essence and makes the persons body run with adrenaline boosting their strength, power and physical state (can only be activated at certain points of emotional states.) The other ability is Destroyer which can be activated by just the thought of wanting to use it. Destroyer gives the possessor the ability to destroy whatever they touch with their right hand but only once every 24 hours.

Creation:  
Creation gives the possessor 3 abilities. One is Trainer where they can control all animals and creatures that come from our realm R-S9, another is Whisperer and makes them able to speak to humans and creatures through telepathy both being able to respond if the possessor allows them to. And their final ability is Creator making the possessor able to move the earth and build structures with their minds.

Life:  
Life gives the possessor a high pain tolerance level and a very high healing factor making them able to heal any injury with a matter of minuets to a few days, along with two other abilities. The Doctor ability gives them power to heal others of sickness and bring them back to life (with and exception of them being dead longer than 4 hours). They may also bring life back to the earth and it's vegetation. The other ability Pure Soul gives them the power of a pure soul, now most may think this would be a stupid ability but the power of a pure soul is stronger than anything imaginable, even Megaladon. With this ability the possessor can use their aura to create weapons and powerful objects that can only be controlled and wielded by them. Example: they can summon swords and axes to use as weapons but neither will inflict any damage to the possessor if somehow thrown back at them.  
There is also a small chance that the possessor of the Life abilities will also have an ability called Inheritance in which they can give a select few that they heal their own powers.

Bradley looked up at Misami who was also reading a book but her’s was titled ‘Cooking with young Warlocks’ but she soon noticed he was finished and put down her book.  
“Any questions?” She asked. Bradley shook his head and placed his book down as well but then he thought of one.  
“Wait, if I have a Pure Soul why aren't I training with the others, you know getting stronger?”   
“You can train with the others. But we can teach the others how to use their powers, we can't do the same for you though because only you know how to use your power.” Bradley sighed and picked back up the book and was about to start reading again when someone tapped on the door.  
“Come in.” Misami said happily. Bradley looked over the top of his book and saw a little girl walk into the tent.   
“Is Bradley in here?” She asked timidly holding onto her little teddy. Bradley stood up and walked over.  
“Yeah I'm here, what's your name?”   
“I'm Lily, my mum sent me here to get you so you could help out my brother Todd.” Bradley smiled and asked her sweetly.  
“Ok, can you show me where he is?” Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him out of Misami's tent and over to a brown one around 40 meters away. They walked inside and Bradley saw a little blond headed boy laying in bed with his mother at his side.  
“What's wrong with him?” Bradley asked. The mother turned and looked at him tears running down her face.  
“He has fallen very ill and the doctor doesn't know why, please help him.” Bradley nodded and rushed over, he looked down at the boy and saw how much he resembled Sky. If only he had ears and a tail, then he would look like someone who was related to her. Bradley took a second to think while looking at this boy, he really cared about Sky, everything he had done for her, he did because he liked her. He deeply cherished their friendship. Bradley placed one hand on the boys head and the other on his chest then closed his eyes. As he did blue lights came from his hands and entered the younger boys head and chest then they flashed around him and disappeared. Bradley opened his eyes and watched as the boy sat up happier than ever and hugged his mother who was crying and thanking Bradley at the same time.  
“That was so cool, I want a go!” Said Lily with excitement. Bradley laughed a little.  
“Sorry Lily I can only use my powers on people that are hurt.” Lily frowned.  
“Awww, but I want to.” Bradley mind ticked and he thought of a great idea.  
“Hey Lily how about you become my assistant, you know help me heal people.” Lily's face lit up and she dropped her teddy then ran and hugged Bradley.  
“Yes yes yes!” She said. Her mother stood up and walked over to Bradley and thanked him once again then she told Lily to be back by seven. Bradley walked out the door with Lily holding his hand. They walked back to Misami's tent and when they walked inside Bradley was surprised to see a dozen people waiting for him with problems and injuries.  
“Ok Lily, your job is to find out where on their body it hurts so I can focus my power there. Ok?” Bradley asked.  
“Ok!” Lily ran forward then started to yell.  
“Everybody calm down, get into a line and wait your turn. I am Bradley's assistant so listen to what I'm saying and answer my questions when I ask them.” Bradley smiled as everybody formed a line then the first person spoke to Lily and walked forward.  
“Arm.” Lily said as the man approached him.  
“Hello Bradley, I'm John. I was out cutting wood this morning when I was attacked by a wolf. I managed to shoo it off but it bit my arm.” John showed Bradley his arm and there was a bite mark kind of like the one he had when Sky bit him. Bradley placed his hands on his arm then the same thing happened as before as blue lights spun around the mans arm but at the end they just sunk in and covered the cuts. Poof. John’s arm was back to normal. The process went on for ages as more people came in with some really quite ridiculous injuries. Dog bite, dropped a knife, feel ill, fell out of a tree and so on. Until the clock hit 12:00 and Bradley was hungry, mainly because he didn't have breakfast. Bradley finished off the last few people then wrote a note and put it outside on the door.

Please come back soon unless if it is urgent, need a break –Bradley

“That was fun!” Lily said as she walked over to Bradley.   
“Ok I'm gonna go and get some lunch and I think you should too. Come back at 1:00 and we'll start work again.” Lily smiled and ran off and out the door then Misami walked up behind Bradley.  
“I finished my book.” She said kindly. Bradley turned and looked slightly down at her.  
“Cool, I was a bit busy so I didn't finish mine unfortunately.” Misami smiled then led him over to her kitchen. Bradley saw lots of herbs, spices and general ingredients then spotted a book laying open on the counter. He walked over and started to read the page when he released that it was in a completely different language or even in code.  
“What does this say?” Bradley asked Misami as she started to mix some of the strange ingredients together.   
“It's my favourite recipe. One that my grandmother taught me, and one that I taught your father.” Bradley smiled and helped according to what she was telling him to do. Bradley chopped up the tomatoes, potatoes and carrots then added the assorted meats to the pot. Then fifteen minuets later after a few crazy spells the meal was ready. Misami pulled the pot out of the oven then placed it on a heat mat over on the table. Bradley placed some bowls and plates onto the table, not knowing which one he would need, then sat down to eat. The pot lid lifted off by itself then floated over to the sink and slid in making a slight sizzle as it did. Bradley was amazed and watched as the serving spoon and the bowls worked together and floated above the pot then served themselves – quite smoothly actually. Once the bowls were full of the sweet smelling stew they flew back in front of Misami and Bradley then placed themselves on the table.  
“Cool.” Bradley said.   
“Well as a witch I know a few tricks, watch this.” Misami chanted something as a blue circle glowed a few meters away from every side of the table surrounding them. Slowly it rose up and created a dome around them, then the dome changed its walls to a forest. It was beautiful and it looked, felt and sounded like a forest. Misami started to eat and so did Bradley. As soon as he ate his first spoonful his tastebuds danced with exotic flavours. He tasted everything he loved in one bite and it was good. Really good. Bradley ate it all really fast but still respectfully. Then waited a little while as he looked around at the forest surrounding him.  
“May I have some more please?” He asked. Misami clicked her fingers halfway through a bite and his bowl rose up and filled its self up then landed back in front of him.   
“Thanks.”   
The clock struck 1 o’clock and the forest around Bradley and Misami shrunk back into the ground. The plates washed and put themselves away then the tent was filled with the constant but quiet tick of the clock.   
“Thanks for lunch but I better get back to training.” Bradley said sadly. Misami smiled and walked over to the windowsill.  
“Enjoy training while you can Bradley, your life from now on will be filled with trouble and new experiences, people will either want to kill you or try and take your powers. There will never be a dull moment and you may even have to deal with the feelings of guilt and loss. And as for when it comes to the battle you will need every bit of knowledge you have.” Misami stared out the window at the village. “Promise me something Bradley, promise that you will change this realm and make it ours once more.”  
“I-I promise.” Bradley replied walking beside her.  
“Thank you, the only thing I want now is to see you and your friends walking together down the same gravel road as everyone else. Not to a meeting or a sacrifice but to a celebration. Then I will be able to join your mother and father in peace knowing everything is ok.” Bradley replied quickly and confidently.  
“We will win, there is no way I will let someone like Megaladon rule over our realm.”  
“Oh I have no doubt that you won't win its about what and who we will loose in the process.” Bradley placed his hand on Misami's then hugged her gently.  
“No one else is going to die, not while I still have air in my lungs and friends fighting beside me.” A tear formed in Misami's eyes and fell to the floor. Suddenly Lily barged inside with a basket.  
“Hey I brought some cookies! Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?” Lily asked.  
“No it's fine, is there anyone waiting outside?” Bradley replied walking over to Lily.  
“Yeah, just a few.” Lily said letting Bradley look out the open door. Around a dozen people were standing outside once again ready with some ridiculous injuries. 

Around an hour later Bradley walked slowly towards the training area which Misami’s had told him about. It was huge and could host a large amount of spectators. It was based around the idea of a gladiator ring with a huge area of sand surrounded by walls and above them were seats for people to sit and watch. As Bradley approached the front gates he heard metal clashing constantly. As he walked into the arena he looked out upon the many dummies that were scattered across the arena. Then he saw Sky sitting on the floor beside what looked like a werewolf as Fin fought against another member of the camp. The two of them clashed swords occasionally but mainly spent time dodging each other and running between the many dummies. Bradley walked slowly forward until he stood beside Sky and her werewolf friend. Sky heard him approaching and turned back to look at him.  
“Oh hey Bradley, do you want to go next?” Bradley slowly sat down beside them while watching the fight.  
“Sure, who would I be up against?” Sky got up slowly and began stretching.  
“Well me of corse, first person to land a hit wins.” She turned to Bradley and smiled then walked over to a wall where she pulled two wooden swords off the wall. As Bradley rose from the ground she passed him one of them then she readied her own.  
“Just so we don’t kill each other.” She said happily as she turned to the battlefield.  
“Hey guys come on me and Bradley want to fight now.” Fin stopped running and looked over at them and smiled then began to walk towards them. As he did his opponent joined them as well and Bradley got a quick look at him. It was strange though, he gave off the same impression Sky first gave him. He was human but he had animal features, except he wasn’t part fox, he had a raccoons tail and ears. His hair was long and shaded his eyes, his stance was strong and always ready for an attack. Sky walked out into the battlefield and Bradley ran after her quickly leaving Fin with the others. Sky stood on one side of the arena and Bradley took the other. It was a stand off for a while as Bradley had no idea what moves to make but Sky made the first move and ran forward quickly. Before Bradley could react she jumped sideways and disappeared. Bradley looked around confused as he heard the others laughing. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of her tail and he turned towards her position. Bradley waited and kept quiet when he heard a footstep behind himself. He turned quickly and blocked Sky’s sword as she swung down on him. She smiled and jumped back then readied her sword once again. She ran forward and swung at Bradley sideways but short of his body. Confused Bradley blocked again but as he did the force of her swing sent his weapon flying. She laughed and went to tap him lightly with her weapon when it went up in a blue flame. Sky dropped it quickly and jumped back as Bradley reached down and picked up the weapon. It burned but he was unaffected. The adrenaline in his body kept him from thinking about what he was doing and he slowly approached Sky but stood in front of her as she stood still, unable to move out of fear. He lifted the wooden sword slowly then tapped her lightly on the head.  
“Boop.” He said cheekily as he dropped the weapon and as its flames went out. Sky looked up at him confused as he laughed but quickly she began to smile too. “You should’ve seen your face, you were so scared.” Sky reached for her head to check that the flames hadn’t done any damage but she was fine. It hadn’t even left a presence. She looked up at Bradley as Fin and the others walked over slowly.  
“What was that all about. You know you should never drop your weapon like that Sky.” Fin said picking up the sword which was still completely intact. Sky was confused as she looked at the sword.  
“Wait you didn’t see the flames, the blue flames on the sword.” Fin and the others shook their heads as Bradley rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Really because I thought they were pretty clear.” Bradley said making Sky feel a little better. Sky turned to him and smiled and Bradley smiled back.  
“I’ll get you next time, you just got lucky.” Sky joked. Bradley held out his hand and Sky shook it.  
“We will see.”


	5. A midnight kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after getting used to his new environment Bradley is dragged into a new one. Fin and Sky hunt him down but people keep popping up in all the wrong places.

Bradley collapsed onto his bed and only just got changed before he almost passed out with tiredness. He lay awake for a few minuets thinking about everything when the thought of Sky came to mind. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he didn't know if now was a good time. He thought about it for a few minuets then came to a conclusion, he was going to tell her in the morning. He was going to tell her how much he appreciated her friendship. He turned over in the bed and fell asleep quickly, he slept for a few hours but later in the night something woke him. He didn't know what it was but he sat up instantly and looked around.  
“Who's there?” He said quietly hoping he wouldn't wake anyone. Suddenly the tents door began to open. Very. Very slowly. Bradley hid under his covers until the noise stopped. Silence, not even the wind made the slightest noise. Bradley took the covers off his head and looked around his tent. The door was closed, the windows were closed, everything was in its original place. ‘Am I dreaming?’ Bradley though to himself. He laid back down and closed his eyes when something made him fell like he should take one more look. Bradley opened his eyes and looking over him was 2 masked figures. One of them noticed he was looking and instantly covered him mouth with his hand. Bradley froze just laying in fear of what the mysterious people might do to him. Bradley looked at them both as the one to his right kept him hand firmly over his mouth. They both wore full black ninja like suits and balaclavas over their faces. All Bradley could see was their eyes. Suddenly the one to his left pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid, Bradley immediately panicked and tried to pry the mans hand off his mouth but the one holding the syringe grabbed his arm and pulled it down. The person took his hand off for a split second and placed some tape over Bradley mouth then held him down firmly to the bed. Bradley started to scream and struggle but the tape muffled every sound he made. Then he felt a little prick in his arm and he looked over at it. The syringe emptied and the liquid entered Bradley slowly. Unexpectedly Bradley somehow got his hand free from one of the guys then he tore of the tape and screamed for help but it was a quiet scream for he felt his head rush and his body go numb then he collapsed and his eyes closed rapidly. He only heard faint voices and footsteps but they too faded away into the abyss. 

Fin and Sky burst into the tent and looked around.  
“He's gone.” Fin said.  
“I know I have eyes, look around for any lost clothing or anything that may have the kidnappers scent on. I'll take it from there.” Sky said tapping her nose. They both looked around the tent when finally Sky sniffed the air and caught a scent. It may seem weird but just because her nose is a humans doesn't mean she doesn't have a fox’s sense of smell, Sky’s sense of smell is 20 times better than a humans which makes it easy to track a scent. She followed the scent and it led her onto the bed and under the covers. It was a drop of green fluid. Sky took a good sniff then collapsed onto the floor right as Zane walked in.  
“Sky! Are you ok.” Fin said running over to her. Zane followed and lifted her off the ground. She was asleep.  
“Is she tired or something?” Zane asked. Fin shrugged when Sky opened her eyes quickly and freaked for a second.  
“Wo, I was just…there and… Zane your …. Whaa?” She said. The three of them looked at each other weirdly when Sky walked back over to the bed where the liquid was.  
“I was right here and I was about to track the kidnappers from this stuff when I blacked out.” Sky said looking at it closely.  
“Hmmm, I've never seen this substance before, it must have been used by the people who took Bradley and if a drop of this stuff made you black out for even a moment I would really hate to know what a good amount of it would do.” Zane exclaimed examining the green sludge. Fin took a sniff too and stumbled into Zane and spun for a bit.  
“Woo, watch it Fin that stuff is strong.” Zane said holding him upright. Fin stopped staggering and stood upright holding his head.  
“You can say that again, this stuff is amazing.” Sky sat on the bed and stared at the substance then put a bit on her finger to examine it closer.  
“What are you doing Sky?” Fin asked politely.  
“I'm…” She didn't fully answer and just returned to her thoughts. Zane and Fin looked at each other and shrugged until Sky snapped her fingers and jumped up.  
“Of coarse!” Sky said running out of the room. Fin and Zane ran out too but couldn't see her through the darkness of the night. They walked over to the diminishing campfire and looked around the camp. Only a few tents had their lights on one of which was Misami's. Zane and Fin made their way tiredly to her tent and slowly walked inside to find Sky and Misami sitting at her table together.  
“…It comes in large pools across my realm and that’s why I recognised it. Now because it has a really high chemical footprint we can track it with a spell or a scientific device. And that's where you come in. Can you help us? Put a spell on my sword maybe?” Sky said placing her sword onto the table. Zane and Fin walked over to them and listened in on the conversation.  
“Oh I can do that but I would rather power your sword to track his blood line.” Misami replied. Fin leaned over and whispered to Zane.  
“That's a dumb idea isn't it…” Zane elbowed him as the conversation went on and Fin made no further comments. After a few hours of mixing ingredients and chanting Sky was passed back her sword that now had a golden gem encrusted on the handle. Finally her sword was powered up so Sky, Fin and Zane left Misami’s tent just as the morning sun rose over the top of the trees.  
Sky held out her sword and pointed it towards the sky. Then two golden lights flew out of the gem in the sword. Evi’s, or at least that's what people thought they were called. Summoned long ago to find lost hikers and travels then lead them home. The two of them flew over to Sky and hovered in front of her.  
“Why are there two of you? I though that there would only be one Evi? We only want to track one person.” Sky asked them. One of them flew close to her and whispered in her ear it's voice soft and calm.  
“We have been summed to find both of Malamar's sons, not just Bradley.” It giggled slightly then flew beside it's friend. Fin walked next to Sky and watched as she and the Evi’s communicated.  
“What are they saying?” Fin asked her.  
“Their saying they know we're Bradley's older brother is too, you know umm…” The Evi whispered his name into her ear.  
“Yeah him.”  
“Really? Well where is he?” Fin asked. Sky turned and spoke to the Evi's then looked back at Fin.  
“Only 50 meters away from Bradley…”

Bradley yawned and opened his eyes then started to look around.  
“Where am I...” He said sitting up. Bradley sat up on a bed in a small room but it was pitch black and Bradley could only see the bed and the two walls it was against.   
“Hello? Is anyone there?” Bradley called out into the abyss.  
“Quiet down, I'm trying to concentrate.” Someone replied. Bradley heard him but his voice seemed to come from every direction.  
“Not to be rude but where and who are you?” Bradley asked. The person groaned and something hit the floor then Bradley heard him walking somewhere.  
“I'm in the cell next to you and I'm currently trying to escape so just shut up so you don't draw anyone over here.”  
“Sorry, Mr. Grumpy pants. Its not like they'll kill you if they see that your trying to escape.” Bradley replied staring at the ceiling.  
“That's where your wrong kid, these people are crazy and I'll be at the top of the kill list if they know that I'm escaping.” Bradley gulped and laid down in his cell bed which was rock hard and freezing cold.  
“How long have you been here?” Bradley asked looking up into the darkness. The guy seemed pretty annoyed but he still answered the question.  
“Around… Well I don't really know. I'm 21 right now but I only remember when I was 12 and I was walking with my friend through a forest towards a so called safe camp. We made it there and were excepted into the resistance but after under a year of living there people started to disappear one by one. One morning I woke up and my friend was gone, I searched all day for them but I didn't even find a single track or anything I could use to find them. The next morning I woke up here with no recollection of how or why. There are 10 cells in this room and when I first arrived they all had people inside some even had 2 or 3. All of which were the people that went missing from the camp. My friend was in this cell with me but they were also taken away like the rest. It's just me and you now, kid.” Bradley gulped regretting that he asked.  
“Well anyways my names Bradley. What's yours?” Bradley continued trying to break the silence.  
“Urgh, the names-“ Lights illuminated the room and Bradley could finally see his whole cell.  
“Wake up you lazy turkeys! Kaito wants to see you… Both of you.” The guy Bradley was talking to groaned and hit his head on his cell bars. Bradley stood up and also went to the door so he could see who had come into the cell room. The guy was tall, strong and blonde, he wore a full black suit like the people who had kidnapped him but he lacked the balaclava so Bradley could see his whole face.  
“What does Kaito want from me now, I've already told him that he'll never come for me. He probably doesn't even know that I'm alive!” The guy yelled at the guard.  
“Hey I don't know and frankly I don't care.” The guard replied unlocking Bradley's cell and letting him out. Bradley walked out slowly then stood beside the guard just outside the cell. Bradley already knew that you shouldn't make a run for it until you saw a certain exit so he just stood there happily as the guard walked over to the other guys cell and let him out. Obviously this guy didn't know what to do in situations like this because as soon as the guard opened the door the guy jumped on him and both of them fell to the floor. The guy Bradley was talking to was tall and bulky with short dark brown hair and tired eyes. He wore ragged casual clothes and had dark blue eyes that almost looked grey. The guy punched him rapidly then sat on top of him so he couldn't move. The guards nose and lip were now bleeding as well as having a cut on his left eyebrow.   
“What the fastest way out of here!” The guy yelled. The guard ignored him and just continued to lay there when the guy pulled out a sharp piece of metal and held it over the guard.   
“Last chance or I'll just have to find it myself.” The guy said crazily. Bradley ran over and tore the piece of metal out of his hand then threw it into a locked cell where it was unretrievable.   
“What the hell kid, don't you want to get out of here!” The guy yelled at him still sitting on top of his hostage.  
“Yes but not like this, if you kill him then we'll never escape!” Bradley replied. The guy laughed and stood up.  
“This is a base, home to insane people and you don't want anyone to die! These people have killed my only friends! And they were the only things I had because I don't even know if my family and girlfriend are alive!” The guy screamed as he drew closer to Bradley. Bradley backed into one of the cells intimidated by him.   
“You know what, I actually thought that we could have been friends after we escaped from here but you just had to screw that up too!” The guy now stood directly in front of Bradley and grabbed him with one hand by the collar of his clothes. Bradley closed his eyes scared about what might come next when he felt him let go and something fall to the floor. Bradley opened his eyes and saw the guy lying on the ground and the guard standing a few meters away with a taser gun. The guard smiled and kneeled down to tie the guys hands behind his back. Bradley walked over to the guard and held out his hand.  
“Thanks.” The guard shook his hand.  
“No, thank you. You saved my life. I will make sure that you are very well respected here and treated nicely at our camp.” Bradley sighed in relief and helped the guard lift up the other guy and take him to two other guards who would take him to Kaito's office. Bradley looked carefully at the space all around him, curious of where he was and still looking for an escape. The place they were in was clearly some sort of abandoned prison. Completely bomb proof walls that were polished and slick so intruders couldn't climb them. Bradley also saw an occasional bullet proof suit lying around or in a glass container saved for emergencies. It would make sense for people like this to be setting up camp in a prison. Its secure inside and out, plenty of food and prisons are far away from civilisation to prevent mass destruction if anyone ever escaped.  
“What's your name by the way?” Bradley asked. The guard looked at him and was about to speak when another guard came running over to them.  
“Where the heck have you been Tommy, Kaito is really not in the best of moods right now. Hurry up!”   
“Sorry, come on Bradley we need to go.” The guards and Bradley hurried down the long and winding corridors until they made it to some iron plated doors. Tommy placed his hand on a pad hung beside the doors and they swung open. Bradley entered following Tommy who was shortly followed by the two guards and the guy he met in the cells. Bradley looked around the office and saw that at the end of the room and behind a desk was Kaito, a tall 20 year old looking guy wearing the same black outfit as all of the guards but once again his balaclava was not on and Bradley could see the face of the lead kidnapper. Kaito stood up and walked over to Bradley to greet him as Tommy told the other guards to leave then he, Tommy and his cell mate stood in front of Kaito. He had deep black hair and a chiselled strong face with a distinct scar on his left eyebrow that had a red colour. His eyes were a blueish-green colour and glowed slightly, his stare was deathly but welcoming making Bradley feel uncomfortable and scared.  
“Welcome Bradley, it’s been a while since I saw you last, I am Kaito.”  
“I already knew that thank you, but would you please explain why you kidnapped me and brought me here and why you killed this mans friends?” Bradley said gesturing towards his cell mate.  
“I have killed no one Bradley and I'm sorry for our ways in getting you here, we are not trusted at the resistance camp because of one of our group members. If we would of tried to come and talk to you we might of even been shot on sight. We here are simply misunderstood.” Bradley was surprised and kind of happy.  
“Either way I wanted to talk to you both starting with Jake here-.”  
“What the hell do you want Kaito I already told you that he’ll never come for me.”  
“Are you sure Jake, what was his name anyway?” Jake thought for a second.  
“How would I know I haven't seen him in countless years, he was just gone one morning.” Kaito smiled and turned Bradley around to face him.  
“They say that brothers and sisters can sense each other's auras do you really feel nothing? Does Bradley here remind you of anything by any chance?” Jake looked at Bradley with a confused face then after about a minuet he turned back to Kaito.  
“Nothing, now let me go Kaito.” Kaito frowned and looked at him disappointed.   
“Your free to go, Tommy please take Jake to the front door and send him on his way.”  
“Wait I'm free!” Jake said excitedly.  
“Yes, I only needed you to find your brother and he's here now so I don't need you anymore.” Jakes eyes widened as he looked at Bradley but before he could do anything the doors shut in his face as Tommy took him away from the room. Kaito sighed and sat down behind his desk.  
“Come, sit down with me.” Kaito said to Bradley. Bradley didn't refuse and sat down on one of the office chairs in front of the desk so he faced Kaito.  
“Was that…”  
“Your brother, yes… Yes it was.” Bradley was shocked and looked back hoping he was still there.  
“Can I not say hi or anything? It's been years!” Bradley said hardly able to sit still in his chair.  
“You'll see him after this.” Kaito said. Bradley smiled starting to really like this place and sat down comfortably in the chair, his arms on the arm rests. Kaito pulled out a controller slowly and normally then held it in his hand before hitting a button on it quickly. Suddenly Bradley’s chair grew metal arms and wrapped around him attaching him to the seat. Kaito stood up happily and walked over to him then spun his chair round to face him. Bradley arms and legs were completely strapped down and one of the metal arm even went over his mouth so he couldn't talk as well as having the metal over his torso.  
“Ah, this job is way to easy. Now Bradley most evil villains would go through their backstory and whole evil plan here but I need to make this quick so all I'm gonna say is that your brother was right, we are crazy but not normal crazy. I and my men enjoy certain things and… Certain meats. If you get what I'm saying. But when Megaladon asked me to capture you for an offer I couldn't resist I made it my goal to get you here.” He pressed another button on the controller and part of the ceiling opened and something started to slowly come down.  
“Now I want that extra reward so I'm going to take your friends too but your friends won't be so easy to catch, so I decided to make it that bit easier by having you under my control so I could lure them into the perfect trap. Now this is a prototype given to me by Megaladon, so I’d stay still if was you. Who knows what side effects it could have.” Bradley just stared at him confused and angry as the thing coming down from the ceiling was finally in full sight. A massive laser. Kaito laughed and spun Bradley all the way round and right in front of the laser. Bradley struggled and tried to wiggle out but he was stuck with no way out.  
“Now sit still this won't hurt at all, well me anyways.” The laser started to power up and it had a red glow at the tip pointed right at Bradley.  
“Goodbye Bradley.”

Sky, Fin and the Evi’s walked through the forest until the Evi's stopped.  
“Their life forces are coming from within this building.” One of them said. Fin and Sky nodded and looked at the prison. Barbed wire fence, a tall very secure building with guards on duty and cameras all around the building.  
“This is gonna be hard, but for the pure enjoyment of it were gonna go!” Sky said trying to keep up the good vibes. Fin smiled and the two of them ran down to the barbed wire fence as the 2 guards walked around the corner. Fin used the earth to rip up the fence then the two of them snuck past the cameras and stood with their backs to the outside wall.  
“Fin do you want me to use my powers to get through this wall its completely bomb proof.” Fin shook his head.   
“Save it for if we need to break Bradley out of something I can't get through, you can only use your power once unlike me.” Sky agreed and Fin closed his eyes then concentrated when Sky heard some guards coming and ran to the corner of the building to peek round.  
“Hurry up Fin.” She said as they slowly walked towards them. Fin lifted chunks out of the wall and called for Sky then he placed them back just as the guards walked round the corner running also to the hole in the fence once they noticed it.  
“Nice work now let's go!” Sky said looking around. They were currently in a food store room and Sky turned to the Evi's as Fin looked around.  
“Ok, your turn. Where are they?” Sky asked.   
“Bradley’s brother is on the other side of this wall and Bradley is on the other side of the prison.” Sky nodded and opened the store room door and looked into the dining hall. No one.  
“Ok, let's go.” Sky said. They walked out of the store room and walked into the very open dining hall.   
“Over here Sky.” The Evi said flying over to the kitchen door. Sky open it slowly and looked inside. She saw a single cook and Jake standing in a cell on the far side of the kitchen. Sky pulled out her dagger and opened the door completely then jumped onto the cooks back and took him to the ground. The cook was holding a cleaver and swung at Sky but she jumped up and away from him then she pulled her sword out of the sword strap on her back. The cook ran at Sky his cleaver waving in the air but Sky jumped and landed on the counter then jumped onto the cooks back and he hit the floor. Sky kicked the cleaver away then picked him off the ground. Fin and the Evi’s walked over to the cell then bent the bars of Jakes cage and helped him out. Sky then threw the cook in and Fin bent the bars back. Jake’s Evi touched him on the head and it exploded into a golden and glittery substance.  
“Thanks, whoever you are.” Jake said.  
"Your welcome, now do you have any idea where Bradley is?”   
“No idea, Kaito was talking to him when a guard took me away. I knew these people were insane though, he was gonna cut me up and eat me!” Sky and Fin cringed.  
“Wait… If the people here are cannibals then I don't want to know what their gonna do to Bradley, especially with him being granted with the Life enchantment.” Sky and Fin started to walk towards the door when Jake called out for them.  
“Your gonna save my brother right?”  
“Of coarse Jake, he's our friend.” Sky replied.  
“Ok, let's go. But be careful I have a really bad feeling.” Sky nodded and the three of them walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall. Suddenly three guards walked into the room and saw them walking out of the kitchen and as two started an attack one pulled out a walkie talkie. Sky ran at the guard who was about to alert others and completely shattered the device with one swipe of her sword then she punched him swiftly into the wall. Fin and Jake ran at the other two guards and while Fin knocked his target into the wall with his powers, Jake knocked him off his feet then punched him in the stomach and kicked him against the furthest wall right next to Sky. Sky looked back at Fin happily as he walked up to her quickly. But while facing that way she didn’t see a guard stand up behind her with a knife. Fin ran forward and jumped behind Sky and blocked the knife with his sword. Sky backed away as Fin pushed against the guards strength and knocked him to the ground then kicked away his knife. Fin made sure he was clear of weapons the turned back to Sky.  
“You need to be a little more careful Sky, I know you can handle yourself but please. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Fin then picked up the guard by his collar and signalled for Jake to get the others.

They threw the three guards in with the cook after taking their black suits which left them in shorts and T-shirts. Jake, Fin and Sky all dressed up in the outfits then got ready to walk down the corridor. They all put on their balaclavas and Sky tried to hide her ears and tail, then Fin let Bradley’s Evi hide in the suit pocket.  
“Urr, these balaclavas smell terrible.” Sky said.  
“I know but these are the perfect disguises and we won't get found wearing these.” Sky disagreed her tail making it look like she was wearing a log underneath her clothes. Jake ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a knife then carefully cut a hole on the back of the outfit for her tail then some holes in her balaclava for her ears.  
“But Jake they will know I'm a Mif'wa because my tail is showing.” Sky argued. Jake shook his head.  
“While I was here I've seen a fox Mif'wa or two come in and out of the cell room. They'll just think your one of them. Make sure you don’t talk though.” Sky stood for a moment in confusion but soon shrugged and the three of them walked out of the dining room.  
“Ok, so it's 11:34 currently and I'd expect that these guys will need to eat at around 12:00 so we have 26 minutes to find and escape with Bradley.” Fin said as they walked down the corridor. They passed a couple of guards as Jake led them to Kaito's office but as they were about to walk down the final corridor Sky stopped dead in her tracks. A guard started walking down the corridor, a long bushy orange tail swishing from side to side and a smiling face at the top of their black suit. The Mif’wa had short black hair and a strong build to go with his tail and ears that looked almost identical to Sky’s. She breathed in quickly.  
“Sky, what's wrong? Come on let's go!” Fin whispered trying not to draw attention.  
“It-it can't be.” She mumbled. The guy walked slowly closer and Fin gave up and started to walk away with Jake. The guard walked past them and was about to walk past Sky when she said.  
“A-Ace…” The guard stopped and looked at her, “Ace, it's me Shu.” The guard looked at her confused then she took off her mask and looked up at him. His eyes lit up and the both burst with excitement.  
“I thought you were dead!” Sky said happily.  
“I thought you were dead.” Ace said happily hugging her. Fin and Jake walked back to them and looked at Sky unimpressed.  
“Sky, we need to go. Let's go.”   
“Sky?” Ace said confused. Sky smiled and explained.  
“That's my name now and I guess it kind of stuck as time went on.”   
“Oh. Why are you here? You do know what they'll do if they find you here, right?” Sky was gonna tell him when Fin pulled her away.  
“Don't tell him, he works here. That means he's one of them.” Sky tried to pull her arm away from Fin but he held on.  
“Let go of me!” Sky said loudly. Ace walked up behind her and looked at Fin.  
“You heard her, let her go.” Fin let go and Sky went to Ace’s side. Fin grunted and looked at Jake.  
“Let's go, we have a job to do.” Fin said walking away with Jake. Jake looked back at her sadly then at Fin as he walked away sad and angry.  
“But-“ Jake said quickly but Fin turned back to him and lifted his mask up to look at Jake directly.  
“We have a job to do! Leave her!” Fin said angrily turning to look at Sky. But before she could do anything he turned and started to walk off again.  
“Are you ok Shu?” Ace asked. Sky nodded slowly and watched as Fin and Jake walked away then she walked with Ace the other way.  
“Come on we’ll go to my room and have a chat.” Ace said and Sky smiled at him but she couldn’t stop thinking about Fin.

“Shouldn't we go after her?” Jake asked. Fin growled and continued walking.  
“No point, she wants to be with her own kind.” Fin said grumpily. Jake frowned and looked back down the corridor but didn't see anything then he turned his head forwards as he walked into Fin.  
“What, why did you stop?” Jake asked him as he looked forward. Bradley stood ominously at the end of the corridor and stared at them but the shadow from his hood covered his face.  
“What with him?” Jake asked. Fin shrugged and continued to look at Bradley. Bradley looked up slightly and a wide grin that covered his face came into the light then through the darkness they saw blue lights illuminate.  
“Do you think he knows that it's us?” Jake asked. Fin continued to look at Bradley and didn't respond. Jake pulled off his balaclava and walked towards Bradley slowly.  
“Hey… You ok… It's me Jake.” Bradley's attention locked onto Jake as he slowly stepped towards him. Bradley’s head tilted to the side as Jake stood directly in front of him.  
“Jake, run.” Fin said scared, feeling Bradley’s Evi explode in his pocket.  
“Why, he's probably just a bit confused or traumatised. I'm not leaving him.”  
“Jake… Run!” Fin said retreating and running back the other way. Jake looked at Fin running away then towards his brother who now held a gleaming blue sword and looked at him directly. Bradley's eyes had absolutely no pupil and were completely blue and shining overwhelmingly bright. Jake staggered backwards and almost fell but Bradley grabbed him by his shirt. Bradley lifted him up so their faces were almost touching then with no change of expression he stabbed the sword through his chest. Jake immediately had shortness of breath as Bradley dropped him on the floor and pulled out the sword. Bradley looked down on him, no pity at all, then slowly walked down the corridor following Fin and laughing demonically. His blade scraping on the ground as he walked leaving a trail of blood.


	6. Breaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Ace find a dying body on the floor which tells them everything about what’s going on. Soon after tracking down the culprit though, things get much worse.

Sky and Ace walked down the corridor talking when they spotted someone laying on the ground and ran over. But as they ran they saw blood gradually leading up to him and trailed on the floor in a line. It was Jake and he was still alive. Ace slid down next to him and turned him over as Sky stood over him in shock.  
“Jake! Jake what happened, oh I shouldn't of left you alone.” Sky cried. Jake grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was kneeling next to him.  
“It… Was Bradley… He's gone crazy he… Stabbed me, please… Take me to a doctor.” Ace lifted him up quickly and raced down to the infirmary with Sky. Ace kept pressure on Jake’s wound as they ran, keeping the blood from getting out. Ace kicked the doors to the infirmary open and yelled for a doctor. Nothing. Suddenly one of the doors in the room opened and someone walked out slowly. Bradley. But he didn't come alone. Another door opened and two people walked out. Fin and Kaito. Kaito held a knife to Fin’s throat and then a controller in the other hand.  
“Welcome Sky and Ace. Welcome to your doom.”  
“What did you do to him!” Sky screamed in anger and frustration.  
“He is simply in my control and he will continue to be in my control until you give yourselves up to me. And if you refuse to give in then I'll kill Fin. Sky looked at Fin but he wasn't scared at all, he still looked away from her though, but looked back up for a moment and smiled. He winked at Sky and pointed to his right hand then the controller. Then he closed his eyes and spoke and Sky heard his voice in her head. She could tell his voice was filled with pain and terror but he also seemed confident.  
“I got this guy just be wary of Bradley, destroy the controller and we win, Bradley will turn back to normal.” Sky looked at Ace and then turned back to Kaito.  
“Can we have a quick chat please.” Kaito looked at her and laughed.  
“Sure thing my dear, but do hurry your time is running out.” Ace growled under his breath then he turned to Sky.  
“Ok, Ace I need you to keep Bradley distracted while I get to that remote and destroy it. Ok?” Ace nodded and turned back to Kaito placing Jake softly on the ground.  
“We surrender.” Sky said. Kaito smiled and let his blade drop far enough from Fin’s neck for them to kick their plan into action. Fin lifted up the ground under Kaito’s arm and knocked the dagger out of Kaito’s hand and it landed on the ground. Ace threw it far away then pulled out his sword and looked at Bradley. Running at him they clashed metal on metal. Sky ran forward towards Kaito when he grabbed Fin’s arm and threw him at Sky. Sky wasn't able to dodge and the two of them landed on top of each other on the floor. Kaito walked over just as Sky pushed Fin off of her and stood up. Kaito grabbed her neck and held her off the ground. Then he pulled out a knife from his pocket.  
“I was planning on keeping you but Megaladon won’t mind if one of you go missing!” Kaito yelled crazily raising the knife up. Sky had her hands at her neck trying to loosen his grip but noting worked. Fin ran at Kaito but he just kicked him over and he slid across the ground. Kaito then placed the knife onto Sky's arm and sunk it in slowly. Sky screamed in pain when suddenly Kaito was launched into the nearest wall by Ace (who had already tied Bradley up with some medical tape and rope) then the controller flew out of his hand. Sky fell onto the floor and gasped for air holding her arm at the same time. Ace walked over to Kaito and picked up his knife then kneeled beside him.  
“Sorry Kaito...” Ace then stabbed him in the chest, stood up and left him to die. Ace crushed the controller in his hand and Bradley flopped onto the floor then he walked over to Sky and helped her up.  
“You ok Shu?” Sky smiled and hugged him.  
“All thanks to you I am.” She said as he hugged her back.  
“Come on let's help your friends.” Ace said standing up. Fin looked at Ace and Sky frowning but he couldn’t help but see how much he had already done for them, maybe he was wrong about Ace. Ace quickly untied Bradley and then laid him on the ground as Fin helped by picking up Jake and bringing him over to them. Bradley was out cold.  
“Geez whatever they did to him it defiantly sucked the life out of him.” Sky said checking his pulse just to be safe. “He's still alive but I don't know when he might wake up, his heart rate is quite slow.” She continued. Fin looked at Jake who was really struggling to breath and was gripping his stab wound in agony. Fin got up and walked into another room then walked out with some medical tape and bandages then wrapped them around Jake’s chest area.  
“Thanks…” Jake said half heartedly. Sky shook Bradley and tried to wake him but he was completely out of it. The blood from Jake’s wound was already seeping through the bandage but as Fin could see it was quite far to the side and had a high chance of damaging something important. Jake still moaned in pain, no matter how hard he tried to hide the fact he was hurting. Sky tried once again to wake Bradley by shaking him and calling his name softly.  
“H-ha… That won't… Work you idiot.” Kaito said from across the room. Sky walked over to him and ripped the dagger out of his chest and held it in her hand.  
“Why not!” She said wielding it in front of his face. Free from the dagger Kaito found it easier to speak and looked at her sternly.  
“I not gonna tell you darling, but it's not the kiss of life if that was what you were thinking.” Kaito said sarcastically teasing her. Ace looked at him from behind Sky his face burning with anger.  
“Hey your boyfriend there looks pretty fired up how's about he cooks us up some dinner, I'll have the dying friend, what do you want?” Kaito smiled. Sky sunk the dagger into Kaito's leg and stared at him angrily. Kaito’s expression didn’t change as if his body didn’t even process pain.  
“I have had enough! Tell me how to wake my friend up or I won't just kill you but I will bloody torture you until the answer comes pouring out of your mouth!” Kaito stopped and laughed. And laughed until it turned into a demonic creepy laugh that would make anyone shudder.  
“You think that scared me? Oh no princess your gonna have to do better than that. I swore on my life never to reveal the secrets of that creation and never would I tell the likes of you!” Sky screamed and jabbed him in the other leg and then in both arms and was about to continue when Ace held his arm out and signalled her to stop.  
“Fine, keep your secret!! I don't care! I really don't! But I promise you this! I will not rest until everyone of your men including you are dead!!!” She screamed dropping the dagger on the floor, her eyes were glowing red and her hands bloody. She fell to her knees and smacked the concrete ground with her fists creating dents. She cried under her breath and Ace came to her side and helped her up.  
“You ok?” He asked. Sky nodded then walked over to Bradley who was still lying on the floor. She sat down beside him and so did Ace and Fin.  
“What are we going to do now? We don't know how to wake him up.” Fin said sadly. Jake coughed and looked over at them slowly.  
“Guys, if I don’t make it-“  
“Don’t talk like that, I’m not losing anyone else.” Fin said madly. Tears ran down Sky’s face as blood also covered her arm. Ace tried to bandage it but she pulled away. After a few more moments Sky stood up slowly and walked to the door, opened it then slammed it behind herself. Ace got up but didn't quite make it to the door as Fin placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.  
“Let her go, she'll be back.” Ace looked back at the door sadly then sat back down but this time beside Jake.  
“How you doing Jake?” Ace asked. Jake gave a little smile not being in as much pain as before.  
“I’m good thanks, My wound is getting bigger by the second. Would be nice to say sorry though.”  
“To who?” Fin asked sitting down next to him. Jake looked over at Bradley.  
“To my little bro of coarse I wasn't very nice to him when we first saw each other and I kind of want to apologise for my behaviour.” Jake replied. They sat in silence for ages until Jake looked at Fin softly.  
“Hey, tell Bradley I’m sorry if I don’t-“ Fin stopped him.  
“Your gonna live, just hold on a little longer.” Jake coughed dramatically as Fin and Ace were unable to help, blood trickled out of his body and Fin watched as he started to loose consciousness.  
“Let me finish.” Jake said slowly as Fin backed down. “Tell Bradley in sorry, I was never there for him, and I might not be there for him ever again.” Jake took deep and heavy breaths as Fin and Ace looked at each other sadly. Suddenly Bradley gasped and sat up instantly looking around scared and oblivious.  
“Bradley!” Fin said running over and hugging him.  
“What the hell Fin, get off me.” Bradley said looking at him strangely.  
“Glad to see your ok.” Ace said happily. Bradley looked at Ace confused.  
“Wait… Is Sky a dude now? Or… Am I just dreaming?” Bradley asked.  
“The names Ace, I'm Sky’s… Friend.” Ace replied holding out his hand. Bradley shook it then Ace helped him up. Bradley didn't know the guy but something about him made him worry. After standing up Bradley could see most of the damage done to the room. Kaito lying lifeless and bloody on the ground and Jake still chilling with a hole in his chest.  
“Jake… What happened?” Bradley asked sitting next to him.  
“Huh, funny that it would be you of all people to be asking me that. Being the one that stabbed me and all.” Bradley looked at him shocked.  
“I would never!” Jake laughed slightly.  
“Don't worry bro, it wasn't exactly you. And by the way I owe you an apology. Sorry, for you know giving you a hard time and everything when we first met.” Bradley smiled and placed his hand over Jakes wound.  
“It's OK, you didn't know.” Bradley closed his eyes and blue lights filled the air around Jake then they started moving towards his wound. Gradually they were all absorbed into his body and Bradley lifted his hand off of Jake’s chest. Completely healed. Jake stared at him and his body in amazement then stood up slowly felling no pain at all.  
“That's incredible! You've gotta show me how to do that!” Bradley smiled and shrugged but felt a little dizzy.  
“Sorry it was something that I was born with, I guess. I don't know how or if I can teach it to you.” Jake laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.  
“Ahh I love you.” Fin and Ace laughed slightly then Ace passed Bradley a full black suit to wear just like the rest of them. Bradley slid it on over his clothes then pulled the balaclava over his face. Everyone else did the same so they were all ready to leave the room and be completely disguised. Luckily they found another spare suit as well to replace the one that Jake was wearing. Ace opened the door and all four of them walked out.  
“Ok let's go.” Bradley said walking away. Fin and Jake started to follow but Ace stayed.  
“You guys go back to your camp I'm gonna go and look for Sh - Sky.” Ace said staying by the door.  
“Well we were going to look for her too, we can split up though.” Fin replied. Bradley wanted to hop in on the argument but all of a sudden lost balance and fell onto Jake who caught him and helped him get back to his feet.  
“You ok?” Ace asked. Bradley held his head and stood back up slowly.  
“I’m good, just tired and dizzy.” Fin looked back up at Ace. Bradley breathed in deeply and staggered with each step.  
“We will be at the base, you better bring Sky home safe.” Ace nodded and cover his face then walked away. Fin helped Bradley with walking as the three of them walked the opposite way, away from the base.

Ace walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria when he heard something and his ears twitched towards a room along the way. It was one of the sleeping quarters but also one of the smallest with only a few beds. Ace put his ear to the door and listened seeing that it had no windows.  
“Look what we found here, a special. Snooping around our base are you, you'll see where that gets you.” Ace opened the door slightly and looked in. He saw Sky, her arms being held behind her back by two other guys and then one guy standing in front of her.  
“Let me go!” Sky said struggling and trying to get away from them. The guy in front laughed.  
“Oh hush down little Kitty, we're not gonna hurt you, even though someone's already done a job on your arm. But keep on struggling and we might just have to, well to keep you quiet that is.” The guy grabbed some tape from a counter nearby and tore a couple of pieces off them placed them over Sky’s mouth then secured them by taping around her head and jaw.  
“Good, that should keep her quiet.” Ace growled then calmed down. He opened the door fully and walked in.  
“Hey guys what you doing?” Ace said sarcastically.  
“Hey Ace, look what we found!” One of them replied happily.  
“Is that a special?” Ace asked trying not to blow his cover.  
“Yeah we found her smashing up Kaito’s office.” Ace walked forward and winked at Sky.  
“Well we can't be having that now can we.” Ace continued. “Do you want me to take her to the cells for you guys or should I take her straight to the boss?” The guards laughed and Ace got closer to Sky.  
“Nah bro we were gonna keep her tied up in here so we could teach her a lesson or two.”  
“Oh really?” Ace said looking at the guard standing in front of Sky.   
“Yeah I was thinking by starting with a few punches after we tie her to something first.” Ace nodded then looked around for the rope.  
“Wait where's the rope?” He asked as he kicked it under the bed. The other guards looked around and one stomped their foot.  
“Damn, I swear there was some right here! Never mind, I'll go and get some. Ace, you stay here and make sure these two idiots don't let her go.” Ace nodded as the main guard left the room. He knew he couldn't take on two guards at a time without getting shot and he wasn't going to risk Sky’s safety either. He was going to have to wait it out.   
“So how did you catch her? I thought specials were strong?” Ace asked.  
“Well when we found her smashing up Kaito’s office, she was already injured and we easily got her cornered.” Ace nodded but then he saw the sadness in Sky’s eyes. Ace knew she felt that he was betraying her and he didn't like that feeling of guilt. He looked away from her face knowing that she wouldn't understand what he was doing when suddenly the guard walked back in with some more rope.   
“Ok, let's tie her up!” He said as he walked towards Sky. The room had four beds in it and in the centre of the room was a metal pole supporting the ceiling. The guards walked Sky over to it then tied her hands around the back and then tied her body to it as well. She looked down at the floor away from Ace and ignored him completely, he sighed in response feeling so much guilt. Suddenly one of the guards lifted up her head and got ready to hit her when Ace grabbed their hand. He couldn't take it anymore.  
“You do know it's not nice to hit a lady right!?” The guards looked at him confused when Ace pulled out his sword, cut Sky free and then pounced onto the guard. Ace finished the first guard and got up to help Sky. He took the right guard and she took the left. Ace passed her the previous guards sword then they both shredded at their clothes and bodies. Suddenly the guard Ace tackled first pulled out a gun and shot Sky in the leg, she fell onto her knees then he shot her in the side. Ace quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it then shot all three guards in the head. Ace dropped the gun and slid down next to Sky, rolled her over then slowly took off the tape.  
“Shu, are you ok? Please tell me your ok?” Sky smiled and held his hand.  
“I'm fine, just take me to Bradley.” She said weakly. Ace nodded and picked her up then sprinted out the door and down the corridor carrying her in his arms. He busted down the front doors with a single kick then he ran through the forest at lightning speed.   
“Ace… I-I…I feel so weak.” Sky cried. Ace held her tighter and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Bradley laid down in his tent, on his bed and closed his eyes. Nothing, no memories of what he had done in the last hour. He laid there for ages trying to get anything but nothing would come to him. But after laying down he at least felt less dizzy. Bradley sighed and opened his eyes then heard someone yelling.  
“Please, anyone! Where's Bradley!” Bradley rushed outside to see Ace standing in the middle of the camp holding Sky in his arms. Bradley ran out of his tent and over to him.  
“Dude, I'm right here. What happened?!” Ace was panting and placed Sky on the ground.  
“She was caught and one of the guards shot her. Please heal her.” Ace cried. Bradley looked at Sky then placed one hand on her head and the other on her arm. He closed his eyes and did the same as every time before but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and felt dizzy all of the sudden but when he looked at Sky she was still injured and still lying still on the floor. Bradley placed two finger on her wrist. There was a pulse, she was still alive.  
“Whats wrong? Aren't you gonna heal her?” Ace asked worried.  
“I tried… But it didn't work… She’s not dead so it must be me.”  
“Well… Summon up some power or something come on she's the closest thing I have to a family. She's my best friend. Please, just try again.” Bradley sighed and closed his eyes then thought really hard.  
‘You got this, come on just believe you can do it.’ Bradley thought to himself. But after many moments he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and still saw Sky lying on the floor lifeless but then she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
“Don't worry… I'll be fine… You tried you best but this is my fault not yours… Promise me you'll kill Megaladon though… Don't let this world live in fear any longer…” She smiled then closed her eyes and her head tilted to the side.  
“No… Don't die! I need you, we all need you. You were the first friend I'd ever had! Don't… Please don't die.” Bradley cried. Ace sighed and walked off and over to the forest then started hitting a tree in anger.  
“I should of protected you! I’m sorry Shu! I'm so sorry!” Bradley let go of Sky and let her lie in peace but tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto her skin. He placed his hand on hers then he tried a final time just to be certain that his powers were fully gone. He closed his eyes tears still pouring out slowly then hummed the tune from his dream but all in his head. He hummed because he couldn’t stop crying but then he kept his eyes closed and spoke to himself.  
“Sky please don’t go. I want to walk down the gravel road with you. Just like Misami said we would. Me, you and Fin. Together, please. Don’t leave me now.” Bradley held her hand tightly when suddenly he felt it slip away. Bradley opened his eyes and his vision was completely covered by a bright blue light. Bradley's face lit up and Ace turned around to see what was going on. Bradley backed up a few steps just to be safe then watched his magic work. But as it happened Bradley fell to the side out of dizziness and closed his eyes slowly. Sky was lifted by the lights into the air and then they spun around her and created a sphere surrounding her. Ace looked up anxious to see Sky again. The lights dimmed and flew down towards the ground then the sphere shrunk into itself, all of the little particles being absorbed by Sky’s body. Sky was placed softly on the ground then the blue particles vanished into the air. Ace ran over and slid down next to her as she opened her eyes.  
“Oh, hey A-“ He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
“Don't you ever do that again! You scared the life out of me! Do you know how worried I was about you!” Ace yelled tears pouring out of his eyes. Sky smiled and sat up.  
“I'm sorry Ace, maybe next time you should of taken out the guard properly before you helped me.” Ace smiled and hugged her.   
“I love you so much.” Fin walked out of Misami’s tent most likely because he saw the lights but he ran straight over to Bradley who was around 5 meters away from Sky and Ace. Fin kneeled down beside him and lifted his lifeless body off of the ground as he slowly regained consciousness.  
“You idiot, you shouldn’t be healing people after everything you’ve been through. You could end up getting yourself killed.” Fin said helping Bradley up as they both looked at Ace and Sky.  
“Oh, hey Fin.” Bradley said sadly, hoping he would be the first to talk to Sky again. Fin sighed and looked at Ace closely.  
“Hey. You know I really don't trust that guy. Sky claims he's her friend but it's as if he's trying to get her away from us. You know split our trio up.”   
“Really? I don't see that in him, look how happy they are together.” Bradley said accepting it. Fin didn't even bother to look, his mind was made up.  
“Nah I still don't trust him, I'm gonna split them up. You talk to Sky and I'll question Ace. But take it easy too, you’ve been through a lot today.” Bradley agreed thinking something wasn’t right either and looked on at Sky and Ace. Bradley stumbled over and stood next to them.  
“Hey Sky, can I talk to you. Alone.” Sky looked up at him as he struggled to stand and stood up slowly.  
“Sure but you also need to get some rest, you look terrible.” Bradley stumbled slightly and Sky helped him to stand then she helped Bradley towards his tent. She looked back at Ace who was now following Fin to his tent but continued forward happily. Sky opened his tent and let Bradley in then closed the door. Sky helped him over to his bed then laid him down and covered him up.  
“Ok, first question. Who is Ace and can I trust him?” Bradley asked Sky after she were sitting on the end of his bed.  
“Why are you asking me this? You need to rest.” Sky questioned.  
“Because I want to know.” Bradley replied. Sky looked at him strangely but trusted him.  
“Fine, He's a very good friend of mine, the first friend I ever made back in Exora, my realm. He was always there for me and I was always there for him. You can doubt Ace all you want but he is a true friend.” Bradley sighed and continued.  
“But can I trust him, we did find him in a prison inhabited by cannibals.” Bradley explained.  
“Who cares! I found you in a town with people who are scared of their own shadows and Fin in a forest running from skeleton guards. Your first impression of a person can't always be how you see them, take a few chances. You might actually enjoy life, even if the world is run by Megaladon.” Sky said angrily as she stood up. “ I know your probably just dilution all at the moment but please, just get some rest.” She then walked out the door ran off into the woods. Bradley got up slowly and followed but when he opened the door she had vanished. Bradley looked around and called out for her sadly but gave up and stumbled to Fin’s tent. He knocked on the door and heard Fin say it was ok for him to come in so he opened the door and stepped inside. Fin and Ace were sitting on the bed and talking kind of like what he and Sky were doing.  
“Hey Bradley, where's Sky?” Fin asked. Bradley looked outside in a confused and embarrassed way then smiled slightly.  
“I sorta maybe mighta lost her… Maybe.” Fin face palmed and Ace looked at him angrily.  
“Well why are you here, go look for her.” Ace said impatiently. Bradley looked at him unimpressed.  
“You don't think I've already done that.” Bradley replied. Ace growled and looked back at Fin.  
“Are you finished asking me questions, I need to go and look for my friend.” Bradley rolled his eyes.  
“One more, why did we find you, of all places, in a prison run by cannibals?” Ace sighed and Bradley sat down to listen.  
“A few days after my village burnt down I also crossed the border, I was walking through the woods when I found this prison and being alone and homeless I went inside. After living in there for a couple of day I started seeing people walk around the prison more often and I had to keep on hiding so they never found me. One day I was in a store room eating some food when someone opened the door and walked inside. I never did learn the guards name but they took me to Kaito and from there I became part of their group. Kaito taught me how to handle weapons and everything you needed to know to be one of them. Then everyday I would go to my room and be taught English by a couple of guards. 9 years later you guys show up and I finally see my best friend again, every memory of my time there was gone and all I cared about was getting out with you guys safely.” Bradley sighed finally understanding what Sky meant and feeling bad for miss judging Ace but Fin looked unconvinced.  
“Did you ever… I don't know, eat anyone?” Ace shook his head.  
“Never, I only ever ate berries and fish from the forest. I actually only found out that the people there were eating humans about a year ago.” Fin looked at Ace blankly then turned towards Bradley.   
“Bradley, I need to talk to you for a sec. Outside.” The two of them walked outside and left Ace alone in the tent.  
“I really don't think he's a bad guy.” Bradley explained. Fin considered it but stuck to his gut feeling.  
“I still don't trust him, there's just something that doesn't add up. I just have a feeling that he’s trying to take Sky away from us.” Fin replied.   
“Come on, you trusted me and Sky when you first met us… Well me mostly.” Bradley said trying to end the conversation. Fin smiled slightly and looked at Bradley happily.  
“Fine. I'll give him a chance, but if anything happens that he has anything to do with then I'm locking him up in the cells for questioning.” Bradley nodded in agreement and walked back into the tent. Ace looked at them bored and impatient.  
“Now can I go and look for Shu?” Ace asked. Fin stepped aside and pointed him to the door.  
“Your free to go.” Ace stood up and walked to the door but stopped when Fin continued his sentence. “And her name is Sky, not Shu.” Ace scoffed and ran away then disappeared a few moments later behind the trees of the forest.  
“Shouldn't we look for Sky too?” Bradley asked. Fin shook his head and sat on his bed.  
“Nah, you can if you want but I'm gonna get changed and go to the training arena for some practice. And probably meet up with Retro and Wolfie.”   
“Who are they?” Bradley asked.  
“Retro and Wolfie?” Fin replied as Bradley nodded. “Their the only other two who are allowed to train in the arena with me and Sky, the two you saw when you trained with us. Wolfie is a Werewolf that comes from the kingdom of Talaware. Retro is a raccoon Mif’wa and says he’s from a called Gigias or..”  
“Ok, ok. I don't need a history lesson. I'm gonna go and try to find Sky. And we’ll all meet up in the training area if and when I do.” Fin sniggered, walked out the door and down to the training arena then Bradley walked out into the forest.

The sun was slowly starting to set as it touched the top of the trees and started to sink below them. Bradley continued to walk through the forest alone and tired, but he was determined to find Sky. Then after looking for ages he stopped and sat down on the ground watching the sun set through the trees. As he did he heard faint voices in the distance and stood up then walked towards them. He snuck behind a bush and looked over it to see Sky and Ace sitting on the floor together and watching the sunset.  
“Have you ever thought about going home?” Ace asked Sky. Bradley kneeled on the floor behind the bush and listened carefully.  
“Yeah, I've always wanted to go back but never had the guts too. Plus there's not much to go back to.” Sky replied.  
“You could come back with me, there are bound to be more survivors. And think about it, it's been nine years! Theres bound to be something to go back to.”  
“Yeah, I guess so but…” Sky trailed off.  
“But what?” Ace asked.  
“But what about Megaladon and everyone I've met here. My life is here now, protecting and helping this realms people is what I'm a special for.” Ace sighed.  
“But what if your family was alive, wouldn't you want to see them, use your powers for good but… In Exora with me.” Ace explained.  
“You have a point Ace, it would be nice to go back. See if anyone was alive and besides they don't need me here my powers aren't that amazing anyway. Don't know how they would help kill Megaladon, Bradley's the real hero… He won't miss me anyway, neither of them will, it's not like they trusted you either.” Ace smiled.  
“Then how's about we leave tonight, together.” Sky looked up at the sky and a slight grin grew on her face.  
“I'd like that-.” Bradley was shocked and fell backwards accidentally making quite a loud rustle.  
“What was that.” Sky said. Bradley saw both of them standing up and looking around, he focused on Ace though who pulled out a gun.  
“Somethings here, stick behind me.” Ace replied. He looked over at the bush Bradley was now in and his ears twitched toward him. Ace stared right at the bush and aimed the gun at it then shot. The bullet hit Bradley in his right shoulder and he tried really hard not to yell.  
“Ace wait! What if there's an innocent animal in there or maybe a person!” Ace walked closer to the bush when Bradley hit a part of the bush again and it rustled more. Bradley gripped his shoulder and tried to stay still and quiet but the pain was getting to him.  
“It's not an animal Shu, I know that for sure. But I'm betting it's an eves dropping spy working for Megaladon.” Ace shot again but this time it flew right past Bradley. Bradley couldn't take it anymore and he fell through the bush and onto the ground in front of Ace.  
“Bradley!” Sky yelled running next to him. Bradley cried out in agony and pain as his blood spilled out of his body. Ace put away his gun then helped Bradley up.  
“Dude I'm so sorry are you ok?” Ace asked. Bradley pulled away and ignored them both then started walking away.  
“Bradley… Are you ok, do you need any help.” Sky said worried.  
“Im… fine. I'm going back to the camp though, have fun in Exora where you belong.” Sky didn't move and let Bradley walk away injured and staggering with dizziness from blood loss. Ace did the same and let him go but Bradley looked back sadly as they both stared at him as he walked away. He sighed and continued forward his vision getting more and more blurred by the second. After many minuets of walking and after he had lost a lot of blood he finally saw the light of the camp. Stumbling towards it with his arm drenched with blood he called out for someone but he didn't know if they had heard him let alone if he had even yelled. Blood poured from his shoulder, his hand was red and finally he collapsed on the ground and called once again. His vision was like rippled water, a blur and impossible to make out. But Bradley saw two people standing beside him and watching over him. He heard their voices but they were faint and distant. Bradley eyes were heavy and he slowly closed them as the people's voices faded out and all he could see was darkness.

Bradley woke up to Sky shaking his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she stood over him.  
“Hey, everything ok?” Bradley asked her.   
“Yeah, just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. And it's time to get up.” Bradley was confused and sat up then looked at her.   
“Wait, I thought you were going to go back to Exora with Ace?” Sky shook her head.  
“Not after I came back to the camp and saw you like this.” She said gesturing to his arm. Bradley hadn't even noticed it but his shoulder was bandaged and he had a sling for support.  
“So are you going back? You know to Exora.” Sky once again shook her head and both of them smiled.  
“I've already told Ace, and he understands that I can't leave you guys until after we defeat Megaladon. Plus I would never leave you, especially when your injured.” Bradley smiled and looked at her when she started to disappear and Fin’s voice filled the room.  
“Bradley! Bradley… Wake up Bradley.” Bradley sat up in bed taking long deep breaths and spotted Fin sitting in front of him.  
“Bradley we need to go no-“ Bradley held out his arm.  
“Pinch me quick.” He said. Fin tilted his head to the side but didn't refuse and pinched his left arm really hard.  
“Oww!” Bradley said pulling his arm in, he was about to rub it with his right hand when he noticed that his right arm was in bandages and a sling just like in his dream.  
“Now will you shut up and listen! Sky never came back last night!” Bradley sighed.  
“Yeah she and Ace went back to Exora.” Bradley replied sadly and sternly but Fin looked at him as if he was crazy.  
“She couldn't of because a scout team found Ace lying in the middle of the forest blacked out and extremely injured this morning.” Confused and shocked Bradley hopped out of bed slightly knocking his arm on some nearby draws but ignoring the pain completely. The two of them ran across the camp and into Misami’s tent where Ace was being treated. They both rushed into the room where he was and Bradley looked at Ace sadly as Fin went over the situation.  
“His injuries mainly consist of either sword wounds or general punches, it looks like he fought very hard but obviously didn't do that well.” Misami walked over to the bed that Ace was lying on and dragged Bradley next to her.  
“I can tell by his injuries that he was protecting someone very precious to him and that whoever he fought had them captive and he didn't want them to get hurt so he sacrificed himself for them.” Misami explained.   
“Sky…” Bradley mumbled to himself.  
“Bradley I need you to heal him so we can start questioning him.” Fin said. Bradley nodded and placed his left hand on Ace’s heart then closed his eyes and thought in his head. Blue lights ran down Bradley's arm and into Ace’s heart which were then passed round his whole body, Bradley also noticed that the lights also went to his right arm and spun around the bullet hole. After a few more moments the lights dimmed and all Ace’s bruises and cuts disappeared as well as Bradley’s sling and bandages coming off by them selves and then disintegrated in mid air. The blue particles disappeared right as Ace opened his eyes.  
“Shu no!” He yelled sitting up. This shocked everyone in the room and they all backed up slightly. Ace looked at Bradley first confused and scared.  
“Where's Shu?! Did they get her!? Please don't tell me they got her, I tried everything!” Bradley patted him on the shoulder and Fin started to speak.  
“Calm down, calm down. Now, who took Sky?” Fin said gently. Ace took a deep breath then spoke.  
“We were walking back to camp when we were ambushed by… By… Kaito… They got Sky and threaten to kill her if I did anything. I tried to fight them but I was fighting a loosing battle, just watching as Kaito and his men held Sky back while I was attacked by a good eight guards. They took her away and I couldn't do anything, then something hit the back of my head and I blacked out…” Fin was surprised that he told them everything so easily and looked at Bradley.  
“But you guys killed Kaito didn't you?” Bradley asked Fin.  
“I thought for sure we did, Sky took care of him. Wait, Ace do you remember what kind of condition Kaito was in when they took Sky?” Ace thought about it.  
“He looked completely fine to me.” Ace replied. Bradley pulled up a chair and sat down.  
“There's no way it was Kaito, Sky completely pulverised him. And even if he was still alive he would have been too injured to walk around.” Fin said thinking. Ace looked at them both and stood up.  
“Well are we gonna save her or not!” Fin laughed at Ace hysterically.  
“We can't just go and save her, you saw what happened last time. Sky almost died along with Jake and Bradley. We're staying here until we have a good enough plan.” Ace frowned.   
“I can see what she meant now, both are you are so wary of danger and taking chances that you don't even want to go and save your friend when she needs you most. She came straight for you Bradley when you went missing and she would of done the same for Fin as well but if you want to stay and make a plan then go ahead. But I'm leaving right now.” Ace walked out the door and out into the forest leaving Fin, Bradley and Misami in silence to think.  
“He has a point, Sky did leave straight away, well, as soon as she gathered the right equipment.” Misami said. Bradley nodded accepting that she was right.  
“Then that's what we're going to do.” Bradley replied looking at Fin.  
“Huh, well guess that means that I'm gonna have to tag along.” The two of them smiled and walked out the door together then started walking to Bradley's tent.


	7. Breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace goes on a solo mission to save the love of his life but plans are much deeper than he thought and he only makes the situation worse. Now the tables have turned and Kaito is threatening everything they care about.

Ace arrived at the prison and hung by the trees watching the guards as they were on patrol. They walked around the corner and Ace ran down to the fence, grabbed onto it and jumped over then sprinted to the back doors and placed his hand on the key pad, opened the door and slipped in as the second group of guards walked around the corner. Pulling his scrappy balaclava over his face he walked down the corridor undetected, besides the few strange glances he got most likely due to his torn suit, carefully and quietly looking in every room for Sky. He opened the door to the cells and walked inside to look around. First cell, nothing. Second, third and fourth cell, empty.   
“Shu… Are you in here?” Ace said quietly as he walked down the side of the cells. Once he made it to the end he turned and started walking back when the door opened. A guard walked in the room wearing his full black suit and balaclava just like Ace.  
“What are you doing in here? Kaito wants us to meet in the dining room, you know to regroup before we attack the resistance base.” Ace looked at the guy surprised and confused but then he changed his expression to curious.  
“My question is why are you in here, I was just about to go to the dining hall.” The guy took off his balaclava and stuffed it in his pocket then looked at Ace.   
“Hey I asked you first, and I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why you’re here.” Ace noticed he was holding the keys to all the cells and walked towards him slowly.  
“Urgh, I don't have time for you.” Ace said standing right in front of him.  
“Uh huh, well your not leaving until you tell me what you were doing in here.” Ace smiled and snatched the keys off him then grabbed him by the front of his suit and opened one of the cells, threw him in and locked it.  
“Nope cus your gonna tell me where your keeping my friend.” Ace said taking off his mask and looking at the guard.  
“Never!” Ace growled when suddenly an explosion went off that shook the entire building and Ace heard parts of it falling apart. He left the guard, pulled his balaclava over his face and ran out into the hallway to see guards running down it towards the noise. Ace followed quickly and saw a few run down another hallway towards Kaito office and decided to run behind them instead. They ran as a group and soon arrived at Kaito’s office and they all walked in.  
“Sir, the specials have breeched the southern wall near the armoury. What should we do?” One of the guards said. The room was a mess, completely destroyed. Books torn and thrown across the floor, the desk all scratched up and the ceiling completely wreaked. The office chair behind the desk turned all the way around to face them and it was only then did Ace see Kaito. He was healthy and untouched by any injuries. Ace was shocked but kept his emotions to himself.  
“Well for starters we should acknowledge our guest in the room.” Ace’s eyes widened right as the door slammed behind him and Kaito stood up. Ace stood dead still.  
“I didn't think you would show your face here again Ace, not after what you put me through that is.” The other guards backed away from Ace and pulled out their guns. Kaito walked round his desk slowly and creepily. He walked towards Ace each footstep matching the pace of both of their heart beats. Slow.  
“How… We killed you.” Ace said finally as Kaito approached while taking off his balaclava.  
“I'll get to that later, I need your friends to be here first. Then I'll explain.” Ace shook it off and looked at him outraged as he stood in front of him. He looked down and said fiercely.  
“I’ll go without a fight if you tell me where Shu is.” Kaito smiled and raised his hand gesturing towards one of the guards. The door to the office opened and a tall man walked in with something beside him. He wore the traditional black suit but had a lot more weapons attached to it, it had more pockets and knives, guns and spikes. His hair was red like blood and his face was untouched by age. He looked at Ace as he looked up at him with a deathly glare. Ace got the impression that whoever this guy was that he meant business. Beside the man stood a tall bag almost the same size as him. The man walked inside passing Ace and making eye contact for a split second.  
“Ace, this is Karma. The best assassin in the entire realm. But he wasn't the only new person I hired who was there when we ambushed you in the woods. Oh no, there's many more.” Ace’s breathing was slow but something about the devilish look in Kaito’s and Karma’s eyes made him uneasy and it slowly picked up pace.  
“As the rest of your men aren't any match for the specials I've sent Aiden and Kieron to sort them out. If they don't disappoint us then we should have everyone here in around 5 minuets.” Karma said his voice neither low nor high but filled with a sense of mischief.  
“Good, did you bring what I asked.” Karma nodded and placed the bag down then let it fall onto the floor. A slight grunt was heard that shocked Ace and made him step back but the guards standing by the walls made sure he couldn't make a run for it. Karma reached down and opened the bag and then removed the contents. He pulled out Sky by her wrist then laid her on the floor. She was placed down softly by Karma but Ace spotted the tape over her mouth and the fact her legs were tied together by rope at the ankles.  
“She was being difficult so I gave her a slight whack round the head, she’s pretty far out but should regain her consciousness by the time the others arrive.” Kaito smiled and looked at Ace.  
“Here she is Ace, now give yourself up peacefully or I'll let Karma take care of you.” Ace studied Karma and doubted that a man like him would be easily beaten. Although he was slim and not bulky like Zane, Ace could see that he was strong, mentally and physically. And being told that he was a top assassin made it even worse. Karma pushed Sky’s lifeless body forward and Ace caught her then held her tightly, even though she was unconscious Ace felt and knew that she felt safe now, and he felt better with her. Karma slowly moved in and took Sky away from Ace trying not to injure either of them, Ace sighed and let go willingly knowing he would hurt her if he didn't.   
“Ah love is a stupid thing, now hand yourself over.” Ace stepped towards Kaito his head lowered in shame but before he spoke he heard something in the back of his head.  
‘Ace, where you at? We've taken out all of the guards we just need to know where to come to.’ Ace closed his eyes and the room fell silent as Ace tried to respond. Kaito walked forward and lifted Ace’s head up by gripping his hair then punched him in the gut making his fall to his knees in front of him.   
“I can tell that your talking to the Creation special, so I’d stop or I'll have Karma slice her throat!” Kaito said firmly snapping his fingers. Karma picked up Sky and held her in a headlock then pulled out one of his many knives and held it to her neck. Ace stood up holding his stomach and laughed.   
“Afraid to do the dirty work yourself Kaito. I always thought of you as the assassin kind of guy.” Kaito smiled at the complement and kicked Ace back onto the floor.  
“I'm gonna make and example out of you when they get here. One way or another… Shame actually, you were a really helpful addition to this operation. But it's also a shame that you still decide to follow them.” Ace heard people running this way from outside his ears twitching in all directions.  
‘We’re on our way Ace! We'll be there in around thirty seconds.’ Ace smiled and stood up once again.  
“One, two, three…” Karma and Kaito along with all of the other guards looked at him strangely.  
“What’s he doing sir?” Karma asked lowering his blade.  
“It seems that his is counting, for what reason…. Well I don't know.” Ace continued to count as his ears locked in on the sound of them running down the hallway. When both of them stopped, the footsteps and the numbers. But Ace stopped at twenty. The room fell eerily silent.  
“Karma, tie him up. I have a creeping suspicion that they will make it past your men, at least we can use him as bait.” Karma laid Sky on the floor then pulled some rope out of one of his pockets and stepped towards Ace. Ace kept his eyes closed his ears scanning for any trace of them coming. Karma stood in front of Ace and turned him around then tied his hands behind his back when the doors flew off their hinges and slammed on the floor in front of Ace. Ace opened his eyes and looked up to see Bradley, Fin, Retro and Wolfie standing in the doorway. The first two to react were Wolfie and Retro who ran at the guards standing at the sides of the room. Wolfie ran forward with a blade in hand and sliced them down one after the other, Retro on the other hand jumped between them and took them by surprise. Bradley and Fin walked forward dramatically and Karma walked backwards to Kaito’s side. Ace stood dead still and looked sadly at Fin and Bradley but they smiled happily and Fin untied him immediately.   
“You ok man?” He asked, Ace nodded turning around to face Kaito. The five of them looked at Kaito and Karma who stared at them with dull faces whilst holding Sky hostage.  
“Let her go Kaito!” Ace yelled. Karma smiled and pulled the knife closer to her lifeless body.  
“No chance Ace, your powerless against me. Even if you attack and we kill her your still screwed. Remember when she was shot by my men and Bradley had a hard time healing her.” Everyone was puzzled by what he meant.  
“How do you know that?” He asked. Kaito smirked and stepped closer.  
“When I fire my gun it is loaded with bullets full of a substance that once it comes in contact with a special it will neutralise their power. The same goes for the rest of my men except Ace of course. As soon as Sky was shot her powers were drained to around half their usual strength. But when Bradley tried to heal her his powers were sapped away too. The power returns after a few day but it would be worse if I was to inject what I have into Sky into one of you. She has the more advanced form called PHX-2. Stronger and makes her so much easier to handle.” Ace stared Kaito down until he stopped and looked at Bradley who looked back at him. “Also to answer Ace’s question, you never killed me. You just left me to die. And amazingly before I set Bradley off to kill you I took some of his powers so if I ever was left to die I could revive myself, which is also another reason why he is so weak lately.” Ace growled and stared at Kaito who looked at him as if he was having fun. “You have two options boys, give up and she lives or put up a fight and she dies. Also it's not going to be like last time as our prisoner isn't awake and if you use your powers on Karma then you'll kill Sky too!” Bradley thought about it then took a closer look and assessed the situation. ‘He’s got us good that's true but I have a plan, can you hear me Fin?’ Bradley thought as he studied Kaito.  
‘Load and clear Bradley.’  
‘Awesome, keep looking ahead though so he doesn't know we're planning.’  
‘Sure thing.’ Fin replied. Bradley turned to Fin as he glared at Kaito and Karma. Bradley did the same.  
‘Ok the plan is simple. I'll go up to him and surrender then as Karma is tying me up I want you to take Kaito out then attack Karma. Don't worry about me as I'll be fine just make sure they don't get Sky ok?”  
‘Understood, let's kick this plan into action!’ Bradley smiled which made Kaito uneasy. Bradley held his head high and walked towards Kaito. He stood directly in front of them then held out his hands.  
“I'm going with choice one, no one else needs to die.” Kaito signalled for Karma to let Sky go and get the rope.   
“Wise choice young Bradley.” He said smiling. Ace walked up beside Fin too as a distraction to cover Retro who pulled a cube out of his pocket. Once he hit a button on it it surrounded his body with a dome that allowed him to see out but made his body completely invisible. Retro snuck behind Karma and Kaito, picked up Sky then snuck back over to Fin and Wolfie laying her down behind them. Bradley smiled as Kaito and Karma tightened the ropes on his hands. Bradley winked at Fin and he smiled back. Kaito and Karma finished then stood up straight and held Bradley in place. Fin looked at them both then stepped forward.  
“Same for me guys, I agree. No one needs to die… Except you two!” Fin thrusted his arms up and the ground lifted up carrying Kaito and Karma to the ceiling. Unfortunately they both jumped off before they were crushed and they landed gracefully back on the ground. Bradley tried to free his arms but the ropes were too strong. Retro dropped his cloak and locked the door as Ace and Wolfie ran at Karma then Retro pulled Sky to the nearest wall and stood by her. Bradley pulled a small knife out of his back pocket then held it in one hand and twisted his wrist so it cut through the ropes with ease then he tore them off and jumped onto Kaito’s back making him collapse to the floor. Bradley put his hands around Kaito's neck and smashed his head on the floor as Ace, Fin and Wolfie piled onto Karma knocking him to the ground. Kaito grabbed Bradley's hands and managed to pry them off his neck letting air flow into his body but Bradley pushed hard against Kaito’s strength trying to get his hands back on his neck. Suddenly Ace was thrown onto Bradley knocking him off Kaito and onto the floor. Bradley looked over Ace and saw Karma standing tall and strong with Wolfie and Fin lying half dead on the floor behind him. Ace got off Bradley and staggered to his feet but he was severely wounded. Bradley got up and helped Ace over to the wall them let him lie against it. Bradley turned and faced Kaito and Karma then looked around the room. Everyone was hopeless. Wolfie, Sky, Fin and Ace were out for the count and Retro wasn't going to stop protecting Sky so Bradley had to do this alone. That or everyone would be captured and everything would be lost. Bradley reached down and pulled Ace’s gun out of his side pocket and placed it inside his jumpers pocket then he glared at Kaito and Karma. His eyes glowing blue. Suddenly he lifted into the air slightly and blue ribbon like lights twirled around his body then exploded. Bradley’s face had blue markings across it and in his hands he held two long swords. Bradley landed on the ground then in one bounce he flew above Kaito and Karma, in a flash he landed behind them and stabbed them both. Bradley got them both directly in the stomach and as blood started to pour he pulled away. He let go of his swords and they disappeared into thin air then all three of them fell to the floor. Bradley laid exhausted on the ground, his burst of power sucking the life out of him. Bradley stood up though and pulled out the gun that was still inside his pocket. Bradley stood over Kaito and looked down on him madly.  
“This ends here.” Kaito looked at Bradley and laughed.  
“It will never be over! Evil is always present!” Bradley turned his head and pointed the gun.  
“Yeah well at least you won't be here to see that.” Bradley fired the gun. But looked forward and saw that he had shot at nothing, Karma and Kaito were gone, Bradley looked around the room confused. The room stood still and silent. Retro looked over at him.  
“Quick, heal up the others and we’ll get going, we’ll find those two later.” Bradley nodded and ran over to Ace first and placed his hand on his heart but instead of the lights swirling around Ace they went through Ace, into the ground and into Wolfie and Fin but stopped just before Sky. Bradley was amazed and realised that instead of just healing Ace he had healed everyone at the same time. Ace smiled as Bradley helped him up then Retro helped up Wolfie and Fin and all five of them walked over to Sky.   
“So you can summon swords, neat.” Ace said as Bradley leaned on him.  
“Yeah, let's just say I learnt how to control it.” The lights still spun near Sky but as if they knew what would happen if they tried to heal her they retreated back into Bradley’s body. Bradley leaned slightly more on Ace as he felt pretty drained at the moment. They looked at Sky as she laid against the wall when she opened her eyes slowly and looked at everyone.  
“Ace…. Bradley?... Wolfie? What are you guys doing here?” She said sitting up straight.   
“Saving your life that's what!” Ace said kneeling down beside her. Sky gave him a hug then Ace helped her up.  
“Did something happen, I don't fell like myself.” Ace looked at Bradley nervously but didn't answer the question. Sky took a look around the room.  
“Jeez you guys when all out on these guys didn't you. Was this all just to get me back?” Bradley nodded.  
“We need you Sky, to defeat Megladon, plus it was Ace’s idea to come straight away.” Sky smiled and then looked at the five boys as they stood there stupidly.  
“So are we gonna leave or….”   
“Oh, right, right. Come on guys lets go.” Ace said unlocking the door and walking out. Suddenly though Bradley fell onto Fin and blacked out while breathing heavily. Ace looked back in a panic as everyone looked at him in horror. Fin let him lean against his body but as he did he felt his heat.  
“He’s burning up.” Fin said. No one knew what to do but then Sky looked back at the room and saw something lying on the floor. She walked in cautiously then picked up the container that glowed a bright blue. Ace walked up behind her and saw it too as Fin laid Bradley on the ground and took off his jumper to see if he had any wounds.   
“What do you think it is?” Ace asked. Sky looked at it closely then she remembered something. While being walked around the camp she saw Kaito tipping something that looked just like this over an injured guard. The effects of the liquid were the same as his powers.   
Sky walked back over to Bradley and opened the pot then almost tipped it on him when Fin stopped her.   
“Wo, what if that is poisonous or if Kaito just left it there so we would do this then it puts him to sleep or something.” Sky hesitated but they couldn’t do much else.   
“We don’t have any other options and we can’t leave with Bradley like this because it could get worse.” Fin let go and allowed her to tip it over him, but once again she hesitated. She looked around at everyone but then put the container in her pocket.  
“No, I don’t want to chance it. It’s too suspicious.” Sky sighed and stood up when Bradley coughed and opened his eyes. He was still hot and he wasn’t able to get up alone but he was at least able to communicate with them. Retro helped him up and then Bradley walked with him and Wolfie at each side. Then they all began walking down the corridor to where they had blown a hole in the wall previously.  
“What happened?” Bradley asked weakly. Fin looked at him sadly.  
“I don’t know dude, but your not fighting anymore battles today that’s for sure.” Bradley looked around in a daze but felt so weak as he tried not to close his eyes.

Sky’s ears twitched towards the door of the cafeteria as they walked down the halls. She stopped and walked over to the door and listened through the crack as the others continued to walk down the hall. Ace turned and saw Sky listening into the room, stopped the others and they all walked towards her.  
“What’s up, is something wrong Shu?” Ace asked her. She put her finger over her mouth and shushed him then listened once again.  
“The attack teams have left already why are we still here?” A guard asked another.  
“Urgh, the attack teams haven't gone yet their just getting into position. And when Kaito contacts us that the specials are here THEN they will attack.” Another guard replied.  
“Ooooh. But what if the specials kill Kaito? Then what, we won't know when to attack.”   
“He said that if it takes more than 20 minuets then we should just attack.” Sky leaned away from the door and so did everyone else.  
“You all hear that?” Sky asked. Everyone nodded.  
“Right, Ace and Wolfie. You’re the fastest so run back to camp and warn them. The rest of us will take these two out and then meet you there hopefully before the attack.” Everyone nodded then Ace and Wolfie sprinted down the hallway after Wolfie passed Bradley to Fin. Sky opened the door slightly and looked in. There were a lot more than two guards, at least a dozen or two all standing in the middle of the room. Sky looked back at them and then at Fin.  
“Fin, crash this party.” Fin nodded knowing exactly what she meant as he closed his eyes. Bradley leaned only on Retro now but he was pretty much standing on his own. Suddenly the roof fell in the room and Sky smiled as it smashed against the floor. She then opened the door and walked in. Bradley was scared by what had just happened but once the dust had settled Bradley saw what had actually happened. Fin had made the ceiling fall so that it trapped all the guards in a stone cage but didn't injure them. A perfect square cage was made in the centre of the room, with what was meant to be the ceiling making up the bars and roof. The guards were shocked and scared all huddled in the same cage. Sky walked over all the rubble and stood at the front of the cage.  
“We don't want to hurt you, I merely want to ask you this. Do you want to continue following Kaito? Does he even care for you and your needs? Do you want to keep on living in fear as Megladon continues to rule? And I ask would you prefer to join us and help fight for what is right and for your own freedom!?” The guards looked at her confused and she sighed. “What I'm saying is, do you want to call your men off the attack and join us or be crushed by my friend here.” She continued gesturing to Fin. One of the guard stepped forward and looked at Sky through the stone bars.  
“Why is he gonna kill us, you’re a special too.” Sky stepped up onto a pile of rubble then walked toward the guard and stood directly opposite him.  
“I would kill you but I don't want to get my hands dirty, plus if he kills you then it'll look like the ceiling fell down.” The guard scowled at her then looked back at the other guards and smiled.  
“I have an idea, you and me fight to the death. The winner decided what happens.” Sky had the biggest smile on her face and nodded agreeingly. Retro helped Bradley to the ground and let him lie against the wall.  
“Deal!” Retro was standing behind Sky now and tapped her on the shoulder.  
“You sure this is a good idea?” He asked. “You literally were just saved by us.” Sky nodded and smiled.  
“I'm good, I'm the kind of person that bounces back quickly.” Retro looked at her concerned. Bradley and Fin looked at each other scared and wondering how this would go down especially with Sky not having any powers.   
“Yeah well, be careful. And if anything goes wrong just know that I'm stopping the fight.” Sky smiled and turned back to the guard then they went over the rules.  
“Do you think she can do it?” Fin asked Bradley.  
“I… Don't know, she tough but…”  
“But what?” Fin asked.  
“I was just thinking about what Kaito said, you know about his formula.”  
“That PHX-2 stuff?” Bradley nodded.  
“Yeah, and If that stuff really is as powerful as Kaito said then Sky might be suffering, but as usual she's hiding it.” Fin thought about it then looked at Bradley directly in the eyes when Sky called out.  
“Fin! Could you open the cage please.” Fin looked at her and nodded then closed his eyes and a couple of the pieces of the ceiling broke away from the cage and the guard walked out. Then after he had moved away completely Fin placed the pieces back. Sky and the guard stepped away from the rubble but in front of the cage so everyone could watch then they turned and faced each other.  
“This is a winner takes all fist fight to the death. And if you cheat then I have a right to shoot you and your friends have a right to kill me if I cheat.” Sky nodded agreeing to his rules. Silence fell on the room as everyone watched as they stared each other down. Sky made the first move and sprinted towards him and punched him directly in the gut. The guard didn't move and grabbed her arm and threw her towards the stone cage. Sky flipped midair and landed her hands scraping along the ground. She stood back up straight her hair swaying in the breeze that was coming in through the open roof. She jumped down and landed a few meters away from the guard as he ran at her angry and agitated. Sky jumped to the side and he ran past her like a bull but he turned quickly and ran up to her from behind. Sky jumped high in the air and landed on the guards back forcing him to the floor. The guard wasn't done though. He sprung up and Sky flew off his back and hit the stone prison that the rest of the guards were standing in. She went straight though the stone bars and landed half in the cage with the guards. She looked up and saw the prisons cracking roof and immediately sprung to her feet and forced the guards out of the cage. The roof was cracking fast, Sky didn't have much time. The guard she was fighting ran forward as soon as she grabbed the arms of the two remaining guards and threw them out of the cage right as the roof crashed down. Dust and debris filled the air and everyone covered their eyes and coughed simultaneously. Finally the dust cleared and Bradley looked around the room. In the centre was a massive pile of rubble of which used to be the ceiling then there was the guards standing in front of it, Fin and Retro. Sky was no where to be seen. Retro ran forward along with Fin. The two of them stared at the pile of rubble in despair.  
“There's no way we’ll be able to find her.” Retro said giving up on all hope. Bradley lowered his head and sighed.  
“After all this, after everything she's been through. She was killed by a god damn ceiling.” Bradley frowned and shook his head.  
“No, not after everything we've been through! Fin start moving the chunks with your powers, Retro you help too.” He got up slowly and looked at all the guards standing in front him. “I know you may not trust us, but our friend is in there and if you would please lend a hand then you may go on you merry little ways and we will never have to meet again.” One of the guards stepped forward.  
“I'll help, the girl saved our lives.” A few more joined him.  
“Yeah.”  
“Common guys lets get her out.” Bradley smiled as the small group of guards started lifting and tossing rocks. Bradley walked over and moved all the rocks he was able to carry and watched them roll across the room as he tossed them.

Bradley moved a huge boulder with the help of Retro then behind it he saw Sky and a guard. Sky was curled up on the floor and the guard right beside her. The rubble had fallen just right to make a sizeable air pocket that was just big enough to keep them safe.  
“Sky!” Bradley said. The guard looked up at him and smiled sweat running down his face.  
“Took you long enough, it's really hot in here.” He said with relief as Bradley crawled in and dragged Sky out then Fin held up the rubble as the guard crawled out.  
“She’s completely fine.” The guard sighed looking at Bradley's worried face.  
“She risked her own life to save my fellow guards, I have to say she is stupid. But that isn't always a bad thing. If it wasn't for her they would all be dead and I wouldn't of been able to live with myself because of that. She is an extremely brave and caring person, and that is why I have decided to join you.” The guard pulled out a walkie talkie and turned it on.  
“TJ, come in TJ.” He said. The walkie talkie fuzzed then another mans voice buzzed through.  
“I hear you loud and clear Dug, what's up?”  
“Kaito's wants everyone to retreat back to base, all of the specials escaped and their running back to the camp now. It's way to dangerous to stay out there, hurry back.”   
“Rodger that, calling off the troops n-“ the line cut off..  
“TJ! TJ, what's going on!” Dug yelled into the walkie talkie. The walkie talkie fuzzed and popped when they heard Kaito’s voice.  
“Sorry Dug. We're not retreating, nice try though. Better hurry specials, shouldn't of sent two people back. Two people make so much more noise than one.” They heard Kaito moving the walkie talkie around then there was a muffled struggling sound.  
“Keep him quiet.” Kaito said. Everyone heard a gun shot followed by silence then Kaito spoke once again. “You have five minutes to get here or I'll kill everyone in the entire camp starting with Sky’s boyfriend!” Then the signal was destroyed and the walkie talkie buzzed.  
“Let's go!” Sky said walking towards the door. Bradley grabbed her arm.  
“No way are you going! Your were stupid enough to fight and now you want to just run right into the face of danger! You told me I wasn't risky or walking with danger but at least I see what's going on here! This whole thing was a set up! I was supposed to out of here the first time so that you and Ace would go off alone, you were supposed to be saved by all of us so that the base was unguarded and now we're supposed to go after them so that Kaito gets the drop on us and everybody dies!” The room was silent and everybody looked at Bradley. “Stop being so careless and look at what is actually going on! Everybody is dead if we don't think this through!” Bradley breathed heavily after shouting so long. Sky pulled her arm out of Bradley's reach and turned her back to him. She spoke with hurt in her voice.  
“Fine, what do you suppose we do then.”  
“You, Fin and Retro go to the camp the long way while I go straight to Kaito and stall him until you guys have warned everyone in the camp and sent them somewhere safe, like the hideout underneath my grandma’s tent. Get everyone in there then come and get me.” Sky gave a slow nod.  
“O-Ok...Let's go.” She said slowly walking to the door but she turned back and took the container out of her pocket and threw it at Bradley who only just caught it. Then she turned quickly and walked out. Retro followed leaving Bradley alone with Fin and the guards. Fin walked for the door but stopped just before it and looked back at Bradley.  
“Don’t get yourself killed, try to use your head and not your powers.” Then he turned around and closed the door. Bradley placed the container in his pocket then turned to the guards.  
“You guys can wait here until we come back for you. And thank you, for not killing us.”  
“Your welcome, promise me two things though. Please don't hurt any of the other guards, they never wanted this job and frankly no one wants to die. And when you see that girl again say thank you on my behalf and sorry on your behalf. She can't change who she is.” Bradley lowered his head and smiled.  
“Will do.” Then he ran towards the door, opened it and ran out into the woods through a gaping hole in the prison wall. Bradley sprinted through the forest as fast as possible trying to keep quiet while also being swift. He dodged through the trees and jumped over holes and fallen branches. Then after a few minuets of straight sprinting he started to slow. To a run. And finally a walk. Bradley stopped completely gasping for air. ‘Must be all the power that was drained away while I was fighting, normally I can run for ages.’ He thought to himself. Bradley looked at the ground and panted then looked up at the sky and stretched. ‘You know, if I wasn't about to go all suicidal I would enjoy the day. But no time for that, people to save and stuff to do.’ Bradley walked forward and past a couple dozen of trees. But then he was compelled to look again at the container, he stopped and pulled it out of his pocket then stared at the blue glow it emitted. It looked exactly like his powers but when he was about to put it back in his pocket he heard a voice in his head.   
“Drink it.” The voice said. Bradley looked around confused but it kept repeating itself. It’s voice was dull and convincing, it made his mind think by itself and his hands move on their own. Almost instinctively he popped off the lid and tipped the liquid into his mouth and swallowed it quickly. It had no flavour, no texture. Felt like nothing but almost instantly Bradley felt a rush of energy, it was strange and unnatural but was a lot better than the dizziness. After a few more moments of standing in shock he realised he had to keep going. But the thought of what he had just drank along with what it truly was stuck with him. Bradley continued on walking when he passed a oak tree and immediately spun back around and hid behind it. Three guards were standing in the woods with loaded guns behind him. Bradley tried to think of some options but heard someone walking over. Bradley took a peek and saw that one of the guards heard him and was walking towards the suspicious oak tree. Bradley took a deep breath and picked up a rock then threw it into a bush on the opposite side of the guards. All three looked and walked over while Bradley sprinted past them. But then he stopped and walked back over to the guards and stood behind them. One of them turned around and jumped pulling out his gun. Bradley lifted his hands high into the air.  
“Wo,wo. Easy on the trigger there. I'm here to see Kaito, he wanted to see me.” All of the guards looked at him as if he was crazy.  
“We can take you to him, we might need to tie you up first though.” One of them replied.  
“See now that's not gonna work, I made a promise with Dug not to hurt anybody except Kaito but I also don't want to be all tied up in a situation like this. If you get what I mean.” The guards nodded slowly.  
“But can we make it at least look like we captured you?” One of them asked hoping for some praise from Kaito.  
“Sure, just no ropes.” Bradley answered. The guards nodded and walked forward then two of them stood by Bradley and the other walked a few meters ahead as a scout.  
“I'll act like you caught me, to repay you for not tying me up.” Bradley said.  
“Thanks, your not so bad yourself.” One of the guards at his side replied. Bradley thought to himself as they walked. ‘Hope this works.’

Sky open Misami’s door and rushed in alone. Misami looked at her worried face and walked over.  
“Misami, thank god I found you! We need everyone to get into your safe house under your tent right now! Fin and Retro are already sending people over here so be ready.” Misami nodded.  
“Ok, I will have everything ready by then.”   
“Good I'm gonna go and help them, you lead everyone downstairs then lock the door. We will stay up and defend you.” Sky hurried out of the tent leaving the door wide open for people to enter. Fin, Retro and Sky directed people to Misami’s tent then after the last few families walked out of their tents the three of them retreated into the woods. Lily, her brother and her mum ran towards Misami's tent and stood in the cue. Lily turned and saw Sky running into the woods and snuck away from her mother, running after Sky, Fin and Wolfie. She reached the trees and followed Sky as she walked through the woods. Lily hopped over tree branches and stepped over holes and logs all while holding her little teddy. Suddenly she looked up and Sky was gone, Lily looked around hopelessly lost when something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Sky hanging down from the tree above.  
“You shouldn't be here you know.” Sky said hopping down from the tree.  
“I know, I just want to make sure Bradley is ok.” Sky smiled.  
“Well I'm a sucker for kids I can say that. You remind me of my brother you know, now come on let's go.” Sky picked her up and held her in her arms.  
“No, I don't want to go back to the camp.” Sky smiled at her.  
“We're not.” She replied walking through the forest. Sky met up with Fin and Retro a few seconds later. They both looked at her strangely as Lily climbed onto Sky’s back and held on tight.  
“Wait, why do you have a kid?” Fin asked.   
“I… Found her asleep in her tent… And I wouldn't of made it to Misami’s tent because… Guards are starting to walk around the camp.” Sky lied.  
“Whatever, we need to save Bradley right now.” Retro said gesturing into the woods. Fin and Sky agreed and the four of them walked deeper into the woods.


	8. Filling in the gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their small army scattered and decimated, Bradley finds it diffucult to fight off Kaito on his own. But the lives of his friends and family rest in his weakened powers.

Bradley was pushed forwards by the three guards and he fell to his knees in front of Kaito.  
“We found him snooping around the forest sir, a few of his buddies too but they got away.” One of the guards said as the surrounding became clear to Bradley. There were at least a dozen guards standing around him by the trees and bushes, guns loaded. Kaito stood tall in front of him, inside the circle of guards then out of the corner of his eye Bradley spotted Ace tied to a tree with a bag over his head and his hands most likely tied behind his back as well. Blood was dripping on his suit from under the bag and he wasn't moving much but Bradley saw that he was breathing fine. Wolfie wasn't around him though and he wondered if Kaito had moved him to stop both being saved. Kaito reached down and lifted Bradley up by his neck.  
“You actually came, huh. Didn't think you were that stupid.” Kaito said calmly. Bradley had to hold his hands against Kaito's or he wouldn't be able to breathe making it impossible for him to attack.  
“Maybe I am Kaito, who knows.” Kaito let go and Bradley hit the floor.  
“Tie him up. I'm expecting the others to arrive shortly and we want the final faze of our plan to go smoothly.” Just then Bradley saw something as Kaito turned and walked away. Small blue glass containers attached to his belt. He had three attached and they glowed brightly just like the lights that Bradley saw when he healed people, but also matching the container Sky threw him. Two or three guards walked over to Bradley and picked him up then tied his hands very tight behind his back. Bradley was completely ready to summon a knife when Kaito walked back over to him and turned him around. He slid something onto Bradley's hands then turned him back towards Ace. Bradley felt a silk like substance on his hands that he guessed were gloves.  
“I'm not stupid you know, I am perfectly aware that you can summon knives that's why I put those on you. I would inject some good old PHX-2 into you but I need to harvest your powers when they return to you.” Bradley tried to summon a knife and it appeared but as soon as it landed in his hand it disintegrated. Kaito smiled.  
“I'm not dumb Bradley, I know everything that's going on. You played a big role in the first part of my plan and you played it perfectly. Now as your friends are walking through the woods unaware of my snipers and hidden traps I'm amazed you even made it here. Life has a certain way of bouncing back and I've fallen on hard times, but this is where I change that. I've thought out this plan for months now and finally were here. Your other 3 friends will try to save you but I have you, Ace and Wolfie so things will work out in my favour.” Kaito grabbed him and threw him next to Ace and Bradley slid on the floor and struggled to sit up. Kaito walked over taking a piece of rope from one of the guards. He knelt down and tied Bradley to the tree as he talked.  
“Fin will try to help you, Sky will try to help Ace and Retro will try to help Wolfie. But before they even take a step they will be shot down on the spot. As promised no one will be hurt in the village but that can change quickly if your attitudes don't please me. Now sit tight and have a chat with Ace here. The others will arrive soon.” Kaito finished tying him up and started laughing as he walked away. Half of the guards then stood around and by Bradley and Ace, watching and waiting. Bradley looked at Ace who laid lifeless against the tree that he was tied to.  
“Ace, Ace you alive in there?” Bradley asked trying to nudge him.  
“Barely, sorry about all this Bradley. They got the drop on us, they came from the trees and the bushes dozens of them.” Bradley looked at the ground.  
“It'll all be over soon, don't worry.” Ace laughed a little.  
“Your gonna need a heck of a plan, Kaito has been planning this for months. He's as strong as a bull and smarter than a super computer. If there's anyway we’re escaping alive its not brute force that's for sure.” Bradley looked at Kaito standing alone in the clearing just staring into oblivion.   
“Yeah but he is expecting a plan, he knows that we are smart too.” Suddenly Kaito blinked and he looked away from Ace and Bradley. He looked into the bushes where Sky, Fin and Retro suddenly walked through. Lily was no where to be seen and no one other that Sky knew where she was. All of the guards walked closer even the ones around Bradley and Ace, leaving them an easy escape. But how would they escape. Bradley couldn't do anything.  
“Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. A cat, a raccoon and a kid. Glad you could join us.” Kaito said sarcastically. Sky growled and stared at Kaito furiously. “Kind of funny actually, there will only be two of you standing there in a minuet.” Everyone was confused.  
“Stop talking riddles Kaito, what do you mean?!” Retro yelled angered like everyone else.  
“You see Retro, I have been planning this for ages now and so far everything has gone smoothly. Well except for Ace, but an obstacle like him is only one on the path to greatness. Anyways this is the last time that this will be happening as I have already won. I have three prisoners all not to be injured if you simply just give in. Plus Sky has around… Let's see… 1 minuet and… 47 seconds until… Well, let's just say only two of you will be in a fighting state.” Sky backed up slightly.  
“There's no way you could know that much.” Fin screamed. Bradley heard a rustle behind him and turned to see Lily walk out of the bushes. She smiled and placed her finger over her lips then walked towards him. Sky and Kaito continued to debate over his plan and spoke load enough so they wouldn't hear Lily.  
“Hey, I'm gonna get you out of here. Just, hold on a sec.” Lily crouched down behind him and enough in fact so that when a guard turned to check on him they couldn't see Lily at all.  
Lily pulled off the gloves and then began to untie the rope when there was complete silence. Bradley looked up and saw that everyone had stopped talking and just stared at each other.  
“30 seconds Sky, any last words?” Kaito sniggered. Sky reached for her sword and smiled.  
“Oh, I'm not going down without a fight.” Kaito lifted his hand signalling for the guards to lower their weapons then Kaito also pulled out a sword. Sky ran at him full pelt but he simply just stepped to the side and dodged. Then he hit her on the back from behind and knocked her to the ground. Sky jumped back up and ran directly at Kaito but once again he dodged then afterwards just backed up and started counting.  
“Ten…” Sky swung at him but missed.  
“Nine…” She backed up and took a breath.  
“Eight…” She dropped her sword on the ground and ran at him.  
“Seven…” She landed a punch but after that he simply just dodged again  
“Six… Five…” She tried again and hit him twice but he kicked her back onto the floor.  
“Four… Three…” She got onto her feet.  
“Two…” She ran at him screaming.  
“One!” Sky stopped dead and fell to her knees and her head dropped. Then she fell to the side and closed her eyes, slowly.  
“Like I said, everything has been planned.” Kaito replied wiping the touch of blood coming from his nose. Retro ran forward and slid down next to her.  
“Sky! Sky!” He screamed lifting her limp body off of the ground. Kaito pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Retro.  
“Place down the special and give up! This is your final chance or I will permanently put you down.” Kaito demanded. Retro cried but placed Sky on the ground.  
“OK, what do you want us to do.” Kaito pointed the gun up and over at his guards.  
“Walk over to them, and turn around so th-“ Bradley's sword went straight through Kaito's chest as air flew around them like a sonic boom. All of the guards pulled out their guns and fired at Bradley but nothing made it. Every time a bullet came close to him it disintegrated mid air. The guards backed down and stared at Bradley as he pulled out the blade glistening with blood. He dropped the sword and caught Kaito then tore off his belt and attached the blue containers to his own belt. Then he let Kaito fall to the floor in horror and shock.   
“How.” He said. “I thought of everything.” Bradley looked down at him.  
“Thinking isn't everything in a plan, you should know that. Sometimes brute force is best. And sometimes you need a backup plan and some friends.” Kaito smiled.  
“And sometimes you just need to stall the enemy.” Bradley turned and saw Karma standing behind him with a gun to his head. Kaito reached his hand painfully into his pocket and pulled out another container and splashed it over his wound. Bradley panicked and his breathing became heavy. He looked around for Retro and Fin but they were gone along with Sky. Escaped, hopefully. Bradley had a few seconds and thought the situation over. ‘There's no doubt I'm gonna get shot if I try to escape, so I need to wait until the best time. And if I want to win then I have to kill both by shooting them in the head or watch them until they die.’ Bradley looked around. ’12 guards and two psychopaths. Looks like the odds are against me.’ Karma gave him an evil smile and stepped aside revealing a guard standing behind him who was holding Lily still. Bradley stepped back slightly but as he did he felt Kaito's gun dig into his back, Kaito also ripped off the blue containers from his belt and attached them to his once again.  
“*sigh* why is this always the dilemma, I capture your friends. You are told to surrender because I have your friends, you somehow escape. Seems like a reoccurring event Bradley. But this one is going to end differently.” Kaito explained as he shot Bradley in the back. Bradley gasped and hit the floor as Lily screamed then Kaito stepped on his back and held him to the ground.  
“No ones coming, no ones here, no one cares and no one can hear your screams.” Kaito explain as Bradley bled onto the floor. Bradley couldn't see Lily but he knew she was scared, so he stop worrying about his wound and jumped up knocking Kaito over onto his back. Bradley looked at Lily who was scared with tears running down her face and Bradley smiled. Then Kaito sat up, lifted his arm and shot her. Bradley’s heart stopped as he saw Lily’s face turn into a frightened scream as Kaito shot her in the heart. Bradley looked at the floor and then screamed up into the sky. The ground around him shook and cracked as a blue glow rose up from the ground. As it emerged it formed a majestic dark blue dragon the road loader than Bradley's scream. It's body gleamed like diamonds, and like diamonds the dragon was solid and not just a pretty glow. Bradley held out his hands and the dragon swooped down next to Kaito and slammed its body against the floor. The ground shook and it knocked all of the guards over. The dragon then ripped off his belt and it flew over to Bradley and in one swift movement the dragon picked Kaito up in its jaws and tossed him up into the air then in one mouthful, swallowed him whole. Bradley turned towards Karma his eyes burning with rage. The guards all ran away and the one holding Lily placed her down gently then ran away too. Karma stood in shock and Bradley walked right up to him. Bradley was ready to signal for the dragon but he stopped and looked at Karma’s worried face. ‘This isn't me.’ Bradley thought to himself. He stared down at the floor in despair.  
“Go, just go. I don't need to see anymore blood.” Bradley said in a low voice like an ocean trench as if he was the dragon that stood behind him. Karma nodded and ran away just like everyone else. Bradley picked up Kaito’s belt, tore off one of the three remaining glass containers and tipped it’s contents carefully onto Lily’s body. As usual the lights spun around her and seconds later she opened her eyes and sat up as if she had just finished a nap. The concentrated formula taking less time and effort than usual.  
“Hey, how's it going Bradley?” She asked kindly. Bradley smiled and looked up at Ace who was still tied to the tree. He walked over his eyes still a light blue, his chest still dripping blood and the dragon following closely. Bradley took off the bag that was over his head so he could see his face. Ace squinted until his eyes adjusted then looked up at Bradley. His face was bloody and he was sore and beaten but Ace still smiled even if he was in pain.  
“Hey, what took you so long.” Bradley grinned and looked at him kindly when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he fell to his knees. Bradley laid on the ground drained of all his power and Ace yelled at Lily to untie his ropes. The dragon lifted Bradley up by his jaws and placed him on his back then did the same with Lily and Ace making sure it was very careful. Gracefully the dragon opened out its wings and flew above the trees and into the air then landed in the biggest clearing in the camp with a thud. People came running out of Misami's tent but Zane was the first there, followed by Lily’s mother, both looking at what the dragon was carrying on its back. Lily hopped down first into her crying mothers arms then Ace jumped down and collapsed painfully on the ground and finally Bradley was lifted into Zane’s arms by the jaws of the dragon. A few people helped Ace up and they all walked back to Misami’s tent.

Retro and Fin sat in the woods with Sky who was still out for the count.  
“What do we do now?” Fin asked.  
“We could go back to the camp.” Retro replied.  
“No way, Sky said that guards were already walking around. They'll catch us.”  
“True, why don't we leave Sky somewhere and go back for Bradley?” Fin shook his head.  
“Nope, it's way to dangerous to leave her alone and way to dangerous to go back. Plus you heard that roar a minuet ago, they probably have some wild beast attacking them right now and if we leave Sky alone it could sniff her out.”  
“But what about Bradley, this was his plan and he is risking his life to get everyone back safely.” Retro argued. Suddenly Sky shot up and yelled something.  
“Come again?” Retro said. Sky looked at him and repeated the sentence.  
“Bradley and Ace are in trouble.” She said in a calmer more understandable way.  
“Good morning to you too, no need to thank us or anything.” Fin said sarcastically.  
“Yeah what ever, good morning. But there's something wrong with Ace and Bradley, I can feel it.”   
“Look Sky, we might have to prepare for the worst. When you shut down things looked bad for them and we couldn't do anything about that so I'm just saying be prepared if we find Ace dead and Bradley is no where to be seen.” Retro explained. Sky looked at him sadly and stood up then sniffed the air.   
“This way, follow me.” She said trying to keep her hopes up. Fin got up slowly and followed her as she ran through the woods at lightning pace followed by Retro. They made it to the exact place where the others were just a minuet ago and everyone's hearts sank at the scene. Sky stopped dead right where Ace was tied to the tree.  
“No, no no no. This can't be happening, everyone is gone. Everyone.” Sky cried sitting down. She sniffed the air a final time and unexpectedly caught a scent.  
“Karma…” She said under her breath looking into the woods. Karma walked around a nearby tree and stepped slowly towards them. Sky drew her sword ready to run at him, Fin and Retro also saw him and drew their weapons.  
“Wo, wo. I come in peace. Me and the other guards surrender we wish to follow you and the resistance. Bradley did kill Kaito so what else would we do.” Karma said holding his hands up beside his head.  
“How do I know your not lying?” Sky asked unable to trust him.   
“Go back to your camp and say hi to Bradley, he’s in the largest tent being treated.”   
“Treated? Treated for what injuries?!” She yelled demanding for answers.  
“A gun wound from Kaito and exhaustion, his powers are lethal but they suck the life out of him.” Karma said smiling.  
“And what about Ace, is he ok?” Sky asked seeming to care a little more about him.  
“He probably isn't doing too well, Kaito had the guards beat him down and even shot him in the leg once himself but I made sure he didn't go too far. If it wasn't for me your boyfriend wouldn't have a tail, that just shows how much Kaito hates him.” Sky frowned.  
“He is not my boyfriend!!” She yelled stomping her foot. Karma laughed and then leaned against a tree.  
‘Should I trust him?’ Sky thought. Fin replied as all three of them stared at Karma.  
‘No, he has this look in his eye.’ Sky thought about it, slug her sword onto her back and into it’s case then she stepped towards Karma slowly and held out her hand.  
“Welcome to the resistance.” She smiled as she gripped onto his hand and shook it. Fin smacked his palm onto his face and sighed, knowing he had been completely ignored. They both pulled away and looked at each other.  
“But try anything and this sword is going to go right through your skull, lightning fast. Also if I see that anyone else is hurt then you’re the one I'm gonna hit first!” Karma smiled agreeing with her judgements and admiring her personality.  
“Let's go Sky, the sooner we get home the better.” Retro said walking back to the camp. Fin followed after Retro and Sky who walked next to Karma.  
“So where are your men?” She asked. Karma looked at her as if she was a whole new person.  
“They went back to the prison to get everyone else, then they are coming here to join the camp. By any chance do you have like an enrolment ceremony or anything, just want to be prepared for stuff like that.” Sky sniggered.  
“Nah as long as Misami says you can stay then your good, we can set up some huts immediately if you want, how many men are there?” Karma thought about it.  
“Around, fifty-seven or something like that and that's what's left after you guys attacked us.” Sky was shocked. That would mean that the resistance would grow by around 30% and they would need a lot more huts. All four of them strolled into the camp and walked towards Misami’s tent which was on the other side of the camp. Everyone else had returned to their homes and some cheered until they saw Karma then they retreated into their huts. Sky opened the door and walked in followed by the other three. Zane looked up and saw Karma walk in after them so he pulled out his knife.  
“Sky move! There's someone behind you.” Zane said loudly. Sky looked back at Karma then back at Zane.  
“Nah, this guys cool. Where's Bradley anyways?” Zane put his blade away then gestured to the other side of the room where Bradley was laying in a bed. Sky smiled at Zane then walked to the side of Bradley bed and looked at him. He was fast asleep with bandages around his waist and his clothes changed by Misami, Sky tapped him lightly on the shoulder and his eyes opened.  
“Wakey Wakey, sleepy head.” Sky said her voice as soft as silk. Bradley sat up holding his chest and looked around.  
“H-hey guys… Where’s Ace?... And Wolfie?” Sky looked around only just noticing this as well.  
“I'll find them, you stay here and-“ something very large hit the ground outside and made everyone look. Sky ran to the door pushing past Karma and Retro then dashed outside to see what was going on. Bradley's dragon had landed in the middle of the camp once again but this time only carried a single person. Sky, (not having the best history with dragons) ran straight at it swinging her sword. The dragon turned in fear and she saw Wolfie on its back, dropping her sword the dragon lifted Wolfie up and placed him in Sky’s arms then took off into the sky and disappeared in the clouds. Karma and Retro walked behind her only just seeing the dragon take off. Wolfie lay lifeless in her arms his fur and clothes red with blood and his body bruised and cut. He shook uncontrollably as Sky carefully took him inside of Misami’s tent and placed him down on the bed Bradley was on.   
“What happened to him?” Bradley asked standing behind Sky with a bowl of cereal. Sky turned around and stared at him angrily.  
“Seriously! How am I supposed to know he was just carried here by a freaking Dragon!” Sky screamed. Bradley rolled his eyes, placed down the bowl and tipped half of one of the last two of the glowing containers from his belt onto Wolfie’s chest.   
“Don't worry, we can ask him.” Bradley replied and once again the flashing blue lights appeared and Wolfie was healed. He then continued to tip the rest of the containers liquid over his own wound. Sky sat him up and patted him lightly on the back as he woke up.  
“Hey, so what happened to you?” Bradley asked him. Wolfie looked at him and then around the room, spotted Karma and scowled at him.   
“He better be our prisoner!” Wolfie yelled ignoring Bradley's question.  
“No, He's my friend.” Sky joked hoping for a good reaction. The whole room went silent and everyone stared at her as she smiled happily.  
“Seriously!” Retro yelled quite agitated.   
“Psssssh, no. I do like the red hair though, kinda cute. But he’s here because he's here and he already knows that if he tries anything that there will be consequences. Deathly consequences.” Sky replied sternly.  
“Not to bad yourself, dig the ears and tail.” Karma joked back.  
“Better not let Ace hear you say that.” Sky snapped back.  
“Jesus I thought you were serious! Your are one confusing Mif’wa.” Retro replied with relief.  
“We are pretty tricky but you have your perks too and you should know that, us being the same species and everything, well pretty much.” They both looked at the floor.  
“Has anyone seen Ace?” Sky asked looking around Misami’s tent. Misami pointed towards the door of the spare room and Sky walked towards it then turned the handle. She walked in alone and closed the door then turned on the lights. Ace lay on a mattress that was lying on the floor but decorated like a bed. The room was small and only really had enough space for a single person and had the ‘bed’, a wardrobe and a single window. Sky kneeled down and rolled Ace over. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep with exhaustion, his right arm was in a sling, his leg was covered in bandages and he was covered in bruises and cuts. The worst of which was a cut across the top of his head just above his left eyebrow. Sky placed her hand on his chest to check his heart rate. Slow, but healthy. Secondly she placed her forehead on his to check his temperature, warm but not hot. Ace opened his eyes and looked at Sky. His body shook and Sky could hear hurt in his voice.  
“It's over, right? We're done fighting.” Ace asked painfully as he reached out for Sky. Sky held his hand.  
“It's… over… But tonight, is… The blood moon.” Ace only just realised and tried to sit up. Sky pushed him down and shook her head.  
“You know I have to, you can't-“   
“But what if the others question me about this or if something goes wrong, what will you do?” Sky let go of his hand and stood up.  
“If something that bad happens then I'll be there, but you know what might happen. I need to leave, or else I won't be far enough away… From it. Take care of them for me and don't tell them about this. I'll be back in a week and if I'm not then come looking, but not before then.” Ace nodded and looked at her as she left the room.   
“See you then.”Ace replies as she shut the door. Sky entered the main room and everyone looked at her.   
“Is he ok?” Bradley asked. Sky wiped a tear from her eye and walked towards the front door.  
“He's… Ok... Just remember to heal him.” Sky replied crying as she opened the door and left. Bradley wondered what was wrong and ran out the door to follow but she was already gone.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over but Sky is missing and the only person who knows where she is won’t talk. Bradley goes after Sky willingly but instead stumbles upon a girl hidden deep within the woods.

4 Days later…

Bradley sat in his room staring at the ceiling when Fin opened his door and walked in.  
“Sky is still missing, she's nowhere in the camp and the guards said that she wasn't at the prison when they left.” Bradley sat up.  
“Where do you think she went?” Bradley asked. Fin shrugged.  
“No idea, do you think she's just gone and gotten lost in the woods?”  
“No that doesn't sound like her.” Bradley replied.  
“Ace hasn't said a thing since she left, do you think something happened between them?” Bradley thought about it and nodded.  
“That's probably the only reason why she just ran off like that.” Fin nodded.   
“I'll send out some wolves to track her down then we can have a talk with her but for now let's see what we can get out of Ace.” Bradley stood up and they walked out of his tent together then headed towards Misami's tent. 

Bradley opened the door slowly then stepped inside. He looked in cautiously then signalled for Fin when the coast was clear. Misami wasn't in so they walked through and opened the door to Ace’s room. Ace sat up abruptly and looked at them.  
“Oh, it's you guys. Are you here to interrogate me?” Bradley sat on the floor with his legs crossed.  
“Unfortunately, yes. Now if you answer the first couple of questions then we will leave but if not then we will have to stay longer.” Ace sighed and laid down.  
“Shoot.” Fin shut the door and sat down next to Bradley.  
“Ok, by any chance did you and Sky have a fight? Thereby causing her to run away.” Ace shook his head.  
“I'll tell you this, if we had a fight then I would be dead.” Bradley nodded in agreement but Fin interrupted them.  
“So then what happened?” Ace laid still.  
“I… Can't say… Sorry.” Bradley and Fin looked at each other annoyed. A few minuets of silence filled the room as everyone sat with nothing to say.  
“I'm going looking for her.” Bradley announced standing up. Ace shot up.  
“No, you can't it's-“  
“It’s what Ace? Too dangerous to go after my friend?! No, it's not. And if I'm in any danger then tell me, tell me now!” Ace hesitated. “That's what I thought.” Then he left, followed closely by Fin. Bradley headed for the woods when Fin placed his hand on his shoulder. Bradley stopped and looked back.  
“Before you go, do you want anyone to come with you?” Fin asked. Bradley shook his head.  
“No, I'll be fine. Not to toot my own horn but I can handle myself.” Fin smiled.  
“Ok, well be safe and if you find Sky then try to get her home safe too.”  
“I will, see you soon. And keep an eye on Karma while I’m gone, I still don’t trust him.” Bradley then turned and started to explore the forests. Retro walked up behind Fin.  
“Where's he going?” Retro asked. Fin looked over his shoulder at him.  
“Off to look for Sky.” Fin replied. Retro grinned and watched him as he walked away.  
“Oh, ok.”

2 hours later

Bradley sat down on the ground for the third time and thought about where he was.  
‘I'm pretty deep into the woods now, I think I would of found her by now if she was out this far.’ Suddenly something rustled in the tree above him and Bradley looked up. Silence. The sun started to set over the trees and Bradley decided that he should head back. Bradley stood up and looked around the woods then started to walk back the way he came. He walked between a few trees and through a few bushes when something latched onto his leg and he was lifted into the air. Bradley looked up at what had caught him and saw a rope wrapped around his leg and hanging from a tree. Bradley sighed and summoned a small knife in his hand when a bush beside him rustled. Bradley was ready to attack even though he was spinning slightly in the air. Something hopped through the bush and landed in front of Bradley but Bradley couldn't see it as he was spun all the way around and faced the tree. Finally he spun the rest of the way around and he could see what stood in front of him. It was a person wearing a full black suit kind of like the ones they wore in Kaito’s group but without the strap and pockets around the waist. Bradley's first thought was a ninja but he doubted it. The person stopped Bradley from spinning by holding his head still with one of their hands then they took off their mask with the other. It was a girl with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes, she looked at him and laughed.  
“Who the hell are you?” She giggled. Bradley was struck for words as he looked at the girl. Suddenly the rope snapped and Bradley hit the ground.  
“Oww.” Bradley said. The girl laughed and looked down at him then held out her hand. Bradley grabbed it and she helped him up.  
“Thanks.” Bradley said now looking at her directly. They stood in silence for a while as Bradley just stared.  
“Oh, right. I'm Bradley.” He said holding out his hand. She shook it and replied.  
“Lilith.”   
“Beautiful name.” Bradley said.  
“Thanks, so what are you doing here Bradley?” Lilith asked.  
“Well, I'm looking for a Mif’wa. Slightly taller than me and with an orange tail and ears, looks like a fox.” Lilith shook her head.  
“Sorry no, but you do know that Mif’wa’s are quite the beasts to hunt. Are you sure you don't need a team or something?” Bradley stood still for a second and thought. ‘I better not tell her a lot about me or Sky. Don't know if she’s the killing type and so far not a lot of people like me because of my powers.’  
“No, I think I'll be fine.” Bradley replied.  
“Why you looking for this Mif’wa anyways??” Lilith said nudging him.  
“Reasons.” Bradley replied.  
“Well it's not everyday and average person goes out alone to hunt a Mif’wa so I'll leave those reasons to you.” Bradley laughed and mumbled to himself.  
“I'm not like the average person, literally.” Lilith giggled then spotted the mark on Bradley’s head from the fall.  
“Oh my goodness are you ok?” She pulled his face in and looked at the red scratch mark closely. “I so sorry let me treat that, it could get infected.” Lilith said as she pulled a small container out of her sleeve. Bradley hesitated as she opened it and put some sort of cream on her finger. Bradley backed up a step or two and Lilith looked up at him and smiled.  
“Your not afraid of medicine are you?” She asked closing the container.   
“No, it’s not that… I just don’t know if it’s poison.” Bradley stated keeping his guard up. Lilith nodded and agreed with his thinking.   
“No I understand, it’s hard to trust people in this world.” Lilith replied as she placed her arm against a tree and scraped it quickly down it. The bark from the tree grazed her arm slightly and Bradley rushed forward to help her but before he did anything she applied the cream that she offered Bradley. Bradley looked up at her surprised and amazed. She smiled and opened the container again and applied more cream to her finger, Bradley smiled as well and let her put the cream on his head.  
“Guess that’s one way to prove it’s not poison, you could just be willing to die beside me though.” Bradley joked.  
“Your funny. Oh, would you look at the time. Would you like to come over to mine for the night? I have spare rooms and it’s the least I can do to say sorry about the trap.” Bradley shrugged not knowing that it would do much harm.  
“Sure, sounds good.” Lilith smiled and pulled her hood over her head then started to walk through the forest. Bradley ran forward a few steps to catch up then they walked together.  
“So where exactly do you live Bradley?” Lilith asked.  
“At a camp just south of here, what about you?”  
“Spirits cave just up ahead.” Bradley stopped.  
“Did you say spirits?” Bradley asked.  
“Yeah, why?”   
“Well… You know… Spirits are… Imaginary. Things that makes kids feel better when family members die.” Lilith shook her head.  
“Spirits are far from imaginary Bradley, I know.” Lilith replied.  
“But how do you know? There's no possible way that you can just see spirits or talk to them.” Lilith stopped and so did Bradley.  
“Can I tell you something, a secret.” Lilith asked. Bradley nodded.  
“My… Mum… She was… A Spirit mender, one of the ten in our world. My dad too and well it was fate that they met. Spirit menders are the only creatures who can see and talk to Spirits, and that is why I know they exist mainly because, I am a Spirit mender. The day that Megaladon took over our world my parents and the rest of the Spirit menders never returned from their hunting trip. I soon found out the Megaladon had sent guards to kill them. But as a Spirit mender I can talk to my family and the rest of the Spirits that hide in Spirits cave.” Bradley’s brain ticked.  
“Is there anyway that I could see the spirits too? I was just wondering if my parents are there as well.” Lilith thought about it and shrugged.  
“No idea, I'll ask my parents. But come on were almost there.” Bradley smiled as they continued to walk through the darkening forest together. Bradley continued to walk but he felt a chill run down his back and he looked back as he had a feeling that they were being watched. Lilith continued to walk oblivious of what Bradley was feeling and hastily he followed her. A shadow watched from within the bushes as Lilith pulled Bradley behind a couple of boulders and into the cave that was hidden behind. The creature stood up on all four legs its eyes red, then it disappeared into the woods with a quick burst of movement.

Bradley followed Lilith blindly into the cave as she pulled him down a dark corridor when she flipped a switch and the room lit up right as Bradley's eyes were starting to adjust. The room illuminated in a flash as all the colours in it came to life. It was as if a dome had been hollowed out of the mountain and filled with various greenery and lights. The floor and walls were the mountain stone, there was a large oak pillar supporting the roof but there was no one. Bradley could see no one. But in Lilith’s eyes she saw the spirits of lost and dead creatures from all over the realm each one looking at Bradley as he looked around oblivious of them. The spirits took the forms of light blue ghost like figures with all of the characteristics of their former selves.  
“Who that?” A small rabbit asked.  
“What's he doing here?” Many asked human and animal.  
“Is he a spirit mender like you Lilith?” A fox said flying around Bradley's head.  
“No, his name is Bradley and I found him caught in my trap just a few minuets away from here.” Lilith replied. Bradley looked at her as if she was crazy talking into the empty room.  
“What’s happening?” Bradley asked Lilith unaware of the rabbits gathering at his feet.  
“They were just asking who you were.”   
“They?” Bradley asked again. Lilith giggled.  
“The spirits silly.” Bradley nodded slowly and smiled. “Oh that's right, do any of you know if there is any way to let him to see you.” Lilith asked. All of the spirits looked at each other and whispered. Then a fox cub walked up to her.  
“If you give him your crystal he could see us.” Lilith kneeled down and thanked the fox then stood back up and took off her bracelet.  
“Put this on.” She said to Bradley. Bradley looked at it, it was a beautiful patterned gold bracelet with a purple gem embedded on the top. Bradley held out his arm and she placed it on his wrist. Bradley closed his eyes and felt a rush run through his body then when he opened his eyes he saw everything that Lilith saw and heard everything that the spirits said.  
“Can he see us?”   
“I think so.” Bradley heard them all and turned to look around the room as dragons, monsters, farm animals and wildlife floated and stood around him. Bradley saw a human walking over to him and he took a step back as the lady got closer. But once she was in front of him Bradley recognised her but still didn't know who she was. The lady smiled and hugged him. Bradley felt nothing but her presence, but then he felt her face against his and her hands wrapped around his back. She moved away and both of them were surprised. She looked like a normal human, the blue glow and the hollowness of her body was no longer there as she was back to her normal self. Her hair was long and black and she wore a simple white T-shirt and jeans, her face was red with surprise as she looked at her hands and her body in amazement.  
“How did you do that?” The girl asked. As soon as Bradley heard her voice his memory ticked.  
“Kaelin? Is that you!” Bradley said in surprise. The woman nodded.   
“Where did you go, why did you leave me all alone!” Bradley asked memories flooding back into his mind.   
“Bradley I'm so sorry, it wasn't my choice I had to leave you. Plus if I would of taken you with me and your brother then you would have been caught by those cannibals just like us. Oh I do hope your brother didn't meet the same fate as me. But still, how did you do that.” Kaelin asked. Bradley shrugged when Lilith interrupted them.  
“Kaelin you never told me you had a son.” Lilith said.  
“He's not my son, he's my friends grandson.” Bradley laughed when he felt something attached to his leg. He looked down and saw a fox looking at itself.  
“It's true! His touch turns us back to our former selves!” All of the creatures in the room moved closer to Bradley and one by one they tapped him on the shoulder or on the leg. It took ages and some of the creatures tapped him quite hard but most of the creatures in the room were now their former colours. Then some more people walked up to Bradley.  
“Hello Lilith.” The lady said as she hugged her. Then the man did the same.  
“Bradley, these are my parents.” He shook hands with both and they too turned from ghosts to living spirits.  
“That's amazing. Your aura must be something special.” Lilith’s mum said turning to Lilith. “You were right to trust this one.” Bradley smiled when suddenly a load roar filled the air and echoed around the cave. Bradley looked up and saw a a shadowy black wolf standing on a rock at the top of the cave. It's body was like smoke, dark and floating in the air elegantly. It jumped down from the rocks and onto the ground. All of the spirits tried to fly away but now that they had touched Bradley they were no longer ghosts.   
“The shadow creature!” Lilith exclaimed. Bradley looked at it as it slowly approached them.  
“What does it want?” Bradley asked.   
“The souls of the spirits, but it can't see them so we will be-“ The shadow creature picked up one of the rabbits in its jaws and crunched it, the rabbit exploded into thousands of blue orbs that were absorbed into the wolf’s body. The spirits screamed and ran out the entrance of the cave in horror. Lilith ran at the shadow creature screaming and waving her sword but it just knocked her away with its head.   
“Everyone leave now!” Bradley yelled. He looked over at Lilith who was on the floor away from him. ‘It's now or never! Just gotta make sure Lilith doesn't see me do this.’ Bradley watched as the shadow creature munched another innocent animal then a sword grew in his hand. The creature readied itself and so did Bradley then they ran at each other. The wolf was strong and bit down on Bradley sword and shook him but Bradley pulled another one out of thin air and stabbed the creature in the side. It growled with anger and slashed Bradley with its claws in his chest then tore Bradley's sword out of his hand and threw it away while jumping onto him. Bradley’s swords shattered and disintegrated but he also saw something shimmer on the creatures leg which made him stop for a moment. Bradley lay on the floor held down by the massive beast and he was ready to summon another sword when suddenly it spoke.  
“You do not want to kill me human, for I know where your Mif’wa friend is.” Bradley stopped struggling and looked at the beast.  
“Where is she!” He demanded. The wolf shook it’s head. Bradley struggled to escape the wolf’s grip but it did not let him. It sunk its claws into Bradley's arms and he screamed in agony.  
“Leave this place. And I might return her.” Then the wolf jumped off him and ran out the entrance it’s side still running with blood. Bradley still laid on the ground his heart racing when Lilith came running over.  
“Are you ok! Oh, No no no. Your hurt, your really really hurt.” She sat him up and Bradley looked at his arms. They had been completely torn away at by the shadow creature both with massive claw holes and Bradley sat in pain and dizziness as he lost blood. Lilith tore off the sleeves of her suit and wrapped them around Bradley's shoulders then picked him up quickly and ran out of the cave grabbing a torch so she could light the way. Even though he was dizzy Bradley couldn’t help but realise how strong she was.  
“You said your camp was just South of here right!” Lilith asked in a panic. Bradley nodded. She raced through the forest trying her best to hold Bradley at the same time and trying not to trip in the dark. She ran on for ages never stopping once, she was strong the whole way and held Bradley tightly.   
She burst into the camp, the guards on night watch were the first to see her and they ran over.  
“What happened to him?”  
“Is he ok?”   
“What happened? Who are you?” The guards asked in a hurry. Lilith looked at them in a panic.  
“I'll answer questions later, does he have any friends of family I could take him to?” The guards looked around not knowing any of this. Zane heard all of the commotion and walked over.  
“What's going on here? Bradley! What happened to him!?” Zane yelled. Lilith looked at him.  
“Do you know him?” Zane nodded. Lilith reached forward. “Then take him, please get some help.” Zane took Bradley out of her arms and raced towards Misami's tent while Lilith answered the guards questions.

Lilith walked into Misami’s tent and into Bradley's room to see him lying on his bed his arms and chest covered in bandages. She sat down on the bed and looked at the ground.  
“Hey.” Bradley said. Lilith looked at him and grinned.  
“Hey... Thanks for protecting me back there.”  
“No problem. It's the least I could do.” Bradley replied.  
“I told everyone here that I found you like that if that's ok, I didn't know if they would question me too much and I wanted to come and see you.”  
“That's fine, we can make something up before they ask again.”  
“I just feel like it's my fault that your hurt.” Bradley shook his head and placed his hand on hers.  
“None, absolutely none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself for my injuries, I was the one to try and take down the beast alone.” Lilith smiled.   
“Thanks.” Then she got up and was about to leave when Bradley stopped her.  
“Wait, I… Haven't been very true to you lately and I want to make things right. When I saw your face as you ran through the forest last night you looked so determined to help me even though we had only just met. So I'd like to introduce myself again. Hi, I'm Bradley. One of the three specials that live in this world and the son of Malamar. My best friend is Sky, a Mif'wa and I have the power to heal anyone I want.” Lilith sat down once again and took it all in.  
“You’re a special.”  
“Yes.”  
“And the Mif'wa you talked about.” Lilith asked.  
“She's my friend.”  
“Ok, yeah. I got it all. Cool.” Lilith said showing that something was obviously wrong.  
“What's wrong?” Bradley asked. Lilith looked at him.  
“Why can you heal yourself then?” She said with tears in her eyes.   
“That's not how my powers work, but don't worry I'll be fine. I heal at like ten times the speed of an average human.” Lilith smiled.  
“Your so optimistic, you know that.” Bradley smiled and they looked at each other when Zane walked in.  
“Ah Bradley, are you feeling better?” Zane asked.  
“Yes, thanks Zane.” Zane looked at Lilith and sighed.  
“So, now that your both here. What happened?” Bradley and Lilith looked at each other.  
“Well, I found Bradley in the woods while walking back from Sp- my house. Yeah.” Lilith said.  
“Bradley? Do you remember what happened to you.” Bradley looked at Lilith for help then replied.  
“I was looking for Sky when… Something jumped on top of me and… Well I didn't get a good look at it but it looked like a… Bear or something like that.” Zane rolled his eyes.  
“Bradley, please. I need to know what happened. For everyone's sake. What if something happened that could involve Sky going missing and you telling me could help us find her.” Bradley thought about it and looked at Lilith who looked back agreeingly.  
“I… Was attacked by a Wolf, ok. And Lilith here saved me.”   
“Thank you Bradley, that wasn't that hard now was it, embarrassing maybe, but you told me. This may not be anything that could help us find Sky but at least you know not to go out alone any more.” Bradley nodded. Zane took off a blue container from his belt and chucked it over to Bradley. “Misami wanted me to give this to you, it's half of the last one but you need it right now.” Bradley smiled and opened the canister then tipped the liquid over his body but instead of anything magical happening the liquid just sunk into his body through his clothes.  
“Ok, I get it. Can you please leave us alone for a second though, I want to talk to Lilith.”  
“Of course, come out when your done Lilith.”  
“Will do.” She replied. Zane left and closed the door behind himself then the room fell silent.  
“What did you want to tell me?” Lilith asked. Bradley sighed.  
“I just… Don't know wether or not to tell him about what really happened. What if, he knows something about the shadow creature and how it knows where Sky is.”  
“It knows where your friend is?” Lilith asked.  
“Yes, it told me when I tried to kill it. Then it ran away.” Lilith looked away and at the floor as Bradley closed his eyes and thought.  
“The shadow creature feasts on the spirits energy, it’s what keeps it going. Spirits have a lot more power than most realise. That’s why I try hard to protect them. But…” Lilith started to cry and Bradley sat up to comfort her.  
“I’m sorry, it was my fault they got hurt. Whatever I did kept them from escaping and made the creature able to see them. I’m sorry.” Lilith looked up at him and smiled when she looked at Bradley's arm but didn’t see anything.  
“Where's my bracelet!” She said in a panic. Bradley sat up abruptly and saw that it was gone then pulled the covers off his bed and got up.  
“What are you doing your injured!” Lilith said as he walked towards the door. Bradley ripped off all of the bandages and to her surprise the wounds had healed over and were just minor marks.  
“I’m fine, now let's go and find that bracelet!” Lilith smiled and followed him out but as soon as she stepped out the door Bradley stopped her, covered her mouth and pointed forward and towards the table where Misami and Zane were sitting. Bradley had spotted that they had her bracelet sitting on the table and they were talking about it.   
“Shh, listen.” He whispered.  
“So the girls a spirit mender?” Misami asked. Zane nodded.  
“What they told me must not be true because Bradley was wearing this when she passed him too me last night.”  
“What is it?” Misami asked.  
“A spirit menders crystal gem, they place them on bracelets and necklaces and it gives them the ability to talk and see spirits, until the age of 12 when they no longer need them. But they still keep them on anyways or pass them down to the new generation of spirit menders.” Misami thought about it.  
“But is she dangerous? Will she hurt him?”   
“See now there's something I don't know, she could be or she couldn't. We're taking a chance at the moment.” Misami nodded when Bradley stepped forward and the floorboard creaked. Zane and Misami looked over but didn't see anything as Bradley and Lilith had already rushed into his room. They looked away and Bradley sighed in relief.  
“That was a close one, now lets walk out there like nothing happened and get your bracelet back!” Bradley said determined. He opened the door and walked out soon followed by Lilith. They walked over to the table then Bradley picked up Lilith’s bracelet.  
“Thanks for looking after that for me.” Bradley said sarcastically. Zane turned away embarrassed but after that Bradley signalled for Lilith and they left Misami’s tent. Bradley and Lilith walked out in silence then once they were out the door Lilith stopped and Bradley passed her back her bracelet.  
“Thanks Bradley, it means a lot.” Lilith said as she held it in her hands but then she looked up and into his eyes as he smiled at her. She smiled back and placed the bracelet over her wrist. Bradley smiled and then continued to walk towards the woods.  
“Where are you going?” She asked. Bradley stopped and walked back over to her.   
“I'm going after the shadow creature. It knows where Sky is and that's my only lead so far.” Lilith understood his friendship with Sky but had to stop him.  
“Bradley, the shadow creature is something that I have been hunting for years. It's sneaky elusive and dangerous. I only ever see it once every year if I'm lucky! If your going after it then I'm coming too but please, at least gather some materials or bring some weapons.” Bradley summoned a sword in his hand.  
“I have all of the weapons I need, now I can't stop you from coming but I don't advise it. Either way you may come if you please, you know the forest better.” Lilith grabbed his shoulder and Bradley cried out in pain.  
“And there's my point, don't go all tough guy on me, I know your hurt. Just please stay for the rest of the day and in the morning we can set out to find the shadow creature.” Bradley sighed and brushed her hand off of his shoulder.  
“Ok…” Lilith smiled and hugged him. Bradley was shocked at first but hugged her back. She let go quickly then she walked off into the camp blushing. Bradley looked into the woods and then at Lilith and smiled. ‘Well, I guess I might as well introduce her to everybody before something bad happens and beside, if there's anyone who can handle themselves it’s Sky.’ Bradley thought running after Lilith.

Two skeletons piled clumsily through two large oak doors as Megaladon sat up and looked at them.  
“What do you want?” He asked as the skeletons cowered in fear.  
“The shadow creature has been spotted in the woods by the resistance camp. A-and a new member has joined the resistance. Sky is also still missing, guards can’t detect her anywhere.” Megaladon stood and walked over to them.  
“Why would I care about a new member.” He asked getting impatient.  
“She seems to be close to Bradley, closer than anyone has ever gotten to him.” Megaladon looked at them intrigued as the skeleton continued. “The tests also went well and we have all the results we need to develop the final machine.” Megaladon smiled and turned away. Then sat back onto his bed.  
“Call in that shadow walker, we will have him complete his tasks then the second to last relic will be ours, with the help of the specials of course. Get the other guards, initiate phase 4.” He said as the guards ran out quickly. But before they could shut the door he spoke one last time.  
“And make sure that Bradley stays close to that girl.”

Ace sat on his bed alone looking down at the golden picture frame that he held in his right hand. Inside was a picture of him, his brother and Sky when they were little, this being the only thing he saved from the disasters in Exora. He sighed only imagining what Sky was up to at that moment. Bradley knocked on the door and Ace placed the picture frame down then stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.  
“Hey…” He said not even making eye contact with Bradley.  
“Hey Ace, are you ok, I can come back later.” Ace looked up and spotted Lilith.  
“No… It's fine come on in. Who’s this anyways?” Ace asked opening the door wide enough for them to enter. Bradley walked in and sat on the bed while Lilith sat on the chair just by the door.  
“I'm Lilith, nice to meet you…”  
“Ace.” He replied closing the door. Ace sat down next to Bradley and slid the picture frame into one of his draws.  
“So, what did you want to ask me?” Ace asked.  
“Well, for one I was going to introduce you to Lilith but I was also going to ask about Sky, you've been so distant the last five days. Is something wrong?” Ace sighed and looked up.  
“Look Bradley I don't feel comfortable telling you the answer to that question with Lilith here. No offence.” Lilith shrugged it off.  
“It doesn't matter, everyone has there reasons. I'll catch up with you later Bradley.” Then she stood up and left closing the door softly behind herself.  
“So, what happened to Sky?” Bradley asked eagerly.   
“Bradley, I'm sorry but I can't tell you, it's Sky’s business and even I shouldn't know. Just my luck that I found out the hard way…” Bradley looked at him as he moved some of his sleeve on his left arm up revealing a group of scars that looked like a whole hand of claws had cut him.  
“Don't worry, I understand. A secrets is a secret and I'll respect that.”  
“Thanks Bradley.” Bradley looked at his draws and saw a shimmer appear when he did. He reached forward and pulled out the picture frame Ace was looking at before. Ace was about to take it from him but pulled back and let him look.  
“That's the picture of us when we were younger, just I case you didn't work that out.” Bradley nodded and was about to pass it back when something caught his eye. He looked at Sky’s right wrist and saw a fire patterned bracelet.  
“Has she always worn that?” Bradley asked pointing at the bracelet. Ace nodded.  
“Well when I last saw her she had it on, I gave it to her for her 8th birthday a few weeks before the disasters happened.” Bradley looked at it closely then handed back the picture frame.  
“Thanks for everything Ace but I need to go. I've got some thinking to do.” 

1 Day later

Bradley paced back and forth in his bedroom when something made him want to look outside. It was mid day and Bradley could see fine but he squinted as he looked out the window when something caught his eye. Skeleton Guards. Bradley rushed out of his room and outside but they had already stormed the camp. The resistance guards desperately tried to fight off the dozens of Skeleton guards but they were fighting a loosing battle and had to retreat back. Bradley ran in and slashed through a few of them.  
“Get everyone to safety, I'll hold them off!” Bradley yelled. The remaining guards nodded and ran off quickly. Bradley continued to slice through the guards but there seemed to be more and more just appearing out of nowhere. A sword just skimmed his head. Another only just avoided his side. Bradley turned and saw everyone evacuating into Misami’s tent once again when a sword finally made slight contact with his leg. Bradley fell down just as another passed over his head. A few guards got behind him and held him still while a couple more joined them at his sides.   
“Wait, I'll come quietly if I get to heal the guards that you killed and if you promise not to kill anyone else.” The guards looked at each other and shrugged.   
“No.” Bradley looked at them and began to struggle when he felt them completely let go of him. He turned around and saw massive dirt pillars with all of the guards standing at the tops then they dropped and the guards shattered against the ground. Once it was over Bradley saw Fin standing alone and looking at him happily.  
“Easy peasy.” Fin said. Bradley smiled and rushed to heal the few injured guards. Afterwards he lead them to Misami’s tent and was about to send them down into the shelter with everyone else when he noticed no one was there. Bradley, Fin and the four guards walked back outside to see everything set up. Dozens of guards stood outside the door in rows, bows loaded, there were two huge cages near the trees where everyone who was supposed to be in the shelter stood and a group of around ten guards guarding Ace, Jake, Karma, Lilith, Wolfie and Zane who had handcuffs on and were standing in a line. Bradley lifted up his hands slowly like the rest of the guards and Fin. A few Skeleton guards took away the other guards and put them in one of the cages then everyone stared at Bradley and Fin. The Skeleton guards stepped aside and opened up a pathway then 2 people walked down that path. Retro and Bones.


	10. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything looked like it was going well, everything begins to go downhill. Sky’s missing, the camps over run and Bradley is far too selfless for his own good.

‘I thought we killed him!’ Fin said in his mind.   
‘Same here, but listen there's probably a long reason or something.’ Bradley replied.  
“Well, well, well. Looks like the winner is me! And yes I'm still alive, long story short. I can resurrect unlike you petty humans, mainly because Megaladon can resurrect whoever he pleases.” Bradley leant over to Fin.  
“And it couldn't be the other skeleton, at least he wasn't annoying.” He whispered.   
“But, as you can see I have set up a few choices for you. Fight me and your main friends die, continue to fight me and everyone in the cages die or help me and no one dies.”  
“Anything else, what about Retro. Is he going to die too?” Bradley asked wondering why Retro was standing there un cuffed.  
“Well no. Retro isn't going to die, In fact you might be the ones who want to kill him. For Retro here was the one who led us here and told us how everything works.” Retro smiled and looked at Bradley and Fin.  
“And it's not a brainwash thing either, I chose this path and I like it. You two were always so special and so lucky with your powers and your abilities. Sky as well, but I still love her and after today I will be the only one that she can love mainly because Ace will soon be dead. And just to make it better I am now the commander of the most powerful army in the entire realm!” Bradley stared at him and Retro scowled back. A couple of guards fired darts which hit Bradley and made him feel dizzy. Fin was lucky enough to catch it midair but made it look as if it had hit him. As soon as Bradley felt it though he pulled it out and threw it on the ground. Then Ace started to howl in the background.  
“A few things we took from Kaito before he unfortunately passed, go ahead and try to kill us your powers won't help you. So what's it going to be.” Bones asked ignoring the howling. Bradley looked at the situation but he felt like Bones wouldn't give them that much time. Ace continued to howl in the background but the volume began to increase.  
“Once again, I choose surrender.” Bradley said.  
“Good choic- Somebody please shut that idiot up!!” Bones yelled looking back at Ace. One of the guards that stood behind Ace was passed a stick and he was hit around the head with it making him fall over and onto the ground.   
“Now where were we.” Someone started to howl again and Bones turned to see if it was Ace but he had been silenced with some cloth that had been wrapped around his head. Bones looked around in terror.  
“The Mif'wa!” He said. Bradley listened to it. The howl echoed through the camp and it was deep, angry and hollow. That wasn't Sky, but Bradley knew what it might be. Suddenly something bounded through the trees and skidded behind all of the guards then tore them to shreds three at a time. Once it had made a clearing Bradley saw what it was, the shadow creature. It took a matter of seconds for the beast to rip apart ten or twelve guards but Retro wasn't about to let his dream get crushed.  
“Shoot them!” He screamed and all of the guards pulled out their bows and fired them at Ace, Lilith, Wolfie, Jake, Karma and Zane. Zane spun in front of all of them prepared to take the hits but nothing came. Zane turned to see Bradley standing behind him and facing them with a slight smile on his face, Bradley fell forward and hit the floor revealing the arrows stuck in his back. Most had disintegrated but the bombardment of arrows was too much and around 6 hit him directly. They didn't go in too far but 1 sunk deep into his back. Lilith screamed and ran forward but couldn't do anything as her hands were tied. Everyone looked at Bradley in horror even the shadow creature when another roar filled the camp as the massive blue dragon Bradley befriended earlier came swooping down. The dragon took out the guards around the cages then lifted the cages which set the villagers free as Zane untied everyone else then lifted Bradley off the floor. The camp had been transformed into a battleground, one that was in the owners favour. Ace and Wolfie sprinted over to Retro and Bones but stopped when they turned around. As a massacre commenced behind them they had a stare down with Retro and Bones as they held Fin captive.   
“I've had it with you, always ruining my plans with friendship and your stupid pets. It's time you idiots choose, me or Fin.” Bones yelled angrily. Ace looked at him and laughed demonically.  
“You!” Then he ripped his sword from it’s satchel and it crashed through his rib cage, Bones fell over and he shattered into fragments on the ground. Wolfie tackled Retro to the ground which made him let go of Fin but also took him off balance giving Wolfie enough time to use some of his rope to tie him up.  
“Nice one.” Ace said.  
“I suggest we dispose of him here and now.” Fin suggested.  
“After everything he's done, I think we should let the people of this camp decide.” Wolfie said, Fin agreed and they walked Retro through the battlefield and threw him into one of the empty cages that everyone had already evacuated from.   
“Now come on guys let's clean up!” Ace said running towards some more skeleton guards and slashing them to pieces. Fin walked away too but Wolfie stayed.  
“After everything we're done together you just stab me in the back and for what, a stupid army. I thought you were better than that.” Retro didn't look at him, just sat in the corner. “Maybe I shouldn’t have saved you before, at least then I wouldn’t have to of seen you like this. And maybe no one would have been hurt.” Wolfie turned around and ran to join in but looked back to see Retro looking at him too.

Once it was over and the camp was safe, everyone sat down where they had last killed a guard to breathe and take a break. The shadow creature walked over to Ace and bowed it’s head then walked over to Zane who stared at Bradley. Zane had removed the arrows and changed his shirt after applying bandages but didn't know what to do. The shadow creature stood right in front of him and looked at Bradley.  
‘Bradley, Bradley.’ It was Sky but she was talking inside of Bradley's head. Bradley opened his eyes and saw the shadow creature.  
‘Go with the Shadow creature, he will lead you to me.’ Bradley started to speak.  
“Give me to the Shadow creature.” Zane looked at him confused.  
“Why?”  
“I need to go with him.” Zane hesitated but soon passed Bradley forward and the Shadow creature placed him on his back then it bowed it’s head and ran away.  
‘I'm coming Sky, don't worry.’ Bradley said in his mind as he drifted off. It was a long ride but Bradley felt his body being lifted by something. He tried to move but it hurt to much. Suddenly his back felt cold, everything felt cold and wet. Bradley felt a burst of energy run through him and he opened his eyes. He was being held into a fountain by the shadow creature who didn't dare make eye contact with him. Bradley felt his back. Everything was healed, he stood up and the creature stopped holding him. Bradley turned and looked at the fountain, it stood high above him and it was a beautiful design with a magnificent gem that hung above the water in the shape of a rain drop.  
“Why did you help me?” Bradley asked looking back at the shadow creature.  
“It wasn't my choice.” Bradley looked directly at the shadow creature, it's mouth did not move when it spoke as if it spoke into Bradley’s mind.  
“Who?” Bradley asked. The shadow creature sighed.  
“Sky.”  
“Why would you listen to her?”   
“I can't tell you why.” Bradley stared at the shadow creature and walked towards it but it backed away.  
“Why won't you let me come near you?” Bradley asked.  
“I am scared of what you might think.”  
“Think about what?” It ignored him and turned around.  
“Your camp is back towards the sun, if you get lost then your on your own.” Then it took off and ran into the woods. Bradley saw the same shine as in the cave and tried to look at it but It ran away too fast. Bradley looked back at the fountain and then at the water as he felt a feeling of guilt, as if he had missed something. Bradley looked up at the sky and saw the sun shining down on him with great amounts of light, Bradley squinted and looked away.  
“What cha doing?” Someone asked, Bradley turned and looked behind himself. No one. Bradley looked around confused then stepped out of the fountain then sat down on the edge of it. Bradley groaned and put his hands over his face. But when he pulled his hands away someone stood in front of him. Bradley jumped and fell into the fountain making a massive splash and getting him even more wet. Bradley surfaced and gasped for air then looked at the guy. He was tall, just a bit taller than Bradley with dark ginger hair that almost looked brown and a smile on his face, he wore casual clothes and swung a knife around in his fingers. He laughed as Bradley got out of the fountain then stopped and looked at him.  
“Who are you?” Bradley asked standing up. Suddenly the guy disappeared as Bradley blinked. Bradley was extremely confused and stuttered while looking around oblivious.  
“The names Max.” Bradley turned around and saw the guy standing behind him on the edge of the fountain. The guy stepped down from the fountain and held out his hand. Bradley looked at him and shook his hand cautiously. Something rustled in the bushes and Max pulled Bradley in close and covered his mouth. Bradley dare not struggle and stood dead still as Max stared into the bushes. Nothing came out and Bradley pulled away.  
“Look, who are you and what do you want?” Bradley asked him. Max stood there and looked at him confused then realised he was talking to him and replied.  
“I am Max, like I already said. And I was just wandering if a random guy like you who I just met, would like to join me on my hunt?.”  
“Urrr… No, I really must be going.” Bradley insisted. Max rolled his eyes as Bradley turned around and hurried away.   
“Psh, you don't look like someone who would be able to hunt a Mif’wa anyways.” Bradley stopped dead and turned around.  
“What?” Bradley said. Max clicked his fingers and vanished then reappeared in front of Bradley.  
“You heard me, I'm hunting a Mif’wa.” Bradley smiled.  
“Well Max, I think I'd like to join you.” Bradley said holding out his hand. Max shook it and then Bradley felt a burst of air hit his face. Bradley looked around himself and found that he was at the front of a house still holding Max’s hand.  
“What happened?” Bradley asked shaking his hair back into place.  
“Well I'm a Shadow realm walker, I walk within the shadows and can teleport wherever I wish. One of the many charms of being me I guess. There are limits though.” Bradley thought about what Max said knowing that he had heard of Shadow walkers before but ignored it and looked at the house.  
“Lovely place you have.” Bradley said. Max ignored him and walked up to the door then opened it. The house was small and remote, Bradley wondered where he even had the weapons to kill someone like Sky. The house only had a single bed, wardrobe and a desk. But then Max walked to the corner of the room and flicked a switch that kind of looked like a light switch. But when the floor lowered and formed a staircase leading to a doorway Bradley knew the house was just to hide his base. Max walked down the staircase and towards the door followed swiftly by Bradley.  
“So why were you at that fountain?” Max asked as they walked down the staircase.  
“I was brought there by someone, I don’t know them that well though.”  
“Weird.” Max replied. Bradley rolled his eyes as they stepped down the last step and strolled towards the massive dark oak doors. Max tapped a rhythm on the doors and they swung open. Bradley looked straight in and saw a massive open room with openings that lead to different sections of the base, he walked in, his jaw dropped and slowly looked around. The place had beautiful high ceilings and the walls were smooth and polished, the floor had an extremely comfortable red carpet and the place was lit up with the light blue glow of lanterns. Max walked over to Bradley and showed him to the back of the first room. He tapped the back wall and it flipped over revealing weapons hung on a tapestry. Daggers, swords, spears, pistols, darts, tranquilliser fluid and ninja stars. Bradley also started to read the tapestry but Max stood in front of him.  
“As you can see I have the best weapons to hunt that infernal special, with the best of luck she won’t die and I can sell her to Megaladon for a high price!” Bradley nodded trying not to show that he was a special too.  
“Awesome, where do we start looking.” Bradley said. Max looked at him.  
“You seem nervous.”  
“What! nervous I'm not nervous… If anything you should be nervous we are hunting a deadly species.” Bradley rushed. Max laughed and Bradley started to calm down.  
“Ah, don't worry, I'm just messing with ya. Hey I never did catch your name!” Max asked. Bradley hesitated to say his real name but had to say something.  
“A-… Ace.” Bradley said smiling.  
“Well nice to meet you Ace, now let's get out there before the sun goes down!” Max exclaimed. ‘The sun!’ Bradley though ‘that's my way back home, I just have to ditch the psycho and then I'll head home.’ Max looked at his watch.  
“Actually looks like it's already too late, come on I'll set you up a bed and you can stay the night.” Bradley was confused.  
“Wait how, it was like midday when we arrived here.” Bradley explained. Max looked at him.  
“Well that’s the thing, as a shadow walker I walk within the shadows but traveling long distances means that time gets muddled. Anything under half a mile I can travel in a split second but long distances are my weakness. So what was 12pm noon after a good 30 miles is 5pm in the afternoon. Plus when I found you, you were at the relic totem of the Life god. And that is like 60-70 miles from my base.”  
“Relic Totem? Life god?” Bradley asked. Max laughed at him and then continued to explain.  
“Dude, you need to catch up on your history. There are three Relic totems in the realm and the Life Gods is on our island. The Creation and Destruction are yet to be discovered. The water from that fountain can heal and resurrect anyone that the gods feel deserve its power. They are also the sources of the specials powers.” Bradley nodded his head slowly.  
“What do the other two do?” Bradley asked curiously.  
“I don’t know, they haven’t been discovered but I would expect instant death and the power to talk to animals or something.”   
“Cool.” Bradley replied. Max laughed slightly then looked at Bradley curiously before walking away. Bradley shrugged it off and quickly followed Max to the spare bedroom then after a quick look around he laid down on the bed. 

Bradley sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. 3am. He laid back down but an urge forced him out of bed. He grabbed a torch and walked down the long dark hallways and back into the room where Max had brought him first. The wall was still flipped so Bradley walked over and shined the torch at the tapestry. It was the story of the Shadow walkers.

Long ago when the world was peaceful and fair the shadow walkers roamed the lands as normal people. They lived and worked in harmony and happiness with the normals, but as others found out about their powers they banished them from towns and villages. They were now no longer welcome and because of this they began to mess with the normal people each one of their pranks slowly becoming more and more dangerous. Until one day a human died at the hands of a shadow walker. The other humans were outraged and commenced war. All but a few of the shadow walkers survived. The day that Megaladon arrived the shadow walkers saw what they had wanted to do for ages, death and destruction. They approached Megaladon and asked if they could willingly serve him, he agreed and the Shadow walkers now roam the lands as guards and hunters accompanied by the spirits of the shadows who help them by any means necessary. But-

“Beautiful isn't it.” Bradley turned and saw Max standing behind him.  
“The tapestry.” Bradley replied.  
“No, the fact that I was so blind but to see the real you.” Bradley braced himself. “Sensitive and curious, I really do wish I could learn more about you Ace.” He threw a knife at him but its tip disintegrated and the blunt knife hit the floor. “Or should I say, Bradley.” All of the doors in the room slammed shut, the lights in the room illuminated and Bradley was trapped. He stared at Max in fear and backed into the weapons wall.  
“Look Max, I can explain.”  
“How could I of been so blind, so senseless. You only acted as if you liked me and my powers, you never did. It was all just a show! Well I give you a show, a good one too!” Max was suddenly surrounded by ghost like figures that swayed and moved along the walls and floors. Bradley felt something grab his leg and looked down but noting was there yet he was unable to move it. He turned around to look behind himself and saw the figures grasping onto his shadow which effected his body too. One pulled his right arm back closer to the wall, another did the same with his left. Bradley was now strung to the wall by four or five of the creatures, Max walked over to the wall and selected a weapon. He pulled off a few knives and 2 guns then stepped in front of Bradley. He slipped the guns inside his bag then held one of the knives in his right hand. Bradley tried desperately to reach out to someone by screaming in his head. ‘Fin, Sky, if either of you can hear me then this might be the last time, I just wanted to say you were both amazing friends and if I do live through this experience then I hope to see you both again.’ Bradley's breathing was heavy now and he braced himself for a fight.   
“Now, I don't take to lightly to prisoners who fight but if you want to come peacefully then that's fine too. I just think the Mif'wa will prefer live bait!” Bradley growled at him and tried to escape from the shadows grasp so he could strangle Max but it was no use. Max held the knife to Bradley's stomach and tapped it.  
“Don't make me do this the hard way!” Max explained. Bradley backed down and let the shadows pull him against the wall. He felt their grasp loosen slightly and Bradley took the opportunity. He lunged and Max and brought him to the ground but as Bradley tried to punch him he disappeared and Bradley punched the floor. Max kicked Bradley over and laughed.  
“Out of all of the specials you are most likely the weakest link, your punches are even weak.” Bradley got up and turned around to see him standing behind him but before he could do anything Max disappeared again. Bradley felt a boot hit his back and he was forced to the floor.   
“You are really starting to annoy me Bradley, let's get this over with shall we.” Max pulled out one of his guns while still standing on Bradley's back then he turned it around aiming to hit Bradley on the head with the butt of the gun. Bradley managed to roll away just as the gun hit the ground. Bradley jumped to his feet and tries to summon a sword but his powers were too weak. Max laughed and turned the gun around then shot at Bradley. Bradley saw it coming and moved, the bullet only just flying past his arm. Bradley looked forward to where Max was standing but he was gone. Before Bradley could turn around he was hit on the head with the gun. Bradley's head was instantly knocked into the ground and his head started to bleed. Bradley closed his eyes and passed out.

Bradley felt something wet and cold hit his face, slowly opening his eyes he saw Max standing in front of him. Bradley was sitting down on the floor of the forest tied firmly to a wooden post by rope. Max placed down the bucket that he had used to collect the water to wake Bradley then looked around the forest.  
“What do you want from me?” Bradley yelled. Max looked at him surprised then knelt down in front of him.  
“Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it.” Bradley was confused, and as Max stood back up and turned away, he questioned his last statement.  
“Life is such a simple thing you know, especially for me. I do what I'm told and I get what I want. I capture the Mif'wa and I get payed, bring you as well and… Well then we're talking big bucks, your number one on Megaladon’s wanted list.” Bradley scowled at him behind his back.  
“So that's all I am, Money. What is money even worth nowadays?!” Max dodged the question.  
“It's a good thing your being loud, it will get her here faster.” Bradley now tried desperately to escape. But the ropes were too tight and his powers were far too weak to summon a knife. He stopped and took in deep breaths. Max walked around without a care in the world then disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Abruptly something rustled behind him. He looked for Max who obviously hadn't heard it then looked behind himself. It was the Lilith. Bradley’s eye widened as he tried to get her to go away but she shook her head. Bradley knew there was no stopping her so he turned around and tried to hide her movements with coughs and fake sneezes. Lilith was about to untie his ropes when something pulled her into the bushes, Bradley knew who it was. Max appeared in front of Bradley holding Lilith in his arms.  
“Let her go!” Bradley yelled. Max looked at him with a killer stare and Bradley saw the horror in Lilith’s face. Max read Bradley's emotions like a book and knew exactly how he felt towards Lilith and how to get him to cooperate.  
“I don't have to you know. Finders keepers.” Bradley tried desperately to break the ropes so he could strangle the life out of Max. Max covered Lilith’s mouth and wrapped his other arm around her waist.   
“Not exactly what I wanted but she’ll work. I'll be right back Bradley, you just wait here.” Bradley heard one of the ropes snap just as Max disappeared with Lilith. He fell forward and onto the ground.  
“Argh! Dammit.” He moaned standing up. Quickly he jumped into the bushes and hid under the foliage. After a few minuets Max returned at first not realising Bradley had escaped but after a second he stamped the floor.  
“Bradley, you better come out or I'll kill the girl!” Bradley hesitated and stayed hidden. Max pouted around until he gave in.   
“Fine! Have it your way! Meet me at my base by the crack of dawn tomorrow or you'll never see that girl again!” Bradley jolted and he stepped out of the bushes just as Max had clicked his fingers. Bradley felt lost and sat on the ground. ‘I have to find her, I've just have to.’ Bradley thought. He stood back up and stared off into the many directions of the forest. He closed his eyes and thought.  
“What are you doing?” Someone asked. Bradley looked around and saw the shadow creature.  
“A guy called Max, a shadow walker took my friend. I need to get her back, can you help me.” The shadow creature thought about it and looked up at the sky.   
“Ok.” Bradley stepped towards it and this time the shadow creature only hesitated.  
“That's a start, now do you have any idea which way we should go?” The shadow creature looked around then straight behind Bradley.  
“That way, around 40 miles away.” Bradley turned around and started walking.  
“Ok, let's go.” The shadow creature looked up at the sun one again then ran at Bradley. It picked Bradley up in its jaws and threw him onto its back then ran swiftly through the forest. Bradley grasped onto its fur in a panic, it was a deep black and was soft and silky. The creature ran on for ages never even stopping once. Bradley rode on its back until a while before sunset when the creature stopped and Bradley hopped down off its back and looked around. Bradley looked up at the little house that stood in front of them.  
“We're here.” Bradley said walking towards the house. “You wait here, just in case. And thank you for your help.”  
“No problem.” The shadow creature replied. Bradley walked inside alone and flicked the same switch Max did, in the corner of the room. The floor lowered into a staircase and Bradley walked down the stairs, through the huge dark oak doors and into the room where it had all started. Max stood in the middle of the room looking at the weapons on his wall.  
“I'm here Max, now where's Lilith!” Max turned around slowly and looked at him.  
“Why she's right here Bradley.” The floor beside him rose up quickly revealing a cage with Lilith inside. Lilith ran over to the edge of the cell.  
“Bradley, no! Run away!” She screamed pleading him to leave. Bradley turned his attention towards Max when suddenly the bars of the cage expanded so she was concealed in a box.  
“That should keep her quiet. Now, Bradley. I see you have some kind of connection with this girl, Lilith was it?”   
“What do you care!” Bradley yelled.  
“Well, I'm willing to make a trade. You do me a favour and I'll give her back to you.”  
“… What do you want?” Bradley asked clearly giving in to his demands.  
“I want you!” Bradley thought about it and hesitated. “Tick tock, Bradley.”  
“Fine, but I want to see Lilith one more time and get her out of here just in case you need to kill me.” Max rolled his eyes and open the cube that she was trapped in. Lilith saw the opening in the box and ran out and over to Bradley. Bradley stood staring at the floor and she stood in front of him.  
“What did you do?” She asked.  
“What I had to, it was the only way I could set you free.”  
“Bradley no, you don't have to do this for me.”  
“Yes I do, now go. I'll handle the rest.” Lilith tried to stop him but she spotted a knife up his sleeve and she ran out the door closing it slowly behind herself.  
“Ah, now down to business.” Max explained pulling out a controller. Bradley walked closer to Max so that he was almost directly in front.   
“What do you want from me.” Bradley said sternly.   
“I want your-“ Bradley heard Lilith scream from outside and Bradley bolted for the doors but they slammed and locked against his hands.  
“Your not going anywhere until I get what I want!” Bradley looked around frantically then pulled out the knife and ran at Max. Max disappeared and Bradley stabbed thin air. Max appeared once again at the front doors and pushed Bradley over. But this time it hurt more, as if he had scratched him. Bradley heard Lilith scream again and call out for help. Bradley stood up and felt a rush of power. He ran like a bullet over to Max and punched him around the face. Max fell to the floor and Bradley kicked the doors open and left.  
“Got it.” Max mumbled. Bradley ran up the stairs and out of the house to find Lilith lying on the floor covered in blood. He look around but saw no tracks or anything. Something moved within the bushes then stepped out. The shadow creature. It was also covered in blood and its eyes glowing red. Bradley stood up and stared at it.  
“Did you do this?” Bradley asked. The shadow creature moaned and growled angrily then pounced at Bradley. Bradley stabbed it in the chest with the knife and it fell limp to the ground.  
“I'll take that as a yes.” He looked back over at Lilith who looked back at him.  
“Lilith! What happened?!” Bradley panicked. She blinked slowly and took long breaths in and out.  
“The shadow creature... it jumped me, I tried to fend it off with my sword but… It didn't work.” Bradley placed his hand on her head and really tried to heal her but he had completely lost his powers. ‘He wanted to weaken me!’ Bradley thought. She took his hand off and placed it on his heart.  
“Bradley… Its not working. Just let me go.”  
“But I have so much I want to say, I don't want to loose you!” Bradley cried.  
“I'll always be with you, I'll always be there for you and I'll never forget you. Just keep those things close to your heart and I'll never die.” Bradley brushed her hair from her face and looked at her eyes one last time. In her last moments she pulled off her bracelet and placed it in his hands.  
“I'll do that.” Lilith smiled and closed her eyes, Bradley felt her hand slip away from his and she laid peacefully on the ground. Bradley stood up and looked around for the shadow creature so he would have something to get angry at. But it was gone. Bradley fell to his knees and smacked the floor. His fists smashed a hole in the ground and created cracks. Bradley heard something rustle behind him and he turned quickly. There in the bushes stood the shadow creature, it stared at Lilith in anger and terror then it looked up at Bradley with big scared eyes. Bradley reached for his knife then ran for the bushes, he jumped onto the shadow creatures back and as it tried to shake him off he cut its left leg. The shadow creature bucked and kicked him off and he landed on the floor, Bradley shook it off and looked up at the cowering shadow creature. The sun shon directly down on the ground and the shadow creature saw this and stepped out of the shadows. Suddenly as if it was burning its body began to expand and a fog flowed around its body. Then it flowed away and into Bradley's face. He coughed and looked through the fog to see something walking away from him. He saw the light orange of its body and then he saw her face. Sky looked from within the bushes across from him. She smiled and started to walk away.  
“Sky, is it really you!? Wait!” Bradley ran through the mist and tried to find Sky but she was gone. Slowly the mist disappeared and Bradley could see again. He looked back at Lilith who lied peacefully on the ground, he sighed and started digging in the ground. After an hour he had dug a grave just for her. He placed her in slowly then began to fill it back in. He found a large stone behind Max’s house and he placed it into the ground behind her grave. Then with his knife he carved her name onto the gravestone and a message that read. ‘A caring and loving person’. Bradley suddenly felt ill and dizzy but still sat in front of her grave and thought. Suddenly something caught his eye and he looked over to his left. He stood up and walked over to the shiny object then picked it up off the ground. It was Sky’s fire patterned bracelet, the one that Ace had given her, Bradley turned it and it gave off a slight glimmer. His mind ticked and he jumped to his feet then ran hastily towards the setting sun. 

Bradley slid into the camp and ran directly for Ace’s tent. He knocked on the door but after multiple attempts Bradley just opened the door. No one was inside. But it looked like someone had been there because the room was a mess. Things were torn up and had thrown around. Bradley paced the bracelet into his hoodie pocket and started to investigate. But there was nothing left. Everything important was gone. Bradley started to feel dizzy and sat on the bed then stared at the wall his mind blank. Nothing moved and nothing happened. Bradley simply just sat there thinking about his mistakes. Suddenly someone tapped lightly on the open door and Bradley looked over. He saw Lilith standing in the doorway smiling. He stood up and ran over hugging her but when he looked at her he saw someone else. Fin. Fin pushed him away then looked at him concerned.  
“You ok dude.” Bradley stood dead still thinking for sure that he had seen Lilith. “Bradley you ok. Do I need to take you to a doctor.” Bradley continued to stare and Fin began to feel uneasy. He called out for Zane and he came running over. They both looked as Bradley stared at them and the room in confusion.  
“Bradley, please follow me this way, we're going to go see you grandmother.” Bradley looked at Zane closely when suddenly his face morphed and changed into that of Max’s. Bradley freaked as he began to see shadows and hear voices. Zane and Fin tried to calm him down but he couldn't hear them. Bradley curled up in a ball on the floor his head under his hands and between his knees, crying out for help. Bradley saw only the events that had previously happened and he shuddered when he saw Lilith laying lifeless on the ground. He screamed and Zane ran forward. He pulled out a syringe and injected a medicine into Bradley that made him relax and fall asleep almost instantly. Zane caught him then lifted him up.  
“Have you seen Lilith yet?” Zane asked Fin. Fin shook his head. “Have any of the guards spotted Ace or Sky?” Once again Fin shook his head. Zane thought hard trying desperately to connect the dots when Bradley started to wiggle and struggle. Zane ran out and over to Misami’s tent then he opened the front door and rushed in. Misami took one look at them and knew something was wrong. Zane placed Bradley down in the spare room then left to get some water.


	11. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While experiencing some dangerous side effects Bradley realised the truth about Sky’s whereabouts and swiftly tracks her down. The problem is, others know too, and she’s all part of a bigger plan.

Bradley opened his eyes and sat up. He saw a dark room filled with nothing but he dark abyss of his thoughts. Silence. Bradley called out but nothing came out of his mouth. He started to panic and stood up to look around. He stood on nothing and saw nothing. But then he saw a light appear behind him. He turned and saw a block of colour which then turned into a screen and showed flashbacks of his memory's. First was Sky and Ace when they had first met, then a brief clip of her face when Bradley yelled at her. Then Bradley saw himself after every fight, his face becoming less and less happy. Then it showed the moment when he laid eyes on Lilith and her smile when she saw him. Bradley sat down in front of the screen and started to cry. Finally a clip of the most recent battle, Bradley’s face as he stabbed the shadow creature and then again after Lilith died. Anger. That was the one of the only things that had kept him going, Anger and Fear. Bradley had only just realised it now. His power came only from his anger and fear of loosing others that he loved. Bradley watched as the screen faded and he reached out to save his memories but they were gone, like smoke in the air his memories had disappeared into the dark abyss. Bradley looked around lost and confused when he spotted a figure off in the distance. Slowly he walked over and stood behind the figure then it turned its head towards him. It's body was completely black and blended in with the darkness around them, but their face haunted Bradley. It was just two white lights as eyes and a distorted mouth that glowed bright like the eyes. Bradley froze in fear as the figures body turned to face him as well. Both of them stared at each other in silence. Bradley's heart pounded in his chest, so much that it felt like it was in his throat.   
“What would you do to get Lilith back?” The creature asked. Bradley looked at it in wonder and thought about what he said.  
“Anything.” Bradley replied.  
“Even if it meant risking you own safety and even your life?” The creature asked again. Bradley looked up at the creature.  
“I would do anything.”  
“But could you forgive the one who killed her.” Bradley was struck for words as the memories of the shadow creature hit him. They both stood in silence.  
“I don't think I could.” Bradley replied looking at the floor ashamed. Suddenly he felt something soft touch his face and he looked up. The figure was gone and now the person that stood in front of him was Sky.   
“But would you forgive me.” Bradley looked briefly at her face and her eyes but couldn't look at her for long. He smiled as he looked away.  
“I'd forgive you Sky.” He looked back up and she was gone and once again the figure was there.  
“Then what's the problem with forgiving the shadow creature, if you can forgive her?” Bradley was confused.  
“Because she’s my friend, and that beast is a monster.” Bradley replied. The figure shook its head and sighed.  
“But what if they were the same, what if this is all an elution, something that Max wants you to think is real” Bradley was really confused now and had no idea what they were talking about. The figure turned and looked at Bradley dead in the eyes.  
“What if I told you that Sky killed Lilith.”

Bradley shot up in his bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He tried to settle but his head rushed from the dream. But was it a dream? Bradley tried to collect his thoughts but he was overwhelmed and he ended up just rocking back and forth curled up on his bed. After a while his heart rate settled and he let go of his legs and sat up. His back ached and Bradley reached over to feel it but as he ran his fingers over his back he felt indents and notches where he had been cut into. He looked around the empty room for a mirror and only then did he notice that he was in Misami's spare room. He stood up and walked out of the room then down towards the bathroom. He locked the door then walked over to the sink. First he splashed his face with some water then turned around and lifted up his shirt so he could see the cuts. It was like he had been slashed by an animal or something with claws but that wasn't what made Bradley think. It was the fact that it hadn't healed. Throughout all the fights and battles he had been in, his wounds had healed by the next day. Then Bradley thought about what time it actually was. He stepped out into the main part of Misami's tent and walked through the kitchen and towards the door. On his way he spotted his jumper hung over a chair and put it on over his T-shirt just I case it was cold. He opened the door and looked outside, daytime. Bradley stepped outside and looked around the camp but everyone was too busy to notice him. Chopping trees, building huts, cooking, washing up, talking and other things like that. Then Bradley saw Max standing in the middle of the camp his back turned. Bradley scowled and walked towards him slowly then quickly picked up the pace. Bradley tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him then punched him twice in the face. But then he stopped and realised something.  
“What the hell Bradley, what's wrong with you!” Karma yelled. Bradley didn't move so Karma pushed him off and stood up. Bradley sat on the floor astonished and confused then Karma looked down at him concerned.  
“Hey dude, you ok?” Bradley looked around for guidance or something to help him but then he saw Karma’s hand. He held it out for Bradley and Bradley took it. Karma help him up then looked into his eyes.  
“What happened out there? Your not yourself.” Bradley blinked a couple of times then shook the whole thing off.  
“I…I uh… I'm sorry for uh… Tackling you down to the… Ground.” Karma looked at him in a weird way.  
“Ok somethings wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost.” Bradley looked away. “Come with me.” Bradley followed Karma back to his tent slowly then they sat down in his room.  
“So what's wrong, you've been acting strange lately.” Bradley didn't reply but instead stared out the window and sighed. “She's gone, isn't she.” Bradley looked back at him confused.  
“There's no way that you would be acting like this unless if you had lost someone you loved, so I ask you, what happened to Lilith? We all know that she hasn't returned and neither has Sky so you have to say something.” Bradley looked up at Karma as he sat on the bed and sighed with a tear in his eye.  
“I… Couldn't save her. I was too busy trying to get rid of someone when she was attacked. They wouldn't let me go until the last second but my powers were gone by that point. She was attacked by the shadow creature and… Killed. I would of killed the shadow creature after that but it disappeared then in the distance I saw Sky looking at me as if nothing was wrong but... As if she was leaving me too. The only thing I have left from both of them is their bracelets, both of which I've kept on me and guard with my life. But last night I had a dream, and in it was something very disturbing. First my memories but then a figure, that said that the shadow creature and Sky were the same thing, the same person. But I don't know what to believe anymore.” Karma took a second to think and was about to reply when Bradley heard guards calling for backup. He ran to the door and pulled it open to see two guards standing by Sky as she laid on the floor covered in blood. Bradley sprinted towards her then skidded on the ground beside her. He saw her chest move slightly as she breathed in slowly then Bradley took a deep breath in and placed his hand on her shoulder. Slowly he closed his eyes and thought inside his head then opened his eyes hopefully. But nothing had happened. Bradley tried desperately to wake her up and turned her onto her back so he could see her fully. It was only now that the dream made sense. Her wounds were in the exact same places and closely resembled the ones on the shadow creature. Then Bradley noticed a red cloth wrapped around her arm and tied in a tight knot. Slowly Bradley untied it and looked underneath. She had a scratch on her arm that was just like the one on Bradley’s back, the thing that was weird though was the fact that it was dark, like a bruise but more black. Karma stood behind Bradley and looked at Sky as the guards left to go back to their posts. Karma knew what was going to happen.  
“Bradley… You can see her condition just as well as me and you have to understand that-“  
“NO! No one else is going to die! Everyone that comes near me dies! First Kaelin then Lilith but not Sky! I have too much to say, I need to say sorry I need to make up for all the things I have done wrong! She can't just leav-“ Bradley felt her hand touch his face as tears ran down his cheeks. She smiled at him.  
“I'm sorry Bradley, I was the one who was wrong when you yelled at me, just know that none of us would be here if it wasn't for you.” Bradley held her hand but just like with Lilith he felt it slipping away. Bradley stuttered as her arm fell to the ground but he didn't give up. He placed his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. ‘Please, please work.’ He prayed talking in his mind. Tears ran down his face and he began to feel dizzy but as he opened his eyes he saw life. A blue explosion came out of his hand and it made the grass grow slightly longer and it made flowers bloom in an instant then he watched as Sky’s wounds healed over and as the blood on her body disappeared. Karma and Bradley watched in amazement when finally it was over. Sky gasped and sat up quickly then looked around confused. She took a few more sharp breaths then looked at Bradley. Neither of them smiled. Sky looked at the floor and felt the grass that had grown around her. It was luscious and soft, vibrant and healthy. Sky smiled but then she watched as Bradley walked away with a limp.  
“Bradley, where are you going?” Karma asked.  
“I need to be alone for a while…” Bradley said sadly walking towards his tent. No one tried to stop him and Bradley was thankful for that but he just felt so alone, so empty. He laid staring at his ceiling for hours when he felt something at the back of his mind. He tried to grasp at the idea or the thought but he couldn't reach it. Then it hit him. Bradley walked over to his mirror and pulled up his shirt and jumper to reveal the slash. 

It was nighttime now but Bradley still left his tent and headed for Sky’s. He tapped on the door slightly then opened it. Sky was fast asleep in her bed and looked completely innocent. Bradley walked over slowly and looked at her arm where he had seen the cuts. It was still there and was the same size, colour and shape as his. This didn't make sense, nothing made sense to Bradley right now. He really wanted to avenge Lilith but the thought of Sky being the shadow creature confused him. Suddenly Bradley saw a piece of paper beside her bed with writing on it. Bradley picked it up and read it slowly.

To whoever finds this,  
I am writing this letter to address the situation and to tell Sky goodbye. Sky, if you are reading this first then I am sorry but this is something that I have to do for your sake. I can’t risk loosing you or anyone else over what I have put you through. We both know that what I did 9 years ago was foolish and irrational, but I feel guilty that you were the one to have faced the consequences of my actions. I love you Sky and everything about you, I loved your laugh and your smile, your humour and the way that you kept secrets from everyone but me. That day the village burnt down, I had lost all hope of finding you. All I wanted was to watch the sunset with you and to hold you in my arms and to never let you go again. That day I saw your smile again, the day I first heard your laugh again. Those were days I will never forget. After everything I've done in this world I never would of thought that you would have been in it again. You made my life complete when I had hit rock bottom. And now it is my turn to return the favour. Since the day you were cursed I knew that it should have been me, I know we were only eight back then but I still had feelings for you. If I were ever to loose you or anyone else because of what I did I could never forgive myself. I know I am not going to see you before I finish writing this letter because those are my intentions. I'm leaving this place to find help. More accurately I'm going to the Shadow dimension. But please don’t come after me. I'll never forget you, or that sacrifice you made 9 years ago, that's why I have to sacrifice myself for you now. Not just for you but for everyone you love.  
-Ace

Bradley placed down the paper and sighed. ‘So that's where he’s gone.’ Bradley walked slowly back outside and shut the door softly behind himself then began to walk towards his tent when he saw something in the distance. He stopped and looked around the camp. No one, not even the guards were around at the moment. He walked closer to the edge of the camp when he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly and punched the person. He looked at them confused, it was Karma.   
“Damn, we have to stop meeting like this!” Karma said aggravated. Bradley felt bad and took a step back.  
“Ur… Sorry.” He said shyly.  
“Look I wanted to tell you something, I might have a way for you to get your friend back.” Bradley was shocked and confused, he stood dead still.  
“You mean I can revive her?” Bradley asked. Karma shook his head.  
“Not exactly, I don't believe that she is dead to be honest the ‘Lilith’ that died was probably someone or something else. The main thing that led me to this was the fact that the shadow creature attacked her first, and even though she told me she had a history with the shadow creature it's still weird. Did she say anything about her aggravating the Shadow creature?” Karma asked. Bradley took in everything and then replied.  
“No, she just said that it jumped her.”  
“And there's another point, Lilith was someone who lived alone and probably was very aware and able to take care of herself. So why was she so easily taken down, well that's it, she wasn't. I believe that something happened to the real Lilith between you two separating and her getting attacked or maybe even before that. As if this person wants you believe something else to catch you off guard while your unaware of them.”  
“What do you think happened?” Bradley asked. Karma sighed.  
“I might know that too. Retro escaped from his cell just hours after we put him in, as if everything that Megaladon has people do is planned. But whatever you do with my theory just make sure that you don’t put yourself in danger.” Karma started to walk away when Bradley had a question.  
“What do you think Megaladon wants from our world, what's so special about our realm that makes it a target?” Karma looked back.  
“Follow me to my tent, I know the answer to this one.” Bradley smiled and walked back to Karma’s tent then Bradley sat in a chair while Karma was on his bed.   
“I over heard Kaito talking to a skeleton guard about a year back, he spoke about a relic, one belonging to Ivy. I looked into the subject and found out about the Phenix Warriors.” That sounded so familiar to Bradley but he couldn't put his finger on it. “I studied books on them and soon became aware of what the relics could do especially if Megaladon got ahold of them. The story starts thousands of years ago, when our realm bordered the others without restrictions, and ultimately our realm was in distress. The people of the world were confused and scared. Then one day someone appeared over the horizon. Vanessa was her name and she was a goddess with great power, could live as long as she wanted but at a price that if she gets hurt too badly she will die. She created the borders we have today, watched over the land and cared for the people but after a couple hundred years she got lonely. She summoned six brave people who she had been watching over the years to her castle to speak with them. Then as they all arrived she split her powers among them and they became the Phoenix Warriors. Alan, Shad, Dimitri, Lucy, Ivy and Levin were all given relics which held their powers. But one of them she shouldn't of trusted. Shad was corrupt and broken inside because of the relic that he was given, but it wasn't just that, he loved Vanessa but she never accepted him. Over the years it was nothing noticeable but after a while the Phoenix Warriors saw him change. Then one day something took over his body, a shadow. He was unreachable and tormenting the ones that he swore to protect. Vanessa and the other warriors fought long and hard to destroy him but after a while Vanessa made a dimension where she trapped herself and Shad in. And every minuet that passes there, is a year in our world. She fought him for hours until finally she pierced his heart and shattered his relic. She trapped his soul in the shadow dimension and kept his relic’s location to herself. But by the time she had gone back to our dimension 300 years had passed and the other Phenix Warriors were dead. Vanessa gathered their crystals and then scattered them in dimension pockets around our world. Each one guarded by a stone golem. Then Vanessa left for her dimension to sleep until help was needed again. She left a sacred stone with the spirits and said to smash it if they saw evil roaming the land. The stone would not only summon Vanessa but also give powers to three lucky souls. That stone was recorded to be in Malamar’s possession and was smashed 20 years ago, so Vanessa is living among us. So far Kaito has found 2 out of the 6 relics, Shad’s being the only one that is undetectable. The plan is that when they retrieve all of them they’ll give them to Megaladon who will absorb their powers and become an immortal being and there will be no stopping him. We could’ve taken the relics back when we took over the prison but I saw Kaito give them to a masked figure a few days before.” Bradley took a moment to gather his thoughts and thought about the situation.  
“This whole thing is so much bigger than I imagined.” Bradley said. Karma nodded.  
“Problem is over the past months I've located one of the Relics and not amazingly it’s in the the hands of the werewolf King, Lowell. That's one of the reasons why it's so hard for them to get the relics because most of them have been found and taken or like Shad’s no one has a trace of it. Kaito had to go into a different dimension to get Ivy’s relic!” Just that alone amazed Bradley, these relics had to be something special if it takes going to another dimension to get them. Bradley had never even thought about it but he had never even been to another dimension let alone even known the name of one.  
“Do you know how to get to different dimensions?” Bradley asked. Karma thought about it.  
“I know how to get to three actually. The Cortius, the Divine and the Shadow dimension. Why?”  
“Well, how do you get to the Shadow dimension?” Bradley asked.  
“Bradley, why would you need to go there?” Bradley sighed.  
“Because Ace is going there for some reason that I don’t quite understand and I want to stop him. Mainly because Sky cares for him very deeply and he’s the only one that she trusts with her life. I can't let someone else loose someone that they care that deeply about.” Karma smiled completely understanding his reasons.  
“You really care for Sky don’t you.” Karma said breaking the silence. “Fine, I'll tell you how to get there, but you have to promise not to get yourself killed.” Bradley nodded as he leaned closer.  
“Ok, the Shadow portal appears every full moon on the top of mount Vivu. The mountain that looks over the village. But, if you want to open it then you have to use a Dark soul of a shadow spirit and burn it in the structure of the portal. After that the portal will stay open until sunrise the next day.” Bradley looked outside at the moon. Tonight was the night before the full moon, Ace had left a day early. Bradley looked back at Karma and smiled when it began to happen again. Karma’s face morphed and turned into Max’s then Bradley saw shadow spirits moving around the room and looking at him. Bradley's head felt heavy and as he watched the scene, he was still and terrified. Karma walked towards him concerned and he tried to help him but Bradley saw Max staring at him covered in blood and laughing. Bradley screamed and tried to swing at Karma but he easily dodged. Bradley was standing up and his expression changed to angry. Karma backed up confused when Bradley lunged at him. Karma stepped aside then pushed Bradley to the ground with his hand. Karma sat on top of Bradley and held him down when he felt his hand getting hotter. Karma lifted his hand off of Bradley's back, it was boiling. He lifted up Bradley's shirt and saw the cut on his back but… It wasn't the same. The cut was so dark and it looked like the darkness from the cut was seeping through his body slowly. Corrupting his mind. Bradley saw only darkness as he struggled and somehow got a grip of Karma’s hand as he stared at his back. Karma panicked as Bradley pulled him off and threw him onto his bed. Karma looked up and saw Bradley looking at him. But Bradley saw shadow spirits helping him up and he saw Max laughing. He was about to attack again when everything disappeared and Bradley fell over backwards smacking his head on the table. He saw Lilith standing there and she smiled. Then she vanished and the room came back into focus. Karma stood over him staring when Bradley moaned and sat up.  
“Dude, what the hell. You could of freaking killed me! Again!” Bradley looked at him and then around the room. It was a mess.  
“Urgh.” Bradley replied. Karma looked down, shook his head and smiled.  
“Yeah, whatever. Either way it's midnight and I'm tired so could you like go to your tent or something.” Bradley turned to the door.  
“Yeah sure.” Then he simply just walked out the door into the camp. Once Bradley had left Karma moved quickly towards his walkie talkie and he proceeded to speak into it softly. Bradley started to walk towards his tent when he heard a noise from the same part of the woods before he hit Karma. He turned and looked over at the trees and into the bushes. He saw big blue luminous eyes emerge from within the leaves and then he heard something ring inside his head. He shook his head and looked away then continued to walk to his tent. But when he turned around his head throbbed once again as he looked at the eyes. He shook it off and left assuming it was a hallucination caused by tiredness. He was almost at his tent when he looked over at Sky’s and saw the lights on, he took a quick look around the camp then headed to her tent. Slowly he tapped on the door but as he did it cracked open. Bradley looked around the door and into the room, Sky sat on her bed with her head in her hands and her face soaked with tears.  
“You, ok?” Bradley asked. She looked over swiftly and wiped the tears away.  
“I'm sorry, come on in. I'm fine.” Bradley shut the door and walked over to her bed then sat down on the end of it.  
“Can't sleep?” Bradley asked. Sky looked over at Bradley.  
“No, it's kind of hard to sleep when your missing someone.”   
“I know how you feel, Lilith really meant something to me and the thought of her still being alive keeps me awake.” Sky sighed and rested her head on Bradley’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, but I also keep have nightmares or visions with the same people trying to attack me. They just keep occurring even when I'm not sleeping.” Bradley looked at her and then over at her bedside table where the letter was – but now it was torn into a thousand piece and was all over the floor.  
“I read that letter, the one that Ace wrote to you. It was beautiful, and he really does care for you but… Saying that I also wanted to ask what happened 9 years ago and why you turn into the shadow creature every year.” Sky shook her head.  
“I'm sorry Bradley I don’t want to talk about it. I… I just don't want to loose Ace, he's really special to me and now I've only got a day to save him. I can live with being a Shadow creature but what I can't live with is the thought of loosing someone that I love, and the blame coming back to me.”  
“Sky, none of this is your fault. He chose to do this, he wants to do this.” Sky looked at him.  
“But he can't do it, nobody enters the shadow dimension and come back alive. The only reason we escaped is because…”  
“Because what?” Bradley asked curiously.  
“Because… Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you…”  
“Yes I would.”  
“No… I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry Bradley but could you go… I need to be alone.” Bradley stood up slowly and headed towards the door.  
“Sure, I'll see you in the morning.”  
“Wait, Bradley just know. Even in my shadow form I would of never of killed Lilith without a reason. I can't control myself when I'm like that but I knew that she wasn’t Lilith and I didn't want you to get hurt if it wasn't.” Bradley nodded and started to close the door.  
“I'm sorry by the way, for yelling at you a few days back. You can't change who you are and I see that now, I just hope that you can forgive me.” Sky smiled.  
“Consider yourself forgiven.” 

Bradley looked at the cereal in front of him as he propped his chin on his arms, he sat alone at his table in his tent thinking about everything. All of this was too overwhelming, confusing and… Well none of it made sense to Bradley. He grew up in that town knowing so little, and yet everything his friends knew was so different. The prophecy, the Phenix Warriors, the relics and dimensions. Bradley moaned and hit his head on the table then realised that everything was familiar, he had known most of this except it was as if they were distant memories. Bradley shook it off and pushed his cereal forward and he laid on the table. Only one thing mattered to him right now and that was to find Ace. Bradley sat up and put aside his thoughts and feelings then stood up and looked at his room. He took out Lilith’s and Sky’s bracelets from his jumper pocket then placed them on his wrist.  
“I'll return Sky’s as I leave.” Bradley mumbled to himself. Then he walked around the room and picked up the things he thought would need. Then the realisation hit, he didn't need anything. He smiled and walked for the door then stepped out into the world. He looked around and saw Sky walking out of her tent too and headed over. She spotted him as he approached and smiled. Bradley took off her bracelet and held it out for her.  
“I wanted to return this.” She smiled and took it out of his hand then placed it on her left wrist.  
“Thanks. I'm guessing that you are going after Ace now.” She said sadly. Bradley nodded. “Then, I want to come along. If we can stop him before he reaches the portal then we can bring him home and not have to go there.”  
“But-“ Bradley argued.  
“No buts I'm coming and you can't stop me.” Sky replied. Bradley laughed.  
“Ok, we need to get going then.” Bradley said turning around. Sky ran a few paces to catch up then she followed swiftly beside him.  
“Shouldn't we tell someone?” She asked. Bradley shook his head.  
“We will be back by dark, they'll never even know that we left.”  
“Ok, let's go.”

Throughout the walk they didn't talk nor communicate with each other, it was more of a long awkward stroll than a mission. Bradley had so many things that he wanted to say and yet he didn't know when to bring those things up. Sky even walked slightly in front of him at times so she could secretively look at the scratch on her arm. Every time though she covered it back over with the red cloth that she had on it before. Just as they were approaching the foot of the mountain Bradley started to talk.  
“By any chance were you attacked by a guy with red hair, and did he make that mark on your arm?” Sky smiled.  
“That's a very straight forward question, but yes. I managed to escape him but he scratched me as I ran away. I was so exhausted that by the time I stumbled into the camp I blacked out. I wonder what it is though because it didn't heal when you healed me.” Bradley looked up to the top of the mountain as they began to walk up the gradient slope.  
“I have the exact same scratch on my back, and I've come to believe that it may be linking to our hallucinations and dreams.” Sky nodded as they climbed higher.  
“I understand, but how do we get rid of them?” Sky asked.  
“I don't quite know but I was going to ask my grandmother when we got back.” Sky nodded again as the slope gradually got steeper. Finally they reached the top and both of them looked upon the dark blue portal as it stood at the top of the mountain. It was cracked and distorted but still took the shape of an oval but the blue colour seeped into the ground and spread out killing all of the grass and flowers. Sky ran forward and looked at the void that had formed inside of the frame.  
“We're too late.” She said sadly looking at the open portal.  
“We're not too late, we can still save him.” Bradley said hopefully as he started to walk into the void. Sky reached forward to try and stop him but he had already entered. Bradley's vision blurred and shook when suddenly the new dimension came into focus. It was dark but lit by strange blue lanterns that floated in the sky, the floor was made on a strange black and red wood that was scattered everywhere and the air was thick and hot. Bradley turned to see the portal behind him when suddenly Sky walked through. She too took a second to look at the new place but was soon looking back at Bradley.  
“Let's go.”

They walked through the world for a while looking for any sign of Ace or any life to be honest. The place was so dark and empty, it looked so abandoned. But Sky was looking for something else, not the black and red wood or the creepy flying lanterns but for a castle, the castle that she knew she would find Ace in. The two looked on for ages until finally Bradley caught a glimpse of something in the distance. It was a great palace, one that was surrounded by a strange glowing liquid and thousands of creatures. Except they weren't anything Bradley had seen before, they were just distance figures, some solid and some shadows. Bradley couldn't tell the difference though. They looked down on the palace from the hill that they stood on and watched as the creatures entered the palace one by one. Bradley looked back and saw the glow of the portal a few hundred meters back then he looked back at the castle. Sky stepped forward and slid down the hill then ducked behind the oddly coloured rocks at the bottom of the hill. Bradley hurried to join her then they waited until the last figure walked inside, the gates of the palace closing behind them. Sky ran out into the open and over to the castle where they jumped over the blue sludge and hid against the walls. Without saying anything they both began to scale the walls of the palace then they jumped up onto the top of the walls were guards would usually stand. Once they were up there they began to hear many voices from within the castle all chanting something. Sky hurried and ran around the wall then jumped onto the roof of the main castle. She then slid down it and landed on the balcony of a room. Bradley did the same but made quite a bit more noise. Sky shushed him then they walked out of the demonic room and down the halls, the chants getting louder by the second. Finally they walked along the corridor that was above the hall, the castle was built with the ceiling so high that it came up to the second floor, the corridor only had a railing stopping them from jumping down there. Sky and Bradley ducked behind the railings and looked over to see all of the shadows chanting and talking as they watched their King. The King was a huge shadow who wore a crown on his head and held a staff. Bradley tried to get a better look but his attention was taken away by the sudden pathway made by the crowd. Then down that path walked Ace, he stumbled and hobbled as he trudged down the path then he collapsed to the floor in front of the King.  
“What business do you have here Mif’wa? We here in the shadow realm don't take kindly to trespassers. My guards would of killed you on sight if you hadn't of spoke up.” The King said in a grumpy and croaky voice. Ace pulled himself together and managed to stand up.  
“I have come to ask you for a favour, I will be willing to do anything for you if you are able to lift your curse off of my friend.” The king nodded at the guards as they kicked him once again to the ground.  
“Who is this friend of yours?” The King asked. Ace pushed himself off the ground again and looked at the king softly.  
“She is the one who you cursed 9 years ago and I am the other Mif'wa who breeched your castle those 9 years ago too.” Ace replied ashamed. The King walked forward and looked down on Ace who held his ground.  
“Lock this Mif'wa up, I never want to see his face again!” The King demanded. Sky jolted and almost jumped over the railing to help him but Bradley stopped her at the last second. Ace pleaded and fell to his knees before the King.  
“Please, I will do anything. I love this girl with all my heart and all I want to do is lift this curse that I should have had in the first place.” The King held up his hand and stopped the guards. He thought about what he said.  
“What is your name?” The king asked.  
Ace looked up at the king as he held his staff in front of him.  
“Ace.” The king looked at him intrigued.  
“I thought you said that she was your friend.” The king replied as his subjects got louder and mumbled more.  
“I am sorry that I said that, I just didn't know how you would react if I told the truth about my feelings.” Ace replied trying not to get in trouble.  
“And you would do anything?” He said.  
“Anything.” Ace replied.  
“Very well then, I shall lift the curse. But. I ask one thing of you, harpy.” Ace shuddered at the name he gave him but prepared himself and so did Bradley and Sky. “I want you to treat this girl like she is the last on earth, give her the love and attention that everyone deserves and hide the powers that I will bestow on you like the ones you already own, from now on you will be my royal shadow knight, and by the power vested in me you will use this power for good. As Shad, the ruler of the shadows I want you to be the one to show the world I am not bad. To show Vanessa how I have changed and to make it possible for me to live in harmony with your world once more.” Ace looked up at him and smiled and Shad smiled down on him. Sky and Bradley looked at each other with joy and everyone in the palace rejoiced.  
“Thank you, so much Shad. I will make sure to dedicate my life to you.” Shad smiled and lifted his hands up then chanted something in his head. Sky fell backwards and Bradley only just caught her then a dark mist came out of her chest like fog then it disintegrated into the air. Bradley placed her down carefully then looked down at Ace. Dark rings floated around his body then Shad knighted him with his staff. The rings grew smaller then entered Ace’s body and his skin, his ears and tail began to change colours. His hair swayed as if there was a breeze then his fur changed from orange to black but the tip of his tail stayed white. The tips of his ears and a lightning bolt shaped patch around his right eye turned red and Ace looked at his new body and then at Shad.  
“Don’t worry, this is simply the form that you will take within this dimension you will be normal once in your own world. This form shows when you are a shadow knight and can be activated at your will, but do not underestimate your powers only the strongest can control them. This is your burden to carry now that your friend no longer carries theirs. Now go, go back to your world and change it for my sake and if you ever see Vanessa, tell her I've changed and that I want to start over.” Ace bowed in front of him.  
“Thank you.” Ace replied as he headed for the doors his long black tail swaying behind him. Bradley turned towards Sky who only just sat up and shook her head. Bradley placed his finger over his mouth then helped her up and walked her towards the room where they entered. They climbed back onto the roof then jumped over onto the wall, walked along the wall, scaled down the front and then jumped over the sludge. They ran back through the open plains and jumped behind the coloured rocks, scrambled up the hill then strolled back towards the portal.  
“Did you hear most of that?” Bradley asked Sky. She nodded and they continued to walk.  
“Maybe the world isn't as bad as I thought.” Sky replied. Bradley smiled then looked at her arm and saw black lines seeping down and under the cloth. He stopped her and then took off the cloth. Underneath the scratch was gone but a black residue was left. Bradley tried to clean it with the cloth but the dark black scar was never going to go away. Bradley passed her back the cloth then ran his fingers down his own back. His scratch was gone as well but he doubted that the darkness was gone too.  
“Sky, they're gone. The scratches are gone!” Sky looked at her arm in disbelief once more then smiled. Bradley looked forwards at the portal and watched as Ace stepped through slowly.  
“Come on let's go, we don't know how much longer it will stay open for.” They both ran forward but when they were a few meters away Bradley saw the portal shake. It was almost sunrise. They rushed and Sky jumped through first then Bradley jumped through just after. They looked back at the portal just as they reached their world and hit the grass and saw the void engulf itself and disappear. The portal vanished into thin air just a second after Bradley made it out.  
“We did it!” Sky said happily. Bradley stood up and smiled too when he saw something climbing the hill behind Sky. The sun had only just come over the horizon so it was still dark but Bradley made out their face, Max. Sky turned and stood next to Bradley as they both readied themselves.   
“I simply bring a message, so don't get all rowed up.”  
“Say it and get lost Max.” Bradley growled. Max smiled when Bradley felt something attach to his leg. He looked back and panicked as he was attacked by the same shadows as before. He watched as Sky was pulled down by them too, Bradley struggled and managed to escape their grasps and made the split second decision to go for Max instead of Sky. He lunged forward and tried to grab Max but he disappeared then reappeared behind him once again. Max was about to kick him over when Bradley turned around and grabbed his foot then swung him around and threw him onto the floor. Max clicked his fingers and the shadows all grabbed onto Sky then pulled her against a tree. Max then disappeared and appeared in front of Bradley who tried to punch him but he vanished again. Bradley looked all around himself and then at Sky who was being held tight against the tree, she was scared and trying desperately to break free. Bradley let down his guard for one second and as he did Max appeared in front of him and kicked him over then appeared behind him and held him down with his foot. He called over some more shadows and they grabbed onto Bradley but he wasn't going to be so easily beaten. He jumped up and jerked the shadows off then ran at Max. He managed to take him to the ground but Max smiled and then vanished making Bradley hit the floor.   
“I'm not easily beaten Bradley, I'm not like Bones or Kaito. I have powers, and even though you do too, yours are weak. Weak and pointless against me.” Bradley felt the shadows attach to him and he didn't have the strength to fight anymore. The shadows dragged his body over to a rock then pinned him unwillingly to it. He was around 10 meters from Sky and was directly opposite her. He lowered his head in shame and he saw the hope drain from her face. But she wasn't done.  
“Ace! Help!” She yelled hoping Ace would be close enough to hear. Max looked over at her then he walked slowly towards her as he pulled out a knife.  
“Sky stop!” Bradley said trying to quite her. She stopped yelling and saw Max approaching her slowly. Max ignored Bradley and walked right up to Sky then slowly put the knife up to her face and creepily moved it down her cheek. Max smiled, put the knife away and kneeled down to her level.  
“Get away from her you creep!” Bradley yelled. Max rolled his eyes and selected a knife then threw it backwards without looking. It flew and lodged into the rock just beside his head. Bradley was now really scared of what Max was going to do and he saw how he even looked back and smiled at Bradley. Max turned back and looked at Sky who was dead still and scared to death. He placed his hand on her head and smiled.  
“Oh, your just too perfect.” Max said. Sky tried desperately to break free now but when she did Max saw the black mark on her arm. “Damn, forgot that was there.” He said as he placed his hand on her arm. The amazing thing was though that when he lifted it back off the blackness was gone and her arm was back to normal. Max smiled and stood up then turned towards Bradley.  
“Until we meet again, Brad-“   
“Not so fast!” Max turned around and saw Ace leaning against the tree that Sky was pinned to. Max backed up a step when he saw Ace as both of their eyes locked.  
“You messing with these two?” Ace asked sarcastically.   
“Just the guy I was looking for, right on time too.” Ace smiled and stepped forward.  
“Come at me.” Max smiled and vanished then walked up beside Bradley.  
“Winner takes all, as in all of my prisoners.” Ace looked down at Sky and sighed.  
“Deal.” Ace walked out into the open and so did Max then both of them stared at each other. Ace pulled out his sword and braced himself, Max on the other hand pulled out a couple of throwing stars. Max threw his stars at Ace then vanished and appeared midair in front of him. Ace dodged three out of the four stars then caught the final one and threw it at Max as he came towards him. Max had to move or else he would be hit so he sunk back into the shadows and appeared again behind Ace. Max pulled out a knife quickly and went for Ace’s back but he turned and grabbed Max’s arm then threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Max laughed and stood up.  
“You might want to learn a lesson or two from this guy Bradley, he's knows what's going on.” Bradley rolled his eyes and continued to struggle to break free of the shadows.   
“Let's get this over with!” Ace yelled. Max liked the idea and reappeared in front of Ace only to get a fist to the stomach. But Max wasn't done, he grabbed onto Ace and threw him towards Bradley. Ace flipped over and skidded on the ground then looked up. Max stood next to Sky and held her arm.  
“Nice doing business with you!” Max said as he vanished with Sky.   
“No!” Ace yelled as their bodies disappeared. He ran forward in a desperate effort to retrieve her but she was gone. All that was left was a piece of paper that floated down in front of him because even the shadow spirits had scattered when they left. Bradley stood up, now free from the shadows grasps and walked over to Ace.   
“We will get her back, don’t worry.” Ace ignored the piece of paper and looked back at Bradley.  
“But we don't even know where he took her.” Ace replied sadly. Bradley looked at the floor and spotted the paper then leaned down and picked it up. He opened it up and read it to himself slowly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘If you ever want to see the Mif’wa alive again then go and get me the Chichi flower from the dark forest, bring it to my house and then I will return the Mif’wa safe and sound.’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bradley passed it to Ace and he read it quick then ripped it up into tiny pieces.  
“Let's go, I know exactly where the dark forest is.” Ace announced walking away from the site. Bradley sighed and ran after him then they walked down the hill in silence. It was only when they had reached the bottom of the hill that Ace started to speak.  
“Why didn't you protect her?” He asked obviously annoyed but not quite angry.  
“Ace I tried but I'm not as strong as Max, it's hard enough for me to even get ahold of him let alone land a punch.” Bradley explained.  
“I don’t care, I risked my life for both of you. The least you could do would have been to stall him a little longer while I got Shu out of there!” Bradley could tell he was starting to get mad.  
“Ace we need to stop fighting and starting moving, the faster we get this plant the faster we get Sky back!” Ace took a few deep breaths and calmed down.  
“Fine, lets go.”

A few long and tiring hours later they arrived at the edge of the dark forest and it was as if the place had a spell cast on it because the light seem to stop abruptly as it hit the tall trees that were engulfed completely by darkness. Bradley looked up at the taller and more intimidating trees that towered significantly over the normal ones in the forest. Ace walked bravely in and didn't look back, Bradley hesitated quietly but swiftly followed behind. Now this is a forest that not many can tell a story of entering, it's remote and far away from any settlement which makes it quite a walk to get to in the first place but without that the forest is full of dangers. Most of the realms monsters live in these forest mainly because of the lack of humans, the tall trees and the plentiful food sources. The forests may seem dark and gloomy, and they are, but what hides within can be beautiful. Ones who have survived the depths of the forest have come out with magical plants and objects that are most of the time unretrievable. And as for the Chichi plant, the one in which the heroes must retrieve if you have already forgotten, is the hardest to find of all. It was only documented once and was documented because of its immeasurable healing properties, and the author wrote how after he ate part of the plant he was never ill again. Unfortunately for our heroes they had no idea what the plant looked like, let alone what it did. They were driven by anger and determination, the determination to find and help their friend. 

“Oh look! There's a house over there!” Bradley said with a jolt of happiness. Ace rolled his eyes and continued forward, following Bradley towards the house. It was well built and well looked after, made of dark wood and bricks but looked as if it had been standing for many years. Bradley walked up to the door and tapped onto it lightly whereas Ace stepped up the two porch steps then leaned on the wall right beside him.  
“This is never going to work, you know that right? There's probably no one even living there.” The door swung open as he said that and someone stood in the doorway. A Shiva. These creatures came to live in the forest thousands of years ago, some call them evolved Mif'wa’s but to others they are devolved. Shiva’s are like humanised cats, they have fur all over their body's but are bigger and more human-like. The colours of fur variating on the personality of the Shiva. Not many people have seen Shiva’s and most don’t because they stay far away from humans so this was a surprise for Bradley. The one that stood in the doorway was tall and a light purple, her eyes were green and she smiled happily. Ace pulled Bradley away from the door and tried to talk to him but he just stared at the Shiva who looked back at him. Ace smacked Bradley round the face to get his attention then he looked at him dead in the eye.  
“That is a Shiva, get over it. They are very tricky and we need to keep moving, so don't get attached because we are only going to ask her about the Chichi plant, OK?” Bradley nodded then the two of them looked back at the Shiva. She smiled once again then looked at Ace.  
“Do you need something hot stuff?” She asked. Ace rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, have you heard of, know of or have a Chichi plant? We need one.”  
“I got one inside, come in I'll go and get it for you.” Ace was confused but Bradley didn't refuse, Ace tried to pull him back but he ended up walking inside too. She walked them over to the living room then sat them down for something to drink. Ace refused to drink the tea that she prepared but she insisted. Ace picked it up and tried it but spat it out, not because it was hot but because it tasted terrible. He looked at the Shiva, thought about it and told her.  
“Sorry, I wasn't expecting it to be that hot. Tastes great though.” She smiled and sat down when Bradley picked up his tea and was about to drink when Ace stopped him and shook his head.  
“So about the Chichi plant, where is it?” The Shiva shot up completely forgetting and gestured for them to follow. Ace was happy to put the tea down to follow her and so was Bradley. They followed her down her hallway and then to a door. She opened it and gestured for them to walk inside. She hit the light switch as Bradley and Ace walked in but then the door slammed behind them. They saw the Shiva’s smile on the other side of the glass and knew something was wrong. Slowly the room began to fill with a thick purple fog, Bradley was the first to see it and he panicked. Ace stopped him and tried to hold his breath so he wouldn't inhale it. Bradley tried too but soon ran out and took a breath of the gas. It hit him like a bullet and attacked his brain directly. He almost instantly fell unconscious to the floor and Ace couldn't hold on much longer. Ace grabbed a metal gas tank that was laying on the floor and smashed it against the door in desperation. But finally he had to breath and took a short breath of the gas. The same happened to Ace and after only a short breath he fell to the floor unconscious.


	12. The werewolf kings wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley and Sky wake up in completely different places but with the same person behind it all. She’s destined to be married by next week and he’s rotting in the dungeon, still, not everyone agrees with the kings wishes...

Bradley woke up dazed and very dizzy, his head hurt a lot and he didn't remember much. He sat up and looked around only to find himself in a cell and lying on a small bed. He was confused and stood up to look around, he was in a room with 3 other cells none of which had anyone in. Bradley shook his head slightly and looked around his cell. He only had a single bed and Bradley didn't like the idea of that. He turned towards the cell door and looked at the lock on it. It was one that he had never seen before which for his sake wasn't very good. Bradley sat down on the bed (which was actually quite comfortable) and was ready to wait it out.

Sky woke up and sat up in the bed that she was on but her’s was much more glamorous, she looked around confused and dazed when someone walked into the room. It was a lady who had long brown hair and wore a simple crown. She smiled at Sky and sat down on a chair across from her.  
“Don't worry dear, I'm only here to get you ready to meet my son.” Sky backed into the head board of the bed in fear of the lady.  
“No, I don't want to be here. I was captured and taken away from my friends. Please, tell me where I am.” Sky begged. The lady looked at her softly and smiled sweetly.  
“You are in the werewolf kingdom ruled by Lowell, my husband. I too met him at a young age.” Sky looked around for and escape.  
“But I'm not a werewolf, I'm a Mif’wa. I don't belong here.” The lady shook her head.  
“My dear, you were brought here by fate because you are the one who will marry my son and one day become queen.” Sky shook her head.  
“But I'm a Mif’wa!”   
“Yes, Lowell wanted a Mif'wa as the suitor though because it came to him in a dream. He saw that if the prince married a Mif’wa that the kingdom would prosper and grow happily.”  
Sky started to cry, fearing what they might do. The lady stood up though and got her out of the bed.  
“Come, let us get dressed for when you meet the prince.” Sky had no choice and decided just to follow. They began to walk down the hall as Sky got curious while looking at the lady.  
“How come you married this werewolf King if you’re a human?” The lady smiled and stopped walking then placed her hands on her hair, she removed her hands revealing her grey ears then she turned around and Sky saw her grey tail as well.   
“I am a werewolf, us royals can hide our ears and tail. I would turn into a wolf for you but we don't have time.” Sky was speechless and continued to follow the lady. The lady brought her into her room then sat Sky down on a chair. She began to brush her hair as the maids picked out a dress. Sky sat and stared at her reflection wondering how she got into this mess. The maids picked out a lovely long blue dress for Sky, one that matched the colour of her fur perfectly and looked a lot better than the jeans and shirt she wore at the moment. She put it on in a separate part of the room and then did a few spins for everyone to see then the lady walked over to her.  
“You look beautiful my dear, are you ready to meet my son?” She asked. Sky sucked it up.  
“I have no choice, so… Yes.” The lady smiled and walked her down the corridors then through and into the great hall. She walked down the red carpet and through the crowd of werewolves who watched her closely – some were in their human forms but most were not. Then Sky looked upon the King who was a big man with a hairy face and a happy smile too. He had black ears and most likely a black tail but Sky couldn't see it at the moment. The prince on the other hand was handsome with short black hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a royal getup but he looked sad. He leaned on his hand and his tinted dark blue ears and tail drooped down. The lady walked Sky up in front of the King then she sat down beside him. The King laughed happily and held out his hand for Sky to shake. She shook it slowly.  
“She is beautiful isn't she Fenix! Soft hands and a strong grip! She's perfect for you!” The King said. The wolves howled behind Sky happily agreeing to the Kings statement.  
“Whatever dad.” Fenix replied turning away from everyone.  
“Oh ignore him my dear he just doesn't feel right today! Now, to the wedding plans! Do you prefer pink or red roses?” The King asked Sky. She stuttered and took a step back in fear.  
“Darling your overwhelming the poor lass.” Lowell’s wife said sweetly. Sky tried to smile but she didn't know why she wanted too.  
“Ok Asana, guards would you please take Fenix and this delightful lady to their room!” The King demanded. Two guys walked out from the crowd and got Fenix off of his seat then lead the two upstairs.  
They walked down the corridors in silence until they came to a door. One of the guys let the two inside then once Fenix and Sky were inside the door they closed and locked it behind them. Sky took this opportunity and looked around the room for an easy escape but then she saw Fenix looking at her.  
“I'm sorry about all this, my father has been hellbent on me marring a Mif’wa since he had his dream but he never even thought to ask me what I wanted. You can try to escape if you want I won’t stop you but I doubt you'll get far because you'll have to came back for whoever my father has locked up in the dungeons. I didn't get a good look at the guy but I know that he wore a red sweater. That's my dad’s way of getting people to do what he wants, he trapped my best friend down there to make sure that I married a Mif’wa.”  
“That's horrible.” Sky replied only thinking of the things that were happening to Bradley down there. If it was Bradley that was down there.  
“Look, I don't want this as much as you do so how about we work together. We’ll act all sweet and couple like then on the day of the wedding we escape. Our friends will watch us get married so I'll try to create a diversion while you and your friend escape. After that my farther will have to leave me alone and I get to live my life normally.” Sky nodded in agreement.  
“Am I really that bad that you don't want to marry me.” Sky joked trying to lower the tension. Fenix laughed and Sky giggled a little but then he sighed.  
“No it's not you, it's just. The person I really love is my best friend, the one locked in the dungeon, and even though she’s a werewolf too my father wants me to marry you instead.”  
“Awww.” Fenix blushed.  
“A bit cheesy I know but I don't feel like my father should just marry us without either of our approval.” Sky agreed then looked outside and at the moon.  
“Oh right, you can sleep in my bed. It's king sized but I can sleep on the floor. If anyone comes in I'll just say I fell out of bed. Sky looked back at the ginormous bed and then at Fenix.  
“You can sleep in there with me, I don't mind. You have half and I'll have half, it will be like a sleep over, sound good?” Fenix nodded and then walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out some night clothes then passed them to Sky. Fenix walked into the bathroom grabbing his clothes on the way then the two got changed. Finally, after many minuets of silence they walked over to the bed and got in. They rolled away from each other and even placed decorative pillows to create a line that separated them. Sky sighed and looked at the wall then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Fenix and Sky sat at the dining table opposite each other as they ate what the chef had prepared. Sky didn't know what it was but she was willing to try it. It looked kind of like porridge with berries but something about it was strange. She ate it anyway though because it tasted fine and she wasn't going to pass it down. Suddenly a guard walked into the dining room.  
“Prince Fenix the King and Queen would like to see you.” The guard announced. Fenix got up quickly and Sky followed now wearing a striped shirt and black shorts. The Prince too wore some casual cloths that were given to him as soon as he woke up. Sky, Fenix and the guard walked down the corridor until they made it to the hall where only the King and the queen sat. This made Sky feel a little bit better because at least she didn't have a crowd. The two held hands like they said they would do and they walked up to the King, bowed then sat down beside him in their assigned chairs. The King clapped his hands and in walked three guards and a prisoner. Sky gasped but tried hard not to make a scene. The guards brought forward the prisoner then made him bow before them.  
“What business do you have here?” The King asked.  
“I was brought here against my will, I have no business here.” Ace replied.  
“Well I was told that you were in love with my son’s soon to be wife. Is this true?” Ace shook his head not even trying to look at Sky.  
“I do not love this Mif’wa nor have I ever seen her before.” The King scoffed.  
“Look at her and say that.” Ace sighed and looked at Sky as the werewolves behind him tightened his shackles.  
“I do not love you… And I have never... Seen you In my life.” Sky looked at him sadly when the King started to yell.  
“Guards kill this beast right now!” Fear struck Ace and Sky as those words hit them but Fenix reacted quickly.  
“Wait!” He got up and walked round to where he stood in front of his farther. “Why don't we instead sacrifice him on our wedding day, after the wedding, to the moon gods.” His farther leaned back and thought about it then smiled at his son in delight.  
“What a splendid idea! We shall sacrifice him tomorrow after the wedding!” Ace relaxed and so did Sky. “Take him to the dungeons for now though, and then get every guard back on the wedding plans!” The King demanded. Sky watched as they dragged Ace away then guards came to take Fenix and her back to their room. Fenix and Sky sat in their room in silence but then Sky walked over to the balcony and then outside. Fenix looked at her as she sadly looked out at the world and the sun as it shined down on the werewolf kingdom. He sighed and walked outside with her.  
“I'm guessing that you knew that guy, correct?” Sky looked at Fenix.  
“Yeah.”   
“And I'm also guessing that you and him have a connection, am I right there too?” Sky smiled.  
“That doesn't matter right now, we need to be thinking about an escape plan or something.” Fenix laughed under his breath then walked slowly back into the room. Sky looked at him and smiled then followed as they both sat down at Fenix’s table.  
“Ok so tomorrow morning the guards will take you away and my mother will get you ready, in the mean time I will be getting ready too. The wedding will start at two o'clock and that is when our friends will be brought out of the dungeons and we have to get all of your friends out of the area before you can go, the only problem is that they will be guarded at all times. We will be too, so what I was thinking is that today you and me will go down to the dungeons and tell your friends the plan.”  
“And the plan is?” Sky interrupted.  
“I was getting to that. We tell them to make a break for it as soon as you cause the distraction. The guards can't hurt you and they were told directly to help you if you were in trouble. So as you walk down the isle you need to ‘trip over’ right in front of your friends. The guards will have to move to help you thereby giving your friends a chance.” Sky nodded agreeing to the plan but had a question.  
“That sounds like the stupidest plan ever, but I guess it is the only thing we could ever pull off. And how are we going to be allowed to enter the dungeon, especially me.” Someone knocked on their door and Fenix went to open it. It was Asana, his mother. Fenix smiled and let her in then closed the door.  
“Right on time.” Fenix said with delight. Sky was confused though and sat there in a daze.  
“Now my mother is on our side, she too was married against her will and agrees that my farther has gone mad. She is allowed to access the dungeons and can take you and me down there too, plus she can help out at the wedding if your diversion doesn't work.” Sky understood now.  
“So that's where you've gotten all of this info from.” Sky replied. Fenix nodded then looked at Asana.  
“Ok come on, lets go.” Asana said in her sweet and soft voice. Sky smiled even though she didn't really want to then she followed Asana and Fenix out the door. 

The three of them walked throughout the castle, down stairs and through corridors until finally they made it to a door at the end of the last hallway. It was dark and rotten with little bars at the top, Asana pulled out her keys then turned one in the lock. It clicked loudly then she pushed open the door, it creaked so load that Sky had to cover her ears and it was such a bad and distorted sound that Fenix shivered. The three of them walked through the horrid door then looked around at the corridor they had entered. There were five doors. Two to the left, two to the right and one at the end of the hallway. Sky stared at the last door, the one at the end of the hallway. She looked at it and approached it as if she knew what was inside, or as if she wanted to build up tension in a horror movie. Asana locked the creaky oak door then looked forward at Sky who slowly approached the last door and then at Fenix sadly.  
“The two on the right lead to empty cells, the first door on the left is Abby, the second is the boy with the red jumper and the one on the end is…” Sky turned the handle and slowly turned her head around the door to look inside. But she wished she hadn't. Just shy of the door was the concrete wall of the cell, with bars and an iron door, but behind it. Behind it was Ace. He sat tied to a chair in the middle of the cell, the only one in the room. His head hung low and his body was thick with blood, Sky could hear every breath he took because he struggled to breath and finally Sky heard the sound of the shackles that shook every time he coughed. She stood still by the door, her feet frozen to the spot, not wanting to leave but not wanting to enter. She took a breath in then stepped forward, her footsteps not even making a sound. Then she stood in the doorway and looked in, she couldn't look at him like this but she didn't want to leave him. Tears started to flood her eyes when she saw his head lift up to look at her. He looked at her in a daze and in doubt that it was even her.   
“Shu?” He said weakly. “Please, if it's you. Don't look at me like this, your going through enough pain.” She shook her head.   
“No, Ace I don't want to leave you.” She replied. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his when suddenly she felt Fenix’s hand on her shoulder. She looked back and he looked at her then he placed his hand against hers and passed her a key. She smiled and hugged him then went for Ace’s cell door. She opened it then ran in and over to him. She stopped though. Right in front of him. Then she came down to her knees and looked at him directly.  
“We are going to get you out of here, we have a plan. You'll know when to escape, you'll know when the time is right. Because I'll be right there next to you as I create the diversion. And you are going to promise me right now that you are going to run and not look back when I give you that chance.” She looked at him but he avoided her eyes.  
“I can't promise anything, because if anything happens to you then I could never forgive myself. If you were ever to leave me alone in this world the-“ Sky leaned forward, pulled him close enough to hug and kissed him.  
“I will never leave you.” Ace hesitated then slowly looked her in the eyes. She ran her fingers down his cheek softly as she took one more look at his broken and beaten body. Ace smiled as she stood up, slowly dragged her feet and walked out the cell door then slowly shut the door while looking back at him. She met Fenix outside and she fell into his arms crying. Fenix held her then looked at his mother who looked at Sky sadly.   
“Fenix you have to help me get him out of there, we have to save him.” He patted her on the back.  
“Don't worry we will, and we’ll get the guards to clean him up before the wedding. Just please, don't worry, everything's under control and I will make sure that you all get out of here.” She moved away from him slightly.  
“Ok…” Asana gestured towards the door which would lead her to Bradley but she hesitated.  
“Do you want me to come with you, if you can't talk to him then I'll explain, ok?” Sky nodded and smiled at Fenix.  
“Thank you, that would help a lot.” He smiled back and then turned towards the door. He opened the door and let Sky in first then followed right behind. Sky looked around the room and saw four separate cells then she saw Bradley's face as he pressed it against the bars of his cell. She ran over and he smiled when he saw her.  
“Sky! I thought Max got you!” She stood directly in front of his cell and looked at him through the bars.   
“He did but I woke up here, look I don't have much time to explain but I am going to marrying Fenix tomorrow and you are going to be at the ceremony, I'll create a distraction and I want you and Ace to get out of there as quick as possible, OK?”   
“Their forcing you to marry him?! Who even is he?” Fenix walked beside Sky and stood next to her.  
“I'm Fenix, prince of the werewolf kingdom, ruled by my farther Lowell.” That name ticked in Bradley’s mind.  
“Wait, your father does he own a stone, a gem, a relic perhaps?” Fenix thought about it.  
“Yeah why?” Sky cut him off.  
“Look shut up, were running out of time. At the wedding I'm either going to create the distraction next to you or Ace. As soon as I do and as soon as the guards help me I want you to escape using your powers. How strong are they by the way?” Bradley summoned a knife and spun it in his fingers.  
“Good as ever.” Fenix looked at the knife in wonder then at Sky.  
“Wait, is he a special.” Sky looked at him scared realising that he was there. But she knew she could trust him, or could she? The room fell silent when Sky sighed and activated her destroyer ability. Her right hand palm started to glow black as a void started to form. She opened her hand and showed Fenix then closed her hand into a fist and shut off the power.   
“Yes, and I am too.” Bradley looked at her in shock.  
“Why did you tell him.” Bradley said clearly angry.  
“Why did you tell me?” Fenix asked. Sky looked at Bradley and then at Fenix.  
“Because I trust you, I trust you with my life. You have helped me so much throughout this traumatic experience and… Well you deserved to know.” Fenix smiled when suddenly Asana burst into the room.  
“Times up, we gotta go.” Sky and Fenix knew what would happen if they stayed for too long so they dashed for the door.  
“Remember the plan!” Sky said as she closed the door to the room and ran back to the first door. Asana unlocked it then the three of them strolled out and walked back to their rooms.

Bradley sat up and saw the black void of his mind once more, he looked around and saw nothing. Just like before.  
“Welcome back.” The figure said as it appeared behind him. Bradley turned around and looked at them then stood up.  
“May I ask, where exactly?” The figures mouth changed to a smile, but still distorted and creepy. The figure turned around and gestured to the vast space around them.  
“This is your world, not exactly your mind but a dimension someone made for you. A place where your thoughts are given an answer and where I give you clues to those answers.”   
“… I remember now, you told me that Sky was the shadow creature and you were correct.” The figure nodded and then looked towards a light. Bradley turned and saw the scene of memories once more, this time showing pictures of Lilith. Bradley turned back to the figure not wanting to even look at her, not out of hate but out of sadness.  
“That girl, she is very special. Why would someone kill her?” The figure asked. Bradley didn't know how to answer, he still didn't know if she really did die or if Sky was telling the truth. Bradley turned back to the screen then saw a flash of her dead body, her eyes grey. Bradley looked up at the figure then down at the never ending floor.  
“If anyone killed her then they are heartless, they have no interests in her and wouldn't hesitate to make me suffer.”   
“But did you ever wonder if they knew?” Bradley looked up.  
“Knew about what?” The figure smiled once more.  
“If they knew something that you know deep down, you have seen her somewhere before and if not her then someone like her. She made an impact on your life and they can take advantage of that. Lilith is more than a normal human, she is something better.” Bradley was confused and wanted a straight answer.  
“Do you know if she is dead though?”   
“The real question is, do you?” Bradley stood confused when suddenly the figure vanished.  
“Wait! Come back I have another question!” Bradley yelled. The figure spoke from everywhere their voice echoing throughout the wasteland.   
“I can only answer one a day.”   
“But you didn't even answer my question!” He screamed. Suddenly the world began to implode. The dark abyss started to collapse and finally Bradley woke up. He sat up and looked around in terror but he knew he was safe, but what he didn't know is if everything that was happening was real, he took a few deep breaths then tried to fall back to sleep.

Ace sat up and looked around then fiddled the key in his hand, he felt the rope attached to the end and began to move it back and forth slowly slicing through the rope. Eventually the key cut through and Ace’s hands were free, he stood up finally then dragged his feet towards the door his shackles grinding against the concrete. He carefully unlocked the door (just in case the key broke) then walked back over to where his shackles were connected he put the key inside but it didn't work so instead he tried it on the lock that connected it to his foot. The key fit. He quickly undid the shackles then ran out the open door. He ran past Bradley's door not knowing he was inside and didn't look back then he slowly creaked open the last door and ran down the hallway. Ace didn't know his way around so he had to keep on looking in different rooms for Sky while avoiding guards. Eventually he tapped on a room door and Fenix opened it. Ace shoved him out of the way and barged in. Fenix locked the door behind him quickly as Ace saw Sky. She gasped and got up from the table to hug him.  
“How did you escape?!” Sky said.  
“With the key I stole from you while you kissed me.”  
“But why, your just going to get caught.”   
“I couldn't wait another moment to see you again.” She smiled and hugged him then looked at his body. His black hair was now a dark red, his clothes were torn and dirty and his skin was cut and bruised.  
“What did they do to you?” She asked. Ace looked at himself and then back at her.  
“I'm fine, the only thing that they did to me was take me away from you.” Sky laughed and hugged him again. Then she held onto his hand and showed him to the bathroom.  
“Go get yourself cleaned up, then we'll try to get you back down there so your not in more trouble ok?” Ace laughed and walked into the bathroom then locked the door.   
“He's nice, risking his and our safety just to see you, now that's love.”  
“Do you wish that you had that with Abby, the girl in the dungeon.” Fenix blushed.  
“Yeah I kinda do, I just don't know how she feels about me.”   
“Have you never asked her?” Fenix looked away.  
“Well I've never had the guts to. She is so beautiful with her long silky hair and her sparkling eyes, her amazing smile and her laugh, it could make a dark room light up.” Sky smiled and looked at him.  
“You know, if I didn’t know Ace and you didn't know Abby I wouldn’t be sad about marrying you.” Fenix looked at her.  
“I still don't know your name.” Sky smiled.  
“It's Sky, or Shu. I don't mind either way.” Fenix kissed her hand.  
“My name is Fenix, prince Fenix.” They both laughed and stepped away from each other. Fenix then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a casual top and trousers for Ace, tapped on the bathroom door and passed them to him. Fenix then closed the door and walked back over to Sky.  
“I think it would be better if he wore some cleaner clothes, the guards are pretty dumb so as long as he plays along with an act then they won't find it suspicious.” Ace walked out of the bathroom and looked at them as he dried his head with a towel. Ace laughed and hung the towel on a chair.  
“Thanks for the clean up, I'm looking forward to the wedding tomorrow love birds.” Ace joked. Sky smiled and looked at him now, he was completely clean of blood and you couldn't see most of the scratches and cuts because his new clothes covered them. Ace walked over to her and smiled.  
“I don't think I could ever live without you, your just so perfect.” He placed his hand on her cheek but Sky pulled away and stepped back, she turned away from him as well. Those four words rung in her mind and haunted her memories.  
“Shu? What's wrong?” Ace asked. Sky didn't talk back. Fenix walked round the table and then in front of her and waved his hand in front of her. Her eyes didn't follow his hand so he sat her down on the bed. Ace walked in front of her slowly then looked into her eyes. She looked back at him then stared at him strangely. Slowly his face changed and morphed into Max’s then he laughed at Sky. She backed up into the headboard and shielded her face with her arms.   
“Stay away you monster! Go away!” Ace tried to approach her but Fenix stopped him.  
“Leave her alone.” Ace pushed him away.  
“She needs help! Let me help her, somethings wrong!” Fenix looked at Sky as she cowered. He walked over and sat down on the bed then looked softly at Sky.  
“Shu, I'm right here do you want to talk.” She looked up at Fenix and nodded slowly.  
“What's wrong?” Fenix asked. Sky looked around and saw Max standing there. She looked at Max as he stood there smiling at her but then she looked back at Fenix.  
“I keep seeing someone, someone who I don't know is actually there but it's so real. He’s standing right next to you but he’s not attacking me.”  
“S-so it's a him? Ok, well who do you see?” Ace walked closer.  
“I-I see…” Max approached her and she tried to back away more but she felt cornered. Fenix turned and saw Ace walking forward then pushed him back. Ace pulled him off the bed.  
“Why aren't you letting me get near her!”  
“Because you’re the one that's scaring her! She probably hallucinating!” Ace looked at Sky and walked towards her.  
“Go away!” She yelled. Ace stopped and looked at the floor then turned and walked towards the balcony.   
“Ok, I'll go.” He jumped up onto the railings and looked back at Sky. She saw Max then for a glimpse she saw Ace but before she could say anything he had jumped off the balcony. Fenix walked over and sat down on the bed.  
“You ok?” He asked. She nodded quickly.  
“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” Fenix looked down and saw a black glow on her arm.  
“What's that.” She saw it and covered it with her hand.  
“I don't exactly know, I was gone but I guess it's back.” Fenix moved her hand and looked at the scratch, it wasn't glowing black anymore but Fenix still saw the scratch. He got off of the bed and walked over to his dresser and reached into one of the draws. He pulled out a ribbon and a beautiful fake flower. He walked back over to Sky and wrapped the ribbon over the scratch then attached the flower to it as well. She looked at Fenix and then at the ribbon. He smiled and sat down next to her.  
“That's just in case, so no one asks about it.” Sky smiled.  
“Thanks Fenix it's nice to have someone there for me.” Fenix nodded then looked outside.  
“So who did you see?” Sky sighed.  
“I saw the guy who captured me, killed one of my friends and has tried to kill me and my friends before. He just stood there and laughed at me but then he started to come towards me, I thought he was going to attack me.” Felix moved closer.  
“You do know that the guy was really Ace right? He wanted to help you.” Sky looked at him.  
“I had no idea, I had a moment of darkness and only you were there I thought Ace had left. But I did see a glimpse of him as he jumped off the balcony.” Felix smiled.  
“Well it's over now, you don't have to worry any more.” She smiled at him. “I might also know how to get rid of that scratch.” Sky looked at him.  
“How?”   
“Long ago, werewolves were at war with shadow walkers and I read many books about them experiencing scratches that led to wild hallucinations. I also read about the cure, to get rid of the scratches you need over come the fear of whatever you see, if you stand up to it then it will disappear and everything will be normal. Well that or kill the person who gave you the scratch.” Sky sighed.   
“But, I don't know how to over come the fear. Normally I'm not afraid but there's just something about it that makes me want to run and hide.” Fenix placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“Don't worry, you'll figure it out.” Suddenly someone knocked at the door and two guards came rushing in.  
“We heard the bride screaming is everything ok?” One asked. Fenix got off of the bed and walked over while trying to think of an excuse.  
“It was the omega… He breeched the room from the balcony and tried to take my bride hostage. I was in the bathroom at the time but I got out here and fended him off.” The guards nodded and walked back outside the door.  
“Nice job Fenix, but don't worry we will have all guards looking for the omega.” They then shut the door and walked away.  
“Who's the omega?” Fenix sighed and sat back down on the bed.  
“Us werewolves have a system. Alpha’s are the king and queen, the highest ranking werewolves. Omega’s are the lowest ranking and are never allowed to be seen with an Alpha, and if they were to be seen with one then they would be thrown out of the kingdom. The only way they can become anything more than an Omega is by completing the werewolf trials, by defeating an Alpha in battle or by marring an Alpha.” Sky nodded.  
“Yeah us Mif’wa’s have the same system, so who are the Omega’s?” Fenix thought about it for a second.  
“There are currently three, Claw, Wolfie and Ace. Wolfie was kicked out of here a long time ago though but he is still not allowed back.” Sky mind ticked.  
“Talaware, is this kingdom called Talaware?” Fenix nodded. “Wolfie, I know him. He is my friend who is back at our camp!” Fenix looked at her surprised.  
“Really? That's amazing, everyone thought he went off to make his own kingdom but I guess not.” Ace watched from the trees and saw them smiling at each other then growled at Fenix. He looked up at the moon and then back into the room. He shook it off and climbed down the tree then started to walk away.  
“I don't want tomorrow to come, I don't want to marry you. I just want to go back to my old life with Ace and Bradley.” Sky cried. Ace heard this and turned around.  
“Look we have our plan, we can't stop time so it has to come. I don't want it either but we can't avoid it. If either of us try to escape then our friends will die and I don't want that, so let's just sleep and tomorrow we will get out of here.” Ace looked up at the balcony in despair then down at the floor.  
“The plan!” Ace said to himself. “They will never complete it without me!” He was ready to climb back up into the castle but he stopped. “But do I want the plan to work?” He asked himself. He stared up at their balcony then frowned and turned around. “No, I don't.” He started to walk off into the forest and didn't look back until he reached a hill. He looked back and saw Sky standing on the balcony alone while Fenix was in bed, she stared up at the stars and the moon then it looked like she had see Ace. He saw her eyes locked onto him and he ran away quickly. Sky didn't know exactly what or who she had seen but she didn't care anymore. She turned around and walked back inside then closed the balcony doors. She sat on the bed and looked over at Fenix who was fast asleep on the other side of the huge bed. She sighed and laid down then stared at the wall for another hour until finally she dazed off. 

Sky woke to a knock on the door and she sat up in a panic. She looked over at the door as Asana walked in, looking around she saw how Fenix was already gone so she got up and walked over to Asana. Asana passed her a cereal bar to eat on the way then they smiled at each other as Sky began to follow Asana to her room to get ready for the wedding. Sky looked at the floor as she walked and felt as if she was a prisoner pulled by someone holding ropes that were latched to her arms. She had hope left but that hope relied on her and her actions from now on, but most importantly, luck. She arrived in Asana’s room and they sat down but Asana soon got up and walked around. Sky put on a thin but beautiful white dress to wear underneath as a few maids entered and started to prepare the dress that Sky had never even seen before, they made final touches and made sure that it would stay together then they brought it closer and turned Sky around so she could see it. It was an amazing, outstanding, adorable but overall dazzling and elegant. They had spent weeks on this dress and Sky was surprised as the maids put it on her. It felt so light, it was silky and soft, her tail was comfortable and even though it didn't go through the dress it drooped softly beneath it. Sky felt kind of bad that she was leaving them. She smiled at the maids as they smiled delightfully at her, they then left the room and Sky was alone, but Asana soon joined her. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Sky.  
“The wedding starts in a quarter of an hour, you've got one shot at the distraction ok?” Sky nodded and stood up from the chair that she sat on. Asana smiled at her.  
“You look beautiful my dear, but your still missing something.” She picked up Sky’s veil and then placed it on her head so her ears fit through it nicely then Asana covered her face with the net. It was a glamorous lace veil with blue flowers that matched the one Fenix attached to her arm. She laughed a little as she looked at Asana through the veil.  
“Looks like I'm ready, let's go.” Asana smiled and walked Sky to the door but before they left Asana passed Sky her shoes. Sky prayed that they weren’t high heels and her prayers were answered, they were just normal ballerina looking white shoes. Sky thanked the gods then put the shoes on and was ready to go.

Guards escorted Sky and Asana down to the place where Fenix and Sky would be married and then stood behind the temporary doors that were set up for the occasion. They were going to be married at the edge of Dorothy lake and a wonderful scene was set up, there was wreaths and flowers on railings and bars that were built into a box and topped by a white gazebo that created the wedding scene. The alter was placed closest to the lake and then there was everyone seats just behind. Everyone was dressed in fancy wedding clothes and everyone was told to stay in their human forms unless needed. No one cared too much about Ace’s escape except Lowell who had guards stand everywhere just in case he arrived. The scene was set and the plan was about to kick into action. Sky had a few seconds to figure out where Bradley was so she would trip beside them giving them a better chance, she braced herself and was ready to walk. The doors opened and she began to walk down the aisle, she saw Fenix in his tuxedo standing at the alter then she looked around for Bradley. She waved and smiled at everyone else while holding the flowers in her left hand, spotting Bradley and Abby sitting on the front row as she did. She walked forward smiling then just as she was about to reach the first row she panicked and stepped wrong. Sky fell over unintentionally and hit her head on the floor quite hard. Fenix saw this and knew her trip was actually not fake and he too walked forward to help her. The guards immediately stood up and helped her to her feet and as they did Bradley summoned a blade then sliced though his and Abby’s ropes. They had only just gotten Sky up when Bradley and Abby had jumped over the flowered railings and ran for the forest, but they didn't make it far. The two guards let go of Sky and leaped over the railing transforming into wolves as they did and because they could run faster they caught up and stopped them. Bradley had to make a decision for the sake of their lives and he panicked and summoned a sword for everyone to see then stepped forward towards the wolves protecting Abby. The wolves backed off and almost started to run back when they were joined by backup. 3 more wolves joined them but Bradley wasn't going to back down. Sky looked at Fenix then ran to the railings.  
“Bradley don't hurt them! Their going to be part of my kingdom! Just back down!” Bradley knew what she really meant and let the sword disappear then he lowered his head. The guards brought Bradley and Abby back then sat them back down in the same chairs. Sky sighed and turned towards the alter then walked beside Fenix. ‘I tried.’ Bradley said to Sky.   
‘I know but I just don't want you to hurt anyone.’ Sky replied. She sighed and turned towards Fenix who was sad as well, they had given up. The King stood at the foot of the alter and began to speak to the awaiting crowd.  
“We are gathered here today to marry prince Fenix with his beautiful Mif'wa lover. But before we begin does anyone have any objections?” Everyone sat still and silent. “Good, now do you son, take this lovely woman as your lawfully wedded wife?” Fenix hesitated.  
“I-I do.” Lowell looked at Sky.  
“And do you Mif’wa take my son as your lawfully wedded husband.” Sky looked at Bradley who couldn't do anything, around the room and then at Fenix.  
“I-I… I-“


	13. How to crash a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expected guest arrives late to the wedding in order to shit it down but after the deed is done another guest arrives to claim a prize. Bradley tracks down the stolen goods and Megaladon’s plans start making sense.

“Hold it right there your honour, did it ever occur to you that this fine lady never wanted this?” Everyone looked towards the door to see Ace standing there and leaning against one of the open doors. “Don't worry I'll make my stay quick I just wanted to say a few words.” The King didn't think twice about his arrival.  
“Guards get him!” Ace stood up straight in the doorway and waited for them to come running at him then at the last second he jumped over them as they ran outside. He turned and locked the door then walked forward down the aisle.  
“Did you ever think what they wanted, what Fenix wanted. Now I don't know the guy but I know who he likes, it's obvious. Come on give it a shot, you are his dad.” The King called off the guards and looked at Ace.  
“My son loves your friend the Mif’wa.”  
“First thing, you got the answer wrong and second, do you even know the brides name?” The King looked at Sky in guilt. But Sky was suspicious and heard in Ace’s voice the sound of mischief. Ace pulled out an empty chair and stepped up to the Kings level then looked him in the eye.  
“No, I never had time to ask her.” The King said shamefully.  
“And what about her friend, the special. Do you know his name or the girl’s sitting next to him?” Lowell thought about it and shook his head but then became quite distressed.  
“Where is this going Mif'wa! I have a wedding to continue with!” Ace stepped down and moved the chair.   
“I was just about to show you, this girls name is Abby and she is a werewolf from your village now watch this.” He moved Sky and switched her with Abby then took the veil off Sky and put it on Abby. “Doesn't this look better?” Lowell looked at Fenix who smiled at Abby and then at Abby who blushed. Lowell looked angrily at Ace.  
“No! I cannot let this be done! Guards! Guards attack him now, he still needs to be executed and I want him to be held on his knees in front of the married couple as they kiss!” Ace panicked and tried to escape but wolves came from everywhere. They all jumped on him and tied him up then one by one got off of his body. The guards took the veil off of Abby then put it back onto Sky. Sky stepped back up to the alter and turned towards Lowell.  
“I'm still waiting for an answer dear.” Sky hesitated and looked sadly at Ace who was on his knees beside them.  
“I-I do.” Lowell smiled and he got guards to lift Ace’s head to make him watch.  
“Now to make the bond official you two must kiss and share your eternal love!” Sky and Fenix leaned in really slowly and Ace saw the discomfort on her face and growled so angrily under his breath until he couldn't hold it in. Sky stopped and stared just like everyone else as Ace’s body was surrounded by shadows and they slowly seeped into his body. The guards backed away as Ace stood up then from the shadows he walked out, his fur black and red.   
“He's a shadow knight! Kill him, kill him now!” Lowell yelled. Sky didn't move an inch and wasn't prepared for what was coming. Ace summoned a red long sword in his hand then he faced all of the guards. He looked up, his eyes completely red and soulless then he smiled. He didn't want to kill them but he had to get rid of them so he had no choice. Each guard he came by was thrown over the fences or into the lake. A few were persistent and came back so those were the one that he hit away with the sword or knocked out. He walked ever closer to the King and eventually every guard was taken care of. The King moved Sky and Fenix out of the way and over to the side then he stared at Ace angrily.  
“Fine! I will kill you myself!” The King yelled jumping at him and turning into a wolf. Ace thrusted at him with the sword but only cut off a slice of his fur because Lowell managed to dodge. Ace grabbed onto a chair and threw it at him then jumped onto his back but Lowell grabbed onto Ace and threw him across the room. Ace hit his head on the door and saw Lowell running at him, Ace didn't move in time and Lowell got a good grip of his neck in his wolf form. Ace didn't move or hesitate because the shock had hit him then Lowell got out his claws but only sliced over Ace’s left eye with a single claw because Ace pulled away. Ace growled and moaned but thankfully Lowell didn't take his eye out. Ace roared his eyes burning like a flame and he kicked him off and then grabbed his sword and stood up. He knew he could beat Lowell but not in his state, something felt wrong about being in this form. But he couldn't dwell on it as Lowell was coming straight for him. Ace stood his ground and didn't move when Lowell pounced and flew towards him. Ace smiled and lifted his sword high then stabbed him right in the heart in a flash, as if he has moved at that pace too. Lowell fell to the ground but Ace wasn't done. Lowell’s eyes glimmered and turned black as particles left his body slowly then he was transformed back into his human form. Ace stepped over Lowell’s cold dead body then walked towards the alter and picked Fenix up by the neck. He spoke in a deep and demonic voice like a monster.  
“Now you are going to pay for everything that you have done.” Sky screamed and smacked Ace across the face.   
“Let go of him he hasn't done anything!” Ace threw him down and looked at Sky then stared at her angrily. His eyes were deep and hollow, this form was taking over his body.  
“Ace! Ace this isn't you, snap out of it please! Please!” Ace stepped towards her and Sky only had one more chance. She leaned in, grabbed his head, pulled him closer and kissed him. Ace stopped and stared at her as she kissed him but then he closed his eyes too and hugged her. The shadows appeared again and Ace’s body returned to normal but the scratch over his eye stayed. Sky moved away and looked at Ace.  
“Now that's the Ace that I know.” He smiled and looked at the sun shining above the water of the lake then back at her. Sky moved his head down then looked at the scratch over his eye. She grabbed a cloth from a maid then wiped some of the blood away.  
“Ouch!” He said moving her hand away. She smiled and put the cloth down.  
“Well don't get yourself hurt, you didn't have to risk your life for me.” Sky replied.  
“Yes I do because whatever anyone does and whatever you do, I will always love you and if your in trouble I will always get you out of it.” Sky laughed then looked around the room at everyone cheering and clapping. Bradley and Abby got free then Abby ran over to Fenix.  
“You did it Fenix! We are free!” He smiled at Abby.  
“Can I ask you something?” Everyone fell silent and Sky looked at him hopefully,  
encouraging him on.  
“Would you like to become my queen, our kingdoms Alpha?” She smiled and screamed ‘yes’ and the top of her lungs. Everyone cheered once again as Abby and Fenix kissed and hugged. Fenix then let go and walked over to Sky.  
“Thanks.” She smiled.  
“No thank you, you've taught me stuff too.” They smiled at each other then Sky took off her veil and passed it to Abby.  
“Your going to need this now.” She smiled back and took the veil from her. Bradley was laughing behind them when he noticed the door opening. He looked over and saw Retro sneaking in. He stole something from Lowell’s dead body then ran away as quick as possible. He didn't have time to alert anyone so he just sped off, jumped over the rails and ran after Retro. Ace saw him and then looked over at Sky.  
“Bradley wants to see me outside for a minuet, you have fun here and stay with Fenix.” She nodded and Ace ran out of the doors then followed after Bradley hastily into the woods. Sky looked back at Fenix and they both smiled at each other when suddenly Asana walked up to them and then turned back to everyone who was still sitting in the room.  
“Now my husband had a vision, one that proclaimed that the marriage of my son and a Mif'wa would bring happiness. And it has. The two are not married but this wedding has brought a new light to our world, hope. Without Lowell in power we can let werewolves be werewolves and everyone can marry and love who they want. The kingdom will be fun and open once more, our young ones may play together, wether they are Royal or not, Alpha’s and Omega’s will always be our way of life but some Omega’s do not deserve that title. Today I thank the gods in the moon and stars for sending Lowell that vision and for the Mif'wa that has brought us peace.” Everyone clapped and Asana edged Sky forward.  
“Thank you everyone.” Sky announced. “But it was not just me who made this possible, yes the moon gods made it possible but Fenix gave me hope. He told me about this wonderful, beautiful girl that was trapped in the dungeons and I told him about my friend, not as amazing as her but we don't have to tell him that.” Everyone laughed a little. “Now Fenix and I came up with a plan, but once again it was mostly Fenix. We got along and we helped each other then the night before this experience he and I were ready. Now I am from a camp, the resistance camp if you've heard of it, and as an inhabitant of that camp I will speak on its behalf. I would like to offer our assistance in anything that you may need in the future ahead, from supplies to help. We will do anything and I will do anything to pay off the kindness that you have shown me today.” Everyone clapped and Fenix stepped up too.  
“And as the new King I would like to give you the same message, we would like to help and serve you because of the freedom you have granted us with. That being a promise that will last pass my reign because freedom is not something that can be returned.” Sky turned towards him and held out her hand.  
“To our new deal, one that will last a thousand lifetimes! The friendship and unity of our two kingdoms!” Fenix shook her hand then they smiled at each other as everyone cheered and clapped around them.

Bradley raced through the forest Retro just ahead of him, he didn't know if Retro had seen him or not but he had to stop him quickly. Bradley summoned a knife and threw it ahead so it hit a tree directly beside Retro as he ran. Retro looked back and saw Bradley then skidded to a halt, Bradley did the same then they stared at each other. Bradley held out a long blue sword then threatened Retro with it.  
“Give back what you stole!” He yelled. Retro held out a small yellow stone then tossed it up and down.  
“You want it!? Come and get it!” Bradley held his ground and so did Retro.   
“Why did you join their side! We respected you, we would of done anything for you. Wolfie was your best friend and you just stabbed him in the back. You protected Sky with your life, remember that? What happened to that Retro, the one that everyone liked?”  
“I've changed Bradley, your mind tricks don't work on me and they never will. I've moved over to the winning side, the one with a plan and the one that will win this battle.”  
“Retro, think about it. If you join our side now, if you help us and tell us about this plan then we could win. We could make the world a paradise again.” Retro lowered his guard.  
“But you guys would never take me back, Wolfie would never forgive me.” Bradley took a step forward.  
“Retro, I forgive you. I know how it feels to have to make hard decisions, you made the wrong decision but you can still fix it. Please Retro, look at yourself, is this really what you want?” Retro stood down and thought about what was happening. He closed his eyes and sighed then slowly walked forward. But then he stopped and looked up at Bradley. He stashed the stone away in his bag then frowned.  
“No, no you don't mean it! You are just going to lock me up again, shoot me, kill me maybe.” He pulled out his sword and readied for an attack, Bradley readied himself too. Ace panted and hid behind a tree just a few meters behind Bradley.   
“Retro you don't have to do this!” Retro got into a position.  
“Yes I do!” Retro ran at Bradley and swung his sword down on top of him. Bradley held his sword up and blocked the attack but had to use his other hand as support. Retro pressed down with great force as Bradley struggled to hold him off but suddenly Bradley’s sword disintegrated and the two fell on top of each other. Retro fell off balance and dropped his sword as he landed on Bradley so thankfully neither of them were hurt. Ace looked around the tree and hesitated to help, so he stood and watched instead. He didn't know what was happening but it was as if someone was stopping him from interfering. Bradley kicked Retro off and he skidded onto his back but by the time Bradley was up so was Retro.   
“You getting weak Bradley! It's that girl isn't it. Lilith. She has made you soft, too bad she's not here though, she could've see how pathetic you are without her.” Bradley frowned.  
“That doesn't concern you, now hand over what is rightfully Lowell’s!” Retro smiled and patted the bag.   
“You'll have to pry it from my dead cold hands!” Bradley summoned another sword.  
“That can be arranged!” Bradley ran at Retro and they clashed metal once again, Retro jumped back and Bradley stumbled a little but then regained balance. The battle was even and fair but something stood out to Ace as he watched from the sidelines. Something about Retro that didn't make him threatening. Bradley landed a good swing with his sword and knocked Retro’s away, Retro scrambled for it but Bradley knocked him down then stood on his chest. Ace sighed and wiped the blood dripping from his face then raced back towards Sky knowing that everything was OK, but then everything fell silent. Nothing moved and Bradley panted as he caught his breath. He lifted his right arm up high ready to swing his sword but then he looked down at Retro as he cowered, he felt pity. Bradley stepped off of him then held out his hand, Retro hesitated but Bradley smiled reassuringly then kneeled down as well.  
“I believe in peace first. I'd like to start over, I want to meet the real Retro. The one who protects people.” Retro smiled and took his hand then both of them stood up. Retro reached into his satchel and pulled out the yellow stone then held it out to Bradley.  
“Yeah, I’d like to meet that Retro too.” Bradley smiled and took the stone out of his hands then was going to put it in his pocket when he felt it disappear. The stone sunk into Bradley’s body slowly as if he was absorbing it then after it was completely submerged in his body Bradley felt his heart stop. Bradley gasped for air but immediately after fell to the floor as he blacked out completely. Retro stood in shock, everything they had previously discussed was pointless. He could make the choice that would decide the worlds fate, but he simply stood obliviously in front of Bradley. He carefully considered his options then looked around for help. Retro panicked and lifted Bradley’s head off the ground to look at him, he checked his chest but he didn't fell a heart beat. But then he did, it was faint but at least Bradley was alive. Retro slung his arm over his shoulder the dragged his feet as he walked him back to the wedding site.

Ace walked through the front door and up towards the aisle when he spotted Abby and Fenix standing there together. Abby wore the majestic wedding dress and Fenix was still in his tuxedo, Ace looked around for Sky and saw her sitting at the front wearing the elegant white dress that she originally wore underneath the big dress. Sky gestured for Ace to come and sit next to her so he did then Asana walked up to the alter.  
“We are gathered here today to wed these two amazing werewolves, now Fenix do you take Abby as your lawfully wedded wife.” Fenix’s and Abby’s tails wagged happily as he replied.  
“I do.”   
“And do you, Abby. Take Fenix as your lawfully wedded husband.”   
“I do.” The two of them stepped closer to each other.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” The two leaned in close and then kissed each other softly. After a moment they pulled away but continued to hug each other in happiness. Sky laid her head on Ace’s shoulder and then he looked at her, the two smiled softly at each other then they kissed as well. Ace looked at her once they stopped as she smiled at him, he knew they were only 18 but he knew what he wanted. He just didn't know when to ask Sky the question that he wanted to ask her, he didn't know if she felt the same way towards him. After the ceremony Sky and Ace stood behind the alter and leaned on the rails watching as the sun glowed over the lake. Sky leaned in close and smiled as Ace wrapped his arm over her shoulder then leaned his head closer to her, their tails wrapped around each other and Sky’s eyes glimmered in the sun. They looked over at each other and smiled happily. Suddenly someone burst through the doors and fell to the floor. Ace and Sky looked over like everyone else and saw Retro collapsed on the floor with Bradley. Sky was the first to react and ran over to see if he was ok. She pushed Retro aside and rolled Bradley onto his back to look at him, he wasn't injured but she knew something was wrong. Ace walked beside her then looked down at Retro who tried to catch his breath. Ace walked over and lifted him off the ground then held him against the door.  
“What did you do to him!” Ace yelled.   
“I didn't do anything, I just-.” Ace slammed his body against the door when Sky came over.   
“Let him go.” Ace put him down slowly then she looked at Retro. “What happened Retro?” She said softly. Retro composed himself then started to speak.  
“I fought Bradley and he beat me but before he killed me he took mercy, he helped me up and told me he forgave me. In return I handed him what I stole and it was at that moment that the relic was absorbed as particles and then he fainted. I decided that I wanted to be a good guy and that's why I'm here.” Sky looks back down at Bradley and then at Retro.  
“I believe you, and I forgive you.” Retro smiled and went to hug her but Ace cut him off by pushing him away.  
“Hey back off, for all we know this could be another act.” Ace said. Retro growled at him.  
“This is the truth Ace and I don't know why your so overprotective of her, she is her own person and you don't get to decide who she goes near.”  
“The truth huh, I bet you've never been truthful in your life!” Ace yelled. Sky started to back up in fear and most people were already a good few meters away.  
“You want me to be truthful! Fine!” Retro pushed past Ace and walked over to Sky then stood in front of her. “Sky, when I first saw you I knew we were soul mates and I have been in love with you ever since, your hair, your eyes, your determination, everything about you is perfect. And this is me getting as real as it gets, but…” Retro looked around as everyone stood in shock and as he stood in confusion. Slowly he looked at Sky and knew what was going on from the look on her face. He turned around in anger and stared at Ace with hollow eyes.  
“You took her from me! You knew I loved her so you took her while you could! You don't really love her your just jealous of me and her being together!” Retro said in a demonic voice. Ace backed into the door as Retro approached him.  
“I love Sky with all my heart and without her I'm nothing, but if she would of ever wanted you over me then I would of let her go. You know why?” Retro stopped. “Because I really love her and if she wanted someone else then I would let them have her, yes it would break me inside but seeing her happy is what really matters to me.” Sky smiled at Ace and he smiled back.  
“But why? Why would you let someone else have her?” Retro replied calming down. Ace looked at Sky as she stood there in her dress.  
“If it is what she wants then I can only support her.” Everyone cheered and clapped then Ace ran over to Sky. He picked her off the ground and then spun her around, slowly but surely bringing her in closer until finally they kissed. Retro stood watching but then he smiled, he was happy for them but his jealousy was slowly growing. It may not of been his dream but he saw the passion in their eyes, the way Ace spoke his heart not afraid of what others thought. He looked down at the ground and a tear formed in his eye but then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sky standing in front of him, smiling.   
“Retro, I'm sorry that you and me were never meant to be but if you think about it there are plenty of other beautiful people left for you. Human, werewolf, Mif’wa you name it, there will always be someone for you, you just have to find them.” Retro smiled and hugged Sky then she hugged him back.   
“Thanks.”   
“Your welcome, now come on, let’s go home.” The three of them packed up some food then Ace picked up Bradley and after ages of being with the werewolves the four of them began their journey home.

Ace laid Bradley down in Misami’s spare room then walked out and back into the main room to talk to Misami. Misami then walked in to check on him when she heard someone at the door, Sky. She walked inside and sat beside Misami and Bradley.  
“How’s he doing?” Sky asked. Misami looked at her worried.  
“If what Retro told you was true then Bradley had absorbed a powerful relic and that power is effecting his health and mental stability. The problem is that if he can't control the power then he could die or he might not ever wake up to give us a chance to remove it safely.”  
“But what if he can control it?” Sky asked. Misami looked down at Bradley.  
“If he could control the power then he would wake up and be more powerful than ever before.” Sky looked at Bradley sadly then stood up.  
“I'll come and check on him tomorrow, see you then.” Misami stood up too and walked out of the room then joined Ace, Sky, Jake and Karma in the kitchen.  
“Is he ok?” Jake asked Sky.  
“He’s fine, he just needs to rest.” Jake sighed in relief and then went outside and headed towards his tent.  
“Retro has been placed in his tent and is being watched by guards as we speak, he doesn't know anything about the relic he was just sent to retrieve it.” Karma announced to everyone. Ace nodded and then looked at Sky.  
“Do you think you could get something out of him, he seems pretty close to you and I think your our only chance of getting information from him.” Sky nodded then held his hand.  
“Could you come with me though and stand outside, just in case.” Ace smiled at her.  
“Of course, secretly I was going to do that anyways.” The two laughed and then walked outside. Misami stood there and looked at Karma.  
“Those two are pretty cute together, wish I had something like that.” Karma finally said after a minuet of silence.   
“Well who do you like dear?” Misami replied sweetly taking a seat at the table. Karma sat down too then started to talk.  
“Someone… but. Well… It doesn’t matter.” He replied as he got up out of his chair and started to walk away but then he stopped. “Are you going to tell them?” Misami looked at him confused.  
“Tell who what?” Karma turned around.  
“I know for a fact we can't remove that relic from Bradley, only Vanessa can. So when are you going to tell everyone?” Misami looked down.  
“I thought no one else knew, I was just going to keep it a secret.” Karma turned back towards the door.  
“Ok, just know that they deserve to know the truth.” Misami tried to stop him but he had already left and closed the door. She sighed and then looked outside at the moon.


	14. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to their normal lives but Bradley takes a while to recover. His powers has significantly increased but he needs to watch his selflessness. In the meantime Sky tries to find out Megaladon’s intentions by using Retro as her middle man.

Ace and Sky walked right up to Retro’s tent then Ace stopped by the door and waited with the guards. Sky took a deep breath in then opened the door slowly. The first thing she saw was light and then Retro who sat at his small table and stared out the window. She stepped inside and saw his tail swish from side to side as he saw her.  
“Oh, hey. Sorry about all the mess I was about to clean it up.”  
“It's fine, actually it looks better than Ace’s tent.” Retro laughed.  
“I actually don't know why they call them tents, like some of them have zippers but most of them now have doors and are more like small buildings.” Retro replied nervously. Sky laughed and then sat down on his bed while he stayed at the table. “So what's it like, you know, dating Ace.” She blushed.  
“Well I think it has brought us closer together and makes this world a little more lovely.” Retro tried to hide his jealously and continued.  
“So, why are you here – not that I don't want you to be here it's just, I'm confused.” Sky laughed again then shuffled slightly closer.  
“Well I wanted to know about this plan, Megaladon's plan.” Retro sat up abruptly.  
“Umm… Well there's a lot to it. So if I tell you one part there are always a few back up plans as well, for every situation. Take Ace for example, when he moved over to our side Megaladon had reinforcements sent in to back Kaito up.” Sky nodded and encouraged him to continue. “Now the next part of the plan is to keep the resistance busy while skeletons pan out and search for relics, then when they are done they will lure Bradley out using his hatred towards Max, capture him then get you and Fin. Then finally destroy you all with the power of the relics.” Sky nodded.  
“That sounds simple enough.” Retro shook his head.  
“No think about it, if we start to collect the relics as well then they will threaten to kill someone and make us hand them over then plan B starts which is where they try to capture anyone who is out alone and use them as bait to lure you out. We need a different approach because it won’t be as easy as before, those battles were made to cause traumatic experiences and test machines that Megaladon can use against you later.” Sky sat and thought about it.  
“Thanks Retro, thank you so much.” She leaned in and hugged him then stood up. Retro attempted to wave her out but it was more of an awkward hand movement, it made her smile though and that was all he wanted. Sky closed the door slowly then walked away a few paces and was quickly joined by Ace.  
“What did he say?” Ace asked.  
“A lot, come on I need to write this down.” The two then walked back to her tent where she pulled out a pen and some paper then began to write everything down.

“So what is it like, being alive?” The figure asked Bradley as he stood in the void.  
“What do you mean?” Bradley asked looking around for the light of its eyes.  
“How does it feel to love and live, breath fresh air and talk to other people?”  
“I… I don't know. But I thought you did, don't you know everything?” Bradley replied.  
“I do it's just… I've forgotten how it feels.” The figure appeared in front of him then forgot the previous conversation. “So what would you like to ask me today then?” The figure asked. Bradley replied quickly.  
“Who am I?” The figure stared at him.  
“Are you sure that's what you want to ask me?” Bradley couldn't think of anything better. “I know everything about what has happened to you and everyone else, are you sure that is what you want to know?” Bradley thought about it.  
“This isn't a question but can you explain the one question a day thing again, please.” The figure sighed and then started to speak.  
“Someone created this world for you, somewhere for you to escape to and collect your thoughts and I come here to help you by answering your questions. To be fair I can only answer one major question every day, meaning that the more major questions you ask the more days pass in your world. So… Knowing that. What would you like to ask me?”   
“What is this scratch on my back?” The figure looked at Bradley's back as he rolled up his shirt.  
“You have been marked by a shadow walker, it causes traumatic hallucinations that can only be stopped by overcoming them or by the influence of the one who gave it to you.” Bradley rolled down his shirt then looked around the void.  
“I've asked my question, now how do I leave?” The figure stood still and shrugged.  
“You can't leave, you absorbed a relic and you aren't strong enough to support its powers. Only when you are strong enough can you leave.” Bradley sighed.  
“But I know something is wrong.”   
“With who?” The figure asked.  
“Sky, I feel like something is going to go wrong if I don't get back soon.” The figure started to walk away.  
“Then use that to escape, if your will power is enough then you could leave.” Bradley stepped forward to stop the figure from leaving but he felt his foot sink into the floor. The figure turned back surprised.  
“Huh, looks like you really are stronger than you look. See you later Bradley.” Bradley suddenly felt himself fall through the floor and the world around him somehow fell even darker.

Karma sat in Bradley’s room while he laid on his bed, quietly and softly. He watched over him and sighed then stood up, he was loosing hope. Bradley groaned and coughed then slowly opened his eyes. Karma turned back and saw him then rushed over.  
“Bradley, Bradley! Can you hear me?” Bradley held his head and looked up at Karma.  
“Load and clear dude.” Karma smiled and ran out of the room leaving Bradley alone then he rushed to get Misami. He slid into Misami’s kitchen where Jake was sitting alone and looking sad. Jake looked at Karma as he bounded into the room.  
“Hey, what's up Karma?”   
“Bradley’s awake, where's Misami?” Jake stood up suddenly.  
“She went to go see Sky, can I see Bradley?” Karma nodded then headed for the door. Jake then walked over to the spare room where Bradley was. He opened the door and looked in when he heard Bradley moaning and rolling on his bed. He rushed beside him and looked down at him, placed his hand on his head and then quickly pulled his hand away.  
“Get me a bucket, I'm going to be sick.” Jake nodded and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen then only just got it to Bradley before he threw up violently. Jake sat beside him as he practically spat out his insides in front of him then he stopped and placed down the bowl.  
“You ok little bro?” Bradley nodded slowly.  
“I just feel...” Suddenly Misami and Karma walked into the room.  
“Are you ok Bradley?” Karma asked. Bradley coughed a few times then nodded slowly. Misami walked over to him and placed her hand on his head, it was burning hot. She walked ever so slowly back to the kitchen then brought him something in a small tin, tiny little cookies.  
“I'm ok grandma, I just need some rest...” He laid down softly but almost immediately sat up and threw up in the bucket once again. Misami offered him a cookie.  
“Not everything is what it seems Bradley.” He took the cookie from her hand and placed it in his mouth then slowly crunched it. It didn't taste very good but that was probably due to all the sick that had just come out of his mouth previously. Bradley swallowed it then everyone sat in silence.  
“You ok?” Karma asked him. Bradley removed his covers and stood up.  
“I'm fine, I just need some fresh air.” He replied heading for the door. Karma, Misami and Jake stood in the room until they heard the front door close then Jake asked.  
“So what was in the cookie that made it so special?” Misami smiled.  
“Lots of herbs that will reduce his temperature and decrease the chance of him being sick.” Karma shook his head and smiled then went after Bradley to make sure he was ok and Jake swiftly followed too, Misami stayed though and cleaned up the room then disposed of the sick. Karma ran after Bradley as he sped towards Sky’s tent, quickly he caught up and walked beside him. The moon was just above the trees of the forest and only a few guards were out on patrol.  
“Your limping.” Karma said as he joined Bradley’s side. Bradley hadn’t even realised but he was limping slightly.  
“I’m fine.”  
“So what are you doing?” Karma asked.  
“Going to check on Sky.”  
“Why though, we have guards constantly watching her along with Ace and Wolfie. After all of the previous incidents with her involved, Ace made it a priority to keep her away from danger.” Bradley continued to walk towards her tent.  
“I just need to see her.”   
“Ok but it's almost been two days and she has been worried about you so don't make a big entrance, just take it slow.” Bradley nodded and Karma stopped walking beside him and let him walk up to her tent alone. He knocked on the door and he felt her opening it, he looked at her and saw her eyes filled with tears. She fell crying into his arms and Bradley held her close. Karma saw what was going on and started to approach them but decided to walk away with Jake who had just walked up behind him.  
“Sky what's wrong?” Bradley asked. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him even closer.  
“I thought you were going to die, I- I just wanted you to be alive.” Bradley smiled and pushed her back away from him.  
“I'm fine, I promise.” She calmed down and wiped away her tears.  
“So how are you?” She asked him.  
“I don't know how I feel, first I was kind of sick and now I feel fine, but still weak.” She smiled and it was only then that they realised they were still holding onto each other. Bradley let go and looked away then coughed a little.  
“It's getting late.”  
“Y-yeah, I'll uh…”  
“See you in the morning.”  
“Yeah see you then.”  
“Ok I'll meet you at the training arena, bright and early.” Bradley nodded and smiled while she closed the door. Bradley stood in wonder until he finally came to his senses and started to walk back to Misami’s tent when suddenly he saw Retro. Retro stood in the middle of the camp and stared at Bradley. Bradley started to walk towards him and Retro did the same. Finally they met eye to eye in the centre of the camp.  
“What were you doing with her?” Retro asked.  
“What are you doing here, in our camp!?” Retro sighed and pointed to a metal ring around his wrist.  
“I can't take it off and it tracks and listens to me at all times. So what were you doing with Sky?” Bradley didn't trust Retro at the moment.  
“What does it matter to you?” He asked.  
“I-I just care for her. Want to make sure you won't hurt her.” Bradley scoffed.  
“Why would I hurt her?!”  
“Because you can't control yourself, the relic that you absorbed has bonded with you and just like Shad it could take over. When you fell down in those woods back in Talaware I had to make a difficult decision. But because of you I chose to make the right choice, and yet I feel I still chose wrong. That relic that you absorbed could endanger us all and most of all Sky.” Bradley stared at Retro.  
“Why do you care so much for her, you do know that she is with Ace right?” Retro growled.  
“That mutt doesn't deserve her, if only she knew what he had done.” Bradley saw the jealously and rage in his eyes.  
“I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.” Retro followed his movements with his eyes as Bradley walked back to Misami’s tent then Retro smiled and walked back to his.  
“Soon she will know, I will let them all know what you have done Ace.” He mumbled walking inside his tent.

Bradley sat up in his bed and looked at his bedside clock. 3:30am. He got up painfully then put on some clothes and walked towards the front door, he opened it then stood outside for a moment. The air was icy cold but there wasn’t very much wind. Bradley pulled his hood over his head and then walked towards the training arena. He looked around for anyone that might be watching him or anyone in general but there was no one. He scrapped his shoes along the ground as he walked until finally he made it to the training arena. Although he had been there before it had been slightly altered by the prison guards. It still looked like a football stadium with stands for people to watch but instead of a pitch it was all sand and there were dummies and wooden targets scattered about. Bradley walked right out into the centre of the sandy arena then took in his surroundings. Bradley took a breath in then sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to his little world, with his friend the darkened and distorted figure and the abyss that felt so comforting. Slowly he began to feel safe, happy and comforted.  
“Welcome, looks like you are stronger. You did not only escape your death but you can now reach me while conscious. So what do you need to ask me?” Bradley stood up in the void.  
“This relic, how do I control it?” The figure smiled.  
“The relics grant you with different powers but combined they make an ultimate power. This is Alan’s relic so the powers it gives you are strength, endurance and elemental ability’s.” They took a breath in. “And yet it is like your abilities, only the possessor can know how to control it and keep it safe.” Bradley smiled. “You have to create a bond with the relic, earn its trust. Now go knock those targets down!” Bradley opened his eyes and they glowed with a tint of blue.  
“Thanks.” First he stood up and took a stance holding his hands together in front of his face and closing his eyes then he opened up his hands revealing a flame in both palms. Bradley opened his eyes and extinguished the flame in his right palm then let a blue sword grow and glow brightly. He placed his flaming hand onto the sword and it burst into flames then Bradley stood still and closed his eyes once more. He held out his sword in front of him then spun in a rapid circle sending a circular burst of flames into every target close to him. Bradley then held his sword high and smashed it onto the ground making it shake and crack so it engulfed loads of the dummy's as they fell into the cracks of the earth that he had created. He spun his sword above him creating a spiral of wind which put out the flaming targets but also made them all snap and fly away. Near the entrance of the training arena quietly stood Fin watching as Bradley performed his powers. Fin was already up early but he didn't expect to see Bradley there, he stood in amazement as Bradley finally lifted the water from the buckets nearby and swirled it above him then made it dart into all of the remaining dummy's, making holes straight through them. Fin was about to walk forward and congratulate him when suddenly he saw him fall to his knees. Fin saw a dark glow from underneath his jumper and ran towards him but then he saw Max approaching. Fin hid as Max walked right up to Bradley then lifted him up by the neck.  
“Gosh you are up early aren't you. Early bird catches the worm, I guess, but it seems that I am the bird and unfortunately you are that little puny worm. You may have a relic inside you but you are still nothing compared to me!” Bradley kicked him in the stomach but Max didn't let go of his neck. Fin quickly pulled out his walkie talkie and called for back up quietly.  
“You are still just as weak as I left you Bradley but oh so much more valuable. Frankly I think Megaladon's plan is taking too long so I thought I would speed up the process a bit and with you gone the other two will come running. Shame we never got to use Lilith as bait though, I was really looking forward to seeing your face when I killed her in front of you!” Bradley screamed and he managed to kick Max’s arm just right so he let go then he summoned two swords which burst into flames.  
“Tell me where Lilith is! Now!” Max laughed and pulled out a sword as well.  
“That's a secret that I will take to my grave!” Bradley stood his ground.  
“Then let me take you there!” Bradley lunged forward with his swords and flailed his arms up and down, side to side all in an attempt to hit Max but he dodged every single move he made. Max then appeared behind him and pushed him to the ground with his foot but Bradley wasn't going down that easy and pushed up off the ground knocking Max off balance and giving Bradley enough time to get up. The two then stared at each other as Bradley summoned another two flaming hot swords. Suddenly though Bradley heard a tonne of footsteps. He looked over at the entrance of the stadium to see Fin, Karma, Ace, Jake and Sky running towards him but this also made Bradley lower his guard. Before any of them could scream for him to watch out Max lunged his sword forward and it impaled Bradley. Bradley took a quick breath of air as blood dripped off of Max’s sword but he felt no pain, he only saw Max’s face but then he disappeared and he fell to the floor with the sword still stuck through his chest. Time moved slowly, but he didn’t see his life flash before his eyes or a bright light. Instead he heard the wind howl softly and the morning birds chirping in the dim light of the early morning sun. Bradley took as many short breaths that he could but he felt himself slipping away and his vision began to blur and darken, then just when he thought he was going to die he saw Sky leaning over him and crying. He reached out for her and he felt her soft hands and her tears as they fell on his face. He felt his blood seeping out of his chest and out of his mouth but he stayed awake. He smiled and looked at her as she screamed his name then he held onto her hand tightly. He didn't want to speak, even if he could, but he wanted her to know that he was ok. That he wasn’t going to leave her. He felt the sword being pulled out, his back being lifted and something being wrapped around him then he felt his body being carried and taken somewhere. All throughout this though he felt the warmth of Sky’s hand as she ran beside him and once he was on a bed in the doctors tent, she was still there. Finally Bradley felt the need to rest and he closed his eyes but even while he slept he knew she was there, he felt her presence, her aura. Bradley never once felt the pain of the blade, only the words hurt him. All of the beatings he had taken didn't effect him, but the sentences that lead to it did. Everything Bradley had been through he could live with, but not the loss. All he really knew now was that if Lilith was alive, he had to find her.

Bradley opened his eyes and heard the faint beat of his pulse checker, looking around and only lifting his head he saw Sky still holding his hand and resting her head on her arm and on his bed fast asleep. Bradley smiled and looked around a bit more to see Fin passed out in the chair beside the door and Ace asleep right next to Sky on the couch. They had all stayed with him through the rest of the night and Sky had stayed up the longest, watching over him and making sure he was ok. She had stayed by his side the whole time and only recently fell asleep. Slowly Ace began to wake up and sat up on the couch. He smiled when he saw Bradley awake and even more when he saw Sky beside him. He stood up and pulled a few blankets off of a shelf then unfolded them and laid them onto the couch with a pillow. Slowly he walked over to Sky and pulled her hand away from Bradley’s then he lifted her up, placed her down on the couch and very slowly covered her in blankets. Bradley smiled as she rolled over finally being more comfortable then Ace took her chair and sat next to Bradley.  
“How do you feel?” Ace asked. Bradley looked at himself and shrugged.  
“I feel ok, not great but fine I guess.” He took off his covers and now saw that he was shirtless and that there were bandages wrapped around his chest and he still did it all without sitting up. Ace reached forward and lifted Bradley’s back so he learned against the head board and almost sat up straight. Bradley smiled trying to hide that he suddenly felt the pain.  
“Thanks.” Ace smiled as well as he yawned and rested his head on this hand. “Why don't you go back to bed, I'm fine here.” Ace nodded and stood up.  
“Ok I'll see you later then, call me if you need anything.” He laughed and looked at Bradley's state. “Don’t do anything stupid though, just chill, you’ve taken a real beating, you need to rest.” Bradley smiled as he closed the door then he stopped and looked down at the bandages. He slowly reached towards them then carefully took them off his body. As he did he saw darkness. He knew exactly what had happened as soon as he saw it. The stab wound had gone straight through his body and came out the other side right where the scratch was, from this it could spread through the wound and infected his chest. He had to get rid of it soon. Bradley then felt for the stab wound and managed to find the skin that was hiding the hole through his chest. Bradley moved it and looked into his body and saw only the infectious darkness. He had to get rid of it now. Bradley wrapped the bandages round this chest again then he attempted to sit up on his own. But it didn't work. Bradley fell onto the mattress in pain and laid down flat moaning. But then something else hit him, Max had Lilith. This whole time Bradley thought she was dead and yet she never was, but then again it could just be another trick. He attempted to sit up again and he used his arms for support but once again he fell down and screamed in pain. He looked around for assistance but no one was there, Sky and Fin were still fast asleep. Bradley tried a final time and managed to pull himself up so he was sitting then he turned his legs and got off the bed. Bradley stumbled towards the door and opened it then walked outside into the cold morning air. He realised he was shirtless but he trudged towards his tent anyways. He needed something, he wanted something. Lilith’s bracelet, it made him feel like she was still with him. Halfway there though his chest burst with pain and Bradley fell to the ground, he attempted to get up but his chest was killing him so he curled up and moaned on the floor. He saw a glow though, underneath the bandages, dark and gloomy. He knew what was happening, Max was close. He was stupid to of gone out alone and now he was going to pay. Just like he had thought Max appeared in front of him and smiled down on him.  
“Looks like your not that smart, what's the point of going out while your dying and cold. If I wasn't here to take you away I would leave you here to freeze to death but I'm on a strict schedule. And I doesn't look like you could fight your way out of this one so this should be easy.” Bradley was ready to put up a fight even if it hurt but he couldn't do much if he was still on the floor.   
“Hold it right there Max! Your not taking him anywhere!” Retro yelled a few meters away. Max turned and growled at him.  
“And you think you can stop me, traitor!” Retro pulled a sword from it satchel then he ran at Max full pelt. The two clashed swords and continued to swing at each other until Max disappeared and reappeared behind him Retro swung his sword round and almost hit Max but he managed to lean back in time. Suddenly Bradley felt himself being pulled away by something. Ty tugged on his trousers and pulled him backwards towards Fin who was behind a nearby tent away from the battle. Suddenly Retro was knocked down onto the floor by Max and he stood on top of him with his sword held high. The sword was surrounded by shadows and had a dark glow to it, Retro cowered on the ground and Fin got Bradley to his feet. Bradley didn't hesitate and pulled away from Fin then ran over to Max and summoned a sword just as his came crashing down. Max was hit with shock but he pulled his sword away quickly then swung again. Bradley stopped his attack again and again but finally Max grazed his arm with the end of the blade, then his side. Bradley fell screaming to the ground and his body was infected by the shadows that engulfed his sword. Ty tugged and bit as Max’s leg but Max turned and kicked him off then turned back to Bradley. Max laughed and picked Bradley up by his wrist then before Fin could lift the earth he disappeared with Bradley. Fin came running forward and he slid down by Retro but didn't care for him too much, all he really cared about was the fact that he lost Bradley.

Max threw Bradley onto the floor of a cell then walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over slowly then looked at Bradley. The shadows from his sword had cut into his skin and spread around his body, Bradley was dying. Max reached down and placed his hand on Bradley side then closed his eyes, all the shadows and darkness from Bradley’s body moved towards Max’s hand then when it reached him they returned to his body. Bradley was free of the hallucinations and dark patches that covered his body but he was still bleeding and moaning over all of the wounds Max had given him.   
“Get away from me!” Bradley said hurt and distraught. Max scoffed and turned around then opened the cell door and locked it behind himself. Bradley laid alone on the cold damp concrete floor shirtless and in pain but suddenly he heard a voice.  
“Hello?” The person said in a soft gentle voice. Bradley pushed himself off of the floor and managed to get to his feet.  
“Hello?” It said again. “Are you ok?” Bradley walked to the door and looked through the bars to see that in the cell across from him stood Lilith. Bradley's heart picked up as he saw her face and she smiled with happiness.  
“Bradley!” She said with excitement. He smiled and was struck for words.  
“L-Lilith? I thought you were dead, I thought Max killed you, I was so worried and… And-“   
“Bradley calm down, I'm fine. On my way out someone grabbed me and dragged me over behind the house then I couldn't move because there were these shadows that held onto me. I tried to call out for you but they covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, I have been here for ages, ever since they kidnapped me.” Bradley really wanted to run forward and hold her in his arms but they were still being separated by the cells. Bradley summoned a sword in his hand then swung it at the hinges of the door, they cracked and buckled under the pressure then the door fell and hit the floor. Bradley walked over it and towards Lilith when an alarm sounded in the room. Bradley rushed to her cell and smashed off the hinges but once the door had fallen off and Bradley turned around Max stood right in front of him.   
“I should of left you to die when I had the chance, now your just causing problems.” Max then kicked Bradley in the chest and he stumbled back and fell into Lilith’s arms. Bradley didn't give up and stood up even though he was in agony, he summoned a sword in his hand and wielded in front of Max but then Bradley felt weak and he stumbled in to wall. Max laughed and summoned shadows to hold Lilith still while he walked over to Bradley. Bradley couldn't hold on and slid down the wall and onto the ground then his sword disappeared and he had to take deep and long breaths. Max growled in anger then picked him up by the neck. Bradley didn't fight back, he couldn't fight back.   
“Leave him alone Max! You've done enough!” Max laughed and looked over at Lilith while he held Bradley up.  
“And what are you going to do if I do hurt him?” Lilith didn't know how to reply. “That's what I thought.” Max said as he turned his attention back to Bradley.   
“I won't try to escape. If you leave him alone then I won't try and escape, I will stay here and do anything you ask if you leave him alone and help him.” Max lowered Bradley back down to the floor then walked over to Lilith.   
“I like that idea. And if you do try to escape then I will kill you both.” Lilith nodded and the shadows let go of her. “Then it's a deal.” Max said holding out his hand. Lilith reached forward hesitantly but shook it.  
“Please could you put us in the same cell and give me some bandages and a shirt for him.” Max thought about it then disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with some bandages and a black shirt. Lilith took them happily then Max pointed to a cell just down the corridor.  
“You will both be in there, but you better tell him that if he try’s to escape then I will kill you and anyone who try's to save him.” Lilith nodded then walked over to the cell while Max brought Bradley over. Max laid him down in the cell then locked the door when both of them were inside and as soon as he walked away Lilith rushed to Bradley’s aid. She laid him down on the bed and took off his old and bloody bandages then used the clean parts of it to wipe away the dust and clear away some blood before she put the new bandages over his wounds. She sat him up and very slowly put his T-shirt on. Bradley didn't do or say anything while she did this and once she was done she kept him on the only bed and then sat on the floor beside him.  
“Why did you do that for me?” Bradley asked staring at the ceiling.  
“Because I didn't want to see him hurt you anymore and besides you would of done the same for me.” Bradley sighed.  
“But you only put yourself in more danger.” Lilith smiled and looked at him happily.  
“To be honest, you started it all. If I would of never met you then none of this would of happened.” Bradley smiled and continued to stare at the ceiling.  
“Can I tell you something Lilith?” Bradley asked knowing he could trust her.  
“Anything Bradley.” She replied.  
“I am so scared, all of the time. I'm scared of loosing my friends, my family, I'm scared of loosing you. Megaladon is so much smarter than I anticipated and this plan of his has put us through life threatening experiences that I could never understand and yet. You have stayed strong, you weren't scared of the shadow creature, you weren't even scared of Max. You confronted him and helped me when I needed you most even if you put yourself in danger.” Lilith thought about everything she had been through and everything she heard that he had been through.  
“Bravery doesn't just happen Bradley. Bravery comes from fear and without fear there is no bravery. You took arrows for me, you fought Max for me, you've risked your life for your friends more times then you could ever know. Is that not bravery?” She asked. Bradley thought about it for a second as all of his past life events flashed before his eyes.  
“I guess it is.” Lilith smiled.  
“Now, come on. Tell me what I've missed while I've been gone, give me the gossip.” Bradley laughed at her immaturity then began to tell her all about what had happened while she was missing, from his new friends to Sky’s disaster of a wedding. All throughout though he was smiling and so was Lilith because they were finally back together.

Fin slammed his fists onto Ace’s door and after a few seconds it opened slowly. Ace saw the distraught look on his face as Fin stood in the doorway, Ace knew what had happened.  
“You lost him didn't you.” Ace said tired and annoyed.  
“Bradley was out alone, I have no idea why but Max caught him off guard. Retro tried to save him but he ended up being the cause of Bradley getting caught.”  
“Ok, ok. Calm down Fin, it's ok. We will get him back.” Fin was really worried and had no idea how Ace was so chilled at this moment in time.  
“But Max stabbed him through the chest, cut him on the side and the arm, he kidnapped Lilith, he has tormented us for ages. How are you so sure that he isn't dead already?”   
“Look calm down, first of all we need to break the news lightly to Sky. She is really sensitive right now and I don't think she could handle this, she has been through enough already.” Fin nodded in agreement and Ace continued. “Secondly I need you to contact Bradley with your powers and get a location, condition and general update on his situation. We can go from there. Now please, go back to your tent, sit down and contact Bradley.” Fin nodded and walked away then Ace walked out of his tent and over to Retro’s. Ace knocked on the door and Retro came to it quickly with a smile on his face but it soon dropped and changed to a frown.  
“What do you want?”  
“I just wanted to talk to you about what you did for Bradley this morning.” Retro opened the door wider and let Ace in then the two sat in chairs across from each other.  
“In my defence Bradley saved my life, after I tried to save his.”   
“I'm not blaming you for the fact that we lost Bradley, it's just… Why did you help him? You have betrayed us multiple times and yet you persist on helping.” Retro looked away in guilt.  
“It want to be the better person, Bradley gave mercy on me so I want to help him.” Ace looked at him curiously as he saw his eyes tint with green. Retro turned his frown to a smile and turned his head back to Ace.   
“Dude, you ok?” Ace asked as Retro stood up and staggered towards him.  
“I know what you did Ace, I know what really happened in Exora. And I think it's time Sky knew too.” Retro put his hands on the arms of Ace’s chair so he had to sit down.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Ace replied looking away from his repulsive eyes that seemed to be glimmering with a different colour. Retro laughed and grabbed some rope from the table beside Ace. Ace panicked and kicked Retro off then ran for the door but it was locked. He turned back to look at him in shock then Retro started to approach him slowly, tugging on the rope.  
“You know exactly what I'm talking about, if you didn't then you wouldn't run.” Retro got right up to Ace’s face then held him against the door. “Go on, fight me. Use your power.” Ace growled and tried to push him away but Retro was too strong. Retro pulled him off the door and threw him onto the ground, as he did Ace looked up at his eyes and saw them completely taken over by black. Retro voice was demonic just like at the wedding.  
“Fight me you coward!” Ace stood up and stared him dead in the face.  
“I am not the coward, you are. I promised myself I wouldn't turn into that form again, and I'm not going to do it now just because your threatening my life.” Retro smiled.  
“And what if I threatened Sky, what then. Would you reveal yourself to her, even if it meant that you would loose her.” Ace frowned and pulled out his walkie talkie.  
“All forces protect Sky, R-“ Retro impaled the device with his sword and tore out its vital components.  
“Great, now you've made things harder for me. Looks like I will have to get rid of you for a while. Retro jumped forwards and took Ace to the ground and even though he struggled Retro managed to tie Ace up sufficiently. He then tied him back onto his chair and dragged him into the bathroom. Ace tried to yell for help but Retro stuffed a cloth in his mouth and covered it with tape that he wrapped multiple times around his head. Retro dropped the tape and closed the door to the bathroom slowly then locked it and stashed the key under the bed. His eyes returned to normal as the blackness seeped away. Quickly he walked towards the front door, opened it then ran towards Sky’s tent. Ace screamed through the cloth as loud as he could and shook the chair, slowly but surely loosening the ropes.

Sky sat with Fin in her hut when the distorted radio message from Ace came through. She stood up suddenly and rushed towards the door but before she could walk out Jake walked in.  
“Are you ok? I heard Ace’s message.” He panted. Sky looked over his shoulder anxiously but didn’t see Ace.  
“We’re fine here, but I think you should go and check on Ace.” Fin answered. Jake saw the worried look on Sky’s face and walked her back to her bed then sat her down.   
“I’ll go find Ace but you have to promise me that you will stay here with Fin.” Sky looked up at him sadly. “Bradley and Ace wouldn’t want you to get hurt so please stay here with Fin and don’t go anywhere alone.” She nodded slowly when Retro knocked at the door. They all looked up at him but Fin looked at him suspiciously.   
“I got Ace’s message, everyone ok?” Fin watched his movements closely and noticed his eyes flicking and changing colours. Jake stood tall and replied.  
“We are all fine, do you know where Ace might be?” Retro shook his head quickly then looked at Sky.  
“But I know we will find him.” Sky smiled at him and he smiled back. Jake started to walk towards the door slowly.  
“We are wasting time, I’ll go out with Retro and some guards to try and find Ace while Fin stays here.” Retro cut in quickly.  
“Why don’t I stay here with Sky so that if you find Ace then Fin can help protect him better.” Fin looked at Retro sceptically but Jake liked the idea.  
“Ok, I’ll position guards outside the tent while you two stay inside and if anything happens contact us over the radios.” Retro and Sky nodded then Jake and Fin walked swiftly outside closing the door behind them.   
“Hey while you’re here Retro I wanted to talk to you about the information you gave me on Megaladon’s plan. Something about it seems too simple.” Sky turned happily back to Retro when she noticed his eyes were black. She reached forward and placed her hand on his face when all of a sudden she felt another on her shoulder.   
“You always were the smartest one.” Retro said as Sky turned quickly and the hand slid off her then she saw what stood behind her.  
“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” Max said as he stepped towards her. Sky closed her palm and was ready to attack but Retro grabbed her by the arms then sat her on the bed and held her still.  
“Stay still.” Retro demanded. Sky kicked his leg but Retro didn’t let go and Max stomped his foot.  
“Do anything else and I’ll kill Ace.” Sky immediately stopped and sat completely still but then thought about the situation.  
“What did you do to him!?” Sky yelled trying to alert someone and hoping Max would divert his attention away from her for a moment. Max laughed and looked at Retro who stood beside the bed and held Sky down.  
“He was the one who got rid of Ace, not me. But I am the one who rigged his tent with explosives, so do anything else and I’ll blow it and Ace into space.” Max stated pulling out the small remote. Max quickly turned to look out the door and Sky took this chance to try and reach Fin.  
‘Fin, help. Max and Retro have me in-‘ Max slapped Sky round the face then laid her down on the bed by pushing down on her neck. Sky struggled to breath as Max held his hand on her neck with a firm grasp.  
“You are making this way too hard for yourself.” Max said holding the detonator up. “So I’ll make it easier for all of us!” Max pressed down on the key pad of the tiny controller and as he did they all heard a massive explosion from across the camp site.

Fin and Jake were running back to Sky’s tent when Retro’s tent exploded, almost immediately they changed directions and ran towards it instead. They began looking through the debris that was left when they heard Sky screaming from within her tent. Somehow there were still no guards around her tent so they were the closest to her. Fin got up and ran over immediately but Jake stayed and looked around to see if anyone was hurt by the blast.

“You monster! You’ll pay for that!” Sky screamed as she kicked and tried to pry Max and Retro away. Max laughed as he pulled her off the bed then slug her over his shoulder. Sky kicked him and struggled as hard as possible but Retro tied her legs together and then her hands at a surprisingly quick pace. She screamed one last time before Retro muffled her mouth and covered her nose with a liquid covered cloth. Without thinking Sky breathed in to attempt another escape but as she did the gas from the liquid made her drowsy. Sky fell unconscious right as Fin burst through the door. Retro and Max looked at him and Fin saw Sky unconscious over his shoulder.  
“Put her down Max!” Fin demanded. Max held onto Sky tightly and placed his arm on Retro shoulder then before Fin could make a move the three of them disappeared.


	15. Sacrificing everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance is left in pieces with a member presumed dead and people missing everywhere. They are all loosing their ability to trust eachother just as they start to find eachother. Bradley and Sky are fighting for their lives but only one of them is willing to risk everything for the greater good.

“He betrayed us again! How could we let this happen!” Fin said annoyed walking around the table in a panic. Everyone important now sat in Misami’s tent around the dining table and were all discussing the events and what they were going to do next.  
“Well who let him out of his cell in the first place?” Zane asked hoping for a reasonable answer.   
“Everyone agreed to let him walk around unattended but with the tracker around his wrist. Unfortunately that was the wrong choice.” Wolfie replied. Karma snapped his fingers and pulled out a screen.  
“The tracker, of course!” Karma quickly turned it on then showed the screen to everyone. It showed the whole island and a small red dot that was blinking somewhere in the forest. Karma zoomed in then told everyone the results.   
“He is moving east, away from us and towards the dark forest.” Fin started to walk towards the door when Wolfie called for him.  
“Dude we need a plan, and a good one. Max has out smarted us too many times so if we want them back then we need to think this through.” Fin took his hand off the door and walked back to the table.  
“I just don’t want anything to happen to them, to anyone. I’ve already lost my entire family and so far Max has killed Lilith and Ace as well. If we don’t get them back then… I don’t think I could go on alone.” Misami looked at Fin sadly.  
“We may not of found Ace yet but we also have no proof that he is dead.” Misami replied trying to make Fin feel better.  
“What if he is though, how do you think Sky would react. She loves him and no one else could replace…” Everyone was silent.  
“Fin? Everything ok?” Zane asked. Fin’s eyes grew large as the realisation hit him.  
“I know what is going on, I know what they are gonna do! We need to leave now!” 

Bradley and Lilith sat on the cell bed together talking when they heard the main room door swing open and someone walk in. Bradley walked to the cell door and looked as far as he could around the corner to see Max approaching. He walked in front of their cell before saying anything.  
“I need Lilith.” Lilith stayed planted on the bed and Bradley didn’t move from behind the cell door.  
“What for?” Bradley asked angrily.  
“An experiment.” Max smiled.  
“No way.” Bradley replied staying where he was.  
“Oh, but she will come with me Bradley. For we made a deal.” Bradley stood tall.  
“No.”  
“What did you say?” Max questioned clearly very agitated.  
“I said no.” Bradley looked at him dead in the eyes. “Fight me for her.” Max laughed but Bradley continued. “If I yield then you can have me and her, if you yield then we get to leave.” Max smiled and put his hand through the bars.   
“You’ve got yourself a deal.” They shook hands and then Max started to walk away when Lilith ran to the door.  
“Wait.” She yelled. “If he yields then I want to at least leave the cell, I will not leave your side but I cannot be in here any longer.” Max stopped and looked back at her.  
“Ok deal. And Bradley... we will fight in an hour,” he turned back around. “Also Retro will be bringing your food in a minuet.” He smiled and started walking. “You guys can catch up with him then.” Bradley looked back into the cell with a look of despair.  
“What’s wrong?” Lilith asked as Max closed the main door. Bradley looked at her sadly.  
“Retro was in our camp, Max must have taken him or Retro turned back to their side again. Also they might of hurt more members of our camp or taken Sky or Fin captive-“ Lilith placed her hand on his shoulder and walked him to the bed.  
“Calm down, they will be fine.” Bradley looked around as if he was seeing things when he felt pain in his chest. Bradley curled up on the bed and closed his eyes as he gripped his wound. Lilith sat dawn beside him and placed her hand on his chest.   
“Can I tell you something?” She asked. Bradley looked past the pain and tried to look at her.  
“Anything.” He replied.  
“I lied to you, about who I am.” Bradley tried to sit up but she pushed him back down. “I’m not a spirit meander, but I’m not normal.” Bradley looked at her as something under her hand began to glow and his vision blurred. “My name is the only truth I have told, even my parents that you saw in spirits cave were just an illusion.” Bradley looked at her as she looked at him softly but he couldn’t hear anything she was saying. He felt the pain slipping away as the silver glow from under her hand glowed ever brighter. “In reality I am-“ Someone pushed open the main door and started to walk swiftly down the hallway towards them. Almost instantly the glow disappeared and Bradley sat up to see Retro walk in front of the door. His eyes black and lifeless. Lilith looked at him curiously as he opened the cell door. He carried food but Lilith only looked at his eyes. They way they flickered and changed colour but always returned to black. Then she spotted a gem incrusted in his wrist. Her eyes locked onto it as he slid the food across the ground on the metal plate.   
“Eat up, it might be your last.” Retro said demonically walking out and closing the door.  
“What happened! What did you do!” Bradley screamed. Retro laughed and looked at him happily.   
“Let’s just say Ace is out of the picture and that Sky won’t be around to help Fin with what’s coming next!” Bradley got up out of the bed and ran over to the door but Retro just walked away and laughed.  
“No! I’ll kill you if you hurt either of them! Do you hear me! I’ll kill you!!” Bradley yelled but Retro didn’t look back once. As he did this Bradley heard Fin’s voice inside his head.   
‘Dude where are you, are you ok?’ Bradley closed his eyes and replied.  
‘I’m fine, what happened at the camp, why is Retro here?’   
‘He and Max took Sky then he blew up his own tent with Ace inside.’ Bradley opened his eyes and sighed. Things were just getting worse.  
‘But forget about that, where are you?’ Bradley closed his eyes again and tried to reply but something was stopping him. His head began to ache as he tried to reply and he fell backwards onto the floor. Lilith looked down in shock as Bradley opened his eyes and tried to get back up.  
“What happened?” She cried. Bradley looked around as his head ached and he felt completely oblivious off his surroundings. “Bradley?!” She cried trying to get his attention. Bradley shook his head and looked into her eyes then something struck his chest and he took a sharp breath. Bradley looked at her one last time and whispered.  
“Help.”

Sky sat tied to a chair when two people walked to her side. Max stood to her right and Retro stood to her left. Max walked around in front of her as her head hung low from the sorrow of loosing Ace. Max lifted her head then smiled.  
“I think it is time you learnt the truth about Ace.” He said pulling out a controller. He clicked a blue button then the ground behind him shook and separated then something rose up. Sky looked forward and saw the machine coming into view.   
“This right her will make you loose every memory of every person you have ever known and make you hate or love the people we give you information on when hit. For instance if I said Ace killed your parents or Ace destroyed your village or… how about the fact that Ace is the Harpy Mif’wa and that he created Megaladon!” Retro explained happily as she shook her head refusing to believe him.   
“Don’t think it’s true? How about we show you!” Max said as he hit the red button on the controller. The machine groaned and started to charge up.  
“And I will finally get the respect I deserve from you, while everyone one else you know and love will be distant memories.” Retro said as he walked behind the machine and aimed the point at Sky.  
“Any last words.” Max said as Retro spun the dials. Sky looked at him then spat in his face. Retro laughed then slammed his fist down on a big red button. The beam on the end of the laser started to glow and Sky closed her eyes and braced herself for what was coming. But as she screamed the laser beam fired out and hit her. Then directly after Retro whispered into her ear.

Bradley sat up in his bed and looked around for Lilith who he soon saw laying against the wall. She spotted he was up and she quickly stood up and walked over to him.  
“Are you feeling ok?” She asked sweetly. Bradley nodded slowly but felt like something was different under his shirt. He pulled off the covers then lifted up his shirt to reveal his chest that was completely clean of blood and with new bandages too. He looked at his arm that was like this too and the cut on his side also.   
“What happened to me?” He asked. Lilith sat down on the bed beside him   
“When you blacked out I spent ages demanding Max for new bandages and proper medical equipment I stitched up your wounds before cleaning and bandaging them up again. Hopefully they will be healed soon.” Max slammed open the main room door and walked hastily down to their cell. He unlocked the door and then looked at Bradley and Lilith expectantly.  
“It’s been an hour, let’s go.” Lilith stood up first and walked to the door then Bradley slowly got up too and followed. Max walked in front of them to lead the way but Bradley knew there was no escaping because something would get to him before he could get anywhere. He kept looking at Lilith though who looked sad and distressed, he had no idea what she was trying to tell him but something told him that it was important and no matter what he needed to know what it was.

Max walked them into the main room with the big doors that would lead outside then took them to the right side of it. When they were both by the wall a huge glass wall started to rise in the centre of the room. It cut the huge room in half but because it was diagonal slightly both of the huge doors that lead outside were on the left side. Then the three of them watched as something walked through the room doors on the other side of the glass. Retro and Sky walked into the room and looked at Bradley through the glass wall. Retro had his arm over her shoulder and she looked at him with loving eyes as they walked into the room. Bradley looked at her surprised and disgusted as she walked to the centre of the other side with Retro then she looked back at him as her eyes glimmered green. Bradley was confused but before he could ask or do anything Max turned him around and looked at him dead in the eyes then punched him around the face. Lilith screamed and tried to run forward but Bradley held out his hand and stopped her from approaching.  
“We made a deal Lilith, let it it happen.” Bradley explained sadly. Max shook his fist then cracked it in the other hand. Bradley stood up and shook of the punch then prepared to fight.  
“You could prevent all of this if you just yield now Bradley.” Bradley frowned and shook his head.  
“No way, your not hurting anyone else, and when I’m done with you I’m going over there and I’m gonna kill Retro as well.” Max smiled and his eyes tinted with a flash of white.   
“Doubt it.” Max disappeared and then appeared behind Bradley but he knew it was coming and already turned and swung his fist so when Max appeared again Bradley nailed him in the face. Then Bradley held tightly onto his arm and punched him rapidly. Max tried to return to the shadows but because Bradley was holding onto him he came along too. Max took a few punched before he kicked Bradley off and disappeared once again. Bradley waited for any sign of him when he appeared above him and took him to the ground. Bradley laid stomach down on the floor and Max stood proudly on top of him but then Bradley pushed up and he fell back. Bradley summoned guns in his hands and fired them wildly at Max as he appeared and disappeared from every part of the room. Then he appeared next to Lilith and Bradley ceased fire. Max smiled and took out his gun then fired back as Bradley took the bullets willingly. Each bullet that was fired disintegrated within a meter of Bradley but Max wasn’t done. He dropped his gun then took out his sword and fell back into the shadows but Bradley turned and saw him behind him. Bradley kicked backwards but missed him then Max stepped forwards and pulled him into a head lock with his sword to his chest. He turned them both to face the glass wall and Max whispered creepily into his ear.   
“You’ll love this next part.” Bradley struggled viciously but then someone opened the base doors and walked in. 

Ace stumbled into the base and looked in to see Max holding Bradley on the other side of the glass and Sky standing with Retro dead ahead. She looked at him angrily as he stared down Retro.  
“I thought we killed you!” Retro yelled. Ace smiled still smelling like debris and gunpowder. He looked terrible too, he was covered in soot and his body had a few cuts and bruises where flying debris had hit him.   
“I escaped from your tent and got a few meters into the woods before you blew it up. And when I awoke after being knocked out by the shock I found your tracking bracelet still intact. I already knew where you had gone so I ran here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “And I brought this along too.” Retro laughed and so did Sky.   
“I don’t think bringing along a few friends will do much Ace, especially since Sky knows the truth.” Sky let go of Retro and walked towards him but stopped halfway and drew her sword.  
“You destroyed everything! You killed everyone I ever loved, I know who you really are and I know exactly what you did! Now fight me!” Ace looked at her eyes and saw how they were tinted with green.  
“Sky this isn’t you!” She smiled and ran at him with her sword waving and Ace took out his as well. Ace countered her attack and pushed her aside then looked directly at Retro and instead ran towards him. Retro drew his sword and the two clashed metal then Ace pushed hard and took him to the ground. Ace threw Retro’s sword away then held his hands to the floor. He kneed him violently in the chest then Ace saw a shadow cast over him. He looked up and saw Sky leaning over with a devilish grin and her sword gripped in her hand. Ace rolled to the side as she tried to stab him then he quickly got up and took her to the ground instead. He sighed then took a syringe out of his pocket and went to put it into Sky when Retro grabbed onto his hand and pulled it back. Ace couldn’t react in time and Retro managed to get the tip of the syringe in Ace’s neck. Ace panicked as his body ran with adrenaline but it didn’t last long before he fell to the floor and blacked out.

“No!!!” Bradley yelled as he watched the events unfold. He saw Retro roll him over then Sky pass him a blade. He didn’t know what they were going to do but he didn’t expect them to let him live. Bradley kicked back at Max and he dropped the blade then Bradley readied his fist and punched the glass at full pelt. Bradley’s hand rebounded off the glass and he didn’t even make it crack so this time he summoned a huge hammer and swung it sideways then smashed it against the glass. It created a sound wave like a sonic boom that made everyone get pushed back slightly and luckily made Retro drop the blade. Bradley was pushed so hard by the wave that he fell backwards and hit his head on the floor. He looked up and saw a crack in the glass but before he could take another swing at it Max stepped on his chest.  
“I thought we were fighting Bradley, what happened?” Bradley tried to push himself up but Max pushed him down hard.  
“Yield to my power!” He said sternly. Bradley looked up sadly at Ace as he laid lifeless and helpless on the floor. Bradley’s eyes started to glow blue and markings started to appear on his head. He pushed up hard and Max was shoved off then Bradley rose from the floor and looked at him angrily.  
“No! You yield!” Bradley lit his arm on fire the summoned a sword in his other. Bradley punched Max and burned his face then attempted to cut him with the sword but he dodged. Max smiled and vanished then appeared at Bradley’s side but when he tried to stab him Bradley cracked the ground beneath him and Max almost fell into the pit but quickly disappeared then quickly appeared by the glass. Bradley looked at him and saw Retro on the other side ready to strike at Ace. Bradley frowned as his eyes turned completely blue and his markings shone bright. In Bradley’s hand grew a blue orb that spun rapidly and was surrounded by fire. He threw it directly at Max and when he moved it smashed through the glass then hit Retro directly in the chest. The orb exploded and shook the room as Retro was launched into the wall, pieces of it falling on top of him and blood pouring from his body. Still alive Retro moved the pieces of the wall off of himself slowly then he looked at Bradley madly as his markings disappeared. Bradley turned back to look at Lilith but instead saw Max. Max kicked him to the floor then pulled out a gun and shot his leg. Bradley screamed in pain as Max once again stepped firmly onto his chest. Bradley was exhausted and couldn’t fight back anymore so let Max push him down. He looked around for Lilith but she was no where to be seen. Max’s eyes burned with anger as he looked down on Bradley and reloaded his gun. Bradley turned his head and waited for the shot but he looked up when he heard Max laughing.   
“I’m not going to shoot you, It’s him I want dead!” Bradley looked as he aimed the gun at Ace then pulled the trigger. Lilith appeared in front of Ace and when the bullet was only a meter away it rebounded and hit Max in the arm. Max stared at her in horror as she protected Ace but then he got really mad. Max’s body was quickly surrounded by shadows then moments later he walked out with huge black claws instead of hands that could easily slice through anything. Max left Bradley lying on the floor as he walked through the broken glass and over to Lilith. He spread his huge new claws open and prepared to slice her in two. At this moment Bradley was slowly making his way off of the ground and Ace had just slowly opened his eyes. Lilith stood still and didn’t move until Max stood directly in front of her. Max lifted up his claw and was ready to swipe down on her when Ace pulled her down and covered her with his body. Max’s claw sliced down through Ace’s right arm and covered him in blood. Everyone looked at Ace in horror as he laid on the floor screaming in pain as most of his arm had been torn through. Bradley ran over as Max laughed and flicked the blood off his claw then prepared to slice again. Bradley summoned a sword and stabbed Max through the chest and he gasped then fell to his knees. Without a change of expression Bradley let Max fall as his sword disappeared. Bradley knelt down next to Ace and looked at his arm. It was completely covered in blood and Bradley could see hints of bone. Ace screamed and then Bradley also saw Sky approaching. Bradley summoned a knife and held it up in front of her.  
“Go away.” He said sternly looking at Ace sadly. Lilith moved away from him quickly then sat behind Bradley.   
“He deserves to die, let him die.” Sky said looking at Ace angrily. Retro walked up behind her and stood there too. Bradley looked around at the shattered room and at Max as he died slowly on the floor behind them. Bradley stood up and summoned a sword then wielded it in front of Retro.   
“What did you do to her?!” He yelled. Retro laughed and his body shook with anger and pain. Retro was hurt but he didn’t show it. Bradley leaped forward and took Retro to the ground then he punched him in the face multiple times. Sky screamed behind him but Bradley didn’t stop. Retro deserved every punch that Bradley gave him. Bradley felt someone tap his shoulder then he looked back to see Max standing there then he punched him round the face with his new hand and Bradley flew off of Retro and skidded along the floor. Max walked over to him then pulled out a gun and loaded it.  
“I’ve had enough of you, and once I kill you I’ll kill Ace and Sky then finally Lilith.” Bradley looked up at him angrily then his whole body lit on fire. Max backed up as Bradley returned to normal and rose up from the ground. Bradley summoned guns and shot at him multiple times when finally one nailed his leg and another hit his arm. Bradley let them disappear then he walked over to Max who laid helpless on the ground . Bradley presses his foot on his chest then stood tall.  
“You aren’t going to hurt anyone else.” Bradley said as summoned a sword. Max looked up at him sadly but Bradley felt no pity. Bradley thrusted down and the sword sliced through his chest and struck his heart. Max took his last breath and took that moment to stare angrily at Bradley but he felt nothing for him. No pity, no regret, no remorse. Bradley let him die then he walked back over to where Retro was being helped up by Sky and Lilith had dragged Ace to safety. Bradley split the ground between Retro and Sky so they were separated then he used the wind to push her back even further. Bradley hopped onto Retro’s side then in his hand he let a fireball grow. Bradley threw it at Retro before he could move and as it took him to the ground Bradley summoned a gun. Bradley stood over Retro as he lay on the ground just like Max did. Bradley turned his head and pointed the gun but then Retro spoke.   
“Without me you can never turn Sky back to normal. So you can’t kill me.” Bradley laughed and didn’t give him a second look but then Lilith came running towards them.   
“Stop, let me help them.” Bradley looked at her confused.  
“Them?” He asked. Lilith took Retro’s wrist and turned it over to let Bradley see the gem encrusted in it.  
“Retro is two people.” She crushed the gem then Retro screamed in pain as his body was quickly surrounded by thick black dust. Bradley tried to look through it but he couldn’t see a thing, the only thing he heard was Retro’s screams. Slowly it cleared and through the dust Bradley saw two figures laying on the floor. One of them turned towards him and Bradley saw their black eyes. He lifted his gun high and pointed it at the shadow until finally all of the dust had cleared. The one that now stood and stared at Bradley looked exactly like Retro but their eyes were completely black and their ears were tattered and their tail was malting.  
“Happy now! You have just freed me from this mortal and now I can reek havoc on your puny souls with my full power!!” He laughed and pulled out a gun then held it in his hand pointing it at Bradley. But before he could do anything else Bradley took the shot. Bradley shot him directly in the head and his body fell backwards limp and lifeless. Sky screamed as she watched this but she was too far away to do anything. Bradley then let go of his gun and walked towards the other person who laid on the floor. He knelt down beside them and studied their body. To him it was a female werewolf with beautiful brown hair, a grey tail, grey ears and a soft face. She laid unconscious on the floor as Bradley looked at her when suddenly something burst through the doors. 

Fin, Jake, Karma and Wolfie burst into the room and looked fully equipped with every kind of weapon but when they saw the room they were amazed. Glass was all over the floor but most of the wall was still intact, Max lay dead on the other side of the room, Bradley sat beside the girl then the male part of Retro laid in a pool of his own blood a few meters away from them. The four of them looked around the room in horror when Fin saw Lilith beside Ace at the side of the room with his arm torn and bleeding out. Fin rushed over and covered his arm with bandages while Wolfie and Karma ran to Bradley and Jake went to see Sky who wept on the floor.

Bradley lifted up the werewolf girl and held her in his arms as Karma and Wolfie arrived.  
“Who’s this?” Wolfie asked looking at her as if he had seen her before.   
“I don’t know, but it’s a long story.” Karma looked around the room and at the two dead people on the floor.  
“Did you kill them?” Karma asked. Bradley sighed and lowered his head the thought of killing two people just hitting him.  
“Yeah, could you take her please. I need to help Jake with Sky before she tries to kill him. Karma nodded and took the werewolf and held her in his arms then Bradley ran over to Jake as he got close to Sky. Jake saw him approaching but also saw his limp.  
“Everything ok bro? Are you hurt?” He asked looking at the gun shot wound in Bradley’s leg.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” He said continuing towards Sky. Jake followed quickly behind him and seconds later they made it to Sky who was crying on the ground. Jake went to help her up but Bradley stopped him. Sky heard them and drew sword then stood up quickly and wiped away her tears.   
“Stay away!” She yelled looking around the room at everyone Bradley had killed. Bradley stepped closer and she held her sword tightly. Bradley took another step closer and she took a step back. He got ever closer but then something appeared behind her. Max stood there creepily and Bradley stared at him in horror. Bradley looked over at his dead body that still lay on the ground but then it seeped smoke and changed into a deformed gremlin.  
“It was a trick…” Bradley mumbled under his breath.  
“A shapeshifter.” Jake said in horror. “I thought they had been wiped out years ago.”  
“That’s right, this whole thing was a trick, I used a shape shifter to switch places with me mid battle.” Max announced as he disappeared only to reappear behind Bradley. Max grabbed Bradley’s arm and threw him across the room then appeared next to where he landed. Bradley’s shirt was now torn and his body cut from all of the glass that was on the floor. Max looked down at him but then back up to see everyone draw their weapons. Max smiled as he raised his hands and black fog rose from the ground creating a gas wall that separated them. Max then continued to pick Bradley off of the floor and throw him into the stone wall. Wolfie and Karma took aim and fired at the wall but their bullets seemed to corrode in the gas then disappear completely. Karma ran forward and threw a blade but that too disappeared completely. Helpless, Bradley attempted to fight back but he couldn’t get a hit on Max who continued to vanish then reappear while punching him countless times. Bradley fell to the floor in exhaustion and everyone saw him give in, Max stopping as well. Max looked down on him disappointed and picked him up by the throat. Bradley didn’t fight back and instead hung limp.   
“Now you will watch them all die. One by one as their lungs fill with gas and they will turn on each other as the gas destroys their minds.” Max threw him against the wall a final time then vanished after he stayed laying on the floor helpless. Bradley couldn’t move, he felt as if all his bones were broken, he had no power left and he started to close his eyes as the gas wall kept him away from the others. He stopped hearing their voices their screams, he tried to get up but nothing worked, reluctantly Bradley gave in and lost consciousness.

“It’s so nice to have you all here with me, but unfortunately I think it is time I let you all go!” Max said as everyone saw him walk into the middle of the room. He pulled out a controller and tapped a button. All of the doors in the room slammed closed and parts of the ceiling opened up. Then down from it gas started to slowly seep in. Fin ran for the doors and attempt to open them but they didn’t budge. Max laughed.  
“You can die here too Sky, since Retro is dead I have no use for you.” Ace looked at Max angrily from across the room and he felt his death stare. Max laughed as he looked at Ace’s arm then as the room gradually filled with a thick green gas. Max smiled back at him. Ace struggled to his feet and staggered towards Max but after a few steps away from everyone he gripped his arm and stopped. Max looked at him expectantly as his eyes turned black then he waited impatiently to see what happened. Ace roared and fell to his knees as his body started to transform. He grew huge arms with massive shadowy claws on the end and his legs were just the same. He grew 10 times the size of his normal self and looked similar to the shadow creature at first but then his tail grew and it was a devils tail. He grew curly black horns and spikes that ran down his back then finally wings. Ace ran at Max and sliced the air just as he disappeared but then Ace did the same and sunk into the shadows only to appear behind Max as he reappeared. Ace crushed Max under his claws then roared over his body. Fire came out of Ace’s mouth and it burned away at Max who laughed demonically. Ace then finally lifted up his claws and sliced completely through Max’s chest which left him to lie dead on the floor in his own blood. Ace looked at everyone around the room and then at the gas that was gathering at the ground.   
“We have to help Bradley out of that gas and get out of here.” Lilith said as she and Karma ran towards the gas wall. She looked through it sadly as Bradley lay unconscious in the gas that gathered on the other side. Ace started to fly and he smashed up the holes in the roof but it didn’t stop the gas so instead Ace looked at the front doors then swooped down with his wings and smashed through them. Wolfie carried the werewolf girl and both him and Fin grabbed their things and ran outside. Sky was the only one who didn’t budge. Ace saw this so he grabbed her in his claw then took her outside quickly before returning to the wall of gas. He looked down at Bradley before opening his wing and moving it into the gas. Like water the gas under his wing moved to the sides creating a temporary passageway for Lilith who quickly ran under with Karma coving their mouths to avoid breathing in the gas. Karma slung his arm over his shoulder and walked him out under Ace’s wing before He put his wing down and collected Bradley off of his shoulder. Ace held Bradley in his claws and kneeled down to let Lilith and Karma onto his back to get them away from the gas. As soon as they were on he flew quickly outside with them then smashed through the house above ground sealing the exit. Ace laid Bradley softly on the ground before he fell to the side in exhaustion and slowly turned back to normal. His arm still torn and bleeding. Everyone stood still and in shock. Sky got up to run but Wolfie quickly caught up with her, held her still then injected a syringe into her arm that made her fall asleep. Wolfie brought her back over to the group as Fin helped Ace off of the ground and as Wolfie softly placed the werewolf girl onto the grass. Bradley coughed as he woke up in shock and laid on his back to breath better but still managed to look around before resting again.  
“What just happened.” Fin asked looking at Ace. Ace sighed and stood up then looked at everyone longingly.  
“I turned, i couldn’t help myself I was just so mad at Max an-“ Fin placed his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. Ace composed himself then continued. “I am a Harpy, I’m the Harpy Mif’wa, the devils child. I transform like that at will but… when I do I can’t control myself. Sky was right with what she said… it was my fault what happened back in our realm… I burnt down our village and… I created Megaladon.” Everyone looked at him shocked and surprised but then Bradley realised that his arm was still bleeding. He got up slowly then limped forward while breathing heavily but Ace pushed him back and sat him down.  
“No, don’t help me. I deserve this and you need to rest.” Bradley tried to get up again but Ace didn’t let him approach. Ace turned his back on everyone then gripped his arm. “I don’t deserve your help. I need the pain to remind me what I have done or else I will do it again.” Bradley stopped trying and laid down once more on the grass to try and hide the pain and then everyone looked at Ace. Lilith stepped forward and walked in front of Ace then held out her arms and stepped towards his body. Lilith hugged him and whispered softly in his ear. Ace closed his eyes and pushed her away.  
“I’m sorry but I need to be left alone.” Ace said finally. Lilith replied softly.  
“It’s ok.” Lilith replied.  
“What’s going on here?” Fin asked confused and agitated. Lilith stepped away from Ace then stood hopefully in front of everyone. She was about to start speaking when Ace fell down behind her. She turned quickly to see him collapsed on the floor bleeding badly and unconscious. Bradley attempted to get up but he too fell down and passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. Lilith kneeled beside Ace and felt his head which was hot and sweaty, Bradley’s was the same.  
“We need to get everyone back to the camp now! They are exhausted and loosing blood fast.”  
Lilith lifted Ace up with Karma’s help while Jake got Bradley and Fin picked up Sky then Wolfie went to pick up the werewolf girl. But he stopped when he noticed she was awake. She smiled at him but looked at everyone else confused and in shock but then she looked at herself.  
“I’m free…” she said softly. “I free!” She yelled as she got up and hugged everyone one by one. But then she stopped when she got to Wolfie. He blushed and so did she then he held out his hand.  
“My names Wolfie.” He said happily. She took his hand and shook it then replied.  
“Paris.” Everyone laughed as the two stood there awkwardly then Karma got between them.  
“Ok guys we need to get back as quick as possible, everyone ready?” Wolfie nodded and so did everyone else then Wolfie looked at Paris.  
“Do you want to come with us?” He asked. Paris smiled.  
“I’d love to.”

As they walked home Karma, Lilith, Jake and Fin took the lead with Ace, Sky and Bradley on their backs. Fin and Jake looked after Sky and held her tightly in case she woke up, then Wolfie and Paris walked at the back. Lilith looked at Bradley who was slung over Karma’s shoulder as he breathed heavily every step they took, she saw the cuts all over his body and saw the way that his face was flushed of colour and his body lifeless.  
“What are we doing about Paris and Sky. We still don’t know if Paris is good or bad and Sky keeps trying to run away.” Fin said to Karma and Lilith who thought about it. Karma quickly gave what he thought was the best answer.   
“Put Sky in the Misami’s tent but lock the door and if she gets really agitated chain one of her hands to the bed so she can’t leave without assistance. Misami will have an answer to whatever they did to her. And take Paris for a questioning session then we can decide from there.” Fin nodded and slowed down to pass the message quietly onto Wolfie.  
“This is only the beginning you know.” Lilith said to Karma. “This battle was only a distraction, can’t you see, this whole thing is bigger than we could of ever of imagined.” Karma looked at her sadly.  
“I know and that it why we must stick together or else this will happen, we are uncoordinated as a team and need to work together, stick together. Bradley and Ace have probably suffered long term injuries from this battle we need to avoid that.”  
“He will be ok won’t he?” Lilith said sadly looking at Bradley still slung over his shoulder.  
“Yes, he should be fine.” 

By nightfall they had finally reached the camp and split off into groups. Lilith, Jake and Fin took Ace to Misami’s with Sky while Bradley was to go back to his own tent with Jake as Wolfie took Paris to his tent to question her. Lilith and Fin left Ace in the spare room then they walked into the kitchen to join Misami and Karma who stared at Sky as Karma held her in a chair. She had woken up by now and struggled vigorously to escape but Karma held her tightly.  
“Who are you?! What do you want?!” She screamed as tears came out of her eyes. Fin stepped closer and kneeled down in front of her as she struggled.  
“Sky we are not going to hurt you, we are your friends I promise.” She kicked him in the chest and once again began to twist and shake trying to loosen Karma’s grip.  
“Get away from me! I am not your friend you killed Retro! All of you killed Retro!! And you let Ace live! Do you even know what he has done! He will kill us all!” Fin brushed off the kick and stood up then continued.  
“What did he do?” Fin asked. Sky looked at him with anger.  
“He killed everyone back where I used to live, he created Megaladon and he has the power to destroy this realm just like he did mine!” Fin looked at everyone in a questionable manner then looked back at Sky.  
“Do you not remember any of us?” He said sadly. Sky looked closely at everyone she could see in the room.  
“No! And I don’t want to either, now let me go!” Fin looked at Karma and he knew exactly what he wanted him to do. Karma reached into his pocket and pulled out another syringe then he inserted it into her arm and she fell back to sleep.  
“I will go and check up on Ace and change his bandages.” Lilith said walking away. “Misami would you please check on Bradley.” Misami nodded and grabbed a first aid kit before walking to the front door.  
“Put Sky in my room Fin.” Misami said as she opened the door. “I’ll sleep in her hut tonight.” Fin nodded as she left then once she closed the door Fin and Karma stood alone with Sky.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” Karma asked.  
“I don’t know, Misami might know what they have done but it just breaks me to know that it was my fault this happened to her. I left her alone with Retro and caused this to happen.” Fin sighed as Karma patted him on the shoulder.  
“Is not your fault dude, we are all responsible for what happened. We keep on letting everyone trick us because we are trying to protect others but when we try to outsmart them we cannot protect.” Fin looked at Sky sadly as she sat in the chair.  
“But… what if they had killed her and Bradley, what would I of done then. I can’t do this alone.” Karma looked at him sadly.   
“Your not alone. Everyone in this camp is with you. Me, Jake, Wolfie. We are all behind you.” Fin looked at him happily.  
“Thanks Karma, now let’s put her in Misami’s room before she wakes up again.” Karma nodded and picked up Sky in his arms but as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Well that’s odd.” He said walking towards Misami’s room. Fin smiled and followed then opened the door for Karma. Karma went to lay her down on the bed but she didn’t let go of him. Karma laughed slightly when Fin had an idea.  
“Why don’t you take first shift of watching over her tonight then once she lets go call me and we can swap over.” Karma looked at him happily as Sky now gripped around his chest.  
“Sure, I’ll see you then.” Fin smiled and walked out and started to close the door when he turned back and said. “And if she wakes up and tries to run call me too, if it gets bad we can tie one of her arms to the bed but I think she will probably sleep through the night.” Karma nodded trying to pry Sky’s hand off of him then Fin closed the door. Karma finally got her hands off of him and then softly laid her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. She smiled happily and rolled over but reached out as if she was looking for something. Karma looked at her confused as she rolled about in search for something. Karma had his hand on the bed and suddenly she found it and smiled. She held his hand and scooted closer to him before falling completely asleep while holding his arm. Karma smiled and carefully pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed keeping his arm still the entire time. She held onto his arm tightly as her body shook in fear, she mumbled inaudible words as her expressions changed quickly as and Karma scooted closet to make sure she was ok. Eventually the nightmares stopped and she settled down but Karma was worried about her, extremely worried.

Lilith walked into Misami’s spare room where Ace was and brought bandages with her. She looked at him as his bandages were stained red and his hair was still dusty and sooty. His body was cut and his clothes were torn. She pulled up a chair beside him and carefully started to unravel the bandages on his arm. When they were almost off Lilith saw the deep cuts on his arm. She knew it should’ve been her that had suffered them but Ace still saved her and risked his life in doing so. She was almost done taking off the bandages when she noticed that the blood under neath the short sleeve of his shirt had dried and it was going to be hard to take it off. She shook Ace and tried to wake him up but he didn’t budge so instead she slowly lifted up his shirt and began to take it off. She carefully pulled it over his head then slowly took it off of his bleeding arm before removing the last bit of the bandages. She saw all the blood that was on his arm and took a quick trip out of the room to grab a wet cloth. She slowly wiped away most of the blood before once again applying the bandages to his arm. Most of the bleeding had stopped so she doubted they would need to change them again that night. Lilith walked out of the room again and ran to Ace’s tent to get a fresh shirt then came swiftly back to put it on him. She carefully put it over his arms and head before slowly rolling it down his chest. But before it was fully down Lilith spotted a small mark on Ace’s side just above his waist. It was a black mark in the shape of a tooth that was most likely a birthmark. Lilith rolled down the last of his shirt then got up to leave but after shutting the door behind herself she looked under her shirt and at her side where she had the exact same mark.

Bradley laid on top of his bed confused and in constant pain but he didn’t care about it. He laid there wandering about Lilith and what she has been trying to say to him for so long now. He attempted to sit up, determined to go see her but fell back when the pain struck him once more. Bradley sighed wanting to fall asleep but not wanting to let his guard down again. He lifted his head then began an overview of his wounds. Under his ripped clothes were still his original wounds. The stab wound in his chest was healing but it would still take time like the gash on his arm and side. He also had gun wounds and cuts from glass. His face was bruised from the punches and blood seeped out of a small cut in the side of his head. Bradley closed his eyes hopefully and fell quickly into his world. The void. He looked around and spotted the figure before saying confidently.  
“Tell me everything there is to know about the Phoenix warriors.”  
“The Phoenix warriors…” The figure replied. “That’s a big topic.” Bradley sat down in the void.  
“I don’t care how many days I take up, I need to know about them and why Megaladon wants their relics.” The figure smiled.  
“Ok, let’s start from the beginning then.” Bradley got comfortable as the figure turned to look at him directly and Bradley began to see everything he described. “It begins with the six brave souls that Vanessa summoned long ago. Ivy was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes and a relic that controlled the plants, she could manipulate them and do what she pleased with their abilities. She had the purple relic. Dimitri was a strapping young lad, still with lots of room to improve and adorable short cut black hair, green eyes and an uncontrollable enthusiasm, granted with the power to shape shift. He owned the orange relic. Levin was smart and had incredible fighting knowledge. He had short ginger hair, blue eyes and was shorter than the others but with the brown relic giving him the power to control technology and able to make anything he imagined, Levin was truly a genius. Lucy was stunning, she had short black hair, hazel eyes and quick battle strategies that always gave the Phoenix warriors the upper hand. She had the pink relic and was able to use telekinesis to control anything and create force fields to protect her fellow warriors. Alan owned the yellow relic and he was the leader of the warriors aside from Vanessa. His short brown hair and brown eyes were beautiful but his bulky body giving him strength to back up his elemental powers. Finally Shad. The darkness in the group. He owned the black relic which gave him the power to summon demons and shadow spirits but also enter other dimensions at his choosing. He was the strongest of all the warriors, his battle tactics and timing making battles for them easy. He had blue eyes that shon in the moonlight and black hair that was soft and lush…” Bradley smiled as the figure went on.  
“Seems like you know Shad pretty well.” Bradley replied. The figure coughed and shook it off.  
“Anyways Vanessa gave them their relics but if they were ever to be brought all together again then the person who controlled them were considered a god. Mainly because the amount of power created when all of the relics are combined is too much for any mortal to handle. And with that power the person in control could destroy the borders between the realms and destroy life as we know it...”

Sky woke up to the sound of rain on the window and looking out she saw a bolt of lightning strike the air with force. She still held tightly onto Karma’s arm and looked over to see him asleep beside her, his head resting on his hand. She let go of his arm and stared at him for a while.  
‘I think I know him.’ She thought to herself. ‘He looks so familiar, he feels so familiar. Maybe they do know me, or maybe… it’s just him.” Sky heard another bolt of lightning strike just outside the window and she jumped slightly. As she did Karma woke up in a panic. She looked at him scared and confused.  
“D-do I know you?” She asked hopefully. Karma stared at her for a moment but then replied nervously.  
“Yes, you do. I promise… You were brainwashed by some guys but they are gone now. They can’t hurt you any more.” She looked out the window as the storm raged on then back at Karma who looked at her happily.   
“Will you stay with me?” She asked. “Keep me safe?” Karma looked at her hopefully and replied.  
“Of course but you have to promise not to run, just stay with me and everything will be fine.” She nodded slowly then got out of the bed slowly and stepped towards Karma who stood up out of the chair. Sky started to cry and Karma opened his arms for support. Sky fell into his arms and held him close then cried over his shoulder.   
“I’m scared, I don’t know what’s happening.” She said, Karma shushed her and stroked her hair.  
“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise on my life.” She pulled away and smiled.   
“Do you promise you will stay with me tonight.” Karma nodded and went to sit back on the chair as Sky crawled back into the bed. Sky moved to the right of the bed and patted the left side signalling for him to lay there with her. Karma hesitated thinking about Ace but he knew that if he didn’t his trust would be broken. Karma laid in the bed as Sky gripped his chest once again and as she snuggled up to him resting her head on his shoulder. Karma looked at her happily before the two fell asleep after a very long day.

Morning came and the storm was still in the sky, with grey clouds and thunder but no lightning in sight. The rain had stopped briefly but was predicted to return before too long. Fin never got a call from Karma so left early in the morning to go and check on him. Fin walked hastily into Misami’s tent and into the room but he stood dead still in the doorway when he saw Sky holding Karma’s chest and Karma asleep beside her. But he quickly noticed how Karma was lying on top of the covers compared to Sky. Fin laughed and walked out before going to check on Ace. He tapped on the door lightly but after no reply walked in. Ace sat in the bed staring out the window. Fin knocked again once he was inside to try and get his attention but Ace didn’t budge. Fin walked slowly over to him then sat on the bed beside him.  
“Hey, everything ok?” He asked. Ace didn’t reply and Fin got up and walked around to see Ace’s face. It was cut and bloody with bruises and dirt still covering it. Fin sighed and tried once again to reach out to him.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. Ace sighed and looked at him.  
“Fin, I’m going to ask you to do something and you have to do it for me.” Fin nodded slowly and Ace continued. “I want you to lock me in one of those cells in Misami’s dungeon. The strongest one there is, with the toughest chains. I want you to be the only one to know where I am, and the only one to visit.” Fin shook his head but Ace still continued. “Fin I am putting everyone in danger by not being locked up. That form will return and it will seek out what it wants so I am begging you. Lock me away from everyone. Especially Sky.” Fin stood in shock as Ace got up.  
“Ace I-I can’t.”  
“I’m not asking, I’m telling you. Now lock me away or I’ll do it myself.” Fin looked at his arm and sighed.   
“Isn’t that wound enough. I thought you said that would stop you.” Ace too looked at his arm and knew what was under the bandages.  
“That will not do much, my rage is what changes me and I am still full of it. Especially since I saw Sky this morning.” Fin sat back on the bed with Ace.  
“I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding, Karma probably has a good explanation.” Ace laughed slightly under his breath.  
“I’m not ‘mad’ at Karma it’s just taking me a while to understand the fact that I might be loosing Sky. And the fact that it’s all my fault. That’s why I’m mad but I can’t say I’m happy with Karma.” Ace stood up and started to walk away. “Now please, lock me up.” Fin stood up and walked towards him.  
“Ok, but you need to take a shower first and put on some new clothes. And if you ever want out of there just call for me.” Ace smiled as the two of them walked to Ace’s hut to grab some new clothes.

Soon after Ace was cleaned up they walked in seen down into Misami’s dungeons. They quickly found the best chains and then walked over to the biggest cell. Fin took off his hoodie then passed it to Ace.   
“This will keep you warm down here and will help cover your arm.” Ace took it and slid it over his body.  
“Thanks.” Fin smiled then opened the cell door and let him inside. Fin chained his arms and legs to the wall but with enough chain left so he could walk around. Fin stood up tall when he was done and looked at Ace in the eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. Ace nodded and then sat down on the floor.  
“This is the best thing we can do, this will keep everyone safe.” Fin started to walk away and Ace laid against the wall covering his face with the hood of the jumper as Fin locked the cell.  
“I’ll bring you back some breakfast soon.” Fin said looking into the cell.  
“Thanks.” Ace replied. “For everything.” Fin smiled then walked away and back into Misami’s tent closing the dungeon door behind himself.

Bradley sat up in his bed slowly and looked at the small window in the door to see rain tapping against it. He looked around then slowly got up out of the bed. Bradley stumbled towards the bathroom door taking off his shirt on the way in. He didn’t stop to look in the mirror just turned on the shower and prepared to get in. A few minuets later he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some fresh clothes and bandages from his first aid kit then walked back in and got changed. He walked out wearing a new hoodie, black casual joggers and a white shirt underneath. Bradly headed for the door, put on his trainers and open it slowly then walked out into the spitting rain and towards Lilith’s tent. No one was out at the moment so he had the camp to himself but Bradley was determined to talk to Lilith. As he arrived at her door he knocked gently then looked in through the window to see her fast asleep in her bed, Bradley sighed and started to walk away. Thinking about it and looking up into the sky at the dark clouds Bradley knew it was too early to wake her up. He walked towards Misami’s tent instead and walked in then shook off some of the water and took off his shoes before walking away from the door. He closed the door carefully then looked around at the empty tent. Misami’s room door was closed and the spare room door was too. Bradley didn’t know which one anyone was in but walked towards the spare room first. He knocked quietly then opened it but only saw an empty bed. He walked in and looked around a little more before he heard someone else walk in too. He walked out and looked over at the front door as Misami took off her shoes and looked up at Bradley.  
“Oh, hey grandma. What were you doing outside?” Bradley said walking towards her.  
“Well we put Sky in my room for extra precaution because her hut is too easy to get out of, so I slept in her hut last night. But I’m here early to check up on everyone. Yesterday was a long day.” Bradley smiled as the two sat down at the dining table together but Bradley glanced briefly at Misami’s room knowing Sky was in there.  
“How did you sleep?” Bradley asked.   
“Not too well with the thunder and lightning. That’s another reason why I came early, I wanted to make sure Ace and Sky were ok after the storm.” Bradley was confused.  
“You put Ace and Sky in the same room?” Bradley asked confused knowing how much Sky hates him at the moment.  
“No, Ace is in the spare room.” Misami replied. Bradley shook his head and stood up.  
“He’s not, I just checked in there.” Bradley rushed towards Misami’s room and quickly opened the door to see Karma and Sky still sleeping beside each other. Bradley noticed the way that Karma laid on top of the sheets unlike Sky but something about this made him mad. He stormed over beside the bed and pulled Karma off of it and dragged him outside of the room as he woke up. Bradley shut the door as Karma wiped his eyes.  
“What the hell dude, why are you sleeping next to her.” Bradley said angrily but still keeping his voice down so he didn’t wake up Sky.  
“Hey it wasn’t my choice, she’s scared and is warming up to me. If you would’ve heard what she said last night and the pain in her voice you would’ve done the same. She needs support right now and besides I wasn’t going to do anything.” Bradley looked at him and shook his head in disappointment.  
“Do you know what Ace would do to you if he found you like that, your basically stealing his girl.” Karma crossed his arms.  
“Hey I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong here, I’m just giving her support. She says she might know me.” Bradley backed down and gripped his chest in pain and almost fell backwards. Karma quickly grabbed him and stopped him from falling before helping him back up.  
“You ok?” He asked knowing what he had been through.  
“I’m fine. Sorry for yelling at you, it’s just…” Karma looked at him sadly.  
“You liked her didn’t you, and you still care for her. Don’t worry I understand but if I leave her alone she might never warm up to anyone and we could loose her completely.” Karma replied. Bradley sighed and looked at the floor.  
“It’s also that Ace isn’t in his room and we have no idea where he is, he could’ve run away or worse.” Karma was about to say something when Sky opened Misami’s room and peered out. She stood there scared as Karma and Bradley looked at her but then Karma walked towards her.  
“Hey, hey it’s ok. I was just talking to Bradley. Go back to bed I’ll be back soon.” She shook her head and walked out towards him then hugged his waist and stood beside him.  
“We can talk later Bradley, but for now just go lay down. I don’t think she wants to see you and your not healthy enough to be walking around on your own.” Bradley nodded slowly then turned around and walked towards the front door while Karma and Sky walked back into the room.  
“You ok?” He asked as she sat on the bed and he sat in the chair.  
“I-I’m fine, it’s just that… he’s the one who killed Retro, he killed him and another guy too. He didn’t take mercy on him just shot him in the head.” Sky cried but Karma got up and laid her down then covered her up with the blankets.  
“It’s ok, don’t worry. I’m here.” Sky smiled and rolled over to look at him as he sat back down in the chair. “Can you tell me about Retro though. Why do you care about the guy outside killing him.” Sky wiped away the tears.  
“I loved him.” Karma was confused and took a moment to think.  
“What do you know about him?” He asked. Sky thought about it.  
“He had green eyes but they were sometimes black, he was a raccoon mif’wa and…” She couldn’t think of anything else.  
“That’s not real love Sky, he was the person who brainwashed you. He made you love him.” Sky looked at Karma sadly but knew he was right.  
“But then what am I feeling inside, I know its love but I don’t know who it’s for.” Karma didn’t want to bring up Ace’s name because he knew it would upset her but he had to reply with something.  
“Before they took you away from us you loved another Mif’wa. He is a fox Mif’wa like you and has eyes that you said yourself were stunning. He would do anything for you and would stop at nothing to get you back, even if it meant he would die in the process. Now when I tell you his name you might be mad but you need to give me time to explain, ok?” Sky nodded and Karma saw how happy she was because of the way her tail wagged gently under the covers.  
“The mif’wa you loved is Ace. And you may think that he destroyed everything like you told us last night but that’s just what they want you to think. Ace is a sweet guy and would never do anything like that.” Karma knew he was lying to her but he didn’t want her to run.  
“But it feels so true, so real. It makes so much sense.” She replied.  
“But do you still feel as though he is special to you, because before this you two were inseparable and would do everything together.” Sky laid there for a while and thought about it before replying.   
“I-I don’t know.” Karma smiled and looked at her softly.  
“Well no matter what I’m here for you ok. So if your ever scared or need help come to me ok?” Sky smiled.  
“Ok.” Karma held out his hand and she placed her hand on his then she pulled him from the chair and onto the bed. Karma laughed as she blushed then he cover her with the sheets. Sky moved her fingers through his hair as they lay across from each other then she smiled at him happily.  
“Now get some sleep. You need your rest.” Karma said looking at her tired eyes. Sky held onto his arm then yawned and closed her eyes slowly before drifting back to sleep.

“Is everything going to plan?”   
“Yes sir, all of the specials and some of the others should have inhaled at least a dose of the gas.”  
“Good, start the events for the final phase, get the others done with the holding rooms and initiate test 45c. And make sure they do their job properly, we need everyone to give a specific reaction to the gas as it takes effect and if this doesn’t go well we won’t have the right timing to finish the plan to my liking. Then afterwards wait for the signal before launching the activator for the gas, once that’s down we need to capture and kill, they will be defenceless.”  
“Yes sir, right away sir.”  
“And make sure that Sky doesn’t get her memory back before the time comes for the final phase, that is crucial for this to play out. If not we might loose the relics and the specials powers.”  
“Yes sir I will have guards watching her at all times.”  
“Good, now leave. I need to be alone.” The guards nodded and ran out then Megaladon turned back to the furthest wall as it slowly rose revealing a woman trapped in a block of red ice. He walked up to it as his body morphed into a humans. He placed his hand on the ice softly.  
“Soon we will be together again, I promise.”

Ace sat alone in the cell as water dropped down from the ceiling and the room was silent and lifeless. Slowly the cell door opened and Fin walked in with some breakfast for Ace. Ace looked up at him happily and took off the hood.  
“Thanks.” Ace said half heartedly. Fin smiled then walked away without replying and locked the cell quickly behind himself then began to walk away. Ace sighed as he looked at the food, he pushed it away and laid his head back on the wall then sat once more in silence and despair.  
Fin closed the basement door behind himself then walked into Misami’s kitchen when Sky and Karma walked out of the room together. Sky walked directly behind him at all times as he walked over towards Fin.  
“Good morning.” Fin said.  
“Morning.” Karma replied as he filled two glasses with water. He passed one to Sky who took tiny sips as Karma placed down his empty glass on the counter after a few chugs. Fin looked at Sky who stood behind Karma and softly said.  
“Hey, good morning.” She looked at Karma for guidance but he just smiled. Sky looked back at Fin and replied quietly.  
“G-good morning.” Fin smiled and so did Karma when Wolfie walked in through the door. Sky looked at him in shock as he walked in and over to them.  
“W-Wolfie?” She said quietly. Karma looked at her quickly and said.  
“You know him?” Sky nodded slowly.  
“I remember him from somewhere, we always used to do something together with Retro.” Karma looked at her happily.  
“That’s good, your remembering us now. Anything else though, who else was there.” Wolfie walked beside Fin as they stood with Sky who suddenly felt anxious.  
“I-I… I don’t know.” Karma could feel that she was scared and walked a few steps away from Fin and Wolfie then looked at her.  
“You ok?” He asked.  
“I-I’m not sure.”   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Karma asked again. Sky shook her head and looked at Fin but then something hit her.  
“He was there too.” She said. “You, you were there with me and Wolfie and Retro.” Fin smiled.  
“My names Fin, you met me a while ago, before anyone else here at the moment.” Sky looked at Karma.  
“I remember… We met in the woods.” Fin nodded.  
“Yeah with Bradley-“ Karma shook his head violently and signalled for him to stop. Sky started to tear up and Karma walked her back to the room before walking back out alone a few minuets later.  
“I think you went a bit too far on that piece of information. Let’s just say she has a few trigger names that we should avoid.” Fin and Wolfie agreed.  
“But hey we are getting somewhere, not long now and she might have her full memory back. I think it is just a matter of matching things related to stuff she already knows, like how me and Retro were connected and then me and Fin.”  
“Yeah, but we have to make sure we don’t upset her. She has become a complete opposite of her usual self, she’s very fragile and I don’t think she knows she’s a special either or that any of us are. That needs to be one of the last things we tell her.” Karma replied.  
“Agreed.” Wolfie and Fin said together. Wolfie then turned to Karma and looked at him with a smirk.  
“She really warming up to you though isn’t she.” He said nudging him. Karma laughed rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Yeah, saw you this morning actually dude, you’ve got her wrapped around your fingers.” Fin said looking at him happily. Karma turned away slightly.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing dude, she’s just getting really close to me.” Fin patted him on the back and laughed.  
“Well without you she would still be trying to kill us, so keep doing what your doing.” Karma smiled and filled up a glass with water again.  
“How’s Paris by the way. What did she tell you last night?” Fin asked Wolfie.  
“Well she only remembered being captured by Megaladon and forced to share a body with Retro in order to give him a trustworthy side to his personality. She remembers most of the stuff she went through but was never able to control anything because her mind belonged to Retro. She’s harmless basically.”   
“Awesome.” Karma replied. “I’ll have people build her a new hut before tonight.” Fin placed down his glass and walked to the door then began putting on his shoes.  
“I’m going to go and check on Bradley and Lilith. Karma you should really get Sky some breakfast and Wolfie I need you out for a quick morning patrol in 10 minuets. Meet me by my tent then.” Wolfie smiled and quickly got a glass of water as Karma walked back to Misami’s room. Fin opened the door and walked outside then slowly closed it behind him.

Fin walked into Bradley’s hut and looked around for him but after a few moments realised he wasn’t there so instead closed the door and started to walk towards Lilith’s. He knocked gently on the door and looked in through the window to see her and Bradley sitting on the bed together. Lilith looked towards the door and waved him in so Fin opened the door and stepped inside.  
“You guys ok? I came here to check on you.” They both smiled.  
“All good.” Bradley replied. “Do you know where Ace is though he’s still missing?” Lilith looked at them concerned.  
“He’s missing?” Lilith said. Bradley nodded in reply. “But he was there last night I changed his bandages.” She continued.   
“Guys he’s fine, he just went on a walk this morning, he told me. He’ll be back soon enough.” Bradley smiled.  
“Oh ok.” Fin saw that everything was fine so walked away from their tent and back to his where he would then wait for Wolfie.  
“So, you changed his bandages did you?” Bradley said looking at Lilith.  
“Well yeah, someone had to do it.” She replied blushing.  
“You like him don’t you.” Bradley said as he moved closer to her.  
“What no! He likes Sky and besides… I like you.” Bradley blushed when Lilith looked at the red stain on white shirt which was under his jumper and only just sticking out.  
“Is that blood?” She asked moving away from Bradley who tried to hide it.  
“It’s nothing.” He replied. Lilith looked at him unconvinced and got up then walked into the bathroom and grabbed her entire first aid kit. She walked back into the room and placed it on the bed then looked at Bradley.  
“Lay down already.” She said opening her kit. Bradley laughed and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head. Lilith started with his leg and rolled up his trousers to find the bullet hole and other little cuts and bruises. She wiped around the wound before covering it with bandages and securing them with tape. Bradley looked up and smiled as she rolled back down his trousers and then sat beside him on the bed.  
“Can you please take off your jumper and shirt please.” Bradley looked at her in a way that made her blush but he did pull himself up and take them off. Lilith stopped for a second when she saw all of the blood coming out of his chest but began by taking off the bandages Bradley had applied to himself this morning.  
“Like what you see.” Bradley said sarcastically. Lilith laughed.  
“Ace has bigger abs.”Lilith replied trying hard not to hurt Bradley while she took off the bandages. Bradley laughed.  
“Hey I thought you said you didn’t like him.” Lilith had now removed all the bandages and began wiping away the blood and clearing the wounds.  
“I don’t, I was just stating a fact. Besides I think I might be… related to him.” Bradley stopped laughing and looked at her confused.  
“What?! How is that possible?” Lilith started to slow down now as she saw his stab wound but continued to clean it.  
“Last night I saw a birthmark on his side that is identical to mine.” Bradley couldn’t believe it.  
“That’s weird to think about.” Bradley replied. Lilith laughed under her breath as she pulled out more bandages and started to wrap them around his arm and chest.  
“Besides, you’ve been trying to tell me something for ages now, like back in the cell and many times after that I could feel you wanted to tell me something so please, what is it?” Lilith stopped and cut off the end of the bandage before taping it over.  
“I don’t know if you will believe me.” She said as Bradley sat up.  
“Lilith I will believe you no matter what and I’m not walking out of this hut until you tell me.” She sighed and sat next to him then rested her head on his shoulder.  
“My mother was Vanessa, the goddess.” Bradley was shocked already but didn’t react and let her continue. “And I think that my farther is Shad. Which makes me the daughter of an angel and a devil which also led me to believe that I might be related to Ace because he’s a harpy, the son of the devil.” Bradley thought about it.  
“So you have powers?” He asked.  
“I do but without my mother here to help me understand them I don’t even know what I can do.” Bradley thought about everything before this.  
“Back in Max’s base, you took a bullet for Ace and it bounced off of you as if you had a shield. In the cell when you put your hand on my chest there was a glow, that may have been something.” Lilith looked at him and smiled.   
“I’m supposed to have some ‘uncontrollable power deep within’ but I don’t know, right now my stomach is just filled with butterfly’s.” Bradley looked at her and smiled.  
“What about healing, you know anything about that.” She smiled.  
“Probably.” Bradley looked at her and she looked at him then both of them sat in silence when slowly they got closer to each other.  
“So you like me, why?” Bradley asked breaking the silence.  
“That’s simple. You put others before yourself, no matter what.” Bradley sighed.  
“But that’s also my biggest weakness.” Lilith sat up and Bradley turned to look at her.  
“That’s not a weakness, it makes you stronger. Protecting others enhances your powers, that is why you’re weak when it comes to revenge.” Bradley smiled and Lilith smiled back. Suddenly someone slammed their fists on the door. The two of them moved quickly apart and looked at the door to see Wolfie standing outside. Lilith ran to get the door while Bradley put his jumper back on then the two met at the door.  
“What’s wrong Wolfie?” Lilith asked. Wolfie was clearly out of breath and struggled to catch it.  
“Me and Fin were out on a morning patrol when we found guards with a child and a few others. Anyways we took out the guards and need Bradley to meet us in Misami’s tent pronto.” Bradley nodded and began to walk towards the tent with Wolfie while Lilith shut the door and ran after them. The three of them entered the tent and saw Fin, Zane, Misami, Karma and Sky standing around a small child that lay on top of the table. Someone had placed a pillow under their head but as Bradley walked closer he saw even more. It was a mif’wa toddler and has ears and tail that resembled Sky’s. Bradley looked closer and noticed it was a boy with short black hair and rugged clothes. Everybody stood in silence.   
“What do we do?” Karma asked looking at the helpless child.  
“There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s just unconscious at the moment.” Zane replied.  
“But how do we know, those guys could of hurt him.” Fin argued.  
“Bradley could you please do something.” Misami said looking at him as he stared at the child.  
“Ur yes! Yeah definitely.” He placed his hand on the small boys chest then closed his eyes. Nothing happened and Bradley pulled away moments later.  
“He’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with him.” Bradley said. Lilith and Sky gradually moved closer towards him and smiled at the baby.  
“It’s adorable isn’t it.” Lilith said peering over it.  
“It looks a lot like Sky don’t you think?” Karma said looking at Sky who stood directly at his side.  
“Definitely.” Fin replied. Sky smiled when suddenly the child coughed and opened its eyes. Sky almost immediately stepped closer and looked over the child. It opened its eyes fully and looked around at everyone before looking back at Sky and laughing. Everyone smiled but Sky moved closer as the baby sat up and then crawled towards her it’s little tail waggling. The baby reached out its hand and Sky reached out hers then it smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“Mum ma.” Its said in an adorable baby voice. Sky’s heart melted as it held onto her hand and as she picked him up. Sky rocked him in her arms and everyone looked at her happily.  
“Well we all know who’s taking care of the baby.” Fin laughed. “You too Karma.” Karma laughed and looked down at the baby but it didn’t laugh at him it only smiled.  
“Ok, sounds good to me.” Karma replied. Sky looked up at Karma happily and he looked at her. Slowly everyone who stood around the table started to leave and go their own ways. Sky and Karma stayed as Fin, Bradley, Lilith, Zane and Wolfie left and walked back to their tents. Misami walked beside Sky and looked softly at the baby.  
“Better get you some nice clothes.” She said smiling. Sky smiled at Misami then looked up at Karma.  
“What should we call him?” She asked.   
“It’s up to you, none of the other prisoners were his parents and he does think you’re his mum.” She smiled at him.  
“But can’t you be the temporary dad?” She asked innocently. Karma felt a lot of guilt and looked away but then Misami stepped in. She carried some little clothes for the baby. A pair of jeans and a red top with blue stripes across it. Sky placed the little baby on the table then changed his shirt and trouser then Misami threw the old ones away.  
“How about Rylin?” Sky said.   
“I like it.” Misami replied. Sky looked at Karma who still looked away with guilt.  
“Karma, what do you think?”   
“I like it too.” She smiled at the little boy then placed him on the ground and let him walk around.  
“Rylin it is then.”

Ace sat against the wall and stared down at the plate of food. He didn’t feel like eating and looked away. He stared down at his hands and in his head they flashed back to when they were claws covered in blood. He put his hands down on the floor quickly then looked at the cell door. He felt his heart rate pick up and something about him changing. Ace braced himself and gripped his chains. He roared loudly and his body began to cloud with smoke, he grew claws and his tail grew long and black. His face morphed into that of a wolf and when the smoke disappeared Ace stood on all fours in his demon form. Ace looked at himself but felt a sense of control over his form. He sat down as the chains kept him still and sane. Ace looked around as his vision blurred then he fell to the side with a thud and blacked out.

The next afternoon

Sky and Karma sat at the kitchen table as Rylin walked around Misami’s tent. He stumbled towards the dungeon door but then walked over to the bookcase beside it. He looked up at all of the books and random jars, potions and rocks on the shelf then spotted an orange rock on the top shelf. It glimmered and Rylin smiled then stood and thought about how he could get it.   
“How did you sleep?” Karma asked looking at Sky. She took another sip of water then quickly checked on Rylin who still stood in front of the bookshelf.   
“Good, Rylin woke up at 6 but I was already ready to get up by then.” Karma got up and filled up his cup.  
“Oh yeah I heard you get up early.” He sat down across from her when suddenly Zane walked in through the front door. He looked up and smiled as he took off his boots. He walked over towards them and was about to sit down when he saw Rylin starting to climb the bookshelf. Zane ran over as Sky and Karma got up quickly as well but before Zane could get over the bookshelf toppled over and all of the potions on it fell on top of Rylin followed by the bookshelf itself. Zane and Karma quickly lifted up the bookshelf as Sky cried and moved books out of the way. She found Rylin covered in potions and colours stained his clothes and body but Sky pulled him out and held him close. Zane ran out of the tent and towards Bradley’s hut while Karma led Sky to the room. Sky laid Rylin on the bed and stepped back then Karma and her watched as all of the liquids on his body seeped inside of him. His body shook as particles spun around his body. Suddenly his body stared to glow white so much that Karma and Sky had to look away. Sky tried to look at him and wanted to help but she was glued to the spot with fear. Suddenly the glowing stopped and Sky looked back hopefully but both of them were shocked to see what Rylin had become.


	16. Growing new bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylin sees the world differently to everyone else in the camp but seems to experience much harsher things. Ace is pushed to the edge with Sky’s limited memory of everything and her new fascination of Karma. The entire camp is a fragile minefield.

“Fascinating.” Misami said looking at Rylin who sat on a chair in the kitchen. He looked around confused and at his new body. “That mixture of potions must have made an ageing chemical. Explaining why Rylin seems to have grown up by a matter of 12 years or so.” Sky, Karma, Bradley, Zane and Misami looked at him but Sky was crying. Bradley looked closely, he looked around 13 or 14 years old, his hair was still black but his ears and tail were fully developed and he still wore the jeans and shirt from when he was a toddler but they too had grown to his size and now fit him perfectly.  
“What are you talking about?” Rylin said standing up. This shocked everyone and Misami looked at him astonished.  
“Amazing!” She said walking up to him and checking him out. She looked at his face and hands then held out his arms.  
“There are no side effects at all. He is a fully functioning 14 year old.” Rylin looked at her strangely then looked up at Sky he stepped towards her and Sky looked at him. They were the same hight now and Sky smiled and tears rolled down her face.  
“What’s wrong mum?” He asked. Sky hugged him and then Karma smiled at Rylin.  
“I’m sorry Rylin,” Sky said. “But I’m not your mum. We found you in the woods, I’m not your real mum.” Rylin backed up.  
“Wait, what?” Karma stepped up.  
“We rescued you from skeletons a few days back but you were only a toddler then.”  
“How’s that possible?” Rylin asked. Karma pointed over at the fallen bookshelf and the spilt potions.  
“Well you were messing with that and a lot of chemicals were tipped over you…. And now your… this.” Everyone stood in silence.  
“Ok I’m gonna go now. If you need me you know where I am.” Bradley said walking to the door. Zane followed too leaving Karma, Sky, Misami and Rylin alone. Rylin stared at the bookcase though confused about what Karma had said.  
“I’ll start making some dinner while you three relax and take some time to get everything together.” Misami said walking back to the kitchen. Karma nodded.  
“Can you look after Rylin for a second though, I want to talk to Sky alone.” Misami smiled at Rylin who walked slowly towards the bookcase.   
“Sure, take your time.” Karma then led Sky to Misami’s room and Misami turned back and pulled out some pots and a cook book.  
“Would you like to help me Rylin?” She asked looking at him.  
“Umm no thank you, I’m gonna have a look around though if that’s ok.” Misami nodded and turned back to her book.  
“Of course go ahead darling but don’t go outside just yet.”  
“I wont.” He said turning around and looking at the dungeon door. Misami continued to mumble about the amazing event which had just occurred but Rylin ignored her. Rylin stepped closer to the dungeon. Something urged him to open it, so he did but then he saw the huge stairs leading underground and the black void it went down into. He sucked it up and started to walk down closing the door behind him and slowly stepping down the steps. He held his hand out and his fingers ran along the wall when he felt something. He pushed down on what felt like a button and lights lit up the hallway in front of him. He stepped down the last step then began to walk down the long hallway. He looked around and saw cells, dozens of them, but they were filled with food supplies and provisions. Blankets and beds. Rylin didn’t know it but it was the resistance’s bunker. He looked around for a while, intrigued and curious. Suddenly he heard a growl at the end of the hallways and chains rattle, Rylin look forward to then end of the hallways and saw a single door. He walked towards it slowly and eventually made it there. He looked in cautiously through the small gap in the top of the door to see Ace in his demon form lying on the floor. But there were figures that stood around him. Shadows that guarded his body. Rylin backed up in fear but then they all looked at him, Rylin turned and started to run when they appeared in front of him and he fell backwards onto the floor in shock. Three figures stood in front of him and looked down on him with distorted facial features. Rylin backed into the cell door when suddenly something spoke.  
“Leave him alone.” It said. Rylin looked around for where the sound came from but couldn’t see anything. He heard whispers come from the figures mouths but they too were distorted and not understandable to human or Mif’wa ears.  
“Then give it to him, it’s cloak has almost disappeared, I don’t want it anyways.” The voice said again replying to the shadows whispers. The figures looked down on Rylin then the one that stood in the middle held out its hand towards him. Rylin looked in his hand and saw a black gem in the shape of a tooth. The figure moved it ever closer to him before dropping it in his hands.  
“Don’t loose it. This is very special, protect it with your life.” The voice said. Suddenly the shadowy figures disappeared and Rylin sat alone with the stone in his hands.  
“Are you still here?” Rylin asked.  
“I am but they’re gone now.” The voice replied. Rylin stood up, placed the stone gently in his pocket and looked back into the cell to see Ace sitting on the floor still chained to the wall except he had transformed back into his normal self.  
“Who are you?” Ace asked. Rylin saw his tail beside him but couldn’t see his ears since Ace’s face was covered by his hood.  
“M-my names Rylin, I’m new here.” Ace smiled.  
“Where are your parents?” Ace asked. Rylin looked around for a second then replied.  
“They are upstairs, or at least that’s what I know. My mums names is Sky and the guy she hangs around a lot is Karma. But I don’t feel comfortable calling him dad, since I know he’s not a Mif’wa like my mum.” Ace looked at the floor in shock.  
“Has I really been down here that long.” Ace asked himself knowing the truth but still confused.  
“But she did tell me this morning that I wasn’t actually her son, they found me in the woods.” Ace smiled now understanding.  
“So you lost your memory?” He asked.  
“No they said that I was actually found as a baby but I got a lot of potions on me that made me grow up, fast.” Ace laughed.  
“Cool.” Rylin sat back down on the floor with his back against the door.  
“So who are you?” Rylin asked.  
“Me? Well, the names Ace.” Rylin felt like he had heard that name before.  
“Why are you locked up down here?” Rylin asked curiously. Ace laughed slightly.  
“You’re a curious one aren’t you, I actually put myself down here. I am a bit dangerous at the moment so I wanted to keep everyone up there safe.”  
“Do they know your down here?”  
“No, no they don’t. Well one other person does but this is supposed to be a secret. Can you keep secrets?” Ace asked.  
“Sure.” Rylin replied.  
“Good, now go back up to your mother before she gets worried.” Rylin stood up.  
“What about this stone, what do I do with it?”   
“Take it to Bradley, he can tell you what to do with it. But if he asks where you got it tell him nothing about what actually happened.”  
“Ok, can I came back and visit you though?” Ace smiled.  
“Sure kid.” Rylin smiled and started to walk away.  
“Ok, see you later Ace.” He yelled back as he got close to the stairs.  
“See ya.” Ace mumbled. Rylin ran away and a figure appeared beside Ace and spoke to him softly.  
“So that’s what happened, well. Let’s just hope Sky doesn’t get too attached.” The figure looked out the door then at Ace before he spoke to him once more.  
“I’ve made my choice, do not question it. Now return to my father unless if you have anything useful to tell me.” The figure hesitated but then spoke a final time.  
“Connected… That makes sense. Change of plan. Make sure he is not hurt, if he has the same memories as her then things could get messy.” The figure nodded then disappeared leaving Ace alone once again.

Rylin made it back to the door at the top of the stairs and placed his head against it to listen through. He didn’t hear anyone on the other side so quickly opened the door and peered round. He didn’t see anyone in the kitchen or anywhere else so then proceeded to walk out casually and shut the door behind himself. But then stood alone. He heard noise coming from Misami’s room and expected it to be Sky and Karma but then he saw the open door at the front of the house. He walked towards it curiously but then stood in the doorway and looked out. He saw the blue sky and the trees and everyone having fun, laughing, working together. Rylin turned back to the kitchen and thought about everything he had missed about growing up and about everything he never got to experience because of what he did. Rylin’s ears twitched as he heard a muffled scream. He looked outside quickly and saw two skeletons who had grabbed a girl and was dragging her away quickly. Rylin looked around for someone to alert but no one was paying attention so instead he ran after them instinctively. Rylin caught up with them quickly but they were still a bit away from the camp.  
“Hey, stop right there.” He yelled making the skeletons freeze and look back at him. One of them laughed and the other scoffed.  
“And here I was thinking you were someone important.” One of them said.  
“Let her go.” Rylin said sternly. One of the skeletons held the girl while the other drew his sword and took a step towards Rylin. “Why should we.” He replied. Rylin didn’t know what to do and backed up slightly but then stopped and looked at them.  
“Because I said so.”  
“And who exactly are you?” Rylin looked at the girl and saw her fear but he stood tall.  
“I am Rylin, son of Sky and I will beat you down if you don’t let her go.” The skeletons looked at each other and smiled.  
“Son of Sky you say, we seem to be mistaken.” The skeleton let go of the girl and pushed her towards him. “Please, she’s all yours.” Rylin walked forward proudly and helped the girl up before the skeletons grabbed him instead. He froze and didn’t know how to stop them from tying his hands and coving his mouth. One skeleton then looked at the girl and signalled with his head for her to run along. She didn’t stay long and ran back to the camp quickly. Rylin was confused and didn’t know exactly what was going on but before he knew it they covered his head with a bag. One of the skeletons pushed him forward but Rylin didn’t budge, he tried to stay still. He attempted to call for help but they had tied a cloth around his head also. Rylin attempted to move his hands and fell to the floor while struggling only to be picked back up soon after.  
“Quite down or we’ll drag you back unconscious.” One of the skeletons announced nudging him forward again. Rylin’s head ran as he tried to think of a possible way out of this situation when he had an idea. Rylin slung his head down so the bag fell off then he looked around quickly for the way back to the camp. When he saw one of the tents through the trees he started to run quickly that way. The skeletons immediately chased after him but Rylin had a split second head start. He had almost made it back to camp when one of the skeletons grabbed onto his shirt. He screamed through the cloth over his mouth and tried to wiggle out of the skeletons grasp but he pulled him back. The skeleton grabbed onto the back of the cloth around his head mistakenly and Rylin quickly moved his head down and slipped the cloth off. The skeleton panicked and tried to cover his mouth but Rylin yelled out and alerted everyone in the camp before he managed to cover his mouth again. The skeleton pulled Rylin back and threw him against the ground then pulled out his gun and loaded it.  
“Your making this way too tough kid, now are you going to shut up or not.” Rylin nodded nervously and backed away slowly but the other guard lifted him off the ground and they started to walk away quickly.

Bradley stood outside watching the guards and other villagers collaborating to build Paris’ tent when he turned around and saw a young girl run out of the woods and sprint towards him.  
“Help, a mif’wa boy is being taken away by guards. He made them let me go but they got him. He said he was the son of Sky.” Bradley immediately after hearing her explanation heard Rylin scream from within the woods. Bradley ran towards the sound instantly and Wolfie saw him running into the woods and followed too. Bradley ran blindly into the woods and raced towards where he last heard the sound. Quickly he saw the two guards walking away with Rylin and screamed ahead for them to stop. The guards looked back surprised and one turned and drew his gun while the other held Rylin and stood back. Rylin looked up at Bradley hopefully and saw Wolfie running up behind him too but then the skeleton turned and pointed the gun at Rylin. Bradley stood dead still and put his arm out for Wolfie to stop too.  
“We know all too well what happens when we shoot you guys even if you are already beaten up as bad as Bradley but now the tables are turned, do anything and I’ll shoot him.” Bradley stood down and rethought his options then he looked up at Rylin who was scared and confused, the same way Sky looked at him before. Bradley sighed but before he could do anything Wolfie stepped up.  
“Take me instead. Let him go.” Bradley turned back and looked at him.  
“Wolfie no-“  
“Why would we want you over him, he’s Sky’s son. She’d come running for him.” Wolfie laughed as Bradley looked at him confused. Bradley looked at him and he winked so Bradley prepared to agree with everything.  
“Sky’s son. Are you guys dumb. Do the math idiots there’s no way he’s her son.” The skeletons looked at each other but then Wolfie continued. “The only person Sky would go running after is Ace.” The skeleton holding onto Rylin loosened his grip and almost let him go but the skeleton holding the gun lifted it higher and readied to fire.  
“I gonna call your bluff, he may not be Sky’s son but he sure is important enough for you guys not to want me to harm him.” Bradley looked at Wolfie for guidance who stood in confusion.  
“We will let him go though if you give up your own freedom, if you two come with us we’ll let him go.” Bradley walked towards them and Wolfie followed.  
“Fine.” The other skeleton pushed Rylin away and pulled out some rope from his bag and tied Bradley’s and Wolfie’s hands. Bradley looked up at Rylin and signalled for him to leave but as he did his body flopped over to the side and the skeleton caught him. He had injected him with something while he wasn’t looking. Wolfie saw what had happened to him and pulled away but didn’t get far before the skeleton had pulled him back and injected him too. Rylin moved away as the skeletons looked at him but they left him alone and began to walk away. Rylin stood still for a few seconds wanting to run after them in anger as he saw Bradley over the shoulder of the skeleton. He stared them down from a distance when suddenly the black figures he had seen before in the dungeon with Ace appeared in front of the guards. They looked down on the guards who tried to run but the figures grabbed onto them and took Wolfie and Bradley off their shoulders. The figures placed down Bradley and Wolfie softly on the ground before tightening their grips on the guards. One of the figures looked up at Rylin and nodded before disappearing with the skeletons. Rylin stood up quickly and ran over to Bradley and Wolfie. He rolled them onto their backs and tried to wake them up. Nothing. Quickly he looked around for the camp but there was no sign of it. But he began to drag them back the way he thought was the camp. After a few minuets he got tired quickly and looked around again for any sign of the camp but then spotted a walkie talkie attached to Wolfie’s belt. Rylin pulled it off and looked around cautiously before talking into it.  
“Hello, hello is anyone there. I need help.” The walkie talkie buzzed when Karma’s voice came through.  
“Hello, yes I’m here. Who is this, what’s wrong.”  
“My names Rylin and I’m in the woods-“  
“Rylin! What are doing outside. Are you ok? Where are you?” Rylin looked around but couldn’t see any tents. He started to cry.  
“I don’t know where I am. But these two guys they are unconscious with me in the woods, they saved me from the skeletons but now I’m lost and they won’t wake up.” Rylin heard Karma moving about before he replied.  
“Ok just stay calm, I’m gathering a search party now. Are there any bushes near you?” Rylin looked around and saw a bush then looked back at the Walkie talkie.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok good, now I need to you try and drag the guys with you over to the bush then try to hide with them ok?” Rylin got up and started to drag Bradley over to the bush.  
“Ok.” He replied. Rylin moved Bradley into the bush carefully the brought Wolfie over too and pushed him inside. Rylin crawled into the bush and hid with them.  
“What now?” He asked.  
“Where did you run off to, what direction from Misami’s tent?”  
“I think I went left.” Rylin replied. He waited a while in the bush with Bradley and Wolfie before getting a reply.  
“Ok sit tight we’re moving out, come out of the bush if you see me or anyone else in a black uniform. Don’t come out for anything else, ok.”  
“Ok.” Rylin said as he put down the walkie talkie. 

After an hour of not hearing from Karma, Rylin heard something walking towards him. He looked through the leaves in the bush quietly and saw three men walking with guns through the forest. He stayed put and watched them carefully. They looked around cautiously and one called out for Rylin. Rylin crawled out from the bush quickly and the three guys looked at him happily then one pulled out his walkie talkie.  
“We have located the child on the north-western quadrant, far out from the camp centre. Meet for evaluation at border of camp, I’m calling off the search for the child, looking into further missing people.” One guard squatted down in front of Rylin and handed him a bottle of water while the other two walked over to the bush and pulled out Bradley and Wolfie. The guard once again pulled out a his walkie talkie and started to speak into it.   
“Both Bradley and Wolfie have been found on the north-western quadrant also, meeting at evaluation point still for further information on any other missing personnel. Making our way back now, stand by in case of needing backup.” They then carefully began to carry Bradley and Wolfie back to camp while Rylin was offered a hand by the third guard who helped him up and walked with him behind the other two. Not long after they reached the edge of camp and were reunited with the rest of the search party. Bradley and Wolfie were taken away by the guards and Rylin was walked over to Karma and Sky who stood with the group. Sky was so happy to see him and hugged him as he walked towards her. Karma looked mad though and stared down at him.  
“Why were you out there Rylin, and why were Bradley and Wolfie unconscious.” Zane dismissed the rest of the guards leaving Sky, Karma and Rylin alone.  
“Skeletons took a girl into the woods so I went to try and stop them and they let her go but got me instead. Those guys came to save me but were put to sleep by the skeletons and then-“ He stopped and though about what Ace said, how he told him not to tell anyone about anything.  
“Then what?” Karma asked impatiently.  
“Then they let go of them and ran away.” Rylin said quickly. Karma looked at him unconvinced but let it go.  
“Whatever at least your safe but you shouldn’t go off alone, your not ready to fight the things this world threatens you with.” Rylin nodded reluctantly as he and Sky started to walk away, then the three of them walked back to Misami’s tent.

“Did the test prove positive?”  
“Yes sir, the liquid worked on both a special and a normal specimen, but they came across a problem, a mif’wa confronted them claiming to be Sky’s son. Soon after his capture both Bradley and the werewolf showed up.”  
“Interesting. But did the formula work?”  
“Yes, extremely well sir but we lost contact soon after it was tested we’ve come to a conclusion that another special was there all along and took them down.”  
“That’s fine, now how about the relics and Bradley’s condition.”  
“The relics have been gathered and have been placed in your chamber there is only three of them since you and Bradley posses the others.”  
“And Shads relic?”  
“Our recent actions and experiments must have drawn the keepers out, it has been detected in the camp but travels with a host. The keepers must have given it to a successor.”  
“Ace?”   
“No, in fact no scouts have seen him at the camp at all since the explosion, some suspect he is being kept in the central building in critical condition.”  
“No matter, that’s one less problem, anyways advance on the signal during the night and bring it to me, if we get that relic our plans are sure to succeed. Kill pursuers not worthy of my time in order to get the relic here before tomorrow, you know what to do with any specials that follow too.” Megaladon paused and looked directly at the skeletons. “What about Bradley, what is his condition?”   
“According to the transmission from scouts watching over the experiment and their previous mission he is extremely unstable. He has gathered multiple wounds and has been seen limping and unconscious many times recently. I suggest we start the final phase now. We have the three relics and now all we need is to activate the gas.”  
“Very well, send the pod and prepare the command centre for reaction and capture.”  
“Right away sir.”

Rylin looked around Misami’s tent one last time before slipping back down into the dungeon. He bolted down the stairs and passed all the cells. He ran over to Ace’s cell and slid his back down the door.  
“I don’t understand anything, I’ve screwed up my whole life… It’s not fair.” Rylin said leaning against Ace’s cell door.  
“W-What’s wrong?” Ace asked in a pain filled voice. Rylin avoided the question and looked in at him. He saw blood dripping from his clothes and plates of food he hadn’t even touched.  
“Are you ok?” He asked looking around for a key.  
“I-I’m fine-“ Ace collapsed to the side and breathed heavily. Rylin spotted a key hung on the wall and quickly opened the door and ran towards Ace then slid down beside him.  
“Hey, wake up.” He said as he looked at Ace sadly. Ace didn’t respond so Rylin unlocked the chains on his wrists the slung his arms over his shoulders. Rylin started to drag him out of the cell and up the stairs. Ace’s arm bled heavily and his breathing was rapid and Rylin could hear the pain in his breaths. He opened the door at the top of the dungeon before closing the door quickly. No one was in the kitchen so Rylin quickly dragged Ace to the front door. As soon as he walked outside he spotted Bradley walking with Lilith towards Misami’s tent.  
“Hey, Bradley he needs help.” Bradley looked up at him smiling from his conversation with Lilith but his face dropped suddenly when he saw Ace. He and Lilith ran over quickly before helping Rylin carry him.  
“Don’t worry Rylin we are going to take him to a doctors tent.” Lilith said taking Ace off of his back and supporting him with her shoulder. She started to rush with Ace towards a doctors tent while Bradley and Rylin walked behind.  
“What happened to him?” Bradley asked.  
“I-I don’t know, I found him like that.” Rylin replied watching as Lilith rushed him into a doctors tent followed by a doctor.  
“Where did you find him?” Rylin hesitated but knew lying was a bad way to go.  
“The dungeon under the big tent.” Bradley’s mind raced as he looked at Rylin in confusion but he didn’t ask anymore questions. The two of them walked into the doctors tent as the doctor and Lilith stood over Ace. His face was red and sweaty and his shirt and jumper had been taken off to get to his arm which was bleeding and still gashed open. Bradley walked beside Ace and placed his hands on his arm then closed his eyes and focused. Rylin watched in amazement as blue essence seeped into Ace’s body and healed every cut on his body but after reaching his arm it only healed it to an extent. The bleeding stopped and the wound became slightly shallower but as Lilith looked over at Bradley in confusion he fell to the side. Rylin caught Bradley before helping him up with the assistance of Lilith. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Rylin before holding his head and standing back up. Lilith still held onto him and Bradley smiled at her before griping his chest. The doctor looked at him sadly.  
“We can call in a chemist for Bradley, take him next door, as for Ace he is in a better state but something is still effecting his health, I expect it’s an infection but I will take a sample of his blood and get it analysed.” Lilith nodded and took Bradley next door but Rylin stayed with Ace even after the doctor left. He walked to his side and sat beside him on a chair. Rylin looked at his ears and hair knowing he looked a lot like him. Rylin rested his head on the bed when suddenly Ace awoke suddenly and looked at him.  
“Where am I?” He asked trying to sit up. Rylin got up quickly and Ace settled back down before looking back at Rylin.  
“You were dying, I-i took you to Bradley… You need to rest, your in a safe place now.” Ace rolled over and looked at the ceiling.  
“Thank you Rylin.” He said smiling. Rylin smiled when Lilith walked in and shut the door.  
“Good, your awake. How are you doing?” Ace looked up at her and smiled but began to slip away once again as he slowly started to close his eyes and his breathing was heavy.  
“Ace… Ace what’s wrong.” Rylin said standing up. Lilith looked back towards the door but then at Rylin.  
“Rylin go find a doctor, Karma, Wolfie anyone. We are going to need help.” Rylin looked at her sadly before running outside. Lilith shut the door and covered the window then placed her hand on his arm. She closed her eyes and thought really hard about what Bradley had said, she thought about her mother and finally Ace. Slowly a glow emitted from her hand, a silver glow just like before. She continued to keep her eyes closed as the glow covered his arm. After a few more moments she let go and looked down at his arm. It was healed once again, but not all the way, the top of the scratches were still there at about half the depth of before but she made a difference to his arm and the unhealthy colour had seeped away. Ace’s breathing stabilised and Lilith looked at him halfheartedly before looking back at the door and seeing Rylin standing there.  
“Did you get a doctor?” She said trying to hide what she did. Rylin shook his head.  
“I didn’t know where to go.” He stepped forward and looked at Ace’s arm. “Is he going to be ok?”  
“I-I don’t know. But he seems stable.” Rylin looked back outside at the setting sun.  
“What about Bradley, are you going to heal him too or can he heal himself.” Lilith didn’t want him to know who she really was, if he would even know her. She looked at him sadly.  
“He can’t heal himself, I’ll go see to him now.” She walked out slowly and left Rylin with Ace who slowly opened his eyes and looked at Rylin but his eyes didn’t focus on him.  
“Come back…. Vanessa... I need to…” Ace’s voice slipped away as he grew weaker. Rylin looked at him sadly before walking out and shutting the door then walking next door. He walked inside and saw Lilith leaning over Bradley with another woman who had long black hair and wore a white coat. She took potions from her bag and mixed some together before tipping the result over Bradley who was laying on the bed with his shirt off for easy access to his wounds. All of his bandages had been pulled off and Rylin stared in horror at his wounds. He had no idea they were there. The hole in his chest, the cut on his arm, the glass wounds, sword wounds. Rylin walked forward wanting to help out of instinct but then he started to scream in agony as the liquid covered his wounds. The chemist quickly strapped down his arm to the bed using the restraints available and reluctantly Lilith did the same on the other side. Rylin walked beside Lilith and looked at Bradley closer as he moaned in agony as the chemicals cleaned his wounds.  
“What happened to him?” Rylin asked. Lilith looked at him sadly.  
“Many things, it’s a long story.” The chemist walked out swiftly without saying anything and shut the door behind herself.  
“Can I hear it? I like stories.” Rylin said innocently. Lilith smiled and looked at him softly.  
“As you know by now you were thrown into this world a little early, our world is crazy and under the rule of Megaladon who persists on inducing pain and suffering on others. Bradley especially it seems. He has been slashed with swords, thrown, punched and all for others. He constantly risks his life for others.” Rylin looked at Bradley sadly as he calmed down and as his breathing settled down.  
“He saved me too, in the woods.” He looked up at Lilith softly. “The person next door, Ace. Who is he? Why does he look so much like me?” Lilith looked down at Bradley sadly.  
“Ace is… well he’s many things. But I don’t think I could tell you them all. That’s a question to ask him.” Rylin looked at Bradley too.  
“Why aren’t you healing him?” He asked. Lilith hesitated.  
“I-I don’t know if I can.” She replied.  
“But I just saw you heal Ace. You fixed some of his arm.”  
“But I didn’t fix it all the way.” She replied quickly.  
“But that doesn’t matter, you said it yourself that you made him return to a stable state. Isn’t that batter than nothing.” Lilith blocked out what he was saying and just looked at Bradley she placed her hand on his arm and through him felt his pain. She started to cry as she placed both her hands on his arm then closed her eyes and thought hard. ‘If your still there mother, I need you. He needs my help but I don’t know how to help him, I couldn’t help Ace but please show me how to save others, the same way Bradley saves them.’ She spoke in her head as Rylin looked at her confused when suddenly a silver light clouded the room as Bradley’s body started to glow. Rylin backed up slightly as he watched beams of light swirl around him and cover his wounds. Lilith let go of him and took a moment to compose herself as all of the lights seeped away. She looked at Rylin surprised then back at Bradley who slowly opened his eyes.  
“What happened? Where am I?” Rylin looked at him confused.  
“Ace said the same thing.” Rylin said to Lilith who looked at Bradley concerned. She waved her hand in front of his face to see if his eyes followed. They did. He looked around and tried to move his arms but soon realised he had been restrained. Bradley looked at Lilith.  
“Did I hurt someone?” He asked. Lilith shook her head and quickly took off the restraints. Bradley sat up and looked at his body in astonishment.  
“How long have I been asleep?” He asked.  
“Not long, Ace is still next door recovering.” Bradley looked at her and smiled.  
“Did you… heal me?” She nodded slowly when Rylin stepped forwards excitedly.  
“It was so cool, the whole room was filled with a silver glow and you were silver too the boom! All of your wounds were gone!” He smiled at Rylin then laughed.  
“How’s Ace?” Lilith looked at the floor.  
“I tried to heal him but his arm is still torn, luckily though it has stabilised him for a while.” Bradley started to get up and slowly got out of the bed. He put back on his shirt that lay at the end of the bed before walking over to Rylin.  
“Lilith, go check on Ace. I need to talk to Rylin alone for a minuet.” Lilith nodded and walked out then Bradley sat Rylin down on the bed and pulled up a chair.  
“Why were you in the dungeon where you found Ace?” Bradley asked immediately. Rylin sighed and started to talk.  
“I went down there one day out of curiosity and found myself talking to him not knowing who he was. He gave me advice and saved me from these tall black figure things.”  
“Figures. How did he save you from them?” Bradley asked curiously.  
“He told them to leave me alone but then to give me something he didn’t want-.”  
“-What did they give you?” Bradley said cutting in. Rylin slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the tooth shaped stone then showed it to Bradley.  
“This is what they gave me, Ace told me to protect it and if I had any questions to ask you.”  
“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Bradley asked looking at the stone.  
“I didn’t know who you were and things moved to fast, I never had time to find you.” Bradley looked closely at the stone and then closed his eyes.  
“Is it the black relic?” Bradley asked into the void. The figure appeared in front of him and said strongly.  
“Definitely, Megaladon will probably already have scouts on their way to retrieve it too. You need to keep it and Rylin safe.” Bradley opened his eyes and looked at Rylin.  
“Can I have it please?” Rylin pulled it back and held it close to his body.  
“No. Ace told me to protect it, me not you.”  
“Give it to me Rylin, that’s an order.” Rylin looked at him angrily.  
“Your no commander, you don’t give orders to me.” He replied as he got up and ran out the door. Bradley chased after him quickly as he ran towards Misami’s tent when suddenly he was taken down by a net that wrapped around the lower half of his body. Bradley looked around in surprise but then watched as a huge white orb rolled out into the camp. He watched it closely as it towered over him when suddenly it burst open and formed razor sharp legs from its spherical body. It turned to look at Bradley who summoned a sword but then it looked over at Rylin. It’s legs contracted and it rolled over to Rylin faster than Bradley could run before it boosted above him and its legs came out once more. It’s legs pierced the ground and surrounded Rylin before blue barriers formed in between each leg. Bradley swung his sword against the barrier but as he did Rylin was electrocuted and he screamed in pain. Bradley backed up and looked around to see guards forming up around the robot including Karma, Wolfie and Fin. Bradley saw the guards draw their swords but yelled out quickly.  
“Don’t attack it, if you do it will electrocute Rylin.” Bradley backed down along with the rest of the guards as they tried to figure out its weakness. Suddenly, on the top of the robot, part of the sphere rose up to create an eye for the robot. It spun to look at Bradley before firing a laser beam out of its eye. Bradley only just dodged and kept running from the fire but after he did he heard a strong metal on metal sound as it’s eye laser was sliced off of its body. Bradley saw Karma who had climbed up the side of the beast and dislodged its head with his sword. Everything was silent when all of a sudden Bradley fell to the floor in pain followed by Karma and Fin, the rest of the guards were somehow unaffected. The three of them covered their ears and screamed at the high pitch squeal they were hearing. The guards ran to their aid but they couldn’t hear them. As he screamed on the floor, in his head Bradley looked up and only saw the robot, he watched as it shocked Rylin over and over again, he got up quickly and ran over but then the space inside the barriers filled with thick black gas. Bradley smashed his fists on the side of the barrier as he lost sight of Rylin then he looked around as he was surrounded by darkness. Bradley suddenly saw more robots roll towards him. They revealed their legs and Bradley saw all of his friends being caught within their barriers the rolling away with them. He ran after the robots wielding his sword but got lost in the darkness and fell to the ground crying.

The guards called out Zane and Misami to see what was going on and with them also came Sky, Lilith and Jake who also fell to the ground screaming when within range of the robot. Everyone froze up as they fell not knowing what was causing it. Zane looked at Misami for guidance but she too was confused and scared. Ace awoke to Sky’s screams and looked around scared and not knowing where she was. He got out of bed quickly before putting on his old bloody shirt and running towards the door as he gripped his arm. Ace ran outside and saw Sky screaming on the floor beside Jake, he also saw Bradley, Lilith, Jake, Wolfie and Fin doing the same all surrounding the robot that stood above and encapsulated Rylin. Ace ran forward and heard the screeching start in the back of his head but he kept running towards the robot. He screamed as the screeching took over his mind but he ran closer to the robot. Quickly he transformed into a shadow knight unwillingly before he summoned a sword and began to dice through the machine. It exploded after being sliced many times. The barriers came down and guards rushed to Rylin’s aid but in Ace’s head he saw the explosion but then he watched as skeleton guards carried Sky away into the woods. Still conscious and standing in reality Ace ran into the woods following nothing in the eyes of Zane and the guards. Ace ran through the woods quickly before being surrounded by skeleton guards in both his mind and reality. Ace drew his sword and prepared to fight but was shot down by a net cannon. Everything started to move slowly for him as he struggled and the skeletons voices bounced around his head accompanied by the squeal. Before reacting to it all his face was covered by a bag and he felt pain in his back and he saw nothing but darkness.

The explosion from the robot shook the camp but it stopped the suffering. Bradley, Karma, Sky, Jake, Lilith, Fin and Wolfie all regained their consciousness and stood up confused and still looking around in horror. Misami helped up Sky as Zane went to help Bradley.  
“What happened? Are you ok?” Zane asked. Bradley looked at him but his face was blurred just like the world around him. He at first didn’t see Zane waving his hand in front of his face but he soon regained focus. Zane picked up Bradley in his arms as he stared at him in confusion then he and other guards rushed him and the others to Misami’s tent. Zane had them all sat down together in the kitchen then he looked at them curiously with Misami.  
“Whatever that machine was its scrambled their brains.” Zane concluded as Misami walked over to Bradley. He looked at her as everything became clear. Bradley looked around scared.  
“You’re here, your all still here!” He said standing up and looking at everyone. “But they took you, they took you away, how did you escape?” Misami sat him down as the others started to come to their realisations too.  
“Calm down everyone, nothing you saw was real it was all fake. They were illusions, tricks they made you break down and scream.” Misami explained as everyone looked at her. Bradley heard Max’s words ring in his head from back when they were in his base. He looked at the floor and repeated his words.  
“You will watch them all die. One by one as their lungs fill with gas and they will turn on each other as the gas destroys their minds.” Bradley looked up at Misami and Zane as they looked at him in surprise. “It’s the gas.” He exclaimed. “The gas.”   
“The gas from Max’s base?” Fin asked.  
“Exactly!” Bradley said standing up. “We have all breathed that gas and we are the only ones effected when the robot appears. Megaladon is using it as a way to get into our minds.” Bradley looked around but didn’t see Ace.  
“Where is Ace? He was there too, at the base. We have to find him!” Zane grabbed onto Bradley as he panicked and sat him down.  
“Ace was the only one to stay upright during the attack, he transformed into a different form of some kind and shattered the beast before running off. Wether he was affected or not he saved you all including Rylin but I do agree that we need to go find him.”  
“Where’s Rylin? Where did they take him?” Sky said looking around confused and distraught. Zane sighed and looked at Karma to comfort her.  
“He was already weak from the electric shocks but the explosion caused by Ace destroying the machine caused minor burns and he hasn’t responded yet. Doctors believe he may be in a temporary coma or just in shock and unable to respond to treatment. He is in a doctors tent across the camp. But do not worry he is perfectly safe and he has suffered no long term injuries.” Karma got up and stood behind Sky and placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand off and stood up.  
“This is all your fault, you said I could trust him! Look what he’s done now, he’s hurt Rylin! He’s just like I said he is, he’s evil and he’s gone running back to his master!” Karma stepped forward and tried to calm her down but she stepped back. “Leave me alone! Go away! Your just as evil as Ace!” Bradley got up and so did Wolfie not knowing what was going to happen but then spotted her hand in a fist. Bradley watched as the void in her hand grew and he ran round the table quickly. Karma moved the chair and stepped forward again but then Sky pushed him back with both her hands and he fell to the floor.  
“Get back!” She screamed as she pushed him. Bradley saw the void in her hand implode then looked at Karma on the floor and he gripped his chest. Bradley slid down beside him and rolled him on his back then looked at his chest. Karma’s shirt was torn where her hand hit him and he had black lines striped on his skin. Bradley watched as the lines slowly started to grow and cover the space under the ripped clothes. Bradley tore off his shirt quickly as Karma struggled to breath and as he lost colour in his face. Bradley quickly placed his hand on the infected area and closed his eyes then everyone fell silent. Blue lights flowed around Bradley’s hand but retreated back followed by the blackness. Bradley pulled away his hand and screamed as the darkness stained his hand. Lilith looked down in horror as the blackness plagued across Karma’s chest and then at Sky who stood in horror looking at her hand. Wolfie, Jake and Zane ran out in search of help leaving Misami, Lilith and Sky alone with Bradley and Karma who were suffering from her powers.  
“Make it stop!” Bradley screamed in pain. He looked at Lilith and ignored her secret. “Lilith please! Make it stop! It’s gonna kill us!” The darkness had now traveled up to his elbow and on Karma it had covered his entire chest. Bradley looked up at Karma and saw how he didn’t move at all. He presumed he was dead by now.  
“Lilith please, help us!” He screamed. Lilith stopped staring and kneeled down beside them then placed her hands on their arms and closed her eyes after looking at them both suffering. She looked past the dangers of healing them and focused her mind on her powers. Her hands started to glow and Bradley started to relax as the pain slipped away. Misami smiled as the darkness was swallowed by the silver glow and Sky did nothing but stare. After a few minuets Lilith moved her hands away and the glowing stopped then she looked hopefully at Karma and Bradley who had lost all traces of the infection. Bradley sat up quickly and turned towards Karma then placed his hand under his neck to check for a heartbeat. Nothing. Bradley quickly started to preform CPR when Fin came rushing in.   
“A doctor is on his way-“ He looked at Bradley giving him CPR and ran over then slid down beside Karma.  
“What happened? How did you reverse the effects of Sky’s powers?”  
“Not important right now, Karma isn’t responding.” Bradley continued to pump his chest while Fin tilted Karma’s head to the side and opened his mouth. Sky and Lilith looked down on them sadly as they desperately tried to revive him. Fin looked at Bradley sadly as he tried everything to get him to breath again. Fin looked at Karma but then Lilith sat down beside him.  
“He needs a different revival technique, who’s gonna do it.” Bradley and Fin both knew what she meant but Sky looked at her confused.  
“What’s another technique, maybe I can help.” She explained feeling bad for what she did. Lilith looked at Fin and knew they were loosing him so leaned down and breathed into Karma’s mouth. She moved away and did it again then looked at Bradley to continue the CPR. She moved closer to him again when suddenly he started to cough and everyone moved away quickly. Karma didn’t open his eyes but everyone watched as he breathed in and out slowly and laid on his back comfortably. Fin got up and started to walk away in a panic and breathing deeply.  
“I’ll talk to you later Bradley but for now I’m going to call off the doctors.” Then he left and closed the door quickly behind himself. Lilith looked up at Bradley happily and he smiled back when Karma turned his head and looked at him also. He smiled and then spoke softly.  
“That was the scariest thing to ever happen to me, and I have worked for Megaladon.” Bradley laughed and helped him up slowly before sitting him down on a chair.  
“You ok?” Lilith asked. Karma nodded and looked at Sky who stood in the background and didn’t make eye contact with him at all. He stood up and walked over to her when suddenly she turned quickly and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it I promise. Please don’t leave me like that ever again.” She cried as Karma slowly wrapped his arms around her too.  
“It’s ok Sky, I’m sorry too.” She moved away from him and they both smiled before Bradley walked up and interrupted.  
“Let’s watch that temper though, you could’ve killed us. Just make sure you don’t hit someone with your right hand if your mad. We were lucky this time.” Sky looked at the floor ashamed.  
“What am I? How did I do that? Tell me the truth, I need to know.” Bradley and Karma looked at each other concerned but then he sat her down at the kitchen table. Karma sighed and looked at her directly.  
“You come from a realm called Exora and you traveled here long ago, this isn’t your realm. You were chosen by our goddess in order to possess the power of destruction, you are a supernatural being with powers beyond imagination. You can take an extreme amount of physical damage before serious injury, your strength could compare to that of 8 men and as we have experienced today you can destroy anything you touch with your right hand. That is activated at will but since you didn’t know about it the best guess I have is that it was activated through the sensation of danger.” Sky looked at him sadly. “You are one of the 3 specials that are here to protect everyone in every realm. You’re here to save the entire world.” Lilith looked up to see Zane walk in and Bradley walked over to greet him.  
“What’s up Zane you look distressed.” Zane pulled him close and whispered to him.  
“It’s Rylin, he seems to be in serious shock from the blast. He can’t recall anyone’s names except yours, Ace’s and another.” Bradley looked at him impatiently.  
“What? Who else does he remember?” Zane looked at him sadly.  
“Vanessa.” Lilith looked up at hearing him faintly say that name and Bradley looked over at her too.  
“I’ll go right away with Lilith to check on him could you please stay with Karma and Sky though. We just broke the news to her about the specials.” Zane nodded and started to walk away.  
“Afterwards though you need to go bed, it’s getting late.” Zane replied. Bradley nodded and walked swiftly outside into the night air with Lilith.  
“What was he saying about Vanessa?” She asked sternly. Bradley sighed and looked at her sadly.  
“I know it’s not the easiest thing for you to hear but it’s one of the few things Rylin remembers right now, he’s in a serious state of shock.” Lilith looked away.  
“That makes sense, we better go check on him.” Lilith replied walking away from Bradley and towards the doctors tent. On their way there Bradley thought about what had happened that day. The unexpected robot, the squealing, the blast, Sky and worst of all Karma. Bradley realised how serious everything was getting and how much they needed to concentrate on defeating Megaladon. Battles were only just going to get harder. 

Bradley and Lilith walked into the hut and immediately were shocked by Rylin’s condition. He had a mask over his face supplying him with oxygen and his face was burnt and bruised. His chest had tubes attached to the sides of it and he was covered with burns and had cuts that covered the entirety of his body. Bradley looked at the way his tail hung off the bed and swished occasionally as if he was reacting to something in his mind. No one else was in the room so Bradley and Lilith walked in alone and stood at Rylin’s side. When closer Bradley saw how he had been restrained and tied to the bed just like what happened to him before but then Rylin woke up and looked at him.  
“… Bradley where’s Ace?” He asked looking around for him.  
“He’s… not here right now. He’ll be back soon.” Bradley replied. Rylin looked over at Lilith and smiled.  
“Hello Vanessa… Ace was looking for you… He said he had something he wanted to tell you.” Rylin started to slip away as his words blurred and he started to close his eyes.  
“What was it?” She asked desperately. Rylin turned his head away and mumbled random words but then drifted back to sleep.  
“He’s tired let’s leave him.” Bradley said walking towards the door.  
“No, I have to know what he is saying, what Ace was going to say to me.” Bradley walked back over to her.  
“He needs his rest leave it until morning.” Bradley explained. Lilith looked at him sadly.  
“Not until I heal him then, it’s not fair for him to suffer.” She placed her hands on his arm and Bradley placed his on top of hers.  
“We all need to rest after this though, ok.” Both of them then closed their eyes and focused then the blue and silver glows combined before reaching Rylin and created a gold strip of pure energy. They both opened their eyes to witness it as it slowly dispersed around Rylin’s body healing him of every burn and cut then in seconds it had covered and healed every wound.  
“It’s pure energy,” Lilith explained. “The same my mother used to make the relics.” The golden glow died down as Rylin opened his eyes and looked at them.  
“What are you guys doing here?” He asked. Reluctantly Lilith leaned forward and laid him back down into the bed.  
“You need to rest, we will talk in the morning.” Bradley looked at her happily knowing she was doing that for him and not thinking of herself. Rylin smiled closing his eyes once again then Bradley and Lilith left the hut and started to walk back to their own. Bradley looked at her softly.  
“Are you ok?” He asked.  
“Yeah. I’m just wondering about Ace. What he wanted to say, where he’s been for the past few days and if he is my brother.” Bradley smiled at her.  
“He’s mysterious I’ll give him that but we will get everything sorted tomorrow, we all need rest. It’s been a long and confusing day.” Lilith nodded agreeingly then walked to her hut and waved Bradley goodnight before he walked towards his. Bradley closed his door and laid down on his bed not bothering to take off his old clothes. He was exhausted. Before pulling the covers over himself he passed out completely and fell into a deep sleep.

“Interesting.” The figure said as it studied Bradley’s memories in front of him. They appeared on a screen that floated in the air and once they didn’t need it the screen imploded and disappeared.  
“Exactly what I thought, the robot was nothing like I had ever seen before, plus when I hit it the robot would inflict pain on others over me.” The figure got rid of the screen and looked at Bradley who sat on the void floor.  
“Tactical choice, they know you won’t attack if it endangers an innocent life.” Bradley stood up.  
“Ok, what about Ace. Where is he?” The figure pulled up the screen once again and showed Ace destroying the robot and running off into the woods.  
“This was what happened earlier at camp.”  
“And after?” Bradley asked hopefully. The figure skipped ahead and they began to watch events from the point of view of Ace himself. Bradley watched as guards surrounded him in the woods and took him down before taking him captive.  
“That was shortly after the explosion.” The figure continued as it skipped ahead once again. Ace sat in a cell alone, delusional and tired, he pulled out a piece of paper though and wrote some words down on it. The figure skipped ahead again then Bradley watched the screen in horror as they now saw it from Megaladon’s point of view. Ace was kneeled down in front of him with a gun held to his head then Megaladon had guards strap him down to a board elevated off the ground. Guards injected him with liquid as he screamed in pain. Bradley wanted to look away but couldn’t. Then Megaladon spoke.  
“You will join me Ace, you will be my ultimate weapon. Together we could rule everything.” Bradley watched as Ace looked up at him in anger.  
“I will never join you! I’d rather die!” He screamed as he tried to break his restraints. Bradley watched as Megaladon’s focus turned to Ace’s arm.  
“I never said you had a choice, I will make you stronger anyways, in exchange for what you did to me all those years ago!” Megaladon said proudly as his snake tail moved closer. Ace was filled with fear as it came closer then it bit down on his already injured arm. Bradley looked away as Ace screamed but then Bradley heard electricity. He looked back to see them shocking him with machines too. Ace fell unconscious and Megaladon turned towards the guards who walked over with knives and metals. They covered his view of Ace and Bradley desperately wanted to see what they were doing to him but then he saw a guard carrying a metal arm over to the others. Bradley turned away and gagged as he saw glimpses of all the vile things they were doing to him and as he heard machines wiring and grinding.   
“Is it done?” Megaladon asked. The guards nodded and moved away then Megaladon looked proudly down on Ace with his new red robotic arm that replaced his torn one. Bradley turned away from the screen and the figure made it disappear.  
“Why would they do that to him, it’s so cruel.” Bradley asked. The figure sounded sad in its words but pulled up another screen.  
“See for yourself.” Bradley turned around slowly and watched as Ace stood in front of Megaladon wearing full black metal plated armour and wielding a long darkly coloured sword. His eyes were pitch black and he kneeled down in front of Megaladon in one swift movement.  
“Sir. What would you like me to do? I am ready to serve in your name.” Ace asked as Megaladon smiled despicably.  
“Follow the attack team to the resistant camp tonight, join them in the extraction of the black relic. Kill anyone who affects the mission, but if coming in contact with a special assist the team on extracting them too.” Ace nodded and stood up.  
“Nothing will stop me, I will not fail you.” Ace announced before he then ran out the front door.  
“No… no it can’t be.” Bradley said as he looked around the void for a way out. “Their going for Rylin!” Bradley immediately sunk into the floor and woke up in his bed. He looked out the window in his door to still see the night sky so quickly got up and ran outside. He looked at Rylin’s tent and sprinted over then burst through the door to find him still lying on the bed. Bradley walked back outside and looked around the camp.  
“Where are all the guards?” He asked himself. Bradley turned back to Rylin but only saw Ace. He looked down on him with his soulless black eyes and then picked him up with his metal arm. Bradley didn’t know what to do and froze up completely.  
“My master will be very pleased to see you Bradley, we will be taking the black relic too though.” Bradley summoned a dagger and jammed it into Ace’s arm in between the metal of his armour so he dropped him then Bradley ran for Fin’s tent calling out and alerting everyone in the camp. Ace watched him run away as the dagger disappeared then he turned back to Rylin who laid on the bed. Ace placed his metal arm on Rylin’s chest and pushed down firmly before he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder only then turning back to see Bradley looking back at him as he stood in the centre of the camp. It started to become early morning but the air was foggy and lit by campfire light. Ace smiled at him as skeletons guards swarmed the camp and surrounded Bradley. Bradley screamed and fired shots from summoned guns at all the guards, mowing them down. But they kept coming. Ace started to walk out of the hut and around it so Bradley set his fists on fire and ran through the skeletons towards him lighting dozens of them on fire.  
“Put him down!” Bradley yelled. Ace turned back to look at him.  
“Fight me for him.” Ace said readying himself. Bradley summoned swords and was ready to attack when he noticed a beeping sound coming from the doctors hut Rylin was staying in. Bradley looked back at Ace only to watch as he punched through the hut wall and threw Rylin in carelessly.   
“No!” Bradley screamed as he ran in after him. As he ran through the door for Rylin he spotted the bomb laying on the bed and kicked it across the room hastily. Bradley then jumped on top of Rylin and covered his body just as the blast went off. 

Bradley opened his eyes slowly and only heard ringing in his ears. He saw Rylin laying right next to him with burn wounds and bleeding from his head. Bradley couldn’t move his head but saw fire everywhere he looked. Then he saw someone running towards him, Lilith. She looked down on him softly when suddenly she was picked up by Ace. Bradley wanted to help but couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t move at all. He could hardly breath, his whole body ached. Slowly he closed his eyes unable to hold onto anything any longer while Ace stared down on him happily with Lilith in his arms. Fin and Jake ran towards the flames and Jake threw his sword at Ace to make him let go of Lilith only to notice it was him as he caught and crushed his sword in his bionic arm. Lilith ran away quickly as Ace’s focus turned to Fin and Jake.  
“Ace?!” Jake said surprised. Ace laughed and started to walk towards him.  
“What happened to you?” Fin asked as he approached them looking at his new arm.  
“Megaladon has made me stronger, he has made me better. Join me, he will do the same to you!” Fin and Jake held up their guns but then Jake spotted Lilith dragging Bradley and Rylin out of the flames.  
“His right arm is robotic watch out for it, now help me cover Lilith!” Jake yelled as he fired at Ace aiming mostly for the lower half. Ace blocked the shots with his robot arm and armour as he advanced on Fin and Jake slowly. Skeleton guards ran towards Lilith but were shot down by Zane who was followed by other members of the camp. Lilith dragged Bradley and Rylin into the forest away from the fire and the battling before becoming overwhelmed with skeletons running her way. She dragged them behind a few bushes before she ran leading them away from Bradley and Rylin who lay helpless and unprotected on the floor. Fin and Jake continued to fire at Ace as he advanced but as he got closer they had to retreat back. Ace took this chance to call in backup. More guards swarmed the camp from the forests and started to surround Fin and Jake while Ace walked off into the woods, disappearing into the foggy darkness. Fin looked around for Lilith and saw her fending off guards of her own nowhere near Bradley or Rylin. He couldn’t see them anywhere. 

Ace walked slowly through the forest when he pulled out a controller and spoke into it.  
“We have been compromised, initiate the pre-gas barrier around the rebel camp, if the dragon arrives shoot it down too.” The device then beeped slowly as Ace walked up to Bradley and Rylin who were unconscious and completely alone. Smiling he hit the glowing button on the controller as he reached down and picked the two of them up.

Near the centre of the camp a skeleton placed down an orb right before it shot up a beam into the night sky. Slowly it expanded and the light started to create a dome over the entire camp. Fin looked around scared as he lost sight of everyone but continued to fight guard after guard as slowly they began to all be taken down. Then he caught a glimpse of Ace standing with Bradley and Rylin who laid handcuffed on the floor just inside of the camp boundaries. Fin took out the few remaining guards around him and ran towards him screaming as Ace ran at him as well. The two clashed swords and continued to fall back and attack each other constantly. Fin lifted the earth but Ace dodged him every time and managed to strike a blow with his fist that knocked Fin the the floor and sent his sword sliding over to Bradley and Rylin. Fin got back up quickly and ran at Ace ready to fight with his fists but then Ace threw away his sword too and readied his fists. Fin went to punch him but Ace caught his hand and threw him into the fire of the burned down doctors hut. Fin picked up a sharp piece of metal he found on the floor and ran out then swung at Ace who stopped it with his arm. Fin pushed hard when he heard a blade come out of a satchel. He turned back as guards pushed Bradley and Rylin back onto the floor but closer to the inside of the camp, away from the barrier as it hit the ground and trapped everyone inside.  
“Surrender, there is no escape from your imminent doom. Fight and they will perish.” Fin looked back at Ace ready to put down his weapon when he punched him hard in the chest and he skidded next to Bradley and Rylin. Fin didn’t try to get up anymore, he stayed down. Blood started to swell in his mouth as he felt his stomach churn. The guards pulled him up and handcuffed him then attached a metal collar around his neck before pushing him down and making him kneel. The guards walked over to Ace who stared at the massacre of dead soldiers but also at the lack of resistant soldiers. He smiled and looked at the guards.  
“Find the others, we will take them all back to Megaladon, kill anyone who stands in your way.” The guards nodded and some walked away but others stayed with Ace to guard Bradley, Rylin and Fin.


	17. Regaining control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp is chaotic but the few survivors left have a plan to take control. Everything is becoming clear as the dust settles on the camp but people need time to heal.

Lilith looked around the back of the hut and saw guards walking around the camp while the others stood guard. She turned back to Wolfie, Jake, Zane, Karma, Misami, Paris and Sky.  
“Ok, I have a plan but it has a lot of moving parts. We all need to be coordinated properly if it is going to work.” She said making sure she was quiet.  
“Whatever it is I’m in. Tell us what we have to do.” Karma replied. Everyone else nodded and Lilith brung them in close to tell them the plan.

Ace turned towards Fin as his walkie talkie buzzed and as Lilith’s voice came through.   
“Jake take the south of the camp and draw guards in to be shot down by Wolfie who’s in the trees just inside the barrier by you.” Ace smiled and walked over to Fin taking off his walkie talkie from his belt.   
“Karma take the east side and-“ Fin managed to stand up and kick the device from Ace’s hand before running over to it and crushing it under his foot. Ace looked at him infuriated as his metal arm began to glow blue. Fin tried to back up but guards held onto him and pushed him closer to Ace who put his hand on his chest. Electricity pulsed out of his hand and into Fin’s body making him scream and moan in pain before falling to the floor lifeless and unconscious. Ace turned back to the camp and took a quick look before looking at the guards.  
“Get others to the south side, now. Kill the sniper. Spread out, find them!” The guards nodded as they moved others towards the south side but once most of them had gone Karma ran out in the centre of the camp.  
“Hey guards! I’m over here!” Karma yelled running through the centre of the camp waving his arms. Ace stared him down.  
“Shoot him down!” The remaining guards then began to open fire on him while he hid behind a hut, but slowly they began to advance on him. Sky, Misami and Lilith snuck behind tents with other members of the camp and took them all quietly into Misami’s tent then sent them down into the bunker. Wolfie climbed one of the few trees inside the dome and open fired on guards giving Sky and Lilith cover. Jake stood alone on the south side of the camp as dozens of guards arrived but as they did Jake ran into the training area forcing them to follow. On his way in he hit the control panel that activated training machines. The guards started to fire at him and a bullet hit the machine but Jake ran in smiling. The guards followed in formation but as they entered the main arena of the training centre then gate closed behind them. Jake stood above it and leaned happily on the switch.  
“Welcome to the gladiator ring.” He said as the guards looked back to see arrows fly out of the walls and fire burst out of the floor. Dummy’s rose up from the floor and panels that made up the wall flipped and shot out weapons. All training systems had been activated in the malfunction.  
“Don’t ask me to stop it, because I can’t. One of you idiots broke the control panel.” Jake said happily as he waited for all the guards to die. 

Zane and Paris walked around the camp making sure they weren’t seen and advanced slowly towards Ace. They were ready to attack him while most of the guards were distracted with Karma when Ace’s robotic arm began to glow blue and he went to pick up Bradley. He looked at the guards as one threw down an orb that exploded into a camera and projected a screen into the sky then amplified Ace’s voice. Ace stood proudly in front of the camera as he held Bradley’s by his jumper in his left hand.  
“You will all surrender immediately! You have five minuets to hand yourselves in or…” Ace held Bradley high and he looked at him angrily. Everyone scattered around the camp looked up at the screen and saw Bradley as he was held up in front of it.  
“What do you want?!” Bradley said as bravely as he could but still weak and in pain.  
“You friends wanted to see you.” Ace replied. Bradley looked at the camera and then at the screen in the sky.   
“Don’t listen to him, I’ll be fin-“ Ace smiled and placed his right hand on his chest and as he did Bradley started to scream as it electrocuted him. Ace stopped by pulling his hand away and looked back at the screen.  
“Hand yourselves in and his pain will seise. His life and everyone else’s are in your hands.” Zane looked away in horror as Ace dropped Bradley’s lifeless body back to the floor. Guards walked over and picked him up then dragged him back over to the others. Bradley already bleeding, burnt and beaten didn’t move at all. He was on the verge of death. Zane drew his sword and walked closer to Ace and the guards leaving Paris behind. Slowly he walked closer until he was directly behind the guards. Zane ran forward and took them all out quickly before advancing on Ace who turned and smiled at him. Wolfie shot down the guards on Karma who then ran to support Zane followed by Wolfie who slid down the tree. Sky and Lilith continued to help the injured into the shelter but Lilith stopped to look at Bradley sadly as she ran back and forth between houses. Jake left the arena and ran towards Lilith to help her with the injured while Wolfie, Zane and Karma surrounded Ace as he powered up his arm once again. Zane attempted first and swung with his sword towards his chest but Ace blocked with his arm before grabbing his sword and throwing him at Karma knocking them both to the floor. Wolfie open fired on Ace and while one bullet hit his leg the rest were blocked by his arm. Wolfie ran out of ammo and threw the gun at him before pulling out a dagger and running towards him. Ace swung his arm down but Wolfie dodge by sliding and grazed his leg with the blade but Ace seemed unaffected. Ace turned and hit Wolfie with his arm which electrocuted him at the same time. Wolfie was flung into the barrier which stopped him from moving any further outside the camp and he stayed laying on the floor after downed. Paris ran to his aid and stood guard over him, Bradley, Fin and Rylin. Zane and Karma stood side by side and both ran at him screaming the two of them struck down on him with both their swords on his metal arm and managed to knock him off balance. Ace fell back onto the floor but as Karma advanced Ace tripped him up with his foot while getting up before stepping towards Zane and punching him in the chest. Zane flew across camp and Lilith could see the electricity that had hit his body. She left Sky to finish up and ran towards Ace.  
“Leave them alone!” She yelled as Ace walked towards Karma. Ace smiled and looked at her with his dead black eyes. She readied herself to run away but looked around at everything that they had already lost. She looked at Bradley and Rylin who were covered in blood and burn wounds, their clothes ripped and bodies cut. She saw how exhausted Wolfie, Karma and Zane were and she knew all too well she was the only one that could stop him. Sky wouldn’t stand a chance. Ace walked right up to her and stood still in front of her.  
“I’ve already won, surrender or you too will perish, followed by Sky and the rest of your camp.” Lilith looked away from him.  
“What did they do to you?” She asked softly. “You used to be so caring, how could you let them do this to you?” Ace laughed as his arm powered up.  
“Megaladon has made me stronger, look what I have done. I have destroyed your entire arsenal, you are all that’s left.” Lilith sighed.  
“What about Sky, you used to love her. What about that? And… What about me, your sister?” Ace’s arm powered down and returned to normal as he stood in shock. Ace looked at her angrily when Lilith saw his eyes flicked back to their original colour. Ace gripped his head with his hands.  
“No!” He yelled as his voice started to change. “Lilith help me!... He’s taking over my mi-“ Ace screamed and fell to his knees. “Make it stop! Help me!” He yelled before he looked up at her with black eyes once again and laughed. He moved like a puppet as Megaladon spoke through him. “Nice try but that won’t work on him, he is trapped and only knows that you are all a lie, traitors to my empire! I will destroy you and Sky before the sun rises over the trees!” Ace stood up and powered up his arm then stepped towards her.  
“Goodbye Lilith!” Lilith covered her face with her arms but then heard a gun shot. As Ace fell down in front of her she saw Karma as he fell back to the floor and as his gun fell out of his hand. Lilith stayed dead still with shock and looked down at the tranquilliser dart that was lodged in Aces back before running over to Bradley and the others.  
“Sky! Jake! Come help me! Ace is down, we need to get everyone to the doctors. Misami, bring everyone up!” Sky and Jake ran to others aid as Misami ran inside and got everyone outside. Lilith ran to her hut and got her first aid kit and lots of towels which she placed on the ground before moving someone onto them to create temporary stretchers. Doctors ran over to take a look at the less injured first including Zane, Wolfie and Karma before helping Lilith and others with Bradley, Rylin and Fin which they raced to infirmary huts. Lilith walked up to Ace and looked down on him. She got guards to bring her handcuffs before they lifted him up and took him to a doctors hut too. Lilith walked beside Ace as they carried him to the hut and he opened his eyes, looked at her then held out his hands which were held together by the handcuffs. She reached forward as he opened them to reveal a scrappy folded piece of paper. Lilith took it slowly before he smiled and closed his eyes again, before he did though Lilith realised they were his original colour. She smiled and stopped walking beside him as the doctors took him away.

Lilith sat down in her hut on her bed before opening the crumpled piece of paper. She looked at it and attempted to read the scruffy writing.  
‘Sorry for my handwriting but I know I have little time. If you are reading this I am Ace from the resistance and I have been captured by Megaladon and I am being held in his dungeon. Try to get this message to a member of my camp before Megaladon starts the final phase of his plan.’  
-The letter cut off and the handwriting changed-  
‘I thought I couldn’t get any worse but now they have taken my right arm. It did cause me pain before this but now I am part machine and only able to write with my real hand since I cannot move my bionic arm well enough yet. Megaladon is not done with me yet though, I will be attempting to get this letter out anyway I can. Please send help.’  
-Once again the letter cut off and the handwriting changed slightly again-  
‘I was unable to get the letter out and they seem to have scrambled my head so I cannot contact Fin. I’ve heard plans from guards that they will be using me as a super weapon against my will, using the same kind of machine they used on Sky, but altered in a way that will link my thoughts to another persons. Luckily I have also heard of the ‘cure’ they keep mentioning. Once shot by the laser of the machine, memories are theoretically pulled into a canister but since memory’s can never fully be erased the theoretical memories in the canister are still present in the persons mind but their activators are in the canister. So I’ve concluded that when the canister is broken that the memories will return to the person, or will be lost forever. That or you mount the canister to the laser and fire it again, but in a battle situation that would be hard to do.’  
Lilith turned the paper over and began to read the other side.   
‘I have attempted an escape earlier this afternoon during the low guarded dinner hours but as you can probably tell it didn’t go well. I have gotten a hang of my new arm though. But I probably will not be making another escape any time soon, luckily though after my capture the guards didn’t think to check my robotic arm in which I hide both this letter and a sheet with words and phrases that could help with my escape. In a slot between two sheets of the metal. These being my only source of communication to the outside world not including the pen I swiped from a guard.’  
She looked at the final paragraph and read it slowly.  
‘I have been given an hour before I am to be escorted to Megaladon, no doubt I will attempt another escape then, but still. If you are reading this now. It’s probably too late already. Tell everyone in my camp that I am sorry and if you ever meet a girl called Lilith. Tell her that her brother said sorry too. I’m leaving her alone too soon. But also tell her that if there is any chance of getting back to her I will do it, Sky also.’  
The letter ended with Ace’s name and Lilith put it down slowly as a tear fell onto the paper. She threw the note across the room and fell onto her bed crying.  
“I’m sorry Ace! I’m so sorry!” She screamed into her pillow. Lilith spent hours lying in bed and thinking about Ace but also about Bradley. She wanted to get up and go see him but she couldn’t move after reading the letter. After what felt like days to Lilith she managed to close her eyes long enough to fall asleep. But the events of the day haunted her dreams.

Bradley opened his eyes and looked around the void that he laid inside.  
“You look pretty beat up.” The figure said as it held out its hand for Bradley. Bradley looked up at it and reached for their hand then got up slowly with their help.  
“Why do I still have the injuries on me in here?” He asked finding it hard to stand and stumbling slightly.  
“Honestly, I don’t know, they aren’t nearly as bad as your injuries in real life though. Maybe it’s your state of mind messing with your head.” The figure replied. Bradley breathed heavily and sat back down slowly but also fell a little. The figure looked at him and reached out to help but Bradley put out his arm and signalled for them to stop.  
“What did they do to Ace?” The figure stopped.  
“Are you sure that’s what you want to ask me? Maybe you should just rest for tonight.” Bradley nodded and got comfortable sitting.  
“I will spend days in here if I have to, no point in going back. I won’t be able to move.” The figure pulled up a screen in front of Bradley and replayed Megaladon watching as they replaced Ace’s arm but then they watched as they dragged him away. The figure showed him in his cell once again writing on a piece of paper before stashing it in a crack in the metal arm. Guards came to the cell and walked him towards Megaladon’s chamber when he kicked them away and ran off only to be shot down by guards at the end of the hallway who carried net guns that completely demobilised Ace. Ace used his arm to rip through the nets but before he could get up off the ground guards pushed him to the floor and handcuffed him right before placing a black metal band around his metal arm that clicked on and glowed. Ace tried to get up and break free but his arm was completely useless. He couldn’t seem to move it at all. They watched as the guards pushed him to the ground and dragged him back in the right direction by his wrists. He was strapped to the same elevated table before being faced towards a laser. Megaladon laughed as guards pushed buttons and pulled levers on the machine as it powered up. Then the beam shot towards Ace, Bradley turned away as his blood curdling screams made him want to be sick. Bradley turned back sadly as guards were filling his head with ideas and while Megaladon’s tail picked up a canister filled with black particles attached to the machine. He turned around and placed the canister on a shelf next to another canister and above Ace’s name. The figure stopped the screen when looking at Bradley’s face so he could look longer. On the shelves were names and each name had a space above it. Bradley saw Sky’s name and above it a canister filled with red particles, next to her name Fin and next to Fin, Bradley. Above Bradley’s name was a scrappy canister filled with a deep blue glow, so strange it seemed as if it was moving. Past that he saw Wolfie, Jake, Karma and Lilith but also an empty spot labelled ‘Successor”. Bradley looked away as he tried to process the ideas but then the images continued to play. Megaladon turned back to Ace as guards attached a small device to the centre of his bionic arms palm then he was pulled off the table and thrown on the floor. His metal arm started to flicker blue before shutting down as he slowly woke up and looked up at Megaladon. The screen disappeared and the figure looked at Bradley.  
“Anything else?” It asked. Bradley didn’t know how to respond and took a moment to relax. But one thing still bugged him.  
“How do you know all this? Who are you?” The figure hesitated and stood still for a second.  
“Are you sure?” It asked. Bradley nodded and the figure sighed when suddenly its body began to disappear but a golden glow appeared beneath it. Both the darkness of the figure disappeared along with the glow underneath and within it all stood a woman. She look at him softly with her moderately pale skin and green eyes. Her hair was a silky soft brown and she wore a long black dress that swayed like smoke. Bradley looked at her surprised when she moved closer and sat beside him.  
“Vanessa?” He said slowly as she turned to look at him. She smiled and nodded.  
“But how? Your dead, aren’t you?” Vanessa pulled up yet another screen.  
“Maybe to everyone else but not to you.” The screen glowed white as it began to show a beautiful white castle that sat in the clouds. But then the screen expanded and became the void, as if they were there.  
“This is my dimension, where I fought Shad long ago.” Their surroundings showed their fight as Shad tried constantly to strike her with his huge shadowy sword but Vanessa blocked every time with her shields and constantly striking him back as well. The screen returned back to its usual size and showed a picture of Vanessa and Shad standing together with Lilith as a child. Then it began to show exactly what she began to say.  
“Lilith was my only child, not Shad’s though I soon after knew he had another. We were happy together protecting the world, protecting each other. The stories are slightly wrong though, Shad wasn’t fully controlled by his relic as most would say. In fact he was in complete control until I screwed it up. One day I met the mif’wa in which he had his first child with, I went back to Shad with her and his other child. Once the mother found out the truth from him she ran. Shad got mad at me and reeked havoc on the town in search of his child. The other warriors got involved too to aid me with calming him down which is where the legend of them fighting him came from. I was mad at him. Lilith met with the young boy, Ace, but as she did everyone met at the same spot and I ended up taking Shad, the mif’wa mother and the two children into my realm out of anger. Once inside the realm his relic took over, no one is meant to enter with me like that. He fought me for control over the realm even though I knew that wasn’t what he wanted. I sent the children away from the battle and after destroying Shad i walked back to them. But I was wounded. As you would know if I was to take a hit too bad there is no way I will survive, and that’s what happened. A strike to my chest gave me limited time in which I wiped the children’s and the mothers memories and replaced them with normal ones. I then took them to chambers in which they would sleep until the stone I gave to the spirits long ago was broken only then would they return to the world as normal people. Lilith was left knowing a little about me though and I ordered the spirits to look after her and when she was old enough to tell her about me. When I learned that the other warriors were dead I had spirits hide their relics while I stayed safe in my realm which kept me alive for longer. I had everything sorted before I passed on knowing my daughter would posses my powers and that my choices for new guardians was a good one. My powers would be recreated into Life, Destruction and Creation but the second before I died though my thoughts bonded also with you, I managed to live on through you. I could see through others eyes and play with your ideas but now I can help you with finding answers.” Bradley looked off into the void.  
“So Lilith and Ace are related then, just like she thought she was.” Vanessa nodded.  
“Why hide your identity then, why pretend to be a figure.” Bradley asked knowing he was pushing it a bit.  
“It was to protect you, and Lilith. If you said even the slightest thing about you talking to me Megaladon would want you killed immediately. Everyone thinks I’m dead.” Bradley nodded slowly agreeing to her ideas.  
“Do you know how Megaladon was created? Ace says it was him, but… how?” Vanessa looked at him slowly.  
“He became the Harpy Mif’wa when born because of him being the son of ‘the devil’ which was Shad’s nickname due to his relics evil potential. Ace somehow possessed the power Shad had that allows him to summon demons and spirits. At a younger age he was never able to use them but before too long he accidentally created a shapeshifter that took the form of an indigenous Exora animal. Ace not knowing what he was doing took it in as a pet seeing as it was harmless to him. Without Ace knowing it Megaladon began to take the life away from the realm growing stronger every day and overall keeping his life force going. Ace told it stories from books that I left for him and from them unfortunately Megaladon learned ways to gain more power. He stole the energy from the realm before taking the form of the Megaladon we know today. Which was an ancient god that the Exora realm presumably had once, a god he saw in a book and was able to replicate almost perfectly. After his transformation Megaladon began to burn and destroy Ace’s and Sky’s village. Taking the essence from its inhabitants but sparing the ones he didn’t have time to search for. Before long he had reached the border to our world which after years of wear and tear was able to be used.” Bradley sighed.  
“So he did create him.” Venessa nodded sadly.  
“Unfortunately after his reign over your world Megaladon has become too strong for Ace to destroy. He could of easily of destroyed him alone a long time ago but after taking up essence from realms Ace’s power couldn’t reverse what he did. That is why I gave you and the other two protectors your powers In order to destroy him.” Bradley looked off into the void and then back at Vanessa who looked at the ground sadly.  
“How long has it been, now I’ve asked all my questions.” Vanessa smiled.  
“After everything we have talked about, five days. You should probably get back to Lilith, she’s worried about you. Her powers are weakened and she was unable to heal you a few days back. She feels as if she is going to loose you.” Bradley looked up at Vanessa sadly.  
“Weakened?” He asked hoping Lilith was coping well without him.  
“Yes, her powers aren’t fully developed yet. She has limited healing power too, so when you and her healed Rylin with the pure energy her powers were entirely sapped away. It will be a few more days before they return entirely.” Bradley got up slowly and stood up.  
“I’ll see you soon, I need to get back to Lilith.” Vanessa smiled and stood beside him.  
“See you soon Bradley.” 

Bradley opened his eyes slowly as beeping bounced around in the back of his head. He lifted his head slightly off the bed and saw the mask over his mouth giving him oxygen. His burns were covered by bandages and he saw drips attached to his arms as well as a band around his wrist that was checking his pulse constantly. He saw a woman standing on the other end of the room. She stared at a chart on the wall but then looked over at Bradley and saw his eyes open. She smiled then panicked and ran out yelling but Bradley couldn’t hear her say anything. A few moments later Bradley watched as Karma walked in and over to him followed by the female doctor who began removing the medical equipment.  
“Hey, how you feeling?” Karma said slowly but Bradley hardly heard him and didn’t respond. The doctor took off the mask and Bradley was now completely unattached from all medical equipment. Karma pulled up a chair and asked again.  
“How you feeling?” Bradley looked at him hearing him slightly better.  
“I’m… fine.” Bradley said halfheartedly. Lilith walked in wearing a medical outfit and she rushed to his side. She began checking his pulse from the machine then she placed a thermometer inside his mouth. Bradley looked at her confused watching her closely, he looked at her tired eyes and how she was so quick to write down all of his results without saying a word. Finally she pulled off a bandage on his arm and studied his burns.  
“Is he ok?” Karma asked. Lilith looked up at him and nodded as the other doctor left the hut.  
“He needs to relax and eat some proper food, his burns have reduced to almost nothing by now but will still cause irritation. I haven’t checked his head yet for the healing of the cut but his gash wound on his back when I checked yesterday was not infected and has been stitched up. Walking around might take some time in his condition and communication might be hard as he may have suffered temporary hearing loss so I will assign people to watch over him, Bradley will try and get up. Your stubborn aren’t you.” She said looking at him. Bradley smiled and pushed up to sit up in the bed.  
“You know me too well.” Bradley replied as Lilith placed pillows behind his back.  
“Watch out when you sit up like that. You have a stitched up back and your head has a cut that is sensitive.” Lilith said as she grabbed some more bandages and wrapped them slowly around his head before securing them. Karma looked at Lilith.  
“I’ll watch over him, Jake can help too. He’ll listen to us over a doctor.” Lilith nodded and sat next to Bradley on the bed.  
“Anything hurt?” She asked looking at his upper body.  
“I’m good. Thanks.” He replied. Lilith smiled and stood up.  
“Your going to need to change out of those clothes, you’ve been wearing them for a while now.” Bradley laughed.  
“Yeah six days.” Lilith looked at him surprised.  
“How did you know that? There’s no way of telling the date in here.” Bradley froze up completely shocked by what had slipped out.  
“I- err, dumb luck?” He said trying to blow it off. Lilith smiled and walked to the door.  
“Karma make sure he doesn’t get himself hurt, I’ll get someone to bring you some food while I go get you some cleaner clothes.” Karma nodded as she walked out the door then he looked at Bradley.  
“She took over the camp after you and Fin were stuck in the infirmaries and while Zane had to be left in bed for his spine to heal.” Bradley looked at him confused.  
“Lilith?” He replied. Karma nodded slowly.  
“Me and Wolfie were the first to recover and were walking around only a day after the incident. By then Lilith had already had the dome destroyed and guards patrolling constantly. Every injured person was given treatment and because of that there were no deaths overall. Megaladon’s guards were cleared and she left Misami with their technology in order to study it. One thing she found on a guard was a black metal band that has been set aside to test for an traces of it being a weapon. Ace was placed in the dungeon and being treated there with extra precautions. But as for everyone else it’s all just really quiet. Fin and Rylin are still in critical states but Fin has been seen awake once yesterday but we fear the excessive electrical surge Ace gave him may have cause neurological damage. As for Rylin… since you haven’t been around to heal him the explosion has left him completely still and maybe even paralysed.” Bradley sighed.  
“It’s all my fault, I should’ve told everyone sooner. I should’ve gotten backup before I ran to the hut.” Karma sat up and looked at him.  
“It’s not like that at all. If you wouldn’t of covered him with your own body he would’ve easily of died. You saved his life.” Bradley turned away.  
“But I could’ve prevented it. If only I had taken the relic off of him.” He replied sadly.  
“Relic?” Karma said wanting answers. Bradley sighed and couldn’t hold back the secrets anymore.  
“Rylin has the black relic, he claims Ace gave it to him and now Megaladon has sent Ace back to retrieve it.” Karma sat back and leaned on his chair.  
“So he still has it now?” Karma asked. Bradley laughed and smiled at Karma while also looking at his condition.  
“Wouldn’t I love to know, but I’m not allowed to leave my bed.” Karma stood up.  
“Oh right, I’ll get Lilith to check him for the relic. If we find it I’ll bring it to you.” But before he could walk out Lilith walked in with some fresh clothes and moments later Misami walked in with some soup. Karma sat back down as Lilith helped Bradley out of bed slowly and as Misami placed down the soup at the end of the bed. Lilith supported Bradley as Misami helped him take off his shirt before she also helped him put on the fresh one.   
“You should be able to change the other things yourself in the other room while I talk to Karma briefly in here.” Lilith said passing Bradley his boxers, trousers and socks. Bradley nodded and walked away to the bathroom then started to get changed slowly. Lilith started to change the sheets on the bed while Misami left leaving Karma with her.  
“Rylin has the black relic, according to Bradley. That’s the reason why he was targeted by Ace. He asked if you would check if he still had it on him and if he did to bring it to him.” Lilith stopped and looked up at him surprised.  
“The black relic?” She replied. Karma nodded.  
“Rylin claims Ace gave it to him.” Lilith started to put on fresh sheets and threw the other by the door.  
“No doubt he will be coming for that soon.” She said as she finished up. Karma stood up and walked to the door.  
“I’ll run these dirty sheets to Misami then grab some lunch and come back. That alright with you?” He asked picking up the sheets. Lilith nodded.  
“Could you check on Rylin though and search for the relic, I want to stay and check Bradley’s wounds while he’s awake.” Karma nodded and walked out and a few moments after he did Lilith heard a bang from within the bathroom. She rushed over and tapped on the door quickly.  
“Hey, you ok in there?” She said hoping for an answer. Bradley sat on the floor trying to put the socks on and looked up at the door.  
“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just really hard to put socks on, my backs killing me.” Lilith placed her hand on the handle.  
“I’m coming in, your going to hurt yourself.” Bradley smiled as Lilith walked in the room. She kneeled down beside him and helped him put his socks on before helping him up. Bradley stopped moving though and looked in the mirror and at his face. Half his head was covered in bandages but he still saw the burns across his face and how blood and dust stained hair. He let go of Lilith and walked closer but then his back started to ache without her support. Lilith stood watch as he turned slowly and lifted his shirt to reveal a huge gash all the way up his back that was stitched up carefully. Bradley lowered his shirt before leaning back on Lilith. Lilith sighed and helped him back to his bed before making him sit down while she removed he bandages on his arms. She covered the severe parts of the burns with a thin layer of cream before applying new bandages to the worst areas. The whole time Bradley stayed quiet and stared at the floor only imagining how much worse Rylin was. Finally Lilith unwrapped his head and took a look at the cut on the back of Bradley’s head. She applied cream once again before covering it back over. She looked at him as he stared at the floor depressed and she lifted his head.  
“Everything ok?” She asked. Bradley looked at her and tried to smile but he couldn’t hide it anymore.   
“It’s just that. Well, your doing so much for me. If it wasn’t for you I would be dead by now and so would others. Karma told me how you took charge over the camp in Zane’s absence and I just-“ Lilith hugged him quickly and held onto him tightly as Bradley hugged her back slowly.  
“Bradley I did it for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok before anything else. Yes I took over the camp but I did it to protect everyone here.” She pulled away and looked at him happily. “Besides, you’re the one who saved most of us before, Rylin especially. Your actions saved him from long term physical damage and even death.” Bradley smiled at her when she walked over to the end of the bed.  
“You need to eat though, even Karma left to get his lunch.” She said passing him the soup from Misami. Bradley accepted it happily and slowly started to eat it.  
“What about you? Shouldn’t you go and get some lunch?” He said as she looked out the window.  
“I’ll get it when Karma gets back, I know you’ll get up if I leave.” Bradley smiled.  
“I promise I won’t, besides who would I go see?” He replied. Lilith smiled as he took another sip of the soup.  
“You might go see anyone, I don’t know what your thinking about right now.” Bradley looked at her softly when a doctor walked through the door.  
“Lilith, there you are. Fin is awake and very nervous. He won’t let anyone come near him but keeps asking where Bradley is.” Lilith looked at Bradley as he smiled at her then she stood up as he placed his bowl aside.  
“We will be there shortly, make sure he doesn’t hurt himself before then.” Lilith replied helping Bradley out of bed. Lilith walked with Bradley slowly outside before gradually making their way across camp. Bradley looked around the camp surprised staring at all the guards that walked around on patrols constantly and at the completely clean landscape as if their battle had never happened. Bradley limped slightly as he walked his back hurting him most but he completely looked past it as they walked towards the other infirmary tent. Already they could hear him screaming, calling out for help. Lilith walked Bradley in slowly as he froze up when seeing Fin. His arms and legs had been strapped down in an attempt to keep him still and he too was hooked up to many machines including drips and an oxygen supplier. Fin looked up at Bradley excitedly as he walked in trying constantly to get up. Bradley walked over and calmed him down before Lilith took off his mask.  
“Bradley. What happened? Where is everyone?” He said panicking. Bradley pulled up a chair and sat down slowly.  
“You’ve been asleep for five days, after the battle with Ace you were in a critical state from the shock he gave you. But you need to calm down, everything’s ok and no one is going to hurt you.” Fin looked at him confused.  
“But you look worse, why aren’t you in bed?” He replied as Lilith nodded agreeingly.  
“Exactly you both need to be resting.” Lilith said supporting Fin’s comment.  
“I will Lilith but it makes me feel better if I’m making sure others are ok.” Bradley replied placing his hand on Fin’s arm. Lilith pulled his hand away.  
“No, I wont allow you to heal anyone else. It could damage your body even more.” Bradley looked at her sternly.  
“I don’t care, just because you can’t do it doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to.” Bradley said angrily but instantly regretting it. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean it.” He said quickly as Lilith turned away. Bradley looked at her sadly but then turned back to Fin and placed his hand on him once again. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly before blue particles started to appear and seep into Fin’s body. Bradley concentrated hard but when he felt weak he let go and took long deep breaths while leaning on the back of the chair. The particles soaked into Fin’s body quickly and didn’t change much on the outside but Fin smiled and looked at Bradley happily as he smiled back at him halfheartedly. Lilith turned back to Fin and took off his restraints to let him sit up before looking back at Bradley sadly. Bradley laid on the chair exhausted and breathing in deeply with his eyes closed. She walked next to him and kneeled beside him when he opened his eyes and looked a her.  
“I’m sorry about what I said.” Bradley said looking at her. She brushed it off and stood up to look at Fin who turned and put his feet off the bed and then stood up slowly. Lilith walked over to support him but he didn’t need it.  
“Working your magic as always.” Fin said to Bradley who smiled at him happily. Lilith sat him down though.  
“Please just relax for a while, at least until you have some good food in your system then you can walk around. Your muscles will be weak and I don’t think you have been fully healed so you need to relax your body for a while.” Fin nodded agreeing to her reasoning and sat back down on the bed slowly.  
“I’ll get someone to bring you some food then they can also watch over you while you get used to walking around.” Fin nodded as she walked back over to Bradley and helped him up then started to walk out of the hut. Bradley walked weakly beside Lilith as she helped him back to his hut but once they were there he laid down and relaxed in the bed as she left to get someone for Fin. Bradley breathed in slowly as he started to feel the pain of the cut on his back and he gradually started to close his eyes to a point where he fell asleep.

Karma walked into Rylin’s hut and stood over him while looking at his face carefully. He studied his burns that covered his body and looked around him to see all of his medical equipment attached to him. Karma sighed and walked beside him then pulled off the blanket that covered his legs before reaching into his pockets. He checked the left pockets before he walked around the bed and checked the right. Slowly he pulled out the relic from his pocket and stared at it. It emitted a deep black glow and seemed to pulse so Karma quickly stashed it away in his own pocket then covered Rylin back up with the blanket. Slowly Karma walked out and closed the door before dragging his feet as he walked away painfully. He wanted to help but he knew he couldn’t do anything. Gradually he made it back to Bradley’s tent and opened the door slowly before stepping in and looking at Bradley who lay on the bed exhausted. Rushing to his side Karma sat beside him and pulled out the relic.  
“Hey, I got the relic. Are you ok?” Bradley opened his eyes slowly.  
“I’m good, just really tired.” Bradley replied when he saw the relic in Karma’s hand. He reached out and took it then put it in his own pocket before laying down, breathing out slowly and closing his eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to do that?” Karma asked. Bradley nodded slowly keeping his eyes closed.  
“If I have it then no one innocent is in danger. It was because I didn’t take it before that Rylin got hurt.” Karma wanted to argue back but stopped and sighed.  
“Fair enough.” He replied. Bradley turned his head to Karma and opened his eyes.  
“You don’t have to stay here.” He said slowly. Karma smiled and stood up.  
“Ok, but if you leave then I will do to you whatever Lilith does to me.” Bradley laughed and turned his head back as he closed his eyes. Karma walked to the door slowly then closed the door and walked away.

“What happened! How did we loose Ace?!” Megaladon roared.  
“I-it was Karma sir, he was shot down by him while he was distracted by Lilith.” A skeleton replied sheepishly. Megaladon smashed his paw against the ground and stood up in the room.  
“I want Ace and his successor brought to me, we can still complete the final phase but we need to do it later due to the current… upper hand that they now have. If Ace regains control again and gives up any information about anything he has overheard our entire operation could be a risk.” The skeleton nodded.  
“We could target another member of the camp using another gas activator. Or should we just storm it while the specials are weak from battle.” Megaladon sat down and thought.  
“Give it a few days-“ The skeleton cut in quickly.  
“But sir they will recover-“ Megaladon looked at them madly.  
“Give it a few days!” The skeleton backed down. “Bradley is the only one able to heal and he will be in critical condition for ages. They will not recover much. And besides if we give it a few more days guards will be less frequent and we can storm the camp and take back our weapon and the successor while under the cover of night and if we need it, the activators can be used.” The skeleton nodded quickly then ran out as Megaladon slammed the door behind him.

The next day

Bradley walked out of his tent with Karma and Sky at his side then with their support Bradley was walked towards Misami’s tent. Karma opened the door and helped Bradley inside then he helped him to the table where Fin, Lilith, Jake, Misami and Zane already sat. Karma pulled out a chair and sat him down then sat down as well with Sky directly next to him. Bradley took a deep breath and laid back on the chair.  
“All good?” Zane asked. Bradley looked at him and smiled.  
“Yeah… I’m good.” Zane nodded then looked around at everyone gathered at the table.  
“Thanks to Lilith the camp was able to survive the attack but we need to stay alert. I did learn something important though, something that worked really well for us. Teamwork, and multiple attack action. What we did last week involving us all attacking in waves saved many lives and more trouble for everyone, so that is why I have joined us together to first of all discuss events and then work on a plan that I thought up over my days of recovery.” Zane pulled out the floor plans of Megaladon’s castle and placed them on the table. It showed 3 separate floors. The ground floor was built up as two huge rooms, one being Megaladon’s chamber at the back and the other was the main hall with entrances to the chamber and outside the castle grounds. The second floor was only accessible from Megaladon’s chamber and was a build up of multiple small rooms all attached by a corridor behind a large room with access to the lower and upper floor. The top floor was a a maze of corridors and rooms which looked a lot like accommodations for the guards and their dining areas or weapon storage units. But looking closer at the plans you could see secret passageways around the floor plans including a corridor and room with two smaller rooms attached next to Megaladon’s chamber. There were also vents and smaller passageways linking rooms and a secret entrance clearly shown by a drawn on extra, one that was accessible from the mountain to get to the top floor secretly. Zane made sure the plans were flat before accepting a few questions.  
“How did you get this?” Bradley asked leaning forward and resting against the table.  
“We have undercover scouts in the village that have been working in Megaladon’s castle. Slowly over time we have gained these plans but not without a cost of a few lives.” Bradley looked away sadly.  
“So what’s the plan?” Lilith asked looking at the detailed plans. Misami sat down and placed a large black metal bracelet onto the table.  
“We can talk about that in a moment, right now I think we need to discuss a few things.” Everyone looked at her and the black mechanical bracelet, Bradley knowing he had seen it before. “This was found on the body of a soldier and after a few tests had been proven not to be a weapon-“ Bradley looked away from everyone and muttered.  
“That’s because it neutralises a weapon.” Misami looked at him confused and so did Lilith. Bradley turned back towards them and explained.  
“That band goes on Ace’s new mechanical arm and when it does it renders it useless.” Everyone around the table exchanged confused looks.  
“How… How do you know?” Lilith replied. Bradley sighed.  
“I-I just do. I’ll prove it, pass it here.” Lilith slid it across the table and Bradley picked it up slowly. As if out of instinct Bradley opened the bracelet by pressing down on a hidden button. Everyone looked at him shocked as he placed it around his own arm and clipped it on.  
“See, it goes on his arm like this and then his arm won’t work.” Lilith stood up and walked over then removed the device and placed it on the table. Bradley turned back to everyone but Zane looked at him differently, as if he was glaring at him.  
“We will talk later about this Bradley, for now we must talk about Rylin.” Misami said taking control of the meeting once again. Lilith pulled up a chair beside Bradley and sat beside him when Misami pulled out a little jar with a golden liquid inside of it.   
“While checking over Rylin I found traces of this in his blood.” Misami said sternly looking directly at Bradley who tried to avoid eye contact. “I know exactly what it is, but not how someone made it. But with it me and a chemist have created something quite extraordinary.” She stood up and walked over to the back of the room beside the dungeon door. She stood beside a tall object covered by a cloth and quickly she uncovered it. Everyone stared in wonder as they looked upon a futuristic looking machine. A pod with a glass front and the rest made of a silver metal, it was hollow inside and padded with red cloth. Near the bottom was a panel of buttons and a slot for a canister. Misami hit a button and the glass front opened like a door and the air inside that was trapped by the tight seal seeped out.  
“While I worked for the king he and I came up with plans for a machine just like this but we lacked the power to run it. But we have just found a power source. This is the most advanced machine I have ever made, and it could save hundreds of lives.” Misami explained.  
“What does it do?” Karma asked standing up and walking over like the rest of them.  
“By using a few drops of this enhanced concentrated substance this machine could heal an entire human. But… we don’t know if it works. It preserved the out of season Phoenix flower, but it could react very differently to a human.” Bradley stood up suddenly.  
“I’ll test it.” Lilith looked at him quickly and stepped towards him.  
“Bradley. No, I wont-“ Bradley shushed her and walked towards the pod.  
“I’m injured, I need to do this, if it doesn’t work then I will recover, if it does then we can attack sooner with everyone healed.” Lilith stood down as Bradley slowly got into the chamber and as he started to close the door on himself. Zane held the door open and looked at Bradley.  
“This doesn’t change anything, we will still talk after this experiment is over.” Bradley nodded as Zane let go of the door then Bradley pulled the door closed and it latched shut. Bradley laid upright on the padding comfortably as Misami booted up the machine and placed the canister of golden liquid into the slot. Bradley watched as the glass became slightly fogged then the pod began to fill with a purified air that shot out of all sides of the inside of the pod. Bradley looked forward as he saw Lilith’s worried face through the glass. He felt pain everywhere in his body and his vision started to blur but he smiled at her as he drifted off into what he thought was sleep. Lilith looked in on him as he fell unconscious and looked back at Misami concerned.  
“What happened? Is that supposed to happen?!” Misami looked in at Bradley not knowing if he was dead or alive.  
“I-I don’t know.” She stuttered. Lilith looked back at the machine scared then down at the controls. She started to reach down when she saw Bradley’s face twitch and move as he appeared to have a nightmare. Lilith stood up tall and looked in on him as Karma and Jake drew closer. Lilith placed her hand on the glass scared for his life when suddenly as she did she saw an image flash before her eyes, reflexes made her pull away. She turned back to see Jake who looked at her confused but she looked back as Bradley’s face showed how much pain he was in. She placed her hand on the glass slowly and closed her eyes. Her mind flashed with images that began to form a scene but Lilith stayed calm and focused. Suddenly the images expanded and Lilith entered the void, looking around in amazement. She saw Bradley laying on the floor asleep and she ran towards him but was stopped by a wall that kept her a few meters away from him. Then she saw Jake as he walked right up to Bradley and woke him up, looking up Bradley began to slowly rise from the floor. Lilith smashed her hands on the wall and screamed but they couldn’t hear her. She saw them talking when she watched as Jake got mad and turned away from Bradley who reached out for him. Jake started to walk away and his body vanished then Bradley fell to his knees. Lilith stopped and stared at his misery, wanting to know so badly what had happened. Bradley stood and walked towards Lilith but didn’t see her. He walked past her like she didn’t exist and when she tried to grab his arm she was stopped again by an invisible force. Bradley stopped walking and looked up when both him and Lilith watched as the city of Phoenix appeared in front of them and then burnt to the ground slowly as people screamed as the sky filled with thick black smoke. Lilith looked at it in horror and even started to cry but as she did she was pulled away from the void. She looked around confused and scared as she saw Jake’s face come into view. He had pulled her away from the pod and sat her down in a chair.  
“Lilith! Lilith what’s going on? What’s wrong?” He asked as she stared at him. She looked back over at the pod to see Karma, Fin and Sky looking in while Zane and Misami looked back at her.  
“I-I.” She didn’t know what to say. She looked at Jake sadly only to realise her face was drenched in tears. She didn’t know exactly what had happened.  
“Lilith what happened? Why are you crying?” Still confused Lilith looked back and saw Bradley still struggling with the nightmare. Lilith stood up and fell into Jakes arms and cried as she told him everything.  
“It was horrible, I saw Bradley as he stood in this black void and you were there too but you were mad at him. T-then I watched as everything burned to ground, I heard their screams, children’s screams. I-it was horrible.” Jake patted her back as she cried and he looked over at Zane and Misami who heard it all. Misami turned to Zane when suddenly a beeping sound made everyone look over at the pod as the door popped open. The gas from inside the chamber leaked out and Lilith ran closer as Bradley took a deep breath and fell forward. Karma caught him and held him up. He looked around confused and moved his arms slightly when Zane and Karma began helping him over to a chair.  
“How are you feeling?” Karma asked as Bradley looked at everyone slowly.  
“B-better.” He replied turning away from Zane. He first unraveled the bandages on his arm then looked down as he saw nothing but skin. After seeing this Lilith stepped forward and pulled off slowly the bandage on his head and he reached back to feel no cut. Lilith then ran her hand down his back slowly and to her surprise after also lifting his shirt she saw no sign of any injuries.  
“That was fast.” Karma smiled walking over to Bradley and greeting him.  
“A little too fast.” Misami said observing the pod. “We expected it to take at least a day for someone with Bradley’s level of injury. Maybe he has another source of energy on him that sped up the process, or maybe the relic he absorbed back in the werewolf kingdom is just that powerful.” She said looking back at him. Bradley smiled and looked at Lilith nervously, he was going to say something on the matter when Zane’s walkie talkie beeped. He picked it up quickly and held it to his ear then dropped it down and ran outside. Fin, Sky and Karma followed quickly as Lilith kept Bradley sat down on the chair.  
“I know what is really going on here Bradley and we need to stop hiding our secrets, as soon as they get back here we are going to tell them everything. About the relic, about me… about what you went through in there, what you saw… what I saw.” Bradley looked up at her sadly and sighed before looking out the open door to see a crowd gathering outside. Bradley stood up and walked towards it followed by Karma and Sky who still stood in the doorway. Bradley’s head started to ache though and his vision blurred slightly, he looked at Lilith with a dull face to hide these feelings because he didn’t want her to worry. The four of them walked outside and joined the crowd trying to look at what they were gathering to see. Bradley was the first to push through and join Zane as he tended to the wounds of the two guys that lay on the floor. One of the guys had deep black hair and was wearing old rugged clothes that were ripped and bloody, he had been cut and shot by what Bradley could understand. The other looked younger, around Bradley’s age, he had blond hair that was red with hints of blood and his clothes were also ripped and bloody but Bradley looked at his hand and saw him clenching a canister. Bradley reached down and tried to take it but Zane interrupted.  
“Good idea, you heal them and then we can get the information from them.” Bradley hesitated but placed his hands on both of the guys arms. He closed his eyes as everyone around them stopped muttering and as some left the scene. After a few long seconds blue particles flooded into their bodies from Bradley and after a few more moments he let go and moved away. The particles disappeared as the wounds healed over and vanished, but they continued to lay on the ground for a while before the younger boy who still held the canister opened his eyes. Zane leaned over him and helped him sit up as Lilith kneeled beside Bradley.  
“Cole, what happened? I thought you and your team were under cover in Megaladon’s base?” The boy sat up and held his head then looked at Zane.  
“We were… b-but we were betrayed.” Everyone that was present was left in shock while Cole turned to his comrade.  
“Me and Rax were the only ones who escaped. It was horrible… my entire group… slaughtered.” Zane sighed and stood up, he started to walk away when Bradley asked a question.  
“What’s in there?” Bradley asked pointing to the canister. Cole opened his hand and passed Bradley the canister as Lilith and Zane joined his side. Bradley pulled it closer to himself and looked at it closely when it hit him and he dropped the canister moving away from it.  
“What is it Bradley?” Lilith said picking it up. Bradley looked at the floor and couldn’t move at all. Zane tried to help him up but he wouldn’t budge.  
“I think he’s having side effects from the machine.” Zane concluded looking around at everyone who surrounded him. Only Karma, Sky, Jake and Lilith were still there with them.  
“Ok, Karma, Jake and Sky take Cole and Rax to Misami’s tent for a check up, I’ll take Bradley there in just a second.” Zane commanded. Karma nodded and helped Cole up while Sky and Jake lifted up Rax and carried him away. Bradley continued to sit still and shocked on the floor when suddenly his vision was blurred again and everything turned red as if a filter was put over his eyes. He looked around confused when suddenly he heard a voice in the back of his head start talking. Lilith looked down at Bradley and kneeled beside him then lifted his head then looked into his eyes. To her surprise they were blood red, lifeless and cold. She moved back slightly when Bradley’s eyes turned and met hers.  
“Memories.” He said. “I remember everything, what I did, what Ace did. Those… those are his memories.” Bradley said pointing to the canister in her hands. Zane looked at Lilith and Bradley confused when Bradley stood up slowly.  
“They reveal what he truly did to our world. Only I will know the truth, he chose me.” Bradley started to walk to Misami’s tent when Zane reached to his walkie talkie and pulled it up to his face.  
“Karma, someone is about to enter the tent, restrain them and cover their face as quickly as possible.” Karma replied quickly.  
“What? Are you ok?”  
“We’re fine but promise me whoever walks through the door you will apprehend.” There was a slight pause as Bradley got a few steps closer to the door.  
“Sure.” Karma replied as Zane put the walkie talkie back on his belt. Slowly he turned to Lilith.  
“Sorry, but something is not right about this. He needs to be restrained and placed in the dungeon for a while.” Lilith looked at Zane sadly but didn’t speak. Zane walked towards the tent as Bradley reached the door then Lilith was forced to follow. As he opened the door he was immediately jumped by Karma and his head was coved with a bag. His hands were tied quickly so he couldn’t get away then Karma lifted him off to his feet and looked at Zane.  
“Bradley?” He said confused. Zane nodded and took Bradley then started to walk him towards the dungeon when Bradley laughed demonically.  
“Fools, don’t you see. You have already sealed your fate, doing this only makes it permanent.” Zane hesitated as everyone stood in shock but then Zane kept walking. While Zane unlocked the dungeon and walked down into it everyone else was left in complete silence.

Zane, Misami, Jake, Sky, Karma and Lilith sat at the table in complete silence when Lilith finally said something.  
“He said they were Ace’s memories, as he went mad. And to add to that neither of us have been completely honest with any of you.” She sighed and pulled closer to the table. “I need to come clean, and so does he. But since he is not here I will do it for him.” Everyone looked at her hopefully.  
“We won’t say anything until your done dear.” Misami replied. Lilith smiled and looked at everyone hopefully.  
“I am Vanessa’s daughter and Ace is my brother as we both have the same farther, Shad. As we all know Bradley has already absorbed a relic but he also has Shad’s relic. That’s what I presume has made him act strange. The pure energy used in Misami’s machine activated the relic but since he hadn’t bonded to it the relic must have targeted his brain.” Zane sighed and wiped his face with his hands.  
“I appreciate the input Lilith but this would have been useful sooner than now.” Lilith stuttered and stood up.  
“B-but I’ve never had time, we have always been so busy. Never… never able to communicate… always a mess.” Karma laughed and agreed with her.  
“Yeah, Megaladon is always on us. Can’t even sit down and talk properly .” Lilith ignored the others as they started to argue then she turned to them quickly.  
“But isn’t that what he wants. He wants us to be disoriented, he wants us to be split apart slowly, have conflicts with each other. Almost as if he was tearing us apart from the start.” She remembered seeing Bradley fall to his knees after Jake was mad at him. “He wants to use us to fight ourselves.” Everyone looked at her astonished and confused. But as the sun set over the trees they continued to discuss the matter and the plan of attack.

Bradley’s mind raced as he sat chained up in his cell. The world around him was red, he was scared and alone, the voice in his head getting loader and loader, shaping his words and thoughts. Bradley tried to sink into the void but something wouldn’t let him go. He felt the anger of something, someone. He twitched his head around to look at the room, paranoid he tried to get out but the chains kept him within a meter from the door. At last he summoned a knife and looked down to begin cutting but his hand and the blade appeared to be covered in blood. Shocked Bradley let go of it and sat back on the bed his eyes looking out for any means of escape. Then after a long time he heard a different voice.  
“It’s the relic.” They said in a deep slow voice. “Get it away from you and you won’t have any problems.” Bradley knew it didn’t come from his head but he trusted the voice anyways. Quickly and clumsily he pulled out the relic from his pocket and threw it carelessly away from him so it bounced off the far right wall. Almost instantly he saw it glow but after that the redness disappeared, the voice also gone and his bloody hands back to normal. Bradley’s mind wandered a bit and he felt dizzy to a point where he slumped onto the bed. Confused Bradley stood up to walk back over to the relic when he heard the voice again.  
“Don’t pick it back up, it will just happen again.” Bradley stopped and looked around the room but the he sat back down on his bed.  
“Who are you?” He asked. There was a long pause before it replied.  
“Ace.” Bradley stood up quickly and walked towards the door.  
“Why did you help me?” Bradley asked again.  
“I didn’t know it was you.” Ace replied. As his chains started to tighten Bradley saw Ace’s face appear in the gap in the door.  
“My only question for you is why are you down here when you could be up there protecting them from me.” Ace started to laugh when suddenly he disappeared. Bradley heard screams from upstairs and quickly broke his chains with swords before going over to the relic. He hesitated to pick it up as he reimagined the blood that covered his hands but he slowly reached down and picked it up. Bradley heard another scream when his vision once again went red but he didn’t think about it. The voice faded out as Bradley kicked down the door but he looked down at his hands as a black substance seeped up them slowly. Scared Bradley froze up as the blackness consumed his body and as he drowned in his self doubt.


	18. Back to the basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the truths are leaked as everyone comes together in tough times. Bradley retains control over his demons as everyone else attempts to do the same. Of course trust needs to be earned but they are at least willing to help eachother.

Bradley awoke covered in sweat, and his cell bed messy and ripped up. Bradley sat up breathing heavy then reached into his pocket and pulled out the relic. Slowly he placed it at the other end of the bed and he brought his legs close to his head as he lay in a worried ball at the top of the bed. Breathing in slower now he looked around the room and spotted a camera in the top corner of the room. Bradley calmed down and closed his eyes slowly then sunk into the void.  
“Wait what is he doing?” Zane said looking at the screen linked to the camera. Misami shrugged as Jake and Karma moved closer to take a look but Lilith stayed seated and laid her head on the table. She sighed and turned her head away from the others then thought about how Bradley was doing. Zane watched closely as Bradley sat still and composed on the bed before opening his eyes quickly and standing up. Zane looked at the screen confused, his views shared by everyone else when suddenly Bradley ripped the covers off the bed and used them to pick up the relic. He covered it completely then stuffed it into his pocket. Turning to the door he summoned a sword then slashed off the hinges. Quickly Zane got up and started to turn to the dungeon door when Bradley opened the door and walked out. He looked at everyone softly then saw Lilith and walked over. He knelt beside her as she looked down at him happily. Bradley opened his arms for a hug and she smiled then they both stood and hugged. Zane walked over swiftly and pulled them apart then as Karma covered his face Zane held his arms behind his back. Bradley panicked and started to struggle but Zane held him tight.   
“Hey, let me go! What are you doing!” Zane noticed the softer sound in his voice and loosened his grip slightly when Lilith stepped forward and pulled off the blindfold. Bradley calmed down and stood still. She looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly.  
“His eyes are normal, I think we’re safe.” Zane let Bradley go and then walked back over to the computer and switched to watch over Ace.  
“What was that about?” Bradley asked Lilith.   
“Well you were acting a little strange yesterday so we are taking extra precautions.” Bradley nodded and looked around then spotted the map and a lot of notes scattered on the table.  
“So you continued without me I see.” Lilith stepped beside him as he looked over the notes.  
“Yeah, we devised a plan last night but we also… well.” Bradley looked at her concerned. Then she continued slowly. “I told them everything about you… and me. I told them all about the relic and how I’m related to Ace and-“ Bradley pulled her close and calmed her down.  
“It’s ok, you said I should come clean. To be honest I should’ve come clean a lot sooner. Thank you.” She smiled and pulled away softly. Bradley was going to continue when Jake walked up behind him and put his arm over his shoulder.  
“Hey little bro, how you feeling?” Bradley turned to him as his arms slipped off his shoulder.  
“Better thanks.” While turned that direction Bradley saw Sky walk out of the spare room yawning. She walked quickly over to Karma and hugged his arm as he patted her head. Both stared at the computer screen and as Zane and Misami watched over Ace. He walked over quickly and looked too then noticed Ace was wearing the black metal band around his arm.  
“So you used it then.” Bradley said to Zane. Zane looked up at him and smiled.  
“I don’t know how you knew but he can’t even lift his arm with that device on, it’s really quite extraordinary.” Karma looked away from the screen and at Bradley.  
“Yeah but, how did you know? There’s no way you just made that up.” Bradley rubbed the back of his neck and turned away.  
“I.. ur …. It’s hard to explain.” Karma smiled and brushed it off.  
“It’s cool dude, but if you’ve got anything you need to tell us, we’re always here for you.” Bradley looked at at him slowly and was going to say something when Karma turned back to the screen. Bradley looked at it too as Ace sat on the bed staring angrily at the wall in front of him and never moving an inch. Zane smashed his fist on the table and stood up quickly clearly agitated. But sat at the right side of the table near the edge was the canister filled with Ace’s memories and as Zane smashed the table it fell off the table and smashed on the floor. The particles disappeared almost instantly and Zane rushed over.  
“No! Urgh, I’m so stupid!” He yelled as he picked up the broken bits of glass. Bradley looked at the floor in despair but when he looked back at Ace he was looking around in confusion. Moments later he spotted the camera and began waving at it with his only available hand.  
“Wo guys look at this.” Bradley said getting Lilith to stand up and walk over. Bradley looked at the screen a second longer then started to walk towards the dungeon door. Zane followed quickly too as Bradley ran down the stairs and up to Ace’s door.  
“Hey!” He yelled waving his arm at the camera. “Guys!” He screamed. Bradley knocked on the door and Ace turned back to look at him.  
“Hey, what’s up.” Bradley said. Ace walked towards him quickly as Zane stood down the corridor and watched.  
“Bradley, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He cried. Bradley grabbed the key beside the door and opened it slowly then walked into the cell. He looked at Ace sadly as he looked at him guiltily and depressed.  
“What’s wrong?” Bradley asked. “Why are you sorry?”   
“I hurt you, I hurt everyone. I’ve killed, I have blood on my hands.” Bradley stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder but Ace pulled away and sat down on the floor and faced the wall.  
“You don’t understand.” He sighed. “You don’t know what it’s like to feel controlled, to just watch as your hands kill, hurt and torture others.” He started to tear up. “I’ve killed so many innocent people, I’m just a pawn in Megaladon’s army.” Bradley walked over and sat beside him.  
“I’ve been controlled, stabbed my brother during it, and also attacked you. I’ve killed too, maybe not innocent people but I’ve killed. That haunts me everyday, I feel as if everyone judges me. I feel like I’m nothing more than a monster, nothing more than Megaladon himself.” Ace turned to look at him slowly. “I’ve thought to myself about the possibility that most people here don’t need me, how in the end nothing matters. But you know what, you and everyone else at this camp have stopped those thoughts from ever escalating too far. It made me realise that together we are stronger than anything.” Ace turned away and laughed.  
“That was really cheesy, you know that don’t you.” Bradley stood up and held out his hand.  
“Yeah, but it’s the best I got.” Ace smiled and took his hand then with his help stood back up. Bradley reached over and pulled off the band around his metal arm then hooked it into his belt. Ace’s arm whirred slightly and started to glow but then booted down and Ace started to move it again.  
“Must have been painful.” Bradley said. Ace looked up and him. “I know you were unconscious during it but I mean afterwards. They took your arm and replaced it with… that. It must of hurt in the cell afterwards.” Ace looked at him astonished.  
“How did you know all that? Could you see what happened to me?” Bradley looked away and yelled at himself on the inside about how stupid he was. Ace looked directly into Bradley’s eyes as Bradley looked back at him. Suddenly Ace’s eyes grew large.  
“Vanessa.” He mumbled. Bradley stuttered and signalled for Ace to keep it down. Ace understood but had so many questions and fidgeted on the spot.  
“No one is supposed to know, it puts us all in danger.” Ace nodded but looked at him happily, in a way Bradley had never seen him smile this much before. Not even in the presence of Sky.  
“Let’s just go back upstairs and get you settled back into the group.” Bradley replied quickly pushing away the previous conversation. Ace nodded quickly and walked out the door with Bradley as they both stopped to look at Zane at the end of hall standing by the stairs.  
“I don’t know if I can trust either of you at the moment, not while we have these secrets between us. So I’ll make a deal with you both, tell me everything, answer all of my questions and I will consider not locking you up and keeping you down here.” Zane announced walking towards them slowly. Bradley and Ace didn’t move at all and froze up as Zane towered over them both.  
“Do we have a deal?” He continued holding out his hand. Bradley hesitated but reached out his hand first and shook Zane’s, soon after Ace did the same. Zane smiled and turned then started to walk away as the two of them followed closely behind.

The day dragged on in an awkward suspense as Bradley told Zane everything he wanted him to know but of which most he had already been told by Lilith. Ace was also taken away to a separate room where he too gave up everything in exchange for being set free. Zane concluded to the others that the two of them were now safe to be out of the cells with the exception that Ace will keep the band on his arm and that Bradley will give up the relic to be stored in a safer place. Then, in the afternoon, just after lunch, Bradley and Ace were brought back to Misami’s tent and sat at the table with Zane.   
“I would like the band back if you would be so kind Bradley.” Zane announced as soon as the two of them sat at the table. Bradley unclipped it from his belt quickly then slid it across the table then Zane looked at Ace and pushed it towards him.  
“You will keep this on your arm until further notice.” Zane said as Ace picked it up. He lifted up his bionic arm a final time as Misami walked over. Ace sighed and dropped his arm down in sorrow, Bradley looked over at him and saw his tail and ears droop as Misami clipped the band on. Bradley sighed and looked away when he saw Zane looking at him.  
“And the relic.” Zane said quickly. Bradley reached down into his pocket but stopped.  
“I can’t.” Zane looked at him confused.  
“Why not?” Zane said. Bradley sighed and kept the relic in his pocket.  
“I can’t give it to you.” Zane stood up quickly. “I can’t give it to you because Megaladon wants whoever has it. I can’t have anyone else getting hurt because of it, Rylin was enough.” Zane sighed and walked over to Bradley then turned his chair and looked at him sternly.  
“Bradley, I know how much you care about everyone else but you need to think about the danger your putting yourself in-“ Bradley stood up quickly.  
“I don’t care, if they come after me then I can stop them but they aren’t going to hurt anyone like Rylin ever again.” Bradley then walked out into the camp leaving Zane and Ace in the kitchen alone. Sky stood behind Misami’s room door and looked through the crack to see Bradley walk out. She sighed realising how much he cared for her and Rylin then turned back to Karma who sat on the bed reading a book. Sky walked around the back of the bed then crawled on and put her arms over his shoulders. Karma laughed a little and put down his book as Sky rubbed her cheek against his. Karma turned onto the bed as she moved back slightly. Karma looked at her softly as she smiled back at him but Karma realised her face was slightly pinker than usual. He put the back of his hand on her forehead and then pulled it away.  
“Your hot, are you feeling ok?” He asked as Sky moved slightly closer to him.  
“I’m great, don’t worry.” Sky moved right next to him as her tail wagged slowly. Karma smiled and picked back up his book as Sky leaned her head on his shoulder. Sky then had a cheeky idea and tapped him on the shoulder then when he turned she pulled him close and kissed him. Karma sat in shock as she pulled him close but then Zane knocked on the door and walked inside. Stopping suddenly in the doorway Zane stood in shock as Sky pulled away from Karma and as Karma stood up quickly. But as the door opened further Ace stood there too. He looked at Karma madly as he walked towards them.  
“No Ace it’s not what it looks like, she kissed me!” Ace shook his head and looked at Sky. But she gave him a look of anger as well.  
“I thought you were better than this Karma.” Ace said storming out of the room and out the front door. Zane followed out after him quickly as Karma watched sadly. He walked over to the wall and smacked his head on it then turned towards Sky.  
“Ok Sky, we need to lay down some ground rules. First of all kissing is not allowed. You can hang off of me all day but nothing else. I’m not supposed to be this close to you, Ace is your boyfriend not me.” Sky looked at him sadly.  
“But I don’t want to be with him. I want to be with you.” Karma stopped talking as she sat on the bed sadly. Karma sighed and walked out to fill a glass with water then quickly back into the room before he sat beside her and passed her the glass. Sky smiled at him softly and took a sip. She went to pass it back to him when suddenly someone knocked hard on the door and Sky let go of the glass in a panic and it spilt all over Karma’s shirt. Karma sighed and stood up then went to the door. He opened it slowly and saw Lilith standing in the doorway. She looked at Karma’s shirt and laughed.  
“Having some trouble drinking Karma?” She asked sarcastically. Karma laughed and let her continue. “Just wanted to let you know that Rylin’s woken up if Sky want to go and see him.” Karma nodded.  
“Thanks. We’ll go and see him soon.” Lilith smiled and waved back as she walked away. Karma shut the door slowly then turned back to Sky. Karma sighed and took off his shirt then grabbed a towel hanging on the wall to dry his skin. He then walked around to the other side of the bed where his spare clothes were and looked for a spare shirt. He looked through the pile but didn’t see any shirts so he sighed and looked up at Sky who sat on the bed holding a black shirt in her hands. She smiled at him cheekily as he shook his head and smiled.   
“Come on Sky, give it back.” He said crawling on the bed. Sky laughed and then as he got closer she pushed him back so he laid down on the bed. She held him down by pushing on his chest then Karma froze up. Her hands were hot like her head and Karma reached up and felt her face then pushed up.   
“Sky, I think your sick, lay down and I’ll get you a doctor.” Karma said taking her hands off him and standing up. Karma grabbed his shirt and put it on then looked at Sky who sneezed. Karma laid her down in bed and covered her up then walked out closing the door quickly behind himself. As he did Sky ran over to the window and opened it then a gremlin appeared behind a tree and walked up to her.  
“He’s stubborn.” Sky said it. “I just need to get Ace to see us together, please give me one more day.” The gremlin nodded and then it’s body began to morph. It grew taller and slimmer then it’s skin colour went from green to pale. Kaito now stood in front of her.  
“We only have till the end of the day.” The newly transformed gremlin said. “Even though Kaito is dead I can still use him as a way to pull Ace and Karma closer, then all you need to make him do is go back to the king.” Sky nodded as Kaito started to walk away.  
“Remember our deal though.” Sky called after him. Kaito turned back slowly.  
“They will not be harmed princess, and neither will the innocent. This plan won’t involve violence, we only want Ace. Meet me outside in 5 minuets.” Sky nodded and heard someone walking towards the door. She looked back at Kaito as he ran off into the woods then she slammed the window closed and jumped back into bed. Karma knocked on the door and walked inside as Sky lay under the covers with her eyes closed. Karma rushed over and placed his hand on her head which was hotter than before. Sky opened her eyes slowly and looked at him softly. She sat up as Karma passed her some medicine and a glass of water, Sky took the medicine and followed it with the water.   
“Rylin is still awake if you want to go and see him.” Karma said standing up from the bed. Sky smiled and placed the glass on the bedside table then got up out of bed.   
“I would love to.” She said walking past him happily and towards the door. Karma looked at her strangely though, she walked out with confidence and didn’t hide behind him. Karma brushed it off quickly and followed after her as they walked outside together. Karma saw Ace standing in the middle of the camp talking to Bradley and Lilith but he soon turned and glared at him. Karma sighed and looked away then kept walking as Sky grabbed his arm and pulled him ahead. They soon made it to Rylin’s tent and Sky opened the door quickly then dragged Karma inside with her. Sky stopped though, she froze and couldn’t move. She walked up to Rylin slowly and looked down on him as he lay asleep in the bed. Covered in bruises and burns, hooked to countless appliances, laying there still and silent. Sky leaned over him but for a moment saw him as Ace, she remembered seeing him in the werewolf dungeon, his pain filled expression clouded her mind. She almost felt his presence as she remembered their tails intertwining at the wedding and the moments they had shared up to them. Tears rolled down her face as she cried at Rylin’s bedside but Karma didn’t approach he just stood and watched. Then Rylin opened his eyes slowly and saw her crying.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked slowly as Sky lifted her head up happily. Sky leaned over and hugged him happily.  
“I thought you were going to die.” Sky said as Rylin moved his hand up and patted her head.  
“I’m ok, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Rylin replied. Karma walked forward and stood next to Sky.  
“Hey buddy, how you feeling?” Karma asked as Rylin made eye contact. Rylin sighed and moved his hand back as Sky lifted her head.   
“It hurts to move everything, but I’m happy I was able to see you.” Rylin said happily as he looked at Sky. Sky moved her hand up and rubbed it on his cheek.  
“Look how young and beautiful you are.” She said crying as Karma looked at her confused. “You don’t deserve to be in this bed you should be out with a life...” She broke down into tears. “I ruined your life, I’m so sorry Rylin.” Karma patted her on the back and stood her up. Rylin couldn’t do much but Karma turned to him quickly.  
“I’m so sorry Rylin, I’ll come back and talk to you later but she needs to lay down. I don’t think she’s feeling right.” Rylin nodded slowly as Karma lead her outside then the two started to walk towards Misami’s tent. They were only a few meters away when Karma stopped and looked around, something felt wrong. Suddenly he saw Kaito walk out into the camp and walk towards him. Karma looked around confused when he saw Ace staring at Kaito too from across the camp. Karma turned back to Sky and pushed her behind him and Kaito approached them. Ace saw Kaito approaching Karma and Sky and spoke softly into his walkie-talkie then ran towards them. Kaito stopped a few meters in front of Karma then stared him down.  
“So much for being an assassin, your weak look at you.” Kaito said as Ace ran up behind him. Kaito turned and gave him a death glare and Ace skidded to a halt. Slowly Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun then pointed it at Sky who peered around Karma.   
“Sky. Come here and I won’t shoot your friends.” Karma held out his arms and covered her.  
“No! Your not taking her.” Kaito clicked off the safety and pointed it at Karma’s head. But then Sky walked around him quickly.  
“Stop. Please, don’t shoot him. I’ll go, just leave him alone.” Sky started to walk towards Kaito and neither Ace or Karma moved because he focused the gun on Sky. Kaito laughed as she stood next to him then Kaito pulled her into a head lock and held the gun to her head.   
“Now I’m going to leave with her, and if anyone comes after me I will shoot her and them.” Kaito turned around and looked at Ace. “That or I’m willing to make a trade.” Ace didn’t bother to think about it.  
“What is it, what’s the trade?!” Ace yelled. Kaito turned his body towards Ace and walked a few steps towards him.   
“Well I would be willing to let her go if you came with me instead.” Ace hesitated but saw the horror and fear in Sky’s eyes.  
“Don’t do it Ace, please don’t. I’ll be fine.” Kaito pulled her closer to him.  
“Well do you want your princess back or not?” Kaito said. Slowly Karma had made his way up behind Kaito and in a flash pulled the gun out of his hand. Kaito turned back in a panic as Karma grabbed him arm and twisted it around his back so he let go of Sky. Karma then kicked him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. Karma clicked the gun and looked down on Kaito.  
“How’s that for an assassination.” Karma said happily as he fired the gun at Kaito’s head. Kaito died with a smile as blood spilled onto the grass. Ace walked up to Sky and was going to help her when she ran forward and hugged Karma.  
“That was amazing! You saved my life, thank you!” She said happily as Karma tried to regain balance. Ace looked at them both angrily and turned around at the camp as they clapped and cheered for Sky and Karma. Ace growled under his breath and then looked back as Karma hugged her back. On that spot Ace was broken, his heart was torn in two, his body was surrounded by shadows as his body transformed. He became the demon wolf that he swore he would never be again then he opened his wings and flew up into the sky. He looked down on Karma in rage but didn’t want to hurt Sky so just flew off into the distance. Bradley and Lilith ran outside and only caught the last of the action but ran over to Karma and Sky quickly. 

“What happened?!” Zane said slamming his fist on the table. Sky, Karma, Bradley and Lilith sat around the table as Zane stood and looked at them angrily.  
“Kaito threatened to kill Sky bu-“ Karma replied but Bradley cut in.  
“Kaito? But I killed him.” Karma looked at him.  
“Well I thought you did too but it was him, anyways I managed to kill him but… Sky ran over to me in front of Ace.” Karma sighed. “And well he don’t like that at all, he flew off into the sky after going demon.”  
“Going demon?” Zane asked. Karma nodded and explained himself.  
“Well as a Harpy Ace can change into a demon, so that’s what I’ve called that process basically. Going demon.” Zane shook his head and sat down.  
“Bradley, would you please fetch Fin for me.” Zane said. Bradley got up slowly nodding then left the tent and walked outside.  
“You know why he was mad, don’t you.” Zane said looking at Karma who nodded back looking at Sky who held onto his arm.  
“It’s getting a bit annoying now, but I can’t just leave, she needs more time to get her memory back.” Karma said keeping their conversation quiet. Zane looked at Sky and sighed when he saw the way she looked at Karma.  
“Is there anything there for you though, we might have to consider that fact that she will never get that portion of her memory back.” Zane explain and Karma knew what he was saying.  
“I don’t want to take her away from anyone, especially not Ace, but if that was to ever happen and Ace could accept it then I do believe that I could help her move on. But as for me, there is nothing there.” Zane looked to the door as Bradley and Fin walked in then the two of them sat down at the table.  
“You needed me Zane.” Fin said as he sat down and moved closer to the table.  
“Yes, if Ace is doing what I think he’s doing then I have a plan.” Fin nodded and closed his eyes slowly then tried to contact Ace. Zane then turned towards Bradley. “And now you have to play your part. Gather the resistance and summon your dragon, we move out before nightfall .” Bradley stood up quickly and nodded then walked out with Lilith. Zane then finally turned towards Karma. “Your on the infiltration team, but can’t take Sky with you, so gather your team and get geared up then tell them your mission. Sky you stay here with me and Fin, I’ve got a job for you too.” Karma nodded and pulled is arm away from Sky then quickly walked out the door. Fin opened his eyes slowly and looked at Zane sadly.  
“He flying into Megaladon’s base as we speak, he said he is going to pretend to still be on his side but he’s unpredictable at the moment.” Zane nodded and looked at the maps and notes that still lay scattered across the table.  
“Fin, gather some weapons.”

Everyone in the camp stood in rows outside in front of Zane and as he called out the different assignments everyone moved into different groups. Bradley, Fin and Sky stood at the front of the largest group of guards and and the back of the group Bradley’s dragon laid asleep on the ground. Bradley looked around at the 7 other groups but then saw Lily standing within a very large group of mothers and children. They were to stay behind with a few guards while everyone else left since they were all unable to fight. Bradley’s group would be the first to enter followed by two smaller groups led by Wolfie and Jake. They would take on guards so the larger group could move forward quicker. Bradley looked closer and saw two very small groups both wearing full black and both lead by Karma. Those teams would infiltrate the castle from the top of the mountain and clear the castle from the top down, the two groups were made from the strongest quickest guards with the most experience. While most other teams carried limited weapons Karma’s teams carried high class guns and daggers as well as ropes and cuffs. The final group was lead by Rax and Cole and their main goal was to clear the city of guards and move everyone away from the battle. Zane looked up at them all happily then walked up to Bradley’s group.   
“We’re all ready to go. Are you ready to leave?” Bradley looked over at Rylin’s hut sadly when suddenly it’s door opened and slowly he stumbled out. Bradley ran over to Rylin quickly then caught him as he fell forward. Rylin coughed and looked up at Bradley as Sky came running over too.  
“Rylin you need to stay in bed,” Bradley said helping him back up. Rylin shook his head and stood up tall.  
“I’m coming with you.” He replied. Rylin moved off of the support of Bradley and walked towards Karma who approached them slowly. But as Bradley watched him walk further away he noticed his tail was fluffier and lightly coloured, it resembled that of a cub. He was slowly becoming younger. Bradley ran after him quickly and joined his side as he reached Karma, but Karma held out his arm and stopped Rylin.   
“You’re not coming with us Rylin, you can’t.” Rylin frowned.  
“But I want to fight, I have nothing to lose,” Rylin replied. Bradley sighed and placed his hand on Rylin’s shoulder.   
“You have everything to lose, Rylin, you’re getting younger. You need to stay here with the others. You’ll be safe here.” Rylin pulled away from Bradley and turned back to him.  
“I don’t care. I want to fight, just heal me.” Bradley hesitated when he looked up at Karma who nodded softly. Bradley sighed and placed his hand on Rylin’s shoulder then closed his eyes. After a few long moments, blue particles had spun around him and sunk quickly into his body, and like every time before relieved him of his injuries. Rylin stood tall on his own once again and took off his bandages. Karma turned him around slowly though and passed him a mask. Rylin smiled happily and took it from him before Zane stood up in the middle of the camp and began to make an announcement.  
“Today we will make a stand against the one who rules our realm, we all have our jobs and missions to complete so I say to you all. Stay safe and no matter what make sure your job is done, we all depend on each other.” Everyone cheered and held their weapons high then Zane signalled for everyone to move out, group by group they marched towards the mountain. Karma tuned to Rylin and then led him quickly towards his groups and Sky and Bradley returned to theirs. Slowly but surely the 6 attack groups had left the camp leaving the final group to fend for themselves.

Halfway to the mountain, as the sun began to set over the trees, the two smaller infiltration teams led by Karma parted ways with the rest. But before anyone came close to the village all groups set up small camps to sleep. With people on watch all night the darkness was calm and unsettling. Nothing happened and nothing moved, time was slow as everyone slept in shifts. After hours of restlessness, Bradley fell softly to sleep not having to keep watch.


	19. Fighting back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planning was complete the army set out on their missions, infiltration, protection and demolition. The fight ahead of them is uncertain in its body count but what other choice do they have...

As the early morning dew hung off of flowers and leaves, all of the teams packed up and readied themselves. Fin contacted Karma and allowed his group to move into position before their group started to advance the city. As they reached the border of the city Rax’s and Cole’s groups split off from the rest and sat in place ready to sweep the village. Karma’s groups made it above the castle and found the secret entrance before Karma jumped in first voluntarily to sweep the room. He landed in a desolate room with a single door and a vent only large enough for smaller members of the team. Karma opened the door slowly prepared for anything but only saw corridors and others doors. He called down everyone else and they regrouped in the room before moving out slowly. The two groups took off in different ways down the corridors and swept the rooms, scraping a mark across the doors of rooms they had been in. Coming across the occasional guard that was quickly taken down by the first to see them. Karma moved quickly forward with two other guards when they came to a door at the end of a corridor. The two others took the sides and Karma opened the door and walked in first. But as the two guards joined him in the room they all stopped in shock. The room in front of them was filled with huge pods made of a deep black metal and inside the pod were people, mif’wa’s and other creatures. Karma walked closer to them and placed his hand on a pod with a girl inside. To what he could tell they were filled with a thick light blue fluid as bubbles occasionally moved towards the top of the pod. Karma looked over at the panel that was attached to the pods but didn’t know what to do. Suddenly his walkie-talkie buzzed as another guard spoke.  
“We’re all done over here, all the rooms are clear. Do you want us to come to you or wait by the stairs?” They asked. Karma took a second and looked around the room filled with dozens of pods as the two other guards walked around.  
“Come to us, we’ve found something disturbing,” Karma replied looking back up at the girl.  
“We’ll be there in just a minute.” The guard replied. Karma looked once more at the room and shivered at the unnerving silence.

Bradley’s group followed by Wolfie’s and Jake’s all approached the great castle doors, through them was the great open hall and at the end of that was the doors to Megaladon’s chambers. Everyone drew their weapons as Lilith stood next to Bradley, and Misami next to her. Fin and Sky move closer as Zane followed them. The six of them lead the charge through the doors and into the great hall. Everyone flooded into the room then stood in the silence. Bradley and the others walked forwards slowly when panels on the walls lifted up slowly and as the giant metal orbs rolled out. Six of them rolled out in front of the army then, in turn, sprouted their metal legs and ran at them. Bradley summoned a sword as others ran screaming towards them, slicing away at their legs and bodies. Two were taken down completely but the others managed to get over a host before trapping them inside. Smashing against the barriers only inflicted pain on the host as people soon learnt, but as their heads emerged from the top of their spherical metal bodies people were able to slice off the heads and attack. Two more were taken down but the remaining two kept ahold of their host and fired at the soldiers, their lasers causing serious burns. Bradley and Fin ran towards one of the remaining two and as Fin diverted its fire Bradley sliced off its head. He then proceeded to stick his sword inside the metal orb as it fell to the side freeing its host. The final robot looked around as guards attacked it from all sides then emitted a high pitch noise only a few could hear. As soon as Bradley herd it, he looked around to see Jake, Wolfie, Sky, Fin and Lilith struggling with it too. He knew instantly it was a result of the gas. Quickly he ran over to the robot as the sound got louder, but then in his mind, the robot grew tall and towered over him. Then Bradley looked around and only saw Lilith, everyone else was gone. Suddenly the doors to Megaladon’s chambers opened in both reality and Bradley’s mind. Bradley looked forward as Lilith was dragged into the room by guards, Fin saw it as his parents standing in the doorway and Sky ran towards it because she saw Karma calling for her. Lilith, Jake and Wolfie all ran forward too under the influence of the gas’ hallucinations but as the six of them entered the room the doors slammed closed behind them. Zane stared up in horror as they were left alone in the hall.

Karma was soon joined by the rest of the two groups as they all stood in the room together. Rylin walked up to Karma and took off his mask.  
“What is this place?” He asked looking around in horror at all of the bodies. Karma still stood in front of the girl and looked around the room in confusion.   
“I don’t know, but we can’t leave them here,” Karma replied looking once again at the control panel. He clicked the buttons slowly then looked forward into the pod as the liquid drained away, backing up a few paces as the door popped open after all the liquid was gone. The girl fell forward into Karma’s arms then she opened her eyes slowly to look around the room.  
“Where am I?” She asked delusional. Quickly she moved away from Karma as he pulled off his mask then she looked around the room. She pushed Karma away and tried to get away from everyone.  
“What did you do to them?!” Karma gestured for her to quiet down.  
“Please, you’ve got it all wrong, we’re here to help you.” She calmed down then more guards walked over and started to talk to Karma.  
“Should we get them all out of the castle?” They asked. Karma nodded and looked at Rylin.  
“We aren’t moving on until everyone is out of the castle,” Karma replied. Rylin and the other guards nodded before setting others free. Four guards walked back to the entrance room and moved the prisoners out slowly till all of them were freed. Humans, werewolves, warlocks and witches, they were all set free and taken out of the castle. Once the room was clear Karma and the guards walked back to the entrance room. Karma assigned six guards to stay with the escaped prisoners while they moved on. Then after they were all in place Karma lead the march to the stairs that would lead to the floor below. They walked down the stairs carefully all lead by Karma, and into a large room with an iron-barred door opposite the stairs leading downstairs. Karma signaled for four guards to watch the two sets of stairs while he and the rest walked towards the door slowly. Guards prepared to shoot as another pushed the door open, the door swung open and on the other side saw a couple skeleton guards who couldn’t even react before they were shot down by guards storming into the corridor. Karma walked in confidently behind them and looked at the cells that were connected by the corridor.  
“Check them all,” Karma said pulling out his gun. Guards split into pairs and checked the rooms quickly and carefully. But every room they checked was empty. Karma and Rylin stood by the final door and as Rylin unlocked it and opened the door Karma readied himself to shoot. Karma walked in slowly and spotted someone in the corner cowering in fear. As the dark room came into focus Karma saw Ace chained down in the corner of the room, his body shivering in the cold damp cell.   
“Ace!” Rylin exclaimed looking into the room. Karma kept his mask on and reached down with his gun then shot off the chains carefully. He then proceeded to help Ace up when Rylin took off his mask.  
“Hey, we’re here to get you out,” Rylin said happily. Ace smiled at Rylin not knowing it was Karma next to him, then the three of them walked swiftly back into the hallway to join the others. Ace limped and was clearly hurt but he tried to walk on his own. Karma walked to the front with Rylin then the two of them led the others back through the door. Everyone was prepared to move to the last floor and they gradually walked down the stairs.

Bradley, Lilith, Sky, Fin, Wolfie and Jake stood on the other side of the door and as the hallucinations still continued for each of them and as they separated in the darkness. Megaladon stared at them from across the room as they wandered aimlessly in the dark, then as glass boxes lowered over each of them Megaladon smiled. The effects of the gas were wearing off as Bradley saw the glass box being lowered over him but he didn’t know what to believe and before he could do anything it had already trapped him. He looked up still deluded and saw a pipe leading from the top of the box and into the darkness above, then from it a noise filled the box. Megaladon laughed as the noise drove them insane.  
“Break them!” He yelled. “Break them until their minds are weak and their spirits are crushed!” The skeletons that held the controllers beside him pushed the levers forward making the hallucinations worse. Bradley screamed as he saw everything burn around him and as Megaladon’s laughter echoed around him. He heard screams everywhere then as he stood up to look around he saw everyone he had ever known lying deathly sick on the ground. Running over Bradley grabbed Lilith’s hand but her skin was pale and her hands were cold. Bradley screamed as he stood up to see the wasteland of bodies scattered across the burning village. Falling to his knees he cried while smacking the floor. Megaladon looked around happily as they all laid on the floor unconscious and deep within their own minds.  
Fin saw nothing at first but then as if at the end of a hallway he saw Sky standing with Ace. Fin looked up at her and smiled but she turned away from him and the two of them left him alone. Fin turned around and saw Bradley standing by himself but no matter how fast Fin ran towards him he never got any closer. Then slowly as Fin stopped trying Bradley too disappeared. Fin looked around lost and alone when Ty came running towards him. Fin held out his arms for him happily when he began to grow and his fur changed to a deep black. Ty became a demon and towered over Fin before roaring above him and leaning down to eat him.  
Sky sat alone in her void when Karma walked towards her happily and sat down beside her. She couldn’t look at him but off in the distance stood Rylin, getting up in amazement Sky looked at him happily but when she turned back to Karma he was gone. Looking back at Rylin, he was gone too. She looked around in confusion when she saw Max standing behind her, she tried to run but he was always right there. She kept running ahead but then she saw something in the distance, she stopped suddenly and looked down on Rylin who lay asleep and covered in medical equipment. She turned back to look for Max but all she saw was Exora as it burned to the ground in front of her once again. Sky broke down in tears and fell to her knees.  
Megaladon had guards storm the hall to keep the resistance busy while others dragged a machine into the chambers. They loaded it with a dozen canisters before aiming it at Bradley.  
“Get up Bradley.” Someone said in the back of Bradley’s mind as he lay crying on the floor. “It’s not real.” They continued. Bradley looked round at the burning houses but then closed his eyes and thought. He returned to the void and saw Vanessa in front of him, looking at him in a panic.  
“Bradley, it’s not real you need to break free from it. He’s going to steal your powers.” Bradley looked at her sadly but then closed his eyes slowly and woke back up surrounded by fire. He took a moment to relax and thought quietly to himself.   
“It’s not real.” He told himself. “It’s not real.” He repeated opening his eyes. He looked around in anger, then summoned guns and fired at all the dead bodies. As a bullet hit one it exploded into black dust, soon all the bodies were gone and Bradley turned to the fire. It burned high and covered the space around him filling the air with thick black smoked. Then through the fire he saw a laser fire towards him, it sliced through the fire and came hurtling at Bradley. Bradley dodged it as it struck the ground next to him and tore it in two but as he did Bradley woke up in the box only to realise he had dodged the laser there as well. Bradley turned around inside the box as the skeletons and Megaladon looked at him confused and amazed. The skeletons resumed fire as Bradley swiftly summoned a sword and sliced the box in half before he escaped quickly. Megaladon’s tail pushed the skeletons off the machine and turned the fire towards Fin who still lay lifeless on the ground across the room. Bradley saw this and ran over swiftly slicing gashes in the other boxes as he ran past. The laser fired at Fin and hit him directly as Bradley kept running while watching as green particles seeped out of Fin’s body and made their way back to the machine. Bradley ran in front of the laser and deflected its fire with his sword and once it’s fire power ran out Bradley turned and cut through the glass then dragged Fin out in a rush. 

Behind Megaladon was the staircase that lead upstairs, and as Bradley diverted the laser once again, Karma’s teams moved swiftly down them and opened fired on the skeletons half way. As the guards all reached the final steps Megaladon turned and his tail crashed through the stairs leaving them no way back up. Karma and Rylin kept firing at the skeleton guards that protected the machine and covered for their own members as they made they way over to Bradley. Everyone made it over to Bradley as Megaladon stared angrily at Ace angrily. Bradley kept away the fire of the laser the best he could but it hit Sky for a split second while Bradley helped Lilith out of her glass box. Ace and Rylin broke the control panel that locked the main doors then swung them open for everyone else to enter. But they instead looked upon a wasteland of bodies both skeleton and human, only a few guards still stood. Bradley looked back in horror and the laser struck his chest and brought him to the ground as it sapped his powers away. Bradley felt as if he was falling in slow motion, events were so slow, he could only imagine the village burning in front of him once again. He managed to block it with his sword but was so weak he couldn’t get off the floor. Karma ran over and kept fire off him as guards freed Wolfie and Jake from their glass cages. Bradley looked around sadly at the carnage of their battle, the bodies scattered in the room behind them. His friends still hallucinating and recovering behind him while guards helped them up and checked them for wounds. He sighed and slowly rose.  
“Stop!” Bradley yelled getting to his feet and staring at Megaladon. He walked past Karma and towards Megaladon as the fire of the laser halted. “I want to fight you alone! They are all aloud to leave! You… you can take my powers...” Megaladon smiled as everyone looked looked at him in shock. Bradley placed his hand on the floor and closed his eyes, breathed in slowly then concentrated everything on healing. He gave everything he had left, everything he could give. Slowly a blue glow stained the cold concrete floors, traveling across the floors and walls it created a warming glow as patterns illuminated. Bradley shook but he kept his eyes closed and his hand on the ground. The hall behind them once filled with dying bodies glowed like bright like a blue star. Everyone stood silent as they watched people rise from the ground and stand up slowly. The room was once again filled with life as the blue lights died down, the remaining lights seeped back to Bradley and away from everyone then he fell to his side and breathed in slowly. Megaladon stared in amazement then laughed hysterically. He placed his paw on the laser then aimed it at Bradley, firing it quickly the laser hit Bradley in the chest and took every last particle that was in him. His dragon that stood tall in the other room, it’s body started to disintegrate and it’s particles flew back to the machine. The machine took everything he had left. To a point where he was sick and lifeless. The machine shut off as Megaladon’s tail wrapped around the canister filled with blue particles. Holding it up in front of himself he smiled then placed it on the shelf behind him with other canisters. He turned back and laughed as Sky and Lilith stood up slowly and as Jake and Wolfie helped Fin up.  
“Look at what I have created! I have taken his powers, he is normal just like most of you. He too will finally feel the same pain we do. Nothing can stop me!” Lilith ran over to Bradly quickly and rolled him over then looked at him softly as he breathed in deeply. She ran her hand down his face slowly then turned towards Megaladon.  
“What do you even want from this, or do you you just want to fill time with your sick games!” Lilith yelled aggravated. Megaladon smiled and leaned in towards her as his disgusting breath swayed around her.  
“I want to be the ruler of every realm, I want to suck the hope and life out of all of them then watch them burn as I go down with them.” Lilith looked away angrily.  
“So your taking the fact you can’t live forever and fuelling your anger with it, you have to take the life from others or you wouldn’t be alive.” Megaladon moved away and smiled.   
“You know a lot for a simple spirit mender. But that is not all I want.” A panel on the wall behind him slowly lifted up and the woman trapped in ice was revealed to everyone. “I want to bring back my love, the one that you all killed.” Megaladon roared. Lilith stood tall and Megaladon looked at her up and down but then his head rose as he saw the resistance army gathering in the hall. He looked around his chambers and saw the others readying their weapons too.  
“You little… You were stalling!” Megaladon roared as Lilith grabbed Bradley and started to run but Megaladon’s tail wrapped around them both and began to squeeze slightly. Lilith held tightly onto Bradley’s body as Megaladon’s tail held them high above the ground. Megaladon looked upon the resistance army and at the scattered bodies of his own. His turned slowly as his tail moved closer to everyone.  
“Surrender immediately or I’ll will kill them.” Megaladon said calmly. Lilith pulled Bradley closer to her as his tail slowly got tighter and as the head of the snake got closer. Bradley’s eyes started to open slowly as everyone in the room backed down and dropped their weapons.  
“No…” Bradley mumbled. Megaladon heard him though and leaned his head down to stare at him.  
“No?” Megaladon said madly. Suddenly Megaladon’s snake tail bit onto Bradley’s jumper then loosened its grip on Lilith so she fell to the floor. Jake managed to run forward and catch Lilith as she fell but then looked up as Megaladon held Bradley up in front of his face.  
“You are in no position to tell me no.” Megaladon then smacked his paw against the floor and two chains fell from the ceiling. Megaladon’s tail held Bradley up as the chains latched around his arms automatically. As Megaladon’s tail returned behind him Bradley hung from the ceiling in front of everyone but then he began to lower towards the ground slowly. Everyone in the room was unable to move but as some got the courage to pick up their weapons other were afraid. Megaladon’s body changed to a deep black colour as his body parts shrunk and morphed then as the blackness disappeared Megaladon stood in front of everyone in the room as they looked upon his human form. He wore a deep black shirt and trousers as his red eyes made Bradley uncomfortable as he descended from the ceiling but stopped abruptly just before he feet touched the ground. Megaladon walked forward slowly as he pulled out a dagger and as he white hair swayed softly in the wind that came in through the open doors.  
“This right here will be an example of my power, I have sapped away everything..” Megaladon sunk the dagger into Bradley’s leg. “He now feels the same pain as the rest of us, no difference in healing factor or pain tolerance.” Bradley moaned in pain at the insignificant wound and felt a rush of pain he had never felt before. Lilith readied her own sword but Megaladon looked over at her quickly.  
“Put it down, or I will slit his neck on the spot. I don’t care if I lose one relic.” Megaladon then proceeded to look at the others around the room. “So which one of you is the successor.” He said quickly while staring at Ace. Bradley continued to rattle the chains in hope of escape as the others watched in horror.  
“Who is it Ace!?” Megaladon yelled tearing the knife out of Bradley’s leg and stepping swiftly towards him. Ace shook his head and didn’t look at Bradley.  
“I’ll never tell you!” He yelled but Megaladon stood in a trance, smiling like a madman.  
“You all stand before me at the moment, weapons lowered because one wrong move and you lose Bradley. And your not willing to tell me anything?” Megaladon asked sarcastically. Suddenly his body turned black and like tar was shaped into a new form, he expanded and grew then stood before them once again as the beast they all knew well. 

He spread his wings and his tail shook and stared around the room in delight as he turned his attention to the hall. Misami and Zane had walked in slowly and joined Lilith and the others but after seeing this Megaladon’s tail rushed forwards and grabbed them both from within the crowd. He held them high in front of Bradley and the others before throwing them both into the air. The world seemed to move in slow motion for Bradley as Misami looked over at him smiling, Zane on the other hand still willing to fight. But they both quickly disappeared into the snakes mouth as it swallowed them whole. As the reality hit Bradley he felt sick, tears filled his eyes and he ready to give up but then he heard the voice. The same one he heard back in the cells, deep and scratchy but almost comforting in the silence of the chambers. In his moments of grief Bradley accepted the voice wishing he could’ve done something more, it was his fault they were all dying, but then at his lowest thought he felt a rush and a shiver run up his spine. Like a jolt of energy Bradley let go of the thought of the wound and instead felt empowered by something. Suddenly the world went black but only for a split second then his vision became clear but he was in a different location. Looking around astonished he saw Lilith and Jake standing beside him while the chains he was once hung on were swaying softly. Confused everyone stood in shock but Karma was the first to react and ran forward screaming and waving his sword as others followed quickly. Confused Bradley looked at his own hands in disbelief as the army rushed past him and attacked Megaladon tirelessly. Surrounding him the resistance was able to attack from all sides but Megaladon wasn’t willing to give up so easily. He stomped his huge claws and breathed fire upon the waiting army but they dodged quickly and few were hurt. With his height advantage Megaladon saw Bradley still standing looking confused at himself, and confused too Megaladon wondered how any of it was possible. Ace stood beside Bradley though and kept watch over him, with Lilith and Rylin too. But while avoiding attacks Megaladon had one last option, one last choice. He flew up quickly and in a moment had flew quickly towards Bradley with the advantage of the high ceiling. Before anyone could react he had landed in front of Bradley but in his human form once again. Transforming mid flight wasn’t a problem for him. Megaladon pulled out two knifes and held them in his hands then stared at Ace and Bradley. He was tall and bulky in his human form but he gave off an impression of deformity.   
“Give me the successor and I will let everyone leave.” Ace backed down and looked back sadly at Bradley who limped as he walked towards Megaladon.  
“Let them all leave, I’m the successor.” Ace reached forward and held onto Bradley’s shoulder but Bradley didn’t turn so he let go. Megaladon turned back to the approaching army but before he could say anything Bradley yelled.  
“Get out! Everyone get out now!” The resistance stopped but knew they couldn’t loose much more. As guards walked out Fin and Sky walked up to Bradley.  
“Bradley were aren’t going to leave you, we-“ Bradley turned to Fin slowly.  
“I can’t make you leave but I just want to save as many as I can, so please just consider what your doing.” Fin held out his hand and Bradley shook it.  
“We fight together, we die together.” Sky moved next to Fin and nodded.  
“Same here. If I’m going down, I’m going down fighting.” Bradley smiled as Lilith, Karma, Wolfie, Ace and Jake joined their sides.  
“It’s been an honour fighting with you guys, now let’s finish this.” Bradley said looking around at everyone. Megaladon smiled as the army left the room and as the doors slammed closed behind them due to a mysterious force. The group looked back as Megaladon slowly walked towards them, dagger in hand.  
“If you give up now we can come to an agreement, I just want your bodies and souls.” He said creepily as he flipped the dagger around in his hand. “That and the relic you say you have, Bradley.” Bradley stepped back slightly but Karma stepped in front of him and took of his mask. Megaladon chuckled at the sight of him and Ace too looked upon him angrily.  
“Thought you would’ve gone down with Kaito.” Megaladon said looking up and down at Karma, Karma smiled and also pulled out a knife.  
“Your mind control doesn’t work if the controller is destroyed with its owner.” Megaladon got into a stance and gestures for Karma to come at him. Karma ran forward and swung at Megaladon as Jake and Wolfie drew swords and ran forward too. Lilith grabbed Bradley by the hand and pulled him away slightly as Ace and Sky couldn’t quite decide when to step into the fight. Lilith passed him a gun then looked up at him smiling.  
“Shoot the canisters, I’ll keep him busy.” She then kneeled down and pulled out bandages from her pocket. Slowly she wrapped them around Bradley’s leg as he took the pain the best he could. She got back up and smiled at him when Karma slid down on the ground beside them moaning. Lilith quickly kneeled down beside him and helped him sit up only to see a gash through his chest, that was wide open and bleeding badly. Bradley looked up to see Megaladon as he kicked away Wolfie and nearly stabbed Jake. He heard the faint voice in the back of his head but then his attention turned to the canisters. Lifting the gun slowly Bradley pointed towards the canisters but the voice started to get louder. Bradley glanced back as Fin and Wolfie tried to attack together only to barely escape with a few gashes. Ignoring the drowned voice he shot the canister above Sky’s name. Shattering from the accurate shot the particles inside disappeared as Sky’s eyes grew large and as she looked around in horror and saw Bradley move the gun towards his name. As Megaladon looked up at Bradley because of the loud shot, he shot again and broke his memories. Bradley stopped as the gun fell from his hand, Megaladon smiled and started to walk towards him.  
“It hurts doesn’t it.” The voice said in the back of his head, “being normal is different for you, it’s unpleasant.” Bradley stood in shock as memories flooded his mind, he couldn’t move, he was frozen on the spot. The voice spoke louder and louder with every word. “I can help you get your powers back, just get mad, really… mad.” Bradley could hardly hear the voice its sound drowned out by his own terror. Things he couldn’t explain flooded his memory and ideas he had never of considered became reasonable. Ace stood guard over Sky as Megaladon walked past them overlooking their existence completely. Megaladon stood close to Bradley but far enough away that if he retaliated he had space.   
“Powers that could protect you from any attack, heal from any injury, kill anything. And yet you are here, ready to die beside your friends.” Bradley kept his eyes on the ground.  
“I never had a chance did I?” Bradley said hurt and distraught cowering at the though of all the deaths he had witnessed.  
“Well you did, but the fact you care too much about others has stopped you.” Bradley looked up at Megaladon angrily.  
“No! That hasn’t stopped me, that’s made my life better!” Bradley felt a power start to grow deep within as Megaladon stepped towards him.  
“Hand over the relic and I’ll spare her life.” He said pointing at Lilith. Bradley looked back and then forward at Megaladon, slowly he reached into his back pocket but took a moment when he didn’t feel the relic. Only then did he realise he had bonded with it. Bradley continued to pull out the cloth that the relic was wrapped in and on his way slipped a grenade into it. Passing it forward to Megaladon he pulled the pin out with his finger. Megaladon looked at him happily as Bradley stepped back quickly to Lilith then stood in front of her as the grenade exploded. Megaladon was hit by many of the fragments and his body was cut deep and bleeding but as Lilith held onto Bradley he too was shook by the blast. His back was hit by the fragments and even though he struggled to stand he still tried to smile at Lilith. Megaladon walked swiftly up to him and grabbed his shoulder then threw him across the room. Bradley groaned and struggled to get to his feet but as he looked across the room he saw Sky and Ace fighting Megaladon. But he was tired of their actions and morphed into his larger and more powerful form. As Ace tried to shock him with his arm Sky ran and attacked beside him as in her hand grew the void. The two attacked in sync like a team that had battled for years along side each other. Bradley looked around and then up above him saw the shelf that sat his powers. He pulled out a gun slowly from his pocket then pointed it up at the canister. But before he could pull the trigger Megaladon’s tail wrapped around him and Bradley didn’t know if he could shoot straight. He shot anyway but it missed by a mile, slowly the snake tightened its grip and Bradley dropped his gun during the pain. He looked over sadly at Lilith but as he turned he saw Megaladon as he stood over her. His paw crushing down on her. Bradley glared madly at Megaladon as his vision was once again blurred and black but he came into the light once more as he stood next to Lilith. Bradley opened his eyes as they were stained a deep red then from the ground rose tall figures that joined his sides.   
“Impossible, no mortal could absorb two relics!” Megaladon yelled as the figures morphed into large wolves that stood guard over the injured and Lilith. In a deep demonic voice Bradley responded as he lifted another gun.  
“I’m no mortal.” He fired the gun and it hit the canister, as it shattered Bradley body was surrounded by blue ribbons. They swirled around him graciously then disappeared as the markings glowed brightly on Bradley’s face. As he jumped up the air was torn and the ground was broken, he flew up into the air in front of Megaladon a sword grew in his hand and before Megaladon could move he stabbed him right where the relic was encrusted in his chest. Bradley hung on as he was held off the ground by the sword. But then suddenly the sword grew within Megaladon’s body. Bradley looked around as Megaladon roared loudly when he saw Fin and Sky running forward. Sky readied her powers as Fin lifted the ground to catch Bradley as he fell. The sword disappeared from within Megaladon who looked upon the three heroes.   
“I thought of everything!” Megaladon roared. Bradley summoned another sword as Fin and Sky stood beside him.  
“Clearly not.” Bradley said running at him again. Fin lifted the ground under Sky and Bradley who flew up to Megaladon’s face. The void grew in Sky’s hand as Bradley fell towards him with his sword out in front. The two struck his neck and as Sky powered swarmed his body Bradley’s sword cut down his chest as the two fell to the ground together. Megaladon fell to his side as his body was over come with pain and suffering. But before he was ready to give up Megaladon stood and ran at Lilith. While his body was slowly disappearing he tore through the demon wolves and jumped towards Lilith but as he slashed at her Ace appeared in his shadow form in front of her. His metal arm now part of his form Ace turned with a bleeding side towards Megaladon, his eyes flickering and his mind unstable. He stumbled but looked back at Lilith heroically. Megaladon smiled as he looked around the room then Bradley walked in front of him. While the plague of Sky powers slowly reached his head Megaladon looked down on Bradley.  
“I never would of expected that grenade trick, too bad you never expected this.” As his face was covered with the darkness of his inevitable death Megaladon’s body exploded and the blast filled the room. Bradley shielded his eyes as the breeze from the blast hit him. Ace jumped in front of everyone and shielded them all but he was unable to help Bradley. Before the explosion had died down it picked Bradley off his feet and threw him into the back wall of the chamber. Dying, weak and distraught Bradley gave in to his body’s intentions and passed out. Ace couldn’t take the pain and his body moved without thought towards the doors. Fin lifted the ground to protect himself and others as Ace burst open the doors and ran out swiftly past the awaiting army. The room was filled with scattered debris and black ghostly goo. The army walked back in astonished as they gathered the survivors.


	20. Building something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a dream or was it all real? The first question Bradley strives to answer as he wakes up in an all too familiar place. The trouble is, can he move forward knowing what he does.

Bradley breathed in softly and laid comfortably on his bed. The meeting bells rang loudly outside and he sat up slowly and tiredly. Bradley looked out the window and saw everyone in the village walking towards the town centre.  
“What happened?” Bradley said looking around his little house. He looked at his body, no wounds. He looked at his clothes, no tears or rips. His head hurt and pounded like a drum.  
“Was that all a dream, everything?” The bells continued to ring in the background. He looked at his hands and thought really hard but nothing happened, he couldn’t summon anything. Bradley sighed and stood up then grabbed his jumper that was conveniently placed on a chair at his desk. Everything was in place, everything was just like before. He looked towards the door sadly as the bells began to slow but walked out the door and down the gravel path. The same gravel path he had walked day after day. He reached the town centre with his hood over his head and he looked at all the people. They gathered just like before in large groups but Bradley kept his head low. Pushing into the crowd someone walked up onto the platform.  
“Welcome everyone, today we are going to be celebrating a very special occasion!” Bradley thought for a second then removed his hood and looked up at the stage. Fin stood up there alone but was quickly joined by Sky, Jake, Wolfie, Karma and Lilith. Bradley stared in wonder and amazement, confusion and doubt. Then Sky yelled out her voice as happy and joyful as the first time they had met.  
“After two weeks of recovery we can now celebrate our freedom. Would Bradley please join us on stage!” Bradley smiled and looked at her as she smiled back at him. He ran forward and climbed onto the stage then stood up with everyone else. His eyes filled with tears of joy, his mind running with thoughts. The village people cheered and clapped as did the rest of their realm knowing they were no longer under the rule of Megaladon. Lilith nudged Bradley and as he turned to her she leaned in and kissed him. Bradley kept his eyes open for a second but then closed them and pulled her closer. Lilith pulled away gently and smiled at him then Bradley stared at her amazed.  
“Is it all over?” He asked still confused. She smiled and pulled him in close.  
“Yes, yes it’s all over. You did it Bradley!” She said happily. He held her tightly and cried over her shoulder. He thought about everything they had lost and sacrificed for this moment.  
“No, we did it.” He replied. Lilith laughed as the two looked each other in the eyes when Sky shushed the crowd.  
“Bradley, thanks to Lilith we have harnessed all our powers and returned them to their original form. Right now your only mortal but with this your a hero. As for the relics you will have to choose new Phoenix warriors.” She passed him a necklace with a blue stone attached to the end. She leaned closer and whispered “It will grant you back your powers and abilities.” Bradley laughed and placed it over his head and around his neck then he took a long breath in. Suddenly lights began to shine around everyone as Bradley summoned fireworks. One by one they lit and shot off into the sky exploding and creating beautiful colours. Everyone stared up at them and smiled. It was all over. Sky looked at Bradley and Lilith happily but then at the floor. She sighed when suddenly someone placed their hand on her shoulder she looked up hopefully and turned around but it was only Karma. She smiled at him and he smiled back when suddenly Fin put Karma in a headlock and ruffled his hair with his fist.   
“Hey I’m sorry about Rylin, I heard that he turned back to a baby a few days ago. Has he stopped getting younger?” Sky nodded slowly as Karma placed his hand on her shoulder. “That’s good, I hope he gets better soon.” Sky laughed slightly as Karma pulled Fin off his back quickly but then from off the side of the stage she saw someone approaching. Watching them for a moment she stood still as everyone cheered, their face was covered by a black hood but only Sky noticed them, no one else did. Jumping off of the stage and running towards them she stood directly in front of them. Slowly they took of their hood and there stood Ace. He smiled at her and she smiled back then she stepped forward and hugged him and he hugged her back. His presence warm and his touch soft. She pulled him so close to herself and hugged him so hard Ace laughed and said.  
“I can’t breath.” She let go quickly and took a step back so he had time to explain. “I’m sorry I ran, i’m sorry for everything I did.” He started to cry. “I’m sorry for everything I have done to hurt you and everyone else and I’m so-“ Sky stepped forward and pulled his head down and kissed him.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain earlier. But none of that matters now and never will. I forgive you and that’s all that matters.” Ace pulled her in once again and hugged her tightly when suddenly Karma slapped him on the back. Ace jumped and pulled away from Sky then looked at him angrily but it soon changed to a smile.   
“How you doing dude, haven’t seen you in a while.” Karma stated as Ace laughed.  
“I’m good, thanks. Just needed some time to get some things together.” He pulled up his sleeve and everyone looked at his right arm that was lacking the metal it was once covered in and now was back to being normal.  
“But how?” Fin asked walking up to him with Bradley and Lilith.  
“I guess I was worthy enough, the fountain healed me… and it healed my arm.” Sky held his hand and he gripped her hand back his skin soft and smooth. Everyone in the crowd cheered then more fireworks went off as they all walked back onto the stage to celebrate.

Later Bradley walked into Sky’s room to meet back up with Rylin who was once again a small child. Bradley sat beside her as Rylin walked around the room happily. Sky explained the last few days to Bradley and how Lilith has extracted the relics from Bradley’s body. Plans had been made for a castle that would tower over the village and connect to Megaladon’s chambers that would become a great meeting hall and the castle would house the protectors of the realm. The woman that had been trapped in ice had been freed also by Lilith only a day back and was being kept in a house under surveillance until she woke up. The people Karma and Rylin’s teams rescued were reintroduced to society, most found family members but others were alone. The first girl they saved was one that was left without anyone as her family was killed by Megaladon and Karma kept his eye on her, he checked up on her daily until they relaxed with each other regularly. Jake helped build the prisoners new homes and after building a few he met the people he had helped, one of which he thought he knew and which he soon grew close to. Over the next few days Bradley discussed how the relics should be distributed and with Lilith beside him he could be happy about life and forget about the loss of his grandmother. A few weeks later the King and Queen of Phoenix were found but they were only remains, Megaladon had kept them locked away and they had ultimately perished. The city and its people suffered a great loss but as the weeks went on things got easier for everyone.

1 year later

The city and the rest of the islands were now a happy and caring place where every creature and human was excepted, with or without abilities everyone lived in harmony. Bradley and everyone else stayed the protectors of the world and banished all of the skeletons to the Cortius dimension. Bradley was always there to ask if anyone needed healing and everyone was happy. Karma, Wolfie, Jake and Ace became the city’s guards and they protected the people throughout the day when Bradley wasn't needed. The relics were retrieved from the secret location by Lilith and then she passed them all out to the new Phoenix Warriors: Karma, Ace, Wolfie, Jake, Fenix and Paris. Ace received the black relic, Karma the orange relic and Fenix the pink relic. Jake was given the yellow relic, Wolfie the brown relic and Paris had the purple relic. The new protectors were assigned an island each to check up on every week and to protect. Lilith met with Shad in the shadow dimension and passed him over a letter explaining everything then when the moon was at its fullest let him pass back over though the portal into the real world. As he did his body transformed from a shadow into a real humans, and when he saw Ace again he thanked him a thousand times but more than that Shad could finally be a dad again. He finally had another chance. Maybe not with Vanessa but at least with the new world and his children. The woman who was trapped in ice never awoke from her slumber, even though they tried everything. Instead she was placed in Misami’s healing pod and placed underground in a graveyard that housed everyone killed by Megaladon. Megaladon's underground castle was rebuilt and turned into the new town hall filled with the stories and adventures of Bradley and his friends. After multiple meetings and announcements Bradley and the other protectors decided there should be no power ruling over the city. The idea of Kings and Queens was abolished and the city was only influenced by the decisions of the Phoenix warriors. They built a new castle on top of Vivu mountain so it looked over the city and so everyone Bradley knew could live there with him. Sky, Rylin and Ace had a room to themselves, Jake, Karma, Fin and Wolfie all had their own rooms then Lilith and Bradley shared the biggest and best room that was at the tallest point of the castle and overlooked the sea. Every night in the comfort of each other's arms Lilith and Bradley would sit and watch the birds fly over the water or dolphins play as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon. Bradley and everyone else could finally sleep peacefully now that they knew they were safe and that Megaladon would never harm them again. The world became healthy and rich once more with life as the new protectors watched over everyone equally. But things felt empty for some, information was still lacking in places and others felt as though something in their lives was still missing. People can never be replaced and that’s just something they have to live with, no matter what they did, some things can’t be changed. Situations eventually get better though, unlike how with each passing day the portals to the other realms were slowly cracking more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Send me a message if you find any mistakes! Check me out on Tumblr @mystic-comix


End file.
